


I Didn't Know I Needed You

by PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Forced Masturbation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Public Masturbation, Punishment, Romance, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 137,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect
Summary: Timothée has never had a strong, loving relationship with either one of his parents and that is definitely not by choice. With no chance left of building one with his mother and no desire to build one with his father, he chooses to take care of himself. When defeated by emotions, he meets the man who can provide him with more than he ever thought he needed. He is not prepared for the love that he’s being served with and all its consequences.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 2191
Kudos: 1136





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! *waves nervously* So, this is my first fic in this fandom and I'm a little nervous. I come from a fandom where the support between writers isn't that great and I decided to take my distance. I have originally written this story for said fandom, but then I started thinking that this might actually work as a Charmie fic. Anyway, so yeah, nervous and stuff. The fact that I have already, basically, written the entire story, means that I'm 60 chapters in and that there will be regular updates. I expect this to be 70/75 chapters, unless I change a lot hahah! Also, the prologue is pretty short, but the actual chapters are much longer. Okay, I'll stop talking :') Enjoy and please let me know what you think! <3
> 
> You can find the orinigal [here](http://fiction.tokiohotelfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=25295) under the same username.

With a last nervous exhale of breath, Timothée entered the bar. A catchy song was blasting through the speakers, but it was quiet and he liked it. It was still early and he planned on leaving before it got crowded. He just wanted to have a drink and clear his mind. There were three older men at the bar, chugging beer and laughing loudly. The girl behind the counter was polishing glasses and smiled politely at him as he took a seat at the other end, far away from the obnoxious group of men.

“What can I get you, honey?”

“Ehm, j-just a beer, please,” Timothée stuttered, feeling annoyingly insecure. The girl gave him another smile, before leaving to fix his drink. Timothée started fiddling with his curls, twirling the chocolate brown strands around his fingers as he observed his surroundings. There was a small group - of what looked like - businessmen, gathered around a table in the far corner of the bar and two younger guys were happily chatting away at another table, but other than that it was pretty deserted.

“Here you go, sweetie.” The girl behind the bar put his beer in front of him and went back to the other end of the bar with a wink. Timothée sipped his drink and sighed as the alcoholic beverage slid down his throat, slightly burning his esophagus. He really needed this, to forget everything for a while and just focus on himself.

He closed his eyes for a second and hummed along with the music, finally feeling somewhat relaxed.

His day had been a rough one. All he had wanted to do when he had woken up that morning, was call his mother and wish her a happy birthday. When his brain finally caught up with his awakening body and he realized that he hadn’t been able to do that in years, his eyes had clouded over with unshed tears. Making his way to the kitchen while wiping at his watery eyes, he had started the coffeepot with the same realization as every morning. _I am nineteen years old and I’m alone._

Needless to say, Tim’s day hadn’t gotten any better ever since and he really needed to blow off some steam. He was just about to take another sip of the bitter drink in his hand, when a large, unfamiliar hand settled on his hip and a body was pressed up against his other side.

“How about you come home with me?” the man, who Timothée recognized as one of the obnoxious drunk men, slurred in his ear.

“Get your hands off of me,” Tim replied, feeling uncomfortable and small. The man was large in all aspects, he was badly groomed and smelled of alcohol and sweat. 

“Hmm, feisty, I love it.” He pressed himself even closer against Tim and slipped his fingers underneath the hem of his loose shirt.

“B-Back off!” Tim shrieked, raising his voice slightly. He tried wiggling out of the man’s grasp, but he was just so much stronger and he felt fear creeping up his spine.

“Come on, let’s get out of h-…” The dirty looking man never got to finish his sentence, as a tall figure appeared behind him and yanked him backwards.

“I believe the boy told you to get lost,” a deep, raspy voice told him threateningly. Timothée turned around and watched as one of the businessmen grabbed the drunk guy by his collar and shoved him back to the other end of the bar. The guy scrambled back to his seat with his hands held up in defeat. Timothée took a shuddering breath and pushed his drink away from him. He wasn’t in the mood anymore.

The businessman sat down on a stool next to him and gently put a hand on his shoulder. Tim looked up at him and studied the man for a second. He had dark blonde hair, messily slicked back with a little bit of product. His eyes were the brightest shade of blue Tim had ever seen and his facial hair was trimmed back to a five o'clock shadow. He was _handsome._

“Are you okay?” the man asked him, concern showing in his eyes.

“Y-Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Timothée stuttered, looking down at his lap. A few dark curls fell from over his eyes and he was grateful for it. He didn’t need for the man to see the darkening blush that had crept up over his cheeks.

“Are you sure?” The man gently rubbed his shoulder. Tim nodded and bit his lip, still not daring to make eye contact.

“Thank you,” he murmured, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“You’re welcome, you didn’t deserve that,” the man told him gently, before running a hand through his unruly locks of hair. Tim finally looked up at him and blushed an even darker shade of red at the genuinely caring expression the man wore on his face. 

“I think I’ll just go home,” he said with a sad little smile and stood up from his seat.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Let me at least make sure you get home safely,” the man said, as he stood up as well. Timothée bit his lip again and twirled one of his curls around his finger. He didn’t even know if he could trust the man. For all he knew, the man could have the same intentions as the drunk guy he had saved him from.

“Oh, that’s not necessary, I-,” Tim began, but the man interrupted him.

“Look, I, ehm…” He pulled a business card from the inside of his suit jacket and handed it to Tim. “I’m Armie Hammer. I’m a lawyer and I would feel really bad if something happened to you and I found out afterwards. Can I walk you back home?”

Timothée studied the card for a minute and pondered over his decision. This man, Armie the lawyer, seemed genuinely concerned. How bad could it be to just let him walk him home? This day couldn’t get any worse anyway.

“Okay,” Tim answered with a small nod. He grabbed his backpack and pressed it tightly against his body.

“What’s your name?” Armie smiled at him as he led him to the exit, holding the door open for him.

“I’m Timothée,” the younger boy answered. “Timothée Chalamet… Or just Tim, really.”

“Nice to meet you, Timothée,” Armie smiled and gestured for him to lead the way.

They walked the relatively short way back to Tim’s apartment in silence. Tim still had his doubts about the man, but couldn’t deny that it was incredibly chivalrous from him to offer to make sure he was safe. He felt like someone was finally taking care of him, even if it was just for a few minutes and it made his belly warm. He hadn’t felt like that in years.

“This is me,” he softly said, as they stopped after a few minutes. Armie nodded and looked up at the tall apartment building.

“Looks nice,” he offered with a small smile. Timothée knew that it was a lie. It looked crappy and cheap.

“Thank you again for what you did,” Tim said, looking down at the ground as he shuffled his shoe back and forth. The back of two soft fingers stroked his cheek and his head jerked back up in surprise.

“I’d do it again without thinking twice,” Armie said, his voice gravely and deep. It caused a shiver to run up Tim’s spine.

“Yeah, ehm… I… Thank you. Bye,” he said, before he opened the door to the apartment building, blushing to his roots now.

“Good night, Timothée,” Armie smiled and the way his name rolled off of his tongue intensified the shiver. Or maybe it was a second shiver, which would have been ridiculous, but Timothée wasn’t sure anymore. Armie turned around and starting making his way back to the bar.

Tim stared at his retreating form and shuddered. What was that? Why had this man been so nice to him without even knowing anything about him? Why had he felt the need to protect him? 

And why was Tim feeling all hot and bothered all of a sudden?

He stared at the card in his hand as he rode the elevator up to his floor.

_Armie Hammer_  
_Civil Rights Attorney _  
_+1 213-288-1986_ __

____

Timothée shivered again.

____


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy decides to bite the bullet and Armie is enchanted by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! As promised; the first real chapter! I really hope you'll like it. Also, just a side note: English is not my native language. If you see any mistakes, please do tell me! I'm pretty fluent, but I'm not perfect. I'm so grateful for all of your lovely comments and I'm absolutely stunned by how excited you guys seem to be for this story! <3 Thank you so much for being so kind! Enjoy <3

After what had happened at the bar two weeks ago, Timothée hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the handsome man with the caring smile. Those beautiful blue eyes had invaded his thoughts on more than a few occasions and he couldn’t shake the feeling that meeting the man hadn’t been a coincidence. It had been meant to be.

He had been trying to find the courage to send the man a text message, but he always chickened out at the last second. What if he was too busy to even want to talk to him? What if he was married? What if he wasn’t even interested in men to begin with? Would Timmy want to be with him in that sense? Why was he even thinking about pursuing a relationship with a man he knew nothing about?

Needless to say, his thoughts had been driving him crazy and he had no one to talk to about it. His roommate and best friend, Saoirse, would kill him if she knew he was interested in older men. He couldn’t even ask someone for advice. He couldn’t concentrate when he was in school and trying to do his homework was useless. Once he got home, he was completely exhausted from everything that had been keeping him up at night. He knew this wasn’t going to just go over in time, already too far gone for the beautiful stranger named Armie.

Timothée fiddled with the phone in his hand and stared at the blank text message.

“Come on, pussy. Just do it,” he whispered to himself. His thumbs hesitatingly started moving over his touchscreen.

*

“Yeah, I’ll go over the case one more time when I get home, but I’m sure I’m all prepared for the hearing tomorrow,” Armie told his colleague, as they made their way down the hall to the exit of the building the company they worked for was based in.

“I’m ready whenever you are,” Nick smiled.

Armie’s phone vibrated inside the pocket of his trousers. With his briefcase in his right hand and a to-go cup of coffee in his left hand, he clumsily pulled it out. One of his eyebrows shot up in surprise as he read the message. A message he had been hoping to receive for quite a while, if he had to admit.

_9:16_  
**Hi! I don’t know if you remember me,  
but you walked me home from the bar  
two weeks ago and I just wanted to  
thank you again. May I do that over a  
cup of coffee? Tim.**

Tucking his briefcase under his arm, trying not to spill his coffee, he typed a quick reply.

_10:28_  
**A cup of coffee sounds wonderful, although  
you don’t have to thank me again. It was my  
pleasure. Noon tomorrow? Armie.**

Armie put his phone back in his pocket and tried to suppress a grin. He had been thinking about the beautiful boy ever since he had waved goodbye to him. Studying the boy while walking him back to his apartment that night had made his stomach roll in excitement. His instincts had taken over and all he had wanted to do from that moment on, was take the boy in his arms and take care of him. He had seemed so vulnerable and small, he wanted to wrap him in a blanket and stroke his perfectly pale skin. Of course, he couldn’t do that until the boy had given him his consent, so he had decided to wait patiently for the boy to reach out to him. Today had been his lucky day, apparently.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, man,” Armie told his colleague, before exiting the building and making his way to his car. He dumped his briefcase on the passenger seat and checked his phone one more time, smiling at the reply he had gotten.

_10:32_  
**Perfect! Starbucks on Wilshire Blvd?**

_10:34_  
**Sure thing!**

He quickly responded, before connecting his phone to his audio system. He opened Spotify, pressed the shuffle button on his last streamed playlist and started his car. Armie drove home that day in a better mood than he had been in since forever.

*

Timothée drummed his fingers against the dark wood of the table he was seated at. He bit his lip, feeling more nervous than he did for his upcoming exam and twirled one of his curls through the fingers of his other hand. It still felt surreal that he had actually had the courage to ask the man out for a cup of coffee. If only he could get the stupid blush off his face and his jittery legs under control…

The heavy glass door opened and the tall, handsome man Timmy had been waiting for entered the café, letting his eyes roam over the small groups of people. The young boy waited anxiously for their eyes to meet and when they eventually did, he was greeted with a dazzling smile. Armie strode over to him, the smile never leaving his face and held out his hand. Timmy frowned and was about to shake it, when Armie gently took his fingers in his warm ones and pressed a soft kiss to the back of his hand.

“Hi, Timothée,” he said, letting go of his hand and taking a seat across from him. 

Timmy was completely lost for words for a moment and _oh God,_ there was that shiver again. Armie was clad in an off-white sweater that fit his torso like a glove. He was still wearing slacks, but the navy fabric looked definitely more casual than the trousers he had worn on the first day they had met. His hair was a little ruffled and his stubble freshly trimmed. Aside from the fact that he looked unbelievably good, the fresh, masculine scent of his cologne and the faint smell of cigarettes had Timmy thrumming with desires he hadn’t felt before. On top of that, the man had kissed his hand like a true gentleman.

“Ehm, hi,” Timmy stuttered, fiddling with his hands to avoid Armie’s gaze. It was a little overwhelming and he hadn’t expected to be this affected by it all.

“How have you been?” Armie asked, sounding genuinely interested and Timmy, once again, had no idea what to say. No one had been interested in his well-being for a long time.

“I… uhm…” The words got stuck in his throat and he silently cursed himself for being this shy and insecure. “I’m okay,” he finally managed to answer. He dared to look up at Armie, almost sure that the man would laugh at him or walk out the door. He did neither, though and he gave Timmy a warm smile.

“I’m glad to hear that,” he said with that same genuine tone. Timothée ducked his head shyly and tried to figure out how he could start a conversation with Armie, but couldn’t come up with anything. He was usually introverted enough as it is, but he was absolutely lost around the older man.

“Tim?” Armie spoke up after a minute of silence. The young boy looked up into the man’s eyes and smiled shyly. “Let me get us a cup of coffee, okay? I can see that you’re a little uncomfortable, so let me order them. I’ll give you some space.”

“I’m not uncomfortable, I just…” He fell silent again and then grimaced at his own stupidity. Of course he was uncomfortable.

“Something with caramel?” Armie asked.

“Oh, yes, please,” Timmy answered with a small smile. He loved caramel.

Armie watched the boy closely as he sipped from his double caramel latte. It had taken him ten minutes to return with their order and when he did, he could see that Timothée had calmed down a bit. The boy really seemed lost and he had a slight premonition that it wasn’t just because Armie was there. He seemed lost in the world and the urge to take care of him was scratching beneath the surface.

“Thank you again, for what you did at the bar,” Tim suddenly said, his voice sounding a little steadier. The caffeine seemed to have calmed his nerves a bit.

“You don’t have to thank me for that, Tim. I did what was right.” He took a sip of his own coffee and frowned. Was the boy not used to people being nice to him?

“I know, but you didn’t have to. You could have just walked away,” he said, his voice quiet and maybe even a little sad.

“But I didn’t and I won’t,” Armie answered slowly, emphasizing every word. Timothée flushed and nodded, looking down at his coffee again. 

“Well, thank you,” he murmured.

“Tell me a bit about yourself,” Armie said, putting his coffee down on the table, but keeping his hands wrapped around the warm mug.

“About me?” The younger boy looked right at him with wide eyes. “About what I do, you mean?”

Armie chuckled quietly. The boy was absolutely adorable.

“Yes. What you do, who you are, where you come from.”

“Oh, well,” Timmy started, as he set his own mug down as well. “I’m nineteen and I was born in New York, but I came to Los Angeles to study.”

“What do you study?” Armie asked, immediately interested. He could appreciate a young adult with ambitions.

“It might be a bit out there, but I want to become an actor,” he answered softly. “I go to AMDA.”

Armie frowned and leaned over the small table as Timothée ducked his head again. He lifted his chin with his forefinger and thumb and smiled kindly.

“Never be ashamed of the things you do if they make you happy,” he told him. He pulled his hand back again and took another sip of his coffee. “Your parents must be proud.”

Tim’s shoulders hunched and his face dropped. An alarm bell went off in Armie’s head, making him aware of the fact that this seemed like a touchy subject for the boy. He studied his face, as a mix of emotions took over his features, before he appeared to pull himself together.

“They don’t know what I do,” he answered, sounding almost completely void of emotion all of a sudden.

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Armie gently assured him, his voice soft and low. Timmy visibly relaxed and fiddled with the handle on his mug. Armie was intrigued. This boy definitely hadn’t been living an easy life, he could tell that much. He looked beautiful and innocent, but his mysterious green eyes also showed a sadness that was permanently there. He knew, from the moment that he had walked Timothée home safely, that something had brought them together with a purpose. Timothée seemed in desperate need for someone to care, for someone to listen to him. He looked heartbroken and Armie immediately decided that he was going to fix that. His insides fluttered, as the boy managed to send him a small smile. Beautiful.

A little over half an hour later, they walked out of the café together. The younger boy looked around, appearing to be on the lookout for something. He wrapped his arms around himself to keep himself warm in the chilly breeze that had started to rise and looked up at Armie.

“Thank you for the coffee,” he said. Armie merely smiled.

“You’re very welcome, Tim. Do you need a ride home?” he asked, pointing at his car. Tim followed his hand and gasped as he noticed the beautiful black Cadillac. Armie grinned - he was kind of proud of it himself.

“I’m actually waiting for my roommate. She’ll meet me here, we agreed to have lunch,” he answered, still sending wishful glances at the car while rubbing his own arms to stay warm.

“Come here,” Armie softly ordered, pulling Timothée a bit closer by the shoulder and grabbing the ends of his jacket. He zipped it up and straightened the collar. Timmy’s breath hitched in his throat. He wasn’t used to this kind of treatment, but he couldn’t deny that he liked it. A lot.

“Thank you,” he whispered. Armie’s eyes sparkled and he wasn’t capable of looking away from them.

“I don’t want to seem too forward, but can I take you out to dinner some time, Timothée?”

The young boy blinked and repeated the question in his head. Had Armie really asked him out? This handsome, older man who seemed to have his life in order, wanted to spend time with him? Even after Timmy had been awkward and stuttered his way through the conversation?

“It’s okay if you don’t want to. You can say no and I’ll leave you to it,” Armie said, after Tim had failed to answer. He quickly shook his head and yanked himself away from his thoughts.

“No, no, I, ehm… I would love to,” he stammered. Armie smiled and took his hand again, giving it the same treatment he had done when he had entered the café. He brought it to his mouth, kissed the back of it gently and then brought it back down. He almost didn’t want to go. He wanted to make sure Tim was safe, but he had places to be and Timothée probably did, too.

“I’ll see you soon,” he promised the boy, before leaving his side with a last squeeze of his hand and unlocking his car. He got in and started the engine. With a small wave towards Tim, he turned into traffic and sped off.

Timmy watched him go with a warm flutter in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, where are you all from? Have you been in this fandom for a long time? Did you like this chapter as much as the prologue? <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie gets a welcome surprise during lunch and jumps on the chance to get closer to Timmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I am so overwhelmed. I can't believe how kind and sweet you all are, welcoming me as a newby into this fandom <3 Thank you so so so much for making me feel a confidence that I thought I had lost. I have been working hard on converting this story into the Charmie fic it is now. I have 11 chapters ready to go and 53 more to convert, but I'm having so much fun in the process, so no worries! Two updates a week from me for now! Thank you guys, enjoy! <3

“Armie, have you gone over the Stines case yet? The boss needs those papers back on Monday.”

Thumbs flew over the screen of his phone, almost taking over the same speed as the flutters in his stomach. Armie grinned goofily as he pressed ‘send’ and almost immediately got a response back.

_11:32_  
**Stop making me blush, I’m at work…**

The goofy grin turned into a shit eating one and his stomach twisted even more, although it was pleasurable. He liked it when Tim told him that he was blushing or feeling shy. They had been texting on and off for the past six days and the boy had opened up somewhat, telling him small things about his past and his life now. He also seemed a bit more comfortable in telling Armie how he felt about certain things and that was what made the situation exciting. Armie was still intrigued and he had a faint sense that he didn’t even know ten percent about the beautiful boy.

_11:33_  
**So, be a good boy and get back to work then ;)**

He sent his reply and watched Tim’s ‘online’ status change to ‘typing a reply…’. When it popped up on his screen, Armie couldn’t suppress the small shiver that went up his spine.

_11:33_  
**Yes, Sir.**

The young boy was probably joking, but Armie couldn’t believe what those words did to his body. He _loved_ hearing those words, lived for them even and just like that, Timothée had emotionally wormed his way into his mind.

“Jesus Christ, dude, who the fuck are you texting?”

Armie looked up, startled by Nick’s slightly raised voice and quickly locked his phone. He slipped it back in his pocket and tried to remember what Nick had asked him in the first place, but he couldn’t for the life of him.

“No one. Well, not no one, but… It’s none of your business. What was the question?” He flushed only slightly as he looked at the folder that was in front of him on his desk. Stines case, domestic violence, right. God, he should pay more attention.

Nick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re too distracted. Pack up your shit, we’re going out for lunch. Maybe you’ll be able to concentrate with a full stomach.”

Armie quickly stuffed the papers back into the folder and placed it into the drawer of his desk. He grabbed his suitcase and as he stood up, picked up his jacket from the back of his chair. Following Nick into the hallway, he locked the door to his office behind him and straightened his back. Keep it together, man.

*

They walked into the unfamiliar lunchroom only ten minutes later and Armie took in the scent of freshly baked bread. Nick had said that he had only heard of this place a couple of weeks ago and he wanted to try it out.

“They say they serve the best whole wheat bread in town!” he had exclaimed with enthusiasm. Nick loved food. Armie had chuckled and agreed to go with him. So, now they were looking for a place to sit. The place was crowded, but he quickly spotted an empty table by the window and he guided his friend over to it. They sat down and immediately studied their menus.

“Hi, can I get you something to drink?” The waiter sounded like he was in a rush and slightly out of breath, but _oh so_ familiar and Armie’s head shot up in surprise.

“Just a water, please,” Nick answered absentmindedly.

“For me, too,” Armie said, making Timothée’s gaze snap up from his notepad. Their eyes connected and Armie smiled, causing the flush that he had seen creep up Tim’s neck more than once reach his cheekbones.

“C-Coming right up,” he mumbled, before he quickly rushed back to the bar. Armie watched him go and bit his lip in amusement.

“What was that?”

He turned back to his friend and tried to hide the grin that threatened to take over his face. He had no idea that Timothée was an employee here, but now that he did, he would persuade Nick into coming here more often.

“Nothing, why?” he asked, trying to sound innocent.

“You were checking him out from head to toe!” Nick hissed, but his eyes sparkled.

“I was not,” Armie denied, but he couldn’t hold back the grin any longer, giving himself away. Nick laughed and closed his menu, shaking his head.

Tim came back with their drinks and when he had put them down on the table, he grabbed his notepad from the pocket of his apron again.

“Are you ready t-to order?” he asked, a slight stutter betraying the fact that he was nervous.

“Yeah, I’d like the smoked salmon on whole wheat,” Nick answered and took a sip of his water.

“And for you, Sir?” Timothée turned to Armie and smiled shyly. The shiver that had ran up his spine when he had received Tim’s last text was back, only much, _much_ more intense this time.

“I’d like the turkey with chili mayonnaise on whole wheat,” he answered, his voice low and raspy. He watched Tim suppress the urge to release a sound that appeared to be stuck in his throat and he grinned. He definitely affected the boy in the way he had intended to. He nodded and quickly walked away, only stumbling once.

“You know him!” Nick exclaimed, as the lightbulb above his head went on. Armie merely smiled his secretive smile.

After they had both finished their lunch and had admitted that the cozy little lunchroom indeed served the best whole wheat bread in town, they packed up their things and got ready to head back to work. He shot a glance at Timothée, who was polishing glasses behind the bar and searched his pockets for his wallet.

“Hey,” he said, drawing Nick’s attention. “I’ll go pay the bill. Wait for me here?” The man frowned, but nodded anyway. Armie buttoned up his suit jacket and went over to the bar with confident strides.

“I’d like to pay,” he softly said to the boy. Timothée looked up and smiled at him, for the first time looking like he wasn’t about to shit himself. Maybe he just wasn’t used to showing interest in someone when there were other people around. Armie made a mental note to ask him about his previous relationships. After they had gotten to know each other a bit better, of course.

The young boy typed something in on the computer and turned back to Armie. “That’ll be thirty-six dollars, please,” he said. Armie grabbed his wallet and pulled out forty-five.

“You keep the change, okay?” Tim took the dollar bills from him and looked up in shock.

“Armie, that’s a nine dollar tip!”

“And you’re worth way more,” he whispered. Tim squirmed a bit and put the right amount of cash in the register, taking out the change and stuffing it in a small drawer underneath the counter that had his name on it.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice slightly squeaky.

“Tim,” Armie said gently, stepping a bit closer. “Can I take you out to dinner tonight?”

The boy’s breath hitched softly and quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard them. He then turned back to Armie and nodded.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” he said, the corners of his mouth curling up into a shy smile. Armie decided that he loved that expression and he brought his hand up to cup the boy’s cheek. This thumb slid over his cheekbone in a soft caress and he smiled back.

“I’ll pick you up at seven,” he said, before taking his hand back and turning back to Nick, motioning for him to follow him towards the exit.

All Timmy could do was try to keep himself upright, but his legs were quaking and his heart was pounding in his chest.

*

Teeth digging into his bottom lip, Tim stared at the contents of his closet with his hands on his hips. It was already 6:30pm and he had no idea what to wear. He had showered as soon as he had gotten home from work and he thanked heavens that he had decided to blow dry his hair right after, because he wouldn’t be anywhere near ready if he had decided to do that after getting dressed, like he normally would. He had way too many clothes to be able to quickly figure out what to wear. 

“Oh my God, you’re still not dressed?”

Timmy looked up at his best friend and roommate, as the blonde girl walked into his room. She hopped up onto his desk and swung her legs back and forth and watched the fumbling boy ponder over what to wear.

“Well, I haven’t been on a date in almost a year, Sersh, I’m lost here!” Timmy almost stomped his foot on the ground in frustration, but managed to hold back. No need to act like a toddler any more than he already felt, going out with someone over ten years older.

“Who are you dressing up for anyway?” Saoirse asked, her brows slightly furrowed. She had never seen Timmy this nervous, so it had to be someone special. Then again, Timmy didn’t go out that often, so maybe feeling nervous was natural instinct. 

“I told you, I can’t tell you yet or you would freak out. If it was a success, I’ll tell you all about it when I get home,” Timmy answered, grabbing two pairs of jeans from his closet. He held them up to his friend and pouted. Saoirse chuckled and got down from the desk.

“The black one,” she told Timmy, before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him against her chest. “Just be careful, alright? It makes me freakishly anxious that I have no idea where you will be or who you’ll be going out with.”

Timmy wrapped his arms around his friend in a firm hug, not caring one bit that he was still dressed in just his underwear. Saoirse was the only person who had been there for him in the past few years. She was the only one who he could fall back on and he loved the girl to pieces. 

“I’ll be careful, I promise,” he whispered. Saoirse nodded and pulled back from the hug, smoothing Timmy’s hair back.

“You look good,” she told him with a smile. “Wear that black button up shirt, the one with the silver buttons.”

Timothée smiled and watched his friend exit his room, before he turned to his closet again and grabbed the black shirt from its hanger. 

The buzzer rang just as Timmy entered the living room. He tucked a few stubborn curls back behind his ear as he walked by the mirror in the small hallway and pressed the button on the intercom. He grabbed his bag and checked if he had everything. Gum, headphones for when the date flopped and he had to walk home, his ID... He quickly grabbed his keys from the hook next to the door and threw them, with his cellphone, in his bag, too. 

“Sersh?” he called into the living room.

“You look great, just go!”

Timmy grinned and grabbed his jacket. He simply draped it over his shoulders and looked in the mirror one last time. _Don’t be so nervous, idiot. He’s sweet and gentle and everything will be fine._ A knock was heard on the door and he took one last deep breath, before he opened the door. Armie smiled his straight, white teeth bare and offered his hand to Timothée.

“Ready?”

The young boy answered his smile with a shy one and nodded, slipping his fingers in Armie’s grasp. He pulled the front door closed behind him and they made their way over to the elevators. Timmy looked at Armie out of the corner of his eye as the older man pressed the button. He had dressed up in a suit that consisted of a dark gray, almost black fabric with a tiny white pinstripe. The white button up that he wore underneath the jacket had the top three buttons undone, giving Timmy a peek of the sculpted chest that made him slightly curious about the rest of Armie’s body. Delicate blonde chest hairs were peeking out from the V neckline and Timmy’s mouth watered. He had always known that he was into older men, but he had never felt something so strong for anyone ever before. He wasn’t sure what his heart was feeling yet, but his body was definitely ready. Which Tim found to be very odd, because he had never been a very sexual person. Armie made him feel things that he hadn’t felt before and it was strange, but also very satisfying. 

“Do you approve?” the older man suddenly asked, making the boy blush a deep shade of red as he quickly looked down at his feet. The elevator doors opened and Armie slipped in, gently pulling the boy along with him. He stroked Tim’s cheek as the doors closed and made him look up at him. “It’s okay to be interested, Timothée.”

The younger boy nodded and bit his lip. That tone again, the sultry way in which Armie pronounces his name. It sends a thrill all the way to his very core and he has to steady himself on his feet for a moment. “You look… ehm,” he started, taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, before finishing his sentence. “You look really nice.”

“Thank you,” Armie smiled. “So do you.”

Timmy’s heart fluttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! If there is anything you want to know from me, ask away! I love getting to know all of you <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Armie grants Timmy with a wonderful date and then leaves him confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you. Seriously. This story is so dear to my heart and you've showered it with love! I'm so grateful to all of you <3 Anyway, it's Sunday where I am and I'm impatient to post the next chapter soooo, here ya go! Enjoy, loves! <3

Timothée nervously fiddled with the pages of his menu, as he bit his lip and took in the prices of the main courses. Armie had taken him to an extremely expensive restaurant. Timmy had never even known you could order a steak that would cost you almost forty euros, but this restaurant had it all and he really hoped that Armie was paying the bill. He didn’t want to seem greedy, so if Armie decided that they should split the bill, he would simply have to pay by credit card and hope that he could still pay the rest of his bills by the end of the month.

“Have you been able to make a choice, gentlemen?” the blonde waitress asked, patiently waiting with her notepad in her hands.

“I would like the roasted chicken with risotto and caramelized onions, please,” Armie answered. He shifted his gaze over to Tim and watched him with expectant eyes.

“Armie,” Timmy started, finally being able to look up at the man. He almost felt guilty. “The vegetarian dishes are so expensive…”

“You can pick anything you’d like, Timmy, don’t worry,” Armie said immediately. The younger boy nodded hesitantly, feeling warm at the use of his nickname and looked at his menu again. He absolutely couldn’t shake the guilt as he ordered his main course.

“I would like the parmesan polenta steaks with tomato and corn salad,” he said softly. The waitress merely smiled and wrote down their orders.

“So, you’re a vegetarian,” Armie stated, once the waitress had collected their menus and left to put in their orders. He took a sip of his white wine and smiled over at Timmy.

“Yeah, I have been for years,” Timmy answered, bringing his own glass to his lips. He had ordered a water, thinking that it might be smart to stay entirely sober. Although he, in fact, didn’t really drink a lot of alcohol, he still wanted to make a good impression on Armie.

“I love getting to know all these little facts about you,” Armie said and Timothée felt his cheeks flush again. He couldn’t seem to stop blushing and he hated himself for it. “Why don’t you give me another one of those little facts and tell me why you’ve agreed to go out with someone who is so much older than you?”

“I… I, uhm…” Timmy swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. “I think I’ve always liked for men to be a bit older than me, I don’t know… It makes me feel safe.”

Armie almost grinned foolishly at that and his heart skipped a beat. So he had been right all along. Tim did like to be taken care of. His subconsciousness almost danced around in relief.

“How old were you when you moved out on your own?” he asked, changing the subject to try to make Timmy feel a bit more comfortable. What he didn’t know, was that it only made the young boy feel even more nervous. What if he would have to start talking about his parents?

“I was seventeen when I moved in with Saoirse,” he answered, his voice slightly shaky.

“And Saoirse is your friend, right?”

Timmy nodded. “Yeah, she’s my best friend.” A small smile formed around his lips as he thought of the girl who had taken care of him for the last two years.

“Weren’t you a bit young?” Armie asked with a concerned frown.

“Maybe, but I had no other choice,” Timmy answered, looking down at his lap. His bottom lip quivered slightly and Armie immediately shot forward in his chair.

“Hey,” he said in a soothing voice, offering his hand to Tim over the table. The boy glanced at it and slipped his shaking fingers in the warm, outstretched palm. “If you don’t want to talk about this, you don’t have to,” Armie assured him. The curly haired boy took a deep breath, managed a smile and looked up at his date.

“Maybe later,” he whispered.

“Later is fine.” Armie smiled and squeezed his fingers. This boy was something else.

*

“How have you worked yourself up to being such a successful lawyer? You’re only thirty, right?” Timmy asked later, when they had just started on their desserts. He shoved a large spoonful of chocolate cake into his mouth and moaned in delight. Armie chuckled and cursed inwardly at the butterflies in his stomach. Timothée had started to feel more comfortable during their dinner, talking about small stuff and laughing about Armie’s stories from work. He wasn’t supposed to fall for the boy this fast, there were a lot of things he still had to discuss with him before they could start anything remotely related to a relationship, but his heart had other plans for him. He was completely crazy for the boy already. All he could hope for was that he wouldn’t be scared and run off to where he came from once Armie would tell him about his choice of lifestyle.

“I graduated with honors and worked my way to the top fairly quickly,” he answered with a small shrug. “I love my job, I love helping people when they’re in need of legal support. Success comes easy when you have passion.”

Timmy smiled dreamily and let his spoon dangle in the air as he stared at his date. The older man was so attractive and the fact that he was mature and passionate made him even more so. He really hoped this whole situation didn’t turn out too good to be true.

“What?” Armie asked with a grin as Timmy’s eyes were still fixated on him.

“Nothing,” the boy quickly answered, digging into his cake again.

“Come on, tell me,” he pushed, noticing the flush creep up Timothée’s cheeks again.

“It’s just…” Timmy giggled softly and looked down at his plate. “You’re almost too perfect.”

Armie’s stomach dropped and he had to take a deep breath to compose himself. If the boy only knew.

*

The ride back to Timothée’s apartment was mostly silent, but blissfully so. Armie was enjoying the boy’s company and every little thing that made him unique. His voice softly humming to the songs on the radio, his fingers tapping his legs when he was really into a particular music genre, the sparkle in his eyes as he glanced over at Armie when they would talk to each other… He really wanted to spend more time with him after this date.

“We’re here,” Armie announced, as he parked his car in front of Timmy’s apartment building. He smiled at the boy and noticed that he was pouting slightly.

“Thank you, I had a really nice evening,” he thanked Armie shyly, fiddling with one of his bracelets.

“You don’t think I’m letting you go up alone, do you?” Armie chuckled, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. He walked around to Timmy’s side and opened the door for him. The young boy blushed and grabbed Armie’s hand as it was offered to him. The man locked the car after he closed the door behind Tim and walked him back to the lobby of the building.

Timmy’s heart was pounding in his chest as they rode the elevator together. He couldn’t believe how much of a gentleman Armie was, walking him back all the way to his front door, but he was also anxious for what was going to happen next. Was he going to kiss him? Did he expect Timmy to ask him inside? Every guy he had gone out with, had expected him to put out on the first date, so why would Armie be any different?

_Because he feels safe. ___

__That thought calmed him slightly and as the elevator indicated that they had reached his floor, they got off and Armie gently led him to his front door._ _

__“Thank you for letting me take you out, Timothée,” he said, squeezing the boy’s hand. “I would like to see you again.”_ _

__Timmy smiled and bit his lip. “I would like that, too,” he whispered._ _

__“Don’t bite your lip like that,” Armie breathed, before he leaned in and pressed the smallest kiss to Timmy’s cheek. The young boy held his breath as his stomach exploded with sparks he hadn’t felt before, making him feel kind of dizzy._ _

__Armie pulled back and stroked the cheek that he had just kissed with his thumb, before he let go of Timmy’s other hand. He turned around and walked back towards the elevators. He looked over his shoulder as he pressed the button and gave Timmy one last wave, before he disappeared. Only then did Timmy allow himself to take a deep breath and he tried to get his heart rate under control. As the blissful feeling of the wonderful night settled, his insecurities took over. Armie hadn't kissed him with the intention of more and he hadn't seemed like he expected Timothée to ask him in. Was he not interested in taking it to the next step? What if he thought the date had been boring and he wasn't good enough after all? But he had asked for them to meet up again... Taking the keys from his bag, Timmy unlocked the front door and entered the apartment with a confused frown between his eyebrows. What was going on and why was Armie holding back?_ _

__*_ _

__“So, tell me all about it!” Saoirse clapped her hands in excitement as she slumped down on the couch next to Timmy, both of them clad in sweatpants and comfortable T-shirts. Timmy sipped his tea and grimaced. He didn’t really want to talk about it. His thoughts had taken a turn for the worst and he was close to convincing himself that Armie thought there was something wrong with him. But then again, he had had an amazing date and he shouldn’t forget about that, either._ _

__“It’s complicated,” he eventually stated, studying his nails where his fingers were wrapped around his favorite mug._ _

__“How so?” Saoirse asked, a frown forming on her face._ _

__“Do you promise not to freak out?” Tim asked, biting his lip while he still pondered over whether or not to tell Saoirse the details._ _

__“I can’t, Timmy. You’re like my baby brother, I worry enough as it is.”_ _

__Timothée held up his pinky. “Promise me and I’ll tell you everything,” he compromised. The older girl sighed, but then wrapped her own pinky around Timmy’s. They shared a small smile, before Timmy set his mug on the coffee table._ _

__“His name is Armie, he’s thirty and he’s a civil rights attorney,” Timmy started, but before he could even get to the part where he would start talking about his evening, Saoirse sat up straight and her eyes went wide._ _

__“He’s thirty?!” she exclaimed in shock._ _

__“You promised!” Timmy immediately shot back._ _

__“Sorry,” Saoirse murmured, not sounding sorry at all. She sat back and tried to seem calm. “Continue.”_ _

__“He’s kind, gentle and really smart. He’s passionate about his job and he treats me really well, opening doors for me and walking me back all the way up here. He took me out to this extremely expensive restaurant and he doesn’t push me into talking about stuff I don’t wanna talk about,” Timmy told his best friend with a dreamy look in his eyes._ _

__“So, what makes it complicated?” Saoirse noticed that Timmy’s hands were shaking slightly and she took one in both of hers and squeezed. Tim smiled thankfully and rested his head on Saoirse’s shoulder._ _

__“The guys I’ve dated in the past, only wanted one thing from me and they left as soon as I didn’t put out,” he said, his voice changing into a whisper. Saoirse rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. “Armie doesn’t seem interested in any of that. He brought me up here, kissed my cheek and left with the promise that we’d see each other again.”_ _

__The blonde girl frowned again and watched Timmy bite his lip thoughtfully. A painful grimace shifted over his features and had Saoirse wondering what Timmy was thinking._ _

__“Why is that a bad thing, sweetie? He sounds like a good guy,” she offered. Timothée looked up at her and nodded, still far away in his thoughts._ _

__“I have the feeling that there is more to it. What if he thinks I’m not pretty enough or what if he changed his mind and decided that it is a complete waste of time, going out with a teenager. He’s an adult, Sersh!”_ _

__“Tim,” she said, shaking her head. “You are more than pretty enough and going out with you is anything but a waste of time. You have plenty more to offer than just a nice body and face.”_ _

__Timothée blushed and ducked his head. “This body hasn’t been offered all that much. I’m practically a virgin,” he murmured, before he gasped and his eyes went wide. “Oh God, what if he thinks that’s a total turn off?”_ _

__“Jesus, calm down!” Saoirse laughed and shook Timmy gently. “I know that this topic makes you nervous, but don’t you think that it might be time to let your guard down a little and see if you have a sexual connection with this guy?”_ _

__“I don’t know, Sersh… Last time I thought I could trust someone, it didn’t go so well,” Timmy mumbled, feeling his insides clench uncomfortably. He grabbed his cup again and sipped from his tea, trying to calm himself to prevent the panic attack he could feel was rising in his chest._ _

__“Oh baby, I know,” she said, bringing a hand up to stroke away a few of his curls. “Just see how it goes, okay?”_ _

__“Promise me you’ll be here when all of this goes to shit?” he asked his best friend, after he had swallowed his hot drink._ _

__“I’ll always be here,” Saoirse said. “But it’s not going to shit. Trust me.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any weekend plans? In case you're going out in the streets to protest, be careful, stay safe and be kind to one another <3 I have a stack of movies ready to watch, including Beautiful Boy, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. and Sorry To Bother You, hehehe. Nothing like binging movies for the umpteenth time, just because you can :'D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy demands the truth and Armie finally gives it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a new chapter todaaay! And I want to start by saying sorry for the cliffhanger, haha! You guys are the best for showering me with love and enthusiasm for this story, it means the world and I dunno how to say a proper thank you, but seriously; THANK YOU <3 Well, enjoy! <3

Armie stared at the screen of his phone, his eyebrows slightly furrowed and his brain working double shifts. He had texted Timothée after their date on Thursday, but the boy hadn’t texted him back. Thinking he had just gone to bed early, considering Friday was still a school day for him, he hadn’t thought twice about it. It was Monday now and Armie was sitting in his chair at his desk, completely confused. Had Tim changed his mind after all? What if he had found out about Armie and got scared?

The older man twirled his phone between his fingers and hesitated only a second longer, before he started typing a new message to Tim.

_10:47_  
**Are you okay? Your happiness is priority here,  
Timothée. If you have changed your mind, you  
can tell me.**

Nick knocked on his door and stuck his head in, smiling at him.

“Ready for the hearing?” he asked with a smug grin. They were going to win this case without a doubt, but the dark haired man always got excited before a hearing.

“Yeah, be there in a sec,” Armie answered with a small smile. He sighed, pressed ‘send’ and slipped his phone in his pocket. He collected his papers and grabbed his suit jacket, before leaving his office and locking the door behind him.

*

Timmy bit his lip as he read the message over and over again and noticed the nagging feeling of guilt twisting in his stomach.

_“Don’t bite your lip like that.”_

He released his bottom lip from between his teeth and blushed. Armie already had such an effect on him and he had most definitely not changed his mind. His insecurities had just gotten the best of him and while he had spent his Saturday cooped up in his room, he had worked himself into distraction on Sunday. He had needed some time to think and he had completely forgotten to text Armie back.

_12:03_  
**Definitely still want to see you. Do you  
work today?**

His thumbs flew over the screen to reply to Armie’s message, before he hit ‘send’ and anxiously locked his screen. He waited for a few minutes to see if he would get anything back right away, but his phone stayed silent, so he figured that Armie was, in fact, at work.

He looked up at the crowd forming at the lunch buffet in the auditorium and was glad that he had gotten there a little early. He had gotten himself a chocolate croissant and a bowl of fresh fruits. College had definitely been better than he had expected. He had thought it would have been the same hell as the one he had gone through in high school, but people were actually nice to him here and the food was always way better than the typical high school lunches. 

Half an hour later, when Timmy went to put his tray by the trash can, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he quickly took it out. He smiled as Armie’s name popped up above the new message.

_12:36_  
**Yes, but I will be free after dinner.**

His fingers flew hastily over the screen as he typed a reply.

_12:36_  
**Come over? I have a few questions.**

He swung his backpack over his shoulders and made his way to his next class. He had decided that he would just ask Armie straight up why he hadn’t kissed him. It sounded like the bravest thing to do in his head, but he was actually scared shitless. What if Armie laughed at him or thought he was being a drama queen? If his insecurities turned out to be true and Armie did think there was something off-putting about him, he would simply walk away from the situation, as difficult as that might be. It was all or nothing.

His phone vibrated again as he entered the classroom and he took a seat, before unlocking his screen.

_12:42_  
**Anything for you. 8?**

He smiled and replied to the message with one simple world.

_12:43_  
**Perfect!**

*

Timothée went home right away after his last class had ended. Saoirse was three years older than he was and had already graduated. She was working the night shift at the psychiatric ward tonight and so, Timmy had to make dinner for himself. His best friend had texted him earlier that she had put some tofu and a variation of vegetables in the fridge for them to use this week and Timmy was grateful for that. He did not feel like going grocery shopping with the nerves that had already began to twist up his stomach coursing through him.

He dragged his feet over the threshold, hung up his jacket and kicked his sneakers off, before making his way into the kitchen. His backpack ended up on the kitchen table and with a sigh, he started collecting some cooking utensils. Putting a pan on the stove and pouring in some olive oil, he went over to the fridge and grabbed a package of tofu, a bell pepper, some spring onions and a few tomatoes. He started cutting everything up into small pieces and stirred it into the pan, seasoned it with some garlic and herbs and topped it off with some teriyaki sauce. Cooking wasn’t one of his talents, but as long as his stomach was filled, he’d be fine. 

The boy ate in front of the TV while he watched Criminal Minds, his mind finally at ease for a while. He was so into the show that he completely lost track of time. He finished his dinner and put his plate on the coffee table, pulling his feet up under him on the couch. The episode of Criminal Minds had ended before he knew it and he was just about to get settled for Crime Scene Investigation, when the buzzer rang. Timmy startled and looked at the clock on the wall above the TV.

“Fuck,” he cursed. He got up quickly and picked up his plate. He pressed the button to open the door to the lobby downstairs on his way to the kitchen and rinsed his plate, putting it in the sink without thinking twice. Almost tripping over his own feet, he rushed over to the mirror and checked his face for any traces of his dinner. His hair was acceptable and his face was clean, but he was already silently cursing himself for his traitorous cheeks, heating up under the knowledge that he was going to see Armie in a matter of seconds. He made an attempt to calm himself by rubbing his hands over his face and digging his knuckles into his eye sockets, but before he had recollected himself, a knock sounded and he was forced to leave it for what it was. Armie probably already thought he wasn’t perfect enough.

“Hi,” Timmy smiled shyly, as he opened the door.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Armie answered with a small grin on his face. “Can I come in?”

Timmy nodded immediately. “Yeah, of course.”

Armie stepped over the threshold and walked past him into the hallway. Timmy felt his stomach flutter as the fresh scent of Armie’s cologne wafted up his nose. It was spicy and masculine and just everything Armie and Timmy couldn’t get enough of it. He closed the door and followed Armie into the living room, only then realizing that the place smelled like food, his dishes were still in the sink and his backpack was still carelessly lying on top of the kitchen table. He was instantly embarrassed. Armie must have thought he was an irresponsible teenager who didn’t clean up after himself and he hated that he hadn’t done the dishes yet.

“What smells so good?” Armie asked, turning around to Timmy and giving him a small grin.

“Oh, ehm… I stir fried some tofu and vegetables for dinner,” Tim murmured, still disappointed in himself.

“That sounds delicious.” The older man unbuttoned his suit jacket and took it off, hanging it carefully over the back of the couch. 

“Ehm, I could make it for you… You know, sometime?” Timmy shifted over from one foot to the other and back again, running a hand through his curls. He knew he had to talk to the man about how he felt, but a few hints couldn’t hurt, right?

“I would love that,” Armie answered, his smile widening. “Is it okay if I sit?” 

“Yeah, yes, of course,” Timmy answered.

He waited until Armie had seated himself on the couch, before sitting down on the other end of it. He fiddled with a ring on his finger and tried to come up with a way to start the conversation, but he was just too insecure. Fortunately, Armie seemed to be much more comfortable.

“How was your weekend?” he asked, throwing his arm over the back of the couch.

“Not that adventurous. I stayed in my room, did some homework, went to work,” he said, his voice trembling and barely above a whisper. Why couldn’t he just get his shit together for once? 

“Good, those are top priorities.” Armie smiled and ran a hand over his scruff. Timothée was glad he was sitting down, because his stomach fluttered and he felt like his knees might have gone week if he had been on his legs. He had never really preferred men with facial hair, but on Armie it worked and he just wanted to touch every part of it. Until he remembered why he had asked Armie to come over in the first place and his stomach dropped again.

“Why didn’t you kiss me?” he blurted out, immediately feeling his cheeks heat up once more.

“What?” Armie frowned and scooted a bit closer to the boy.

“Last Thursday,” Timmy mumbled, taking a shaky breath. “Why didn’t you kiss me?”

“Oh, baby,” Armie whispered, letting the pet name slip before he could really think about it. “Timothée, we have a lot more to talk about before I can let myself get that close to you.”

“But why?” Timmy asked, swallowing down the lump that had slowly started to form in his throat. He was confused and upset at the same time. What would be there to talk about? Did Armie expect him to change something before he could be seen in a romantic way with him? 

“Did you expect me to kiss you?” Armie asked, gently picking up one of Timmy’s hands and rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

“Well, yeah,” Timmy answered, his voice breaking slightly.

“How come?” Armie was still stroking his hand as he studied Timothée closely. The boy looked so fragile and vulnerable. He must not have had many good experiences with love in his past. Real love, the one you can’t find by looking for it.

“That’s usually how things go,” he mumbled and then finally looked up at Armie. “Is there something wrong with me?”

Armie was silent for a moment. This sweet, innocent, beautiful boy was even more insecure than he had already discovered. What had happened to him? Armie’s heart broke and swelled at the same time. He didn’t want to think about the people who may have hurt Timmy in the past. He wanted to take him home, wrap him up in a blanket and stroke his hair until he fell asleep.

 _Consent, Armie. Consent,_ he reminded himself.

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, Tim,” he reassured the boy, scooting even closer to him on the couch. “You are smart, sweet, mind-numbingly beautiful and I would love to kiss you.”

Timmy’s breath got caught in his throat as he let Armie’s words sink in. They put his insecurities a bit more at ease, but his mind started working again. If there was nothing wrong with him and the man wanted to kiss him, why didn’t he just do it? What made Armie different from the other guys he had gone out with?

“I don’t understand,” Timmy whispered, before sinking his teeth into his bottom lip again. 

“I will explain it to you, but,” Armie began, bringing his hand up. He cupped Tim’s jaw, gently pulling his bottom lip from between his teeth with his thumb. “Don’t bite that lip. Makes me want to kiss you even more and we need to talk first.”

Timmy blushed, relishing in the feeling of Armie’s touch. He looked down at their hands, still clasped together and then he nodded, silently asking for Armie to start with what he was about to tell him.

“I don’t usually engage in normal relationships, Tim. I live a different lifestyle than most people do and I have to make sure that everything I do with someone else is completely consensual. Therefore, I need to make sure that you’re willing to share my lifestyle with me, before I actually get intimate with you.”

Timmy’s confusion only grew with every word Armie spoke. What lifestyle did he live by? Why would he need someone’s consent for a kiss? 

“So,” Timmy began cautiously. “What kind of lifestyle do you mean?”

“I’m a Caregiver, Timothée,” Armie said softly.

“A Caregiver?”

“Yes,” Armie answered. “It’s a form of BDSM.”

Timmy’s eyes widened in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops? HAHA! So, what did you think? How are you all doing? Anyone still in self-isolation or quarantine or is that just me?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy processes the new information he was given and finally makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guuuuys! You overwhelm me with love and I can't get enough <3 Thank you so much for receiving this story so well, I hope you like the next part!
> 
> Just to clarify quickly because I don't want any confusion: This story was originally written for a different fandom, on a different website but under the same username. The link is in the story notes. If I missed something, as in a name I forgot to change, please tell me <3

Timothée had been quiet for a long time, making Armie wonder if he had maybe scared the shit out of the poor boy. Telling someone that you’re interested in that you practice a form of BDSM is never easy and Timmy was still so young.

“So, like… You want to… Tie me up and stuff?” the boy finally asked, his voice trembling and squeaky.

“No, no, Tim, that’s not it,” Armie immediately tried to reassure him. “Although bondage can be very arousing when it’s done properly, that’s not what being a Caregiver is about.”

Timmy nodded, but the furrow between his eyebrows didn’t disappear. “Tell me what it means, then,” he finally said. Armie took a deep breath and ran a quick hand through his hair as to ground himself a little..

“Being a Caregiver means that I want to take care of the person that I’m in a relationship with. I want to take care of everything and not because I think my partner is incapable, but it’s just out of sheer respect. Out of love and affection. With that comes a certain factor of control and I would like for my partner to follow some rules. It’s more of a commitment that you make together.”

Confusion turned into apprehension as Timmy let the information sink in, while staring at their clasped hands. Was this really something he would be able to participate in? Would he be able to give up full control to Armie?

And then, what was really the issue here hit him hard.

Armie was a Dominant, just in a different perspective. _A Daddy._

“Say something, please,” the man pleaded, stroking Timmy’s soft fingers. The young boy wanted to ask a million questions, but he had no idea where to start.

“What rules would I have to follow?” he eventually asked, his voice still unsteady.

“Oh, that’s not something you should worry about now, Tim. Rules are something you discuss once you’ve made that commitment.”

The boy nodded again and bit his lip unconsciously. “Can I think about it?”

“Yes,” Armie immediately answered. “Take all the time you need, I’m not forcing you into anything and if you eventually decide that this isn’t something you want, then that’s okay, too.”

The man let go of Timmy’s hand with one last squeeze and got up from the couch. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it back over his shoulders.

“Where are you going?” Timothée asked when he realized that Armie was leaving. He was shocked, sure, but he didn’t want the man to leave. Even though his confession had made Timmy more than a little apprehensive, he still felt safe when Armie was around and he wanted to spend some more time with him.

“I think you need some time to think about this,” Armie answered. Timmy quickly stood up as well and followed the handsome man into the hallway.

“Armie, wait,” Timmy said, making the man stop dead in his tracks.

“Tim…” Armie began, but he didn’t get to finish his sentence.

“Kiss me.”

“I can’t do that, Timmy,” the older man said softly, tucking a loose curl behind Timmy’s ear.

“Yes, you can. Please, I want to know what it feels like to be with you,” the young boy said, his voice turning into a whisper at the last part of his sentence. He stepped closer to Armie and hesitatingly placed his hands on the man’s chest. The defined pectoral muscles twitched under his touch and he only just managed to suppress a tiny gasp.

“You realize that if I do this, I will be breaking one of my own rules for you, right?” Armie slipped both of his arms around Timothée’s waist and pulled him closer. He couldn’t shake the feeling that having him in his arms felt right.

“But you can do that for me, because you said I was mind-numbingly beautiful,” Timmy said, a small, shy, but at the same time cheeky grin spreading over his face.

“You most certainly are,” Armie whispered, before he leaned in slowly and brought one of his hands up to cup the back of Timmy’s head.

Timothée held his breath as he watched Armie’s face come closer, the intense blue eyes staring into his own green ones. He slipped his arms around Armie’s neck and closed his eyes as their lips only barely brushed together.

Finally, Armie closed the distance between them and Timmy keened as soft lips were pressed against his. His stomach exploded and his heart fluttered as the feeling of Armie’s facial hair against his own baby smooth skin made him feel small and safe. His lips were warm and full and Timmy took in the comforting scent that was now all around him, consuming his senses.

Timmy was about to part his lips and let his tongue come out to run over his bottom lip, when Armie broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Timmy’s. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to control himself and gently stroked Tim’s hair. The boy really was alluring and he didn’t think that he would have been able to go home if they had deepened the kiss.

“Think about it,” he eventually whispered, causing a shiver to run down Timmy’s spine. The younger boy nodded, before they broke apart and Armie went to open the front door. He stepped out and smiled at Timmy, lingering on the doorstep for a moment.

“I will,” he promised. Armie nodded and stroked his cheek one last time with his thumb.

“Bye,” he breathed, before making his way to the elevators.

Timmy watched him go with a heavy heart.

*

Sleep wasn’t anywhere in sight that night, as the boy lay in bed, snuggled up under his comforter. His mind was racing and his body was restless. He had really started to like Armie and when they were spending time together, or even just texting, he had felt things he didn’t know he could feel. The man had made quite the impression and Timmy really didn’t want to lose him.

But Armie had made a confession that had completely shocked the young boy and now all he could think of was Armie as a Dominant. He had to admit that he had never really looked into relationships like that, other than a few furtive glances he had stolen the two times he had tried to watch porn. It had never seemed like something Timmy would feel comfortable with, but now that Armie had explained what it entails, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

The man had said that he wanted to take care of him and that he wanted control, needed for Timmy to follow certain rules. The thought probably should have frightened him, but it didn’t. It warmed his insides and gave his mind a strange sense of peace. He imagined being held by Armie, like he had done when he had finally kissed him. Those strong arms around him as he rocked him back and forth, comforting him on bad days. He imagined falling asleep next to the man, his scent all around him, warm skin against his. 

He imagined Armie stroking his body with the affection he had mentioned to him before. _All over his body._

Timmy squirmed underneath his covers and shifted over onto his stomach. His lower regions tightened and his manhood started to twitch against the fabric of his briefs.

“No,” he murmured, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He hated masturbating, hated the feeling of his own sex in his hand. It was dirty. He only allowed himself to touch when frustrations run too high for him to handle and only when he was in the shower, so the evidence would be washed away immediately. He just couldn’t do it.

He pressed his face into his pillow and tried to think of things that would reduce his arousal, but all his mind seemed focused on, was the feeling of Armie’s hands on him. His cock was now fully erect and pressing against the mattress. He sighed again and rolled over onto his back. He lay his arms out next to him with the palms of his hands facing the ceiling. He shifted his legs and spread them a bit, before he breathed deep breaths in through his nose and out from between his lips. If masturbation wasn’t an option, then meditation should do the trick. He closed his eyes and soon enough, he felt his body relax and his mind drift off into a peaceful sleep.

*

“What did you do last night?” Saoirse asked the next morning as Timmy stumbled out of bed. The exhausted looking boy rubbed his flawless face and grimaced.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” he mumbled, before entering the bathroom and locking the door behind himself. 

“Ahw, come on, Timmy!” Saoirse called from the other side of the door. “You look like shit and your dishes are still in the sink. What happened?”

Timmy bit his lip and pondered over whether to tell Saoirse about what he and Armie had talked about or not. He was dying to share his thoughts with someone and wondered if his best friend would be able to help him clear his mind, but he also knew that this wasn’t something you talked about. This was something private, almost forbidden. That thought made his stomach heat up again and he quickly shook his head. He opened the bathroom door and looked at Saoirse, standing there with a frown of concern on her face.

“Armie was here, but I really can’t tell you much,” he said, his voice quiet as if he was afraid someone would hear.

“Is everything okay? I swear to God, Timothée, I will hunt him down and-…” 

“Everything is fine, Sersh,” Timmy quickly interrupted. He chuckled and flicked her nose. “I love you, you’re such a good friend.”

Saoirse smiled and stepped closer to Timmy, pulling the boy into a warm embrace. Timmy sighed and closed his eyes, resting his forehead on his friend’s shoulder. He was dying to just blurt out what Armie had told him - what decision he would soon have to make - but he kept his mouth shut and just hugged his friend back.

“I’m so worried about you. What if he’s really creepy? What if he kidnaps you and ships you off to God knows where?”

Timothée chuckled. “He’s not creepy and he won’t kidnap me, Sershy. He’s actually really sweet and gentle, I just…” He fell silent again and bit his lip. He had almost straight up confessed that he didn’t know if he wanted to date a Dominant and he was glad he had been able to suppress the urge. Saoirse would most certainly freak out.

“Does he make you happy? Does it feel good when you’re around him?” his best friend asked, pulling back a little to search his eyes for the truth in his answer.

“Yeah, it feels amazing.” Timmy smiled as Armie’s intense gaze, those loving blue orbs, flashed before his eyes.

“Did he finally kiss you last night?”

A blush crept up his cheeks as Timmy nodded. “Yes.”

“Uhg, look at my baby brother,” Saoirse sighed. “All grown up, being romanced by older men.”

“Oh, shut up!” Timmy took a step back and weakly hit his friend in the shoulder. The girl chuckled and ruffled his hair. 

“Go shower, you have to be at school in an hour,” she said, before pushing Timmy back into the bathroom. He laughed and turned the shower on after closing the door behind him.

*

Timothée stared out the window of the bus on his way to school, watching the trees and company buildings rush past them. When they stopped at a traffic light, he watched a family cross the street, both the mother and the father holding one of their son’s hands. The boy laughed as they swung him back and forth, his little backpack way too big for his body. They looked like a happy little family and Tim’s heart stung. The number of times that he had lain in bed, wishing for moments like these with his own parents were more than he could count on two hands. He wished he could have enjoyed more of those memorable moments when he was younger. 

The family had reached the other side of the street and Timmy watched the mother lean down and press a kiss to the boy’s head. The boy clung to her and suddenly, Timmy missed his mother terribly. He wished he could crawl in her lap one more time as she stroked his back like she would when he was young. He wished he could hear her voice reading him a bedtime story one more time, he wished he would wake up on the weekends to the scent of freshly baked waffles and he wished he could hear her say ‘I love you’ one more time.

_“I want to take care of the person that I’m in a relationship with.”_

Armie’s voice in his head hit him like a ton of bricks and suddenly he knew why the man had been there, in the bar a few weeks ago. He knew why he had saved him and why he showed interest in Timmyl. It all fell into place like the pieces of a puzzle and Timmy realized that they were both what the other had been looking for.

Armie needed to take care of other people and Timmy needed to be taken care of. He needed it like he needed air to breathe.

He needed Armie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh shit. Timmy made up his mind. What's next?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy does some research and Armie answers his questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! Thank you guys so much for all the love and the enthusiasm! I am more passionate about this story now than when I started writing it for the other fandom. It's amazing and I hope I can live up to your expectations <3 Enjoy and let me know what you think <3
> 
> The information in this chapter is from www.littlespaceonline.com.

When Timothée got home from school that afternoon, he immediately went to his room and grabbed his laptop. He nervously fiddled with a ring on one of his fingers while he waited for it to start up. He had come to the realization that morning that he wanted Armie. No, he _needed_ Armie and the fact that his stomach fluttered every time he thought of the handsome man, reinforced that feeling even more. After what Armie had told him, though, he had decided that he needed to do some research first.

Once his laptop was good to go, he went on Google and typed ‘caregiver bdsm’ into the search bar. He clicked on the first link that popped up and bit his lip as he let his eyes roam over the words that would give him more information as to what he was getting in to.

_‘The different types of Caregivers for Caregiver/little dynamics.’_

Little? He was he supposed to act like a child in this type of a relationship? He quickly went back to reading.

_‘What is a Caregiver person?’_

The list that was added below the title made Timmy’s heart swell. Things as ‘caring’, ‘understanding’ and ‘tenderness’, but also ‘the drive to guide, nurture and protect’ and ‘the ultimate desire to take care of their partner’ were aspects that Timmy looked for in a partner. Things he craved, things he had never had before in his life, except on a friendly level from Saoirse.

He scrolled down and stopped when he saw a subject called ‘Daddies’. He swallowed thickly. He supposed that was what Armie related to the most, but was he supposed to call Armie ‘Daddy’ as well? His eyes quickly scanned the explanation.

_‘A father’s devotion is intense. He is the kind protector, ready to take on the world to protect his little one’s heart, body and soul. He is most gentle to his little one, but strong and confident to the outside world. He lowers his walls to help his little one learn and experience the world safely.’_

Timmy smiled at that. He wished his own father had been like that. His mother had been exactly like that, but she hadn’t been given the blessing of being around any longer. Timmy blinked against the tears, caused by mixed emotions. He had wished, silently prayed, for being loved and taken care of for years, but he had been forced to grow up and do it all by himself. Now, he was finally being offered a partner who could be that person for him, but his brain kept coming up with hesitations and doubts. He decided he would see if he could find anything that would make up his mind and scrolled further down the page. A title that read ‘BDSM and Dominant/submissive roles’ caught his eye.

_‘As you may come to realize, these things listed above are not the typical BDSM realm. These common personality traits of the Caregiver-type do not describe that world or the connections that fall in that space. While private intimacy may be a part of these adult connections, it does not need to involve a powerplay or a BDSM dynamic where one person is the hard “dominant” wanting to take control and use their authority to hurt, abuse, degrade, humiliate, beat or otherwise use their “submissive” counterpart.’_

That actually put Timmy’s mind at ease at least a little bit. Although he was hoping for more intimacy with Armie, because his body indicated that he was ready for it, he was glad to know now that this relationship wouldn’t be based on the stereotypical aspects a BDSM relationship was supposed to be based on. He was definitely willing to try everything that Armie would throw his way, but he was not up for the hard punishments and the extreme bondage he had heard of before.

A thought of Armie cuffing his wrists behind his back while slowly trailing down his body with his mouth flashed before his eyes and he felt his cheeks instantly heat up. His stomach twisted in curiosity and his lower regions started to tingle.

Okay, maybe a little bondage couldn’t hurt.

He suppressed the new, exciting feelings and grabbed his phone, unlocking his screen and opening his WhatsApp. He clicked on Armie’s name and bit his lip in hesitation, before quickly typing a new message.

_4:08_  
**Call me when you get home, please. I wanna  
give this a try.**

*

Armie blew out a shaky breath as he read the message that Timmy had just sent him and glanced around his office. He had one more meeting for today, but he was not going to be able to concentrate now. He needed to get to Timmy and he needed it as soon as possible. He slipped his iPhone back into the pocket of his slacks and grabbed his office phone, pressing the four to speed dial Nick.

“Yo,” Nick answered.

“You need to cover for me at the meeting with the ad execs. I can’t do it.”

“What? What’s wrong?” His friend sounded instantly alert and Armie smiled. He was a really good guy.

“Nothing is wrong, but I need to go to Timmy. Will you?” He put the files on his desk in front of him back into his file drawer and stuffed his personal belongings into his briefcase.

“Wait, let me check my schedule,” Nick said, the clicking of his computer mouse sounding quietly in the background. Armie stood up, the phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder and grabbed his suit jacket from the back of his chair. “Yeah, I can do it,” his friend finally said. Armie breathed a sigh of relief and put on his jacket.

“Thank you so much, man. I owe you,” he said.

“Yes, you do. Now go,” Nick chuckled before he hung up. Armie slammed the phone back in its station and picked up his briefcase. He exited his office, locking the door behind him and took his phone back out of his pocket.

_4:13_  
**I’m coming to pick you up. We need to talk  
about this in private. Be there in 15.**

He quickly thumbed his reply and sent it, before rushing out of the building.

*

Ten minutes later, Timmy stood on the pavement in front of his apartment building, nervously shifting from one foot to the other while biting his lip out of habit. He had decided that it would be easier to wait outside for Armie. Saoirse had gotten home before Timmy had thought she would and the girl was naturally curious, but also protective. Timmy was afraid that she would start a conversation with Armie and threaten to kill the man if he ever hurt her best friend. He most definitely wasn’t up for a situation like that, so this seemed the more safe thing to do.

Armie’s beautiful Cadillac rolled up in front of him and before he had even taken the first step towards the vehicle, Armie had gotten out and opened the passenger door for him. Timmy blushed and climbed in the passenger seat, buckling his seatbelt. The older man closed the door behind him and got back into the car himself, starting up the engine again. He then turned to Timmy and smiled that perfectly white smile, a happy sparkle in his eyes.

“Hey, beautiful,” he said, picking up Timmy’s hand and squeezing it. The younger boy blushed and squeezed back, smiling shyly. He was so overcome by every emotion that rushed through his body, that he wasn’t aware of the fact that he was actually leaning in.

“Hi,” he answered, his voice barely more than a whisper. Armie let go of his hand and brought his own hand up to stroke Timmy’s cheek. He looked into the boy’s eyes for conformation. He was a little struck by his beauty, forgetting that he had rules to follow. When Timmy’s lips slightly parted and his eyes fluttered, Armie’s body reacted on its own. He closed the distance between them and kissed Timmy’s full, soft lips. They both sighed and the small noise Timmy made in the back of his throat, had Armie come back to realization. He quickly broke the kiss with a last little peck against the boy’s bottom lip, before he pulled back and cleared his throat. 

“Is it okay if I take you back to my place, so that we can talk in private?” he asked, putting the car in gear while waiting for Timmy’s agreement. 

“Y-Yes, that’s fine,” Tim stammered, his heart pounding in his chest. Nerves were eating away at the pit of his stomach. If a simple kiss could cause such a strong reaction, what was it going to be like when he actually got closer to Armie? God, they hadn’t even used tongues yet. Timothée groaned inwardly.

“Okay, let’s go,” Armie said, before he pulled into traffic.

They stopped in front of a beautiful modern house only twenty minutes later and Timmy’s mouth fell open in shock. The house was a light gray, almost white and the front door and window frames a dark navy color. The front yard was tidy, a few rose bushes planted on both sides of the path that led to the door and freshly mowed grass that reached all the way to the sidewalk. This is where Armie lived?

“Still okay?” Armie asked, gently patting Timmy’s knee. The younger boy nodded, still staring at the gorgeous home in front of them. He couldn’t believe he was about to enter it. He had never even been to such a fancy neighborhood and he didn’t feel like he belonged there, either. Armie wanted him here, though. Armie wanted him to see his home and he obviously didn’t care about appearances. He eventually looked back at the man, still seated beside him in the car and studied his eyes. They were shiny, clear and honest.

For the first time in his life, Timothée felt like he was welcome somewhere and that thought formed a lump in his throat. Armie wanted him here.

“Yeah, more than okay,” Timmy whispered. He looked down at his lap for a moment and pulled on a loose thread on his jeans. “Are you sure I’m good enough for all this?”

“Timothée,” Armie breathed, almost sounding like he was shocked by the boy’s words. “How can you even question that? You are more than good enough.” He grabbed Tim’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

Timmy blushed but didn’t say anything. His stomach was warm and his head was spinning. Ever since he was twelve years old, he had wished for someone who would care for him unconditionally. Someone who would make him feel wanted, someone with whom he could be himself. He couldn’t believe that Armie was willing to offer him all that.

He looked up at the house one more time, before letting the shy smile that had been drifting beneath the surface finally adorn his face. 

“Okay, I’m ready,” he said softly, directing his smile at Armie. The older man chuckled and got out of the car, grabbing his briefcase from the backseat, before walking around the vehicle to open the door for Timmy again. 

Once he had locked his car, he walked Tim to the front door with a hand on his lower back, not possessively, but gently with a caring touch. He opened the front door with his key and guided Tim inside. He put his briefcase on the dresser in the hallway and carefully took the boys jacket, putting it on the coat rack. 

“Well, make yourself at home,” he smiled, stroking a few stray curls back from Timmy’s face. The boy flushed and peaked inside the living room. 

“Wow,” he gasped in astonishment. The walls were the same light gray color as the outside of the house, maybe even a shade lighter. The furniture was made from a sturdy gray type of wood, everything matched perfectly. Navy definitely seemed to be Armie’s favorite color. The comfortable looking couch was made of a rough navy fabric, but as Timmy slid his hand over the back of it, he discovered that it actually felt quite soft to the touch. A chair and a loveseat, both made of the same navy fabric, stood on opposite ends of the coffee table and a huge television hung from the wall above the fireplace, complete with surround system and a shelf filled with DVD’s and CD’s underneath. 

“Here, come on,” Armie said gently, taking Timothée by the hand and leading him to the couch. He sat him down and watched with a smile as Timmy sank back into the soft cushions. “Do you want something to drink?” he asked, kissing Tim’s fingers, before making his way over to what the younger boy assumed was the kitchen.

“Is it too much trouble if I ask for a cup of tea?” Timmy asked, still looking around in amazement. Abstract paintings on the wall had him turning his head this way and that to try to figure out what they were.

“Never,” Armie answered.

He came back only a few minutes later with two large mugs of tea, handing one to Tim. He sat down next to him and gave him a bright smile.

“So,” Armie started, blowing into his mug. “You want to give this a try?”

Timothée instantly blushed bright red and hid his face behind his mug. Armie chuckled and put one arm on the back of the couch, behind Timmy. He rubbed his shoulder, making the younger boy look up at him apprehensively.

“What makes you so shy?” Armie asked, genuinely curious, but also incredibly intrigued once again. Timmy shrugged and put his mug down in his lap, curling the fingers of both hands around it.

“I’ve never… I mean… I did some research,” he almost squeaked.

“And?” Armie was still soothingly stroking his shoulder.

“Armie, I haven’t had someone taking care of me in a long time,” Timmy started, speaking the words softly. “Not in the last seven years and I’m not sure what to expect.”

“Well, what we do and don’t do is all up to you. You will always be free to decide what you tolerate and what not. That’s why I need to make sure that everything is consensual before I take any steps. It’s why I brought you here,” Armie patiently explained. He tucked a lock behind Timmy’s ear and took a sip of his own tea. 

“But, like…” Tim fell silent. He wasn’t really sure what he wanted to ask, the nerves suddenly taking over again. Fortunately, Armie seemed to understand.

“The first thing we do, if you agree to be my partner, is establish some rules. Rules for me to follow, so that I know your boundaries and rules for you to follow, so you know what I expect from you,” he explained. Timmy looked at him with a curious and slightly confused expression. 

“What about… P-Punishment?” Tim stuttered, remembering some of the things he had read on the website.

“We set rules for that, too, but I don’t want you to worry too much about that. That will not be what our relationship will be based on. Try to remember that this is about love and respect.”

The young boy breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn’t deny that thinking about some of the punishments he had read about gave him a warm tingly feeling, but he wasn’t up for the heavier stuff.

“We, ehm… We should p-probably set up some of those rules, then,” Timmy suggested quietly, barely daring to look up at the handsome man. Armie scooted closer to him and gently took his chin between thumb and forefinger, lifting his head to make eye contact. That connection was very important to Armie, as he could see if Timothée was genuine or not with just a flicker of his eyes. 

“Does this mean that you want to be with me?” he asked, cupping the boy’s face with one hand, his other still holding the mug.

“Only if you will kiss me now,” Timmy whispered, biting his bottom lip. Armie laughed softly and set his tea on the coffee table. He took Tim’s mug from him and set that one down as well. Then, he wrapped both arms around the boy and pulled him into his warm embrace. 

“I will definitely kiss you now,” he said softly, before placing his hand on the back of Timothée’s head and closing the distance between them. Fireworks exploded behind Timmy’s closed eyelids as their lips touched and parted at the same time. Armie’s tongue slid over his bottom lip and Timmy granted him excess immediately. The moment their tongues finally touched caused a quiet noise to rise up in Timmy’s throat. Armie was everywhere around him. His strong arms were holding him against his warm chest, his scent was fresh and masculine in and Timmy he couldn’t get enough of his lips. He slid one hand up to stroke Armie’s scruffy jaw, as they slowly let their tongues dance around each other, keeping his other hand on the man’s chest. Armie traced the inside of his mouth with the tip of his tongue and sighed against his lips. Timmy shivered.

The older man was the first to break their moment, pulling away from Timothée’s lips with a last kiss. He hugged the boy to his chest and kissed his temple, slowly stroking his back.

“So,” he eventually said. “Rules?”

Timmy nodded against the skin of his neck. 

“Rules.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you Sunday! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they agree on rules and Timmy gets assigned some homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! It's far past midnight here so I thought I'd just go ahead and post. Thanks for all the love and let me know what you think, pretty please <3

Timothée watched as Armie went over to the dresser on the far end of the living room and pulled out a note book and a pencil case. When he came back, he sat down close to Timmy and opened the pencil case, showing him the colorful pens and markers. He handed Timmy the case and opened the note book, putting it on his own lap. Timmy realized this was going to be very different from the relationships he had been exposed to before and as much as it was scary, because he didn’t know what he was getting himself into, it was also exhilarating and thrilling. New and exciting.

“How about we set rules for me first? That way you can get used to the idea,” Armie suggested, softly stroking Timmy’s cheek.

“What kind of rules?” he asked, his voice still trembling slightly.

“You can think of them as guidelines. How I treat you, the things I would like to do for you on a daily basis.” He pointed at the pencil case on Timmy’s lap. “Let me start with an easy one. Can you hand me your favorite color, baby?”

Timothée blushed at the nickname and searched for a bright green pen, finding it at the bottom of the pencil case. He handed it to Armie and watched the man put the first rule down on the lined paper.

[ ](https://ibb.co/6RsBp96)  
_I will never raise my voice at my baby._

Timmy smiled shyly and nodded when Armie looked at him for his approval. He could agree to that. He had been yelled at for too long and he absolutely hated it, so he was glad that that was the first thing Armie had put down.

“Is there something else you would like for me to do on a daily basis?” Armie asked, watching him patiently. The man already seemed so caring and understanding, Timmy wasn’t sure if he even deserved more.

“I, ehm… I don’t want to ask unreasonable things,” he said quietly, fiddling with the zipper of the pencil case. Armie picked up the hand closest to him and kissed his knuckles, trying to reassure him that he shouldn’t feel uncomfortable.

“That’s why we’re putting rules down together, Tim. So that we can agree to them together,” he said, squeezing the young boy’s hand. “Tell me, baby.”

Timmy took a deep, shuddery breath. “Well, I… I like how you, you know, check up on me and make sure that I’m okay.” Armie had done that ever since they had started texting regularly, asking Timmy how he was doing every day before he went to school or work. The man immediately wrote it down.

[ ](https://ibb.co/zmxhPcK)  
_I will always make sure my baby is okay._

“Can I ask you something?” Timmy asked, a little uncertain.

“Yes,” Armie answered immediately.

“If you call me your baby, does that mean I have to call you Daddy? I read that on a website.” He blushed and looked down at his lap.

“You can call me anything you’d like. I don’t have a preference and if you have to get used to having to use a Caregiver name, you can also just call me Armie for now. I understand this is a lot to process and I won’t be too hard on you for it.”

Timmy nodded and looked up at the outrageously handsome man. It was hard to believe this was reality now. Armie leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, to which Timmy responded with a happy little hum.

“Is it okay if I put one down that I think is important?” Armie asked when he had pulled back. Timmy nodded, still a little dazed from the small, but amazing kiss. Armie brought the pen back to the paper.

[ ](https://ibb.co/fGjFQJK)  
_I will give my baby space when he needs it._

“Thank you,” Timmy whispered, his heart fluttering. That rule really was important to him too, considering his space was something he valued.

They went over the rules together for another fifteen minutes and when Armie put the green pen back in the case on Timmy’s lap, they had written down a list of ten reasonable rules for Armie to follow. Timmy read them one more time and smiled.

[ ](https://ibb.co/WpQ8rvY)  
_I will never raise my voice at my baby.  
I will always make sure my baby is okay.  
I will give my baby space when he needs it.  
I will be protective at all costs.  
I will love your body the way it is.  
I will never punish you when I’m angry. Punishment out of anger leads to unnecessary pain.  
I will never ask from you to cross your boundaries.  
I will always be honest with you.  
I will always be proud of you and respect you._

“Can you take out the blue pen, baby?” Armie asked. The boy rummaged through the pencil case and pulled out the blue pen. “We’re going to establish your rules now, but I want you to write them down,” Armie stated, lifting up the pencil case and placing the note book on Timmy’s lap.

“Are they up for d-discussion, too?” Timmy stuttered, a few nervous flutters making themselves known inside his stomach.

“You can always tell me when you’re uncomfortable with something and we’ll figure something out,” Armie said, running a hand through the thick, curly strands that covered Timmy’s forehead. “However, there are a few rules that I would like for you to follow without discussion.”

Timmy gulped quietly and his eyes widened. That was the first time he had heard Armie talk with a stern tone in his voice and it did all kinds of things to his mind and body.

“I will just put them down, then,” he answered, taking the cap off the pen.

“No back talk or sass. What Daddy says, goes,” Armie said with a cheeky grin. Timothée flushed and a spark of something he hadn’t felt before went up his spine. He knew that Armie had given him permission to get used to using Caregiver names for him, but ‘Daddy’ was already starting to sound more appealing.

[ ](https://ibb.co/tM4qCjL)  
_I will not talk back or be sassy._

He wrote down the rule, the tip of his tongue sticking out from between his lips in concentration.

“Good,” Armie said, when Timothée put his pen down. “Next one. No self-hate or self-harm. You are my beautiful little baby and if you ever feel bad or need to talk, you come to me.”

[ ](https://ibb.co/QFvmrbX)  
_I will not hate or harm myself._

Timmy twirled the pen between his fingers and ducked his head. He wasn’t ready to talk to Armie about his past yet, but the fact was that Timmy did not believe that he was anything close to being worthy. Even though he did not self-harm, this was going to be a difficult rule to follow.

“Timothée?” Armie rubbed his back and watched him closely.

“No, it’s fine,” Timmy shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“Do you want to talk about something?” Armie asked, still stroking his hand over his back in soothing circles. Timmy shook his head and looked up at Armie, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip.

“Maybe later,” he whispered. Armie nodded and his eyes flashed with something unrecognizable to Timmy.

“Don’t bite your lip,” he rasped. Tim quickly released his lip and blushed.

“What’s the next rule?” he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“No lying. Always be honest with me, even if it may get you in trouble. Lying makes it worse.”

Timmy nodded and quickly added it to the list. He wasn’t sure what kind of trouble Armie meant, but he wasn’t willing to find out just yet.

They finished the list together, discussing a few rules that Timmy wasn’t entirely comfortable with. The boy read them one more time, his stomach twisting in anticipation. He was curious to where these rules would bring him in the time he would spend with Armie.

[ ](https://ibb.co/4mhpFNb)  
_I will not talk back or be sassy.  
I will not hate or harm myself.  
I will always be honest.  
I will always trust and respect Daddy.  
I will not interrupt Daddy when he’s working.  
I will eat at least two meals a day.  
I will not use curse words.  
My homework is priority.  
I will not ignore Daddy’s calls or texts.  
I will not abuse alcohol or drugs._

Actually writing the word ‘Daddy’ down on paper, set his mind at ease a little bit. He wasn’t going to use it yet, though.

“There are a few more things I would like to discuss, but I think we should have dinner first. Would you like to stay here, or do you have places to be?” Armie asked as he took the note book and pencils from Timmy and put the items down on the coffee table.

“No, I don’t have any plans, I can stay,” Timmy answered. He _really_ wanted to stay.

“Italian?” Armie pulled his phone from the pocket of his trousers and opened the take out app.

“Yes!” Timmy wiggled on the couch, immediately excited. He loved Italian food. “Armz? Can I take my shoes off and put my feet on the couch?” he asked, shifting a bit closer to Armie.

“Of course,” Armie said, scrolling through the menu while wrapping an arm around Timmy. He grinned at the nickname - feeling almost giddy over the assumption that Timothée felt comfortable enough to make one up for him. The boy toed off his sneakers and pulled his feet up under him. He hesitated for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around Armie’s waist and curled up against him, feeling affectionate. The man pressed a kiss against his temple, his stubble tickling the skin there and handed his phone to Timmy.

“Choose whatever you like,” he said softly, hugging the boy closer. This was going to work out just fine. If Timothée could agree to only a couple more rules…

They ate in comfortable silence. Armie had turned the TV on as soon as their food had been delivered and they watched Friends together, curled up on the couch with their plates. Timmy couldn’t help but feel incredibly happy for a moment. There wasn’t a thing on his mind that made him feel upset or lonely. He hadn’t been this relaxed in years and he was grateful for it. 

When Armie had finished his food, he set his plate on the table and picked up the note book again, this time grabbing a red pen from the pencil case. Timmy’s stomach twisted, curious to find out what Armie wanted to discuss. He was starting to feel nervous all over again. He set his plate on the table, even though he hadn’t finished his food. He wasn’t hungry anymore.

“Are you okay?” Armie asked, gesturing towards Timmy’s half empty plate.

“Yeah, just not hungry anymore,” he answered, reluctant to tell Armie that he was actually really nervous. The man seemed to be on to him already, though.

“Don’t be nervous, baby. Remember; you can disagree or… leave, anytime you want,” Armie said, even though he looked almost afraid of that thought.

“I don’t want to leave,” Timmy said softly, pressing himself up against Armie’s side again.

“Okay,” Armie nodded, breathing a quiet sigh of relief. “Then let’s get this over with.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Timmy’s head and uncapped the pen.

“Are there going to be more rules?” Timmy asked, fiddling with a button on Armie’s shirt.

“Yes,” the man answered truthfully. “But these rules are meant to apply to our sexual relationship and I need you to obey them.”

Timothée gasped.

“S-Sex? But we… we haven’t… Hmm.” He couldn’t even finish his sentence, he was that embarrassed. He despised the fact that he was so uncomfortable with his own body. Talking about sex and exposing himself to someone else almost made his head explode from the intense heat that would creep up over his cheeks in record speed.

“I know we haven’t and we will wait for as long as you would like, but these rules are important. This is the part where the amount of control that I told you about yesterday comes in.”

“You want to… control our… s-sex?”

Armie noticed the way Timothée was shifting around and looking at anything but him. He really did seem uncomfortable and Armie wanted nothing more than to change that. What had happened to this beautiful human being that had made him so reserved when it came to physical contact?

“In a way, yes,” Armie answered softly. “I will write them down and if you want me to explain any of them, just tell me. Okay, baby?” Timothée nodded and Armie decided that he wouldn’t let the boy wait any longer. He wanted to make sure that Timmy was comfortable with everything they had agreed to by the end of the night.

[](https://ibb.co/4S0WXwZ)   
_Don’t let other men lust after you.  
No going out in provocative outfits.  
Behave appropriately when in public.  
We don’t push each other into anything we are not comfortable with.  
No masturbation without permission. Your orgasms are mine._

Timmy swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He wasn’t a sexual person at all and seeing these rules on paper in the screaming red color that Armie had used made him feel slightly uneasy. One thing that did calm him a bit was that, because Timmy wasn’t a very sexual person, he wouldn’t have any trouble obeying these rules. Unless Armie suddenly changed him into the horny teenager he was supposed to be, but he wasn’t sure if that was even possible.

“Armie, that last one...” Timmy whispered, not really sure of how to finish his confession. What if Armie had certain expectations and he wouldn’t want to be with him because he couldn’t live up to them?

“Yes?” Armie said, putting the cap back on the pen, before he wrapped his arm back around Timmy’s shoulders. 

“I don’t… I mean, I never really… Uhg.” Timmy hid his face behind his hands and blinked against the tears. He was more than a little embarrassed now.

“You don’t masturbate?” Armie guessed, rubbing his thumb over Timothée’s shoulder where his hand was resting.

“Not really,” Timmy mumbled, still fighting against his tears. He knew that people thought it wasn’t healthy. He had told Saoirse about it, one day when he felt really insecure about everything and his friend had looked at him as if he had grown two heads. 

“Timothée, will you please look at me?” Armie asked, his voice soft and soothing. The boy obeyed and let his hands fall back in his lap. He looked up at Armie from under his lashes and the man felt butterflies swirl in his stomach. Timmy wasn’t even aware of how beautiful he was and it made Armie’s heart burst with affection for him. “Why not?”

Timmy shrugged. “It’s… icky. I don’t feel comfortable with, you know,” he paused for a moment, taking a shuddery breath. “Touching it.”

“Well, we’re going to have to work on that,” Armie stated with a small smile. 

The young boy shivered, but decided that he wouldn’t worry about it for now. Armie didn’t seem angry or turned off by his confession and he wasn’t making a big deal out of it, so neither would he.

“What happens when I break one of the rules?” Timmy asked. He looked down and fiddled with Armie’s buttons again. He was going to have a hard time processing all of this.

“Depending on what you did, you’ll get punished. I’ll always give you a warning first. If you decide you want to keep acting out, you’ll get a last chance to change your behavior and if you don’t…”

“I’ll get spanked,” Timmy finished, his voice soft and trembling. The thought thrilled and scared him at the same time.

“Exactly,” Armie confirmed. “We’ll have to come up with a safe word for you when that time comes that we are going to explore this on a deeper level. You can use it when you feel like we’re crossing boundaries.”

He put the note book back on the table and wrapped both arms around the boy. Timmy pressed his face in the crook of Armie’s neck and inhaled. The masculine scent of his skin calmed his nerves a bit and he relaxed against Armie’s chest.

“I think I’m okay with this,” Timmy eventually admitted - to Armie, but mostly to himself.

“I’m glad to hear that. We’ll figure the rest out along the way, okay? No rush,” Armie reassured him while letting the tips of his fingers roam over Timmy’s back. The boy hummed and pressed a small kiss against his neck. Armie smiled.

“I have school tomorrow,” Timmy said, pulling himself away from Armie with reluctance. He didn’t really want to go home, but he knew he had to. He had a lot to think about and he could really use some sleep.

“I know, I’ll take you home.”

Armie drove them back to Timothée’s apartment and held his hand, only letting go to change gears every now and then. Timmy enjoyed being held and touched like this and if this was what Armie was talking about when he said he wanted to take care of his every need, he could really get used to it.

They parked in front of the building and Armie got out of the car to open the door for Timmy. He locked the car and walked the boy back to the lobby of the building.

“You don’t have to walk me all the way up,” Timmy said, a blush painting his cheeks. He didn’t have to, but Timmy wouldn’t really protest if he did it anyway. He loved every minute in the man’s presence.

“I’m doing it anyway,” Armie smiled, pressing the button of the elevator. They rode up in comfortable silence, pressed against each other in a warm embrace. When they reached Timmy’s apartment, Armie squeezed his hand, drawing his attention before the boy could open the door. He didn’t know if his roommate would be home and he needed a few more seconds of privacy.

“I want to give you an assignment.”

Timmy frowned and bit his lip. Armie moved his hand up to cup the boy’s jaw and used his thumb to pry his lip free from between his teeth.. He stole a soft kiss from his lips and stroked a hand through Timmy’s hair when he pulled back.

“What kind of assignment?” Timmy asked curiously.

“I want you to get to know your body, before you let someone else touch it.”

“No, Armie, please,” he protested immediately.

“I want you to find out what feels good. Can you do that for me?”

Timmy looked down at his feet and tried to regulate his breathing. He really didn’t want to do what Armie was asking from him, but he knew he had to get used to it at some point. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad, after all. He didn’t want to get in trouble for refusing Armie’s requests already.

“I’ll try,” he answered, still looking down. Armie lifted his face with two fingers under his chin and smiled.

“That’s all I can ask. Take your time,” he said, before kissing the younger boy’s worries away. Timmy melted against his chest and parted his lips when Armie’s tongue requested entrance. He slipped his own into Armie’s mouth and tried to explore as much as he could, wanting to remember his taste for as long as he could.

Armie was the first one to break their lip lock and pulled back with a cheeky grin. 

“You’re an amazing kisser for someone so shy,” he complimented his boyfriend. Timmy giggled and nuzzled his face against Armie’s chest. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled. Armie laughed and patted his back.

“Come on, baby, go inside. You have a long day tomorrow.”

They shared another small kiss, before Timmy opened the door and stepped over the threshold. He waved over his shoulder at Armie, who blew him another kiss and started to make his way back to the elevators. Timmy watched him go with a happy flutter in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo? :'D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they're crazy about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Thank you guys so much for all the lovely comments, they really make my day! I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it, but also... Terribly sorry for the slow burn, haha! Have fun! <3

Wednesday was overall uneventful for Timothée. He had early classes that went on until five in the afternoon and once he came home, he was pretty much death to the world. Fortunately for him, Saoirse had been home and she had made them a delicious dinner. They ate in front of the TV, watching mindless comedy series. Armie had sent him a text, telling him that he was home and asking him if he’d had a good day. They had texted back and forth for a while, until Saoirse had chuckled and ruffled Timmy’s hair.

“What was that for?” he had asked, laughing along with his best friend as he put his phone away.

“You’re so hopelessly crazy about him, it’s cute,” she had answered, still smiling cheekily.

“Yeah, well… Yeah, I am.” Timmy had blushed and buried himself deeper into the couch.

He really, really was.

*

Timothée woke up feeling a lot more excited on Thursday. He only had one early class that ended at ten and after that, he would be working the lunch- and afternoon shift at the lunchroom. Armie had said that he would probably have lunch with his colleague again. He hadn’t directly told Timmy that they would have lunch at the lunchroom where he worked, but he had high hopes. He went to the bathroom with a skip in his step, deciding that he would make himself extra pretty today, just in case.

When he had finished his morning routine and came into the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was the small post-it note on the fridge.

[](https://imgbb.com/)   
_Coworker called in sick, I’m out till 6. Breakfast in the fridge. Ly!_

Timmy smiled and went in search for his breakfast immediately, his stomach growling angrily. His smile widened when he found what Saoirse had left him. There was a bowl filled with a mixture of strawberries, pineapple and mango, cut into neat little pieces and a carton of vanilla yoghurt next to it. He quickly grabbed himself a smaller bowl and scooped some of the fruit mix into it with a spoon. He poured a healthy amount of yoghurt in there and sat down at the kitchen table. He checked his phone and smiled at the text message that Armie had sent him when he was in the shower.

_7:48_  
**Good morning, baby! How did you sleep?**

He immediately started replying with one hand while repeatedly bringing his spoon to his mouth with the other. He had put so much time into fussing over his hair that there was very little time left for breakfast, but he couldn’t skip it.

_I will eat at least two meals a day._

Timmy shivered, thinking about the rules he had put together with Armie on Tuesday. He had made a promise and he was not going to be disobedient already.

_8:02_  
**I dreamt of you, so I slept well. Have a  
good day at work today, Sir!**

He pressed ‘send’ and grinned a sly little smile. He knew Armie eventually expected him to call him by a Caregiver name and although he wasn’t quite comfortable using ‘Daddy’ yet, he could definitely handle calling him ‘Sir’ for now. He put his phone down and quickly shoveled his breakfast down, before putting his empty bowl in the sink, grabbing his backpack and rushing out of the apartment to the bus stop.

*

Armie couldn’t suppress the happy fluttering in his stomach as he entered the lunchroom with Nick on his heels. It had only been two days since he had seen Timmy and even though they had been texting every chance they had, he still missed him. The boy had put a devious spell on him and he was absolutely screwed.

They found a table by the window again and Armie didn’t even need to look at his menu. He didn’t want to, really. He’d just order the same thing he did last week and look at the gorgeous waiter instead, while he waited for Nick to make a choice.

Timmy was clearing a table, walking back and forth to the kitchen with empty plates and glasses, coming back with a cloth to wipe up the table. He leaned forward to wipe the back of the table and unconsciously gave Armie a perfect view of his round little bottom. The older man suppressed a frustrated groan and closed his eyes for a moment. _Your mother in a bikini, the old lady from next door mowing her lawn, artichokes on pizza… Oh thank God._

“You okay?” Nick asked, slightly startling Armie and quickly causing the man to open his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he answered with a grimace.

“He does have a fine ass.” Nick looked back at his menu and smirked. Armie actually growled possessively.

“Don’t even look at him like that, I swear to God…”

“Why not?” Nick asked, trying to urge Armie into just telling him the truth. His shit eating grin broadened when he noticed that Armie was watching the young boy again.

“Because he’s mine,” he finally answered, his voice low as he turned back to his friend and colleague.

“Ah, there it is,” Nick smiled. Armie stuck his tongue out at him.

Timothée chose that moment to appear at their table, finally having noticed that Armie was occupying it. He smiled happily, but the ever present blush on his cheeks told Armie that he was feeling shy again. He wondered if the boy would ever stop blushing in his presence. He hoped not - it was incredibly cute.

“What can I get you?” he asked, pulling his notepad and a pen from the pocket of his apron.

“I’d like the carpaccio with parmesan on whole wheat and a cup of coffee, please,” Nick answered, smiling sweetly at him. Armie kicked him under the table and he actually had the guts to laugh out loud. Timmy watched their interaction and frowned, but he couldn’t help the little smile that broke out on his face. Armie looked so good in his all black suit.

“The turkey with chili mayonnaise on whole wheat, an orange juice and a kiss?” Armie ended the last part of his sentence in a questioning tone.

“Armie,” Timmy mumbled, feeling uncomfortable and flattered at the same time. The man seemed so calm and collected and Timmy wanted to stomp his foot on the floor like a toddler. He fought back a giggle when he thought that Armie would probably like that. _Daddy._ He suddenly had a strong urge to give in to the man’s request and kiss him. When he locked eyes with Armie again, he decided that it couldn’t hurt. He seemed to have informed his friend already and Timmy really just wanted his attention.

“Come here,” Armie gently coaxed, holding his hand out for Timmy. The younger boy looked around to see if his boss wasn’t watching and then slipped his fingers into Armie’s. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Armie’s full lips, the connection not nearly as long as he would have liked it to be. It would have to do for now.

“I’ll put your orders in… Sir,” he said softly, pulling his hand back and making his way back over to the bar. Armie had to bite his tongue. He knew they had a long road to go, but Timmy sure was making it hard for him. The boy was just trying to get accustomed to the nature of their relationship, but him calling Armie ‘Sir’ caused hot spikes of excitement to course through Armie’s lower stomach.

“How do you always get the most attractive boys to fall for you?” Nick wondered out loud, grinning at his best friend.

“Because I treat them the way they deserve to be treated,” Armie answered with that same cheeky grin. “I’m hoping this will be the one who actually puts up with my shit.”

Nick raised an eyebrow. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Armie nodded, his cheeky grin changing into a truthful smile. “I’m crazy about him.”

When Armie went to pay the check about an hour later, his boyfriend was standing behind the cash register. His tongue peeked out from between his lips as he concentrated on his task on the screen. The older man watched him work for a moment. His face was flushed, as usual, and his hair looked even more curly than Armie had seen up until that point. He looked exquisite and Armie couldn’t help but feel fortunate that the boy was his. 

“Hey, babe,” he eventually said, his voice low and gravely. Timothée looked up at him with big eyes and grinned. He looked shy at first glance, but Armie could see his eyes sparkling in delight as well. 

“Hi,” he greeted, immediately opening Armie’s tab and printing the receipt.

“You look cute when you concentrate.” The older man took the receipt when Timmy handed it to him, but he didn’t even look at it. 

“Oh, I was just, eh… yeah, adding the tips of last week into the system and stuff,” he answered shyly. He fiddled with the string of his apron and looked down at the ground while Armie pulled out his wallet. He had no idea why such a sweet compliment made him blush like a fool. They had kissed and cuddled only two days ago. Hell, he had agreed to be Armie’s partner in a BDSM relationship. He really needed to get his shit together.

“Have you done your homework yet?” Armie asked him quietly, handing him a fifty dollar bill. Timmy took them and frowned. Why was the man interested in his homework? He remembered that one of the rules they had agreed on read that his homework was a priority, but why was that an issue now? He put the cash in the cash drawer and went to take out the change, but Armie held his hand up, refusing to take it. Timmy blushed and put the change into his tip drawer.

“I always do my homework after school, why?”

Armie chuckled softly and took Timmy's hand, stroking the back of it.

“That is good to hear, but I didn’t mean your schoolwork. The homework I gave you,” he explained, giving Timmy a sinfully dark look.

Timothée instantly turned bright red and his breath got caught in his throat. He couldn’t believe what Armie was asking him and if he hadn’t been at work, he had probably left the room to go hide somewhere. Fact was, that he had not done what Armie had asked from him yet. He had tried the night before, but he had felt so uncomfortable that he had quickly yanked his hand back and forced himself to go to sleep. 

“I haven’t,” he eventually answered, his voice small and squeaky. 

“Why not?” 

Timmy shrugged and tried to look away, anywhere really, but at Armie. He didn’t want to be disobedient right after he had promised the man that he would follow certain rules. This was the part of control that Armie had been talking about and he understood that perfectly. Armie wanted him to do something and he was supposed to obey. It was just really fucking hard when you couldn’t even look at yourself properly.

“I feel uncomfortable,” Timmy admitted, looking up at Armie through thick lashes. A customer came over to the bar and grabbed a few napkins, smiling politely at him. Timmy nodded and watched him go back to his table, before he turned back to Armie. “I’ll try harder,” he promised.

“I would appreciate that,” Armie smiled, bringing his hand up to stroke Timmy’s cheek. “Because I was kind of hoping that you would spend the night with me this weekend, but we’re not doing that when you’re not comfortable with your own body.”

Timothée cursed and screamed at himself inwardly. He wanted nothing more than to spend the night with Armie and sleep wrapped up in his strong arms for a good eight hours. All he needed to do to make that happen was masturbate like a normal teenager and he couldn’t even touch his own private parts. 

“I promise I’ll try,” Timmy said truthfully.

“Timothée! Why aren’t you working?”

The young boy startled and turned around in a flash, gaping at his boss, who had appeared behind the bar. He didn’t look amused, but he didn’t really seem mad, either. He looked curious.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Ramsey, I will-…”

“Who is this?” The blonde man with the greying goatee looked up at Armie and back to Timmy, raising his eyebrow.

“Armie Hammer, nice to meet you.” Armie held out his hand and smiled calmly as the older man took it and gripped him in a firm handshake. “Timothée is my partner.”

Timmy blushed and tried to suppress a girly giggle. _He was Armie’s partner._ That did sound amazing.

“Tyler Ramsey.” The blonde man introduced himself quickly, before turning back to Timmy. “Give him a kiss and meet me in the back. The new shipment has arrived,” he ordered, before giving Armie a friendly nod and disappearing through the door behind the bar. 

“He’s really nice, once you get to know him,” Timmy mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed by the situation.

“I believe you,” Armie smiled. He slipped his arm around Timmy’s waist and hugged the boy against his chest for a moment. “Here’s the deal,” he whispered in Tim’s ear. “You’ll be my good boy and do your homework tonight and as a reward, I will pick you up tomorrow and we’ll watch movies and cuddle in bed. Does that sound good?”

Timmy shivered, whether it was from excitement or the raging nerves in his stomach, he wasn’t quite sure, but he nodded nonetheless. 

“Yes, Sir,” he answered quietly. Armie pulled back, smiled and pressed a kiss to his soft lips.

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” He stepped back and gave Timmy a small wave, before he went over to the door and followed Nick back to the car. 

The boy’s knees were quaking and he released a shuddery breath. So far for getting his shit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I promise, haha!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy is a good boy and does his homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh heeeeeey would you look at that! It's Sunday in my country! And since you wanted for Timmy to do his homework so badly, I thought I'd give it to you. Have fuuuun, thanks so much for being so kind <3

Timothée got home late from work that night and when he entered the apartment, he could already smell the faint results of Saoirse’s amazing cooking skills. He followed his nose into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his best friend to greet her with a warm embrace. Saoirse turned a little and wrapped one arm around his waist to answer the hug while she kept stirring into a pan with her other hand. She chuckled as Timmy smiled happily against her shoulder. The younger boy had had a fairly good day and his spirits had only been lifted even more by Armie, telling him earlier that he would pick him up tomorrow, so that they could spend the night together.

If he did his homework, that is.

He frowned and quickly put that thought to the back of his mind for now. There was still dinner and an entire evening to sit through before he would go to bed. He didn’t have to worry about pushing himself to obey Armie’s orders for at least a good three hours, so he wouldn’t.

Unfortunately for him, those three hours flew by in the blink of an eye and the green eyed boy found himself scrubbing his body from head to toe under the warm shower spray, before he would slip under the covers. The thought of what he was supposed to do once he had settled down for the night had him scrubbing even more thoroughly. Timmy was a very hygienic person, but touching himself down there just made him feel dirty and uncomfortable in all kinds of ways. He knew Armie was right, though. He needed to learn what felt good, what made him feel excited and he needed to learn that by himself. There had been only been one other person who had touched him and that had not been consensual and thus not enjoyable at all, but he tried not to think about that anymore. He had also been thought that masturbation was unnatural.

He shivered at the word.

He took his time toweling himself off and brushing his teeth. He blow dried his curls and moisturized his body, before he finally made his way down the hall, clad in a T-shirt and his tight black briefs and entered his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and locked it, just in case. Saoirse wouldn’t come in without knocking, especially at night, but he thought he’d better be safe than sorry. If the older girl caught him touching himself, he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

The boy crawled underneath his comforter and switched the light on his bedside table on. He picked up his phone, checked if there were new messages and when he noticed that there weren’t any, he set his alarm for the next morning. One more day of school and then Armie would come pick him up. To spend the night at his house. He would sleep with Armie tomorrow.

Timmy sighed as his body reacted to the thought. Would Armie be the same sweet gentleman he had been since he had known him? Would he hold Timmy while they slept? He thought of kissing Armie and the way his body felt, pressed right up against his. The strong arms that would wrap themselves around him, his warm breath that always smelled like mints and a faint lingering of cigarettes, hitting his upper lip in little puffs. His facial scruff lightly rubbing against his own baby smooth skin.

“Oh God,” Timmy mumbled to himself, both embarrassed and aroused, as he felt the first stirrings in his underwear. Was it really that easy to get him excited? It had been a very long time since he had had the courage to relieve himself quickly in the shower. Maybe after overcoming this irrational fear, he would be able to release that tension a little more often.

He let his hands slip under his shirt and stroked the skin of his stomach. This, he could do. Stroking your own skin was just like washing yourself, right? Just touching with clean, innocent hands. Nothing to be ashamed of. His hands pushed the material of the shirt up as he stroked the palms of his hands higher, over his chest. He thought of Armie doing this for him, the man’s big, strong hands caressing his skin where no one had been in a very long time. He could feel the skin around his nipples tightening and with a hesitant flutter in his stomach, he slid the tips of his fingers over them. The little nubs hardened under his touch and he gently flicked them one by one, alternating between the left nub and the right one. He had never touched his nipples in a sexual way, convinced that it would have no effect. However, his touches sent electric sparks all the way down to his lower stomach and he gasped quietly as he felt his manhood twitch against the tight material of his underwear. He even discovered that the left one was a little more sensitive than the right one. He was slowly growing hard and he hadn’t even really done anything. The thought of Armie’s hands on him and the simple touch to his nipples had him shivering with arousal and he almost felt ashamed. Thinking of Armie seemed naughty, somehow. Even though he knew he was probably allowed to think of the older man, because he was his boyfriend now.

His partner. _His Caregiver._

He sat up for a moment to take his shirt off, feeling his body heat up under his actions. He had never taken the time to really feel what was happening during moments similar to this one. It had always been a race to get off under the hot spray of water. All he had felt was disgust and embarrassment. Now that he was slowly getting used to it, he could feel the embarrassment slip away and a warm, cloudy feeling took over his mind and body. He lay back down and let his hands slip over his chest again, back where he had stopped to take off his shirt. They caressed his nipples, his ribs and his flat stomach. The tips of his fingers eventually reached the waistband of his briefs and he bit his lip in hesitancy. Touching his skin had been pleasant - relaxing even - but his stomach was slowly starting to twist with nerves again and he held his hands still for a second.

He knew there was no going back and he didn’t really want to go back either. He wanted to do this. For himself and for Armie. He wanted to be able to enjoy the man’s touches, once they had reached that point of intimacy. But actually performing the task, proved to be quite difficult for Timmy. He took a deep breath, hooked his fingers just under the elastic of his underwear and blew out a heavy sigh, before he quickly pushed the fabric down his legs and dropped it next to the bed. His skin felt different, all naked beneath his comforter. Almost like it was more sensitive than it would have been if he had still worn his sleeping ensemble and Timmy shifted around a bit.

With a last encouraging intake of breath, he slid his hands over his lower stomach, down to his pubic area. It was smooth, the skin cleanly shaven and the tips of his fingers stroking around his erection felt surprisingly good. He stroked the creases between his legs and crotch and slipped his hands down over the inside of his thighs, avoiding actually touching himself for a moment longer. The muscles under his palms quivered in anticipation and he bit his lip as he spread his legs a little more. One of his hands slipped back up over his stomach and rested there. The other moved to his erection and with his teeth sunken into his bottom lip and his eyes squeezed shut tightly, he wrapped his fingers around his hard shaft. A small gasp escaped from between his lips and he kept his hand still for a second. Touching himself without the distracting feeling of the warm water hitting his skin was so different. His skin was all tingly and he felt like he was doing something incredibly naughty. 

He tried concentrating on his arousal and focused on the thought of Armie doing this to him, pushing the embarrassment he had felt earlier aside. His hand formed a slightly tighter fist around his erection and with a slow, teasing pump he stroked his foreskin back over the smooth skin of the swollen head. A hot spark shot straight down his spine, through his legs and to the tips of his toes. His cock throbbed against his palm and with a small whimper, he repeated his movement.

“Ah,” he panted quietly, pushing his hips up against his fist. His entire body shook and he had to let go of his erection to catch his breath for a moment. He wasn’t used to this. Up until now, he had always been disgusted by the image of his own body. He was too thin, too pale… Nowhere near masculine, not perfect enough. Definitely not worthy of pleasure. 

_“You’re disgusting, no one is ever going to love you, looking like that.”_

“No,” he said resolutely, pushing the deep, hateful voice back to where it had come from. 

_“I was kind of hoping you would spend the night with me this weekend.”_

Armie’s sultry voice echoed in his mind and he instantly relaxed a little more. Armie liked the way he looked and he had shown Timmy that he cared. It wasn’t true. Someone would love him some day and he hoped from the bottom of his heart, that that person would be Armie.

Bringing his hand back to his cock, he let the pad of his finger slide over the small slit in the tip, gathering the drop of pre come that had formed there earlier. He shuddered and spread it out over his skin, forming a fist again. He kicked the comforter down until it was just past his knees and with a last shaky breath he started moving his hand with purpose, pumping his throbbing length, flicking his wrist on the upstroke. He was so unpracticed, that it only took a minute or so for his balls to draw up tight against his body. A fiery ball sat in the pit of his stomach and grew with every stroke. 

He imagined Armie’s strong hand wrapped around his cock, moving in the same way his own hand was doing now. He imagined the man hovering over him, pressing soft kisses to his bottom lip the way he had done before and he gasped as the first sparks of his orgasm took over. His thighs quaked, he threw his head back against the pillow and the fiery ball exploded into the most intense orgasm he had had. Thick, white ropes of come stained his stomach and fingers, making a mess of his flawlessly smooth skin. 

“Nng,” Timmy panted, his hand slowing down as the orgasm faded, leaving him blissfully satisfied. He looked down at the evidence he had left behind and grimaced, feeling a little embarrassed again. He reached for a tissue from the box on his nightstand and wiped up most of the mess. Picking up his underwear and T-shirt from the floor, he quickly pulled them on and went over to the trashcan by his desk to discard the used paper towel. As he went over to the door, he listened quietly for any kind of sounds coming from his roommate, but the apartment was completely silent. He went back into the hallway and locked himself in the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and let the water warm up, before opening the cabinet and grabbing a clean washcloth. Quickly washing himself in an attempt to get rid of the icky feeling that had returned, he looked at his skin in the mirror above the sink. Too pale, too skinny… Disgusting. He couldn’t even feel proud of what he had accomplished anymore. 

_“God, you really are disgusting, Timothée.”_

He shook his head, his brows furrowing in an angry scowl. He rinsed the washcloth and hung it over the radiator to dry, before fixing his shirt and underwear back in place. He went back to his bedroom again, climbing into bed and hiding deep under the warm comforter. Grabbing his phone from his bedside table, he opened WhatsApp and started typing a new message to Armie.

_10:55_  
**I’ve done my homework. Will you pick me  
up after school tomorrow?**

He scrolled through his Instagram feed for a few minutes, waiting to see if Armie would answer before he fell asleep. Fortunately, it didn’t take long for his phone to start vibrating again and he quickly opened the message. 

_11:03_  
**I am incredibly proud of you. Just text me**  
when you get home tomorrow and I’ll come  
and get you. Sweet dreams, baby! 

Timmy sighed, before a small, but happy smile broke through on his features. He couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Teemee...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy finally gets to stay with Armie for the weekend and Armie asks him a difficult question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaaaaanks you guys, for all the sweet comments! It really means the world to me and I'm so happy you're so invested in this! I hope you enjoy a little domesticity. <3

Armie groaned inwardly as his last meeting seemed to drag on _forever._ Timothée had texted him about an hour ago, telling him that he was home and would be ready to go in thirty minutes. He watched the clock impatiently, noticing that it was almost 5pm already. He typed a new text message to Timmy under the table, watching his boss from the corner of his eye.

_4:53_  
**This meeting is taking forever. I’m quitting  
my job tomorrow.**

He laid his phone on his thigh and brought his hands up to straighten his tie. He was absolutely bored out of his mind, listening to a bunch of information he had already received in an e-mail the day before. His boss had insisted that he would be there though, so he sighed and glanced at the clock again. His phone vibrated and he quickly picked it up, making sure he hadn’t drawn any attention to himself, before opening Timmy’s new message.

_4:56_  
**Patiently waiting for you, Sir.**

“Dear God,” Armie whispered. There was a selfie attached to the message. Timmy’s smiling face appeared on his screen, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. A warm wave washed over him and he decided then and there, that he had had enough. “I’m sorry, Sir,” he spoke up, addressing his boss. “I was supposed to work until four today and I have an appointment at five. I need to get going.”

Nick snickered beside him, but didn’t say anything. Armie had told him all about the weekend he had planned when they had left the lunchroom the day before and of course his friend knew he was eager to go home. One of the perks of being a lawyer, was that Armie was quite convincing. His boss didn’t even blink, before he nodded.

“Certainly, Mr. Hammer. I will send you the memo in an e-mail.”

“Thank you,” Armie nodded, before he slipped his phone in his pocket, grabbed his briefcase and left the room with a nod towards his coworkers. He sped down the hallway, actually running for a moment, before taking the elevator down to the lobby. He was already fiddling for his car key by the time he stepped off and walked by the reception area. He greeted the blonde woman in her late twenties behind the desk and left the building in a hurry. Unlocking his car with the button on his key, he seated himself behind the wheel, threw his briefcase on the back seat and took his phone out of his pocket once again.

_4:04_  
**On my way now!**

He quickly sent the message to Timmy, before putting his phone into his car kit and speeding off into traffic.

~*~

“Hi, baby,” Armie whispered as he wrapped his arms around Timmy. The boy sighed against the skin of his neck as he buried himself in the warm embrace. The older man gently stroked his back and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

“Hmm,” Timmy hummed in contentment.

“Shall we go? I’m starving,” Armie said softly, still pressing the boy to his chest. His lithe, lanky figure was trembling and Armie frowned in concern. He went to pull away from the embrace, but Timmy shook his head and held on tighter. The next sigh that left his mouth was accompanied by a giggle and Armie smiled, guessing that the boy just needed to be held for a moment. He was confident over text messages, but his shy nature still won when they were together in real life. Again, Armie was intrigued.

“Ehm,” Timothée began, pulling back from the embrace. He bit his lip and Armie had to restrain himself from kissing the boy senseless. “Sersh wants to meet you. She says she’s worried.” Timmy looked down at his sneakers and shuffled around a bit. Armie lifted his chin with one of his fingers and pressed a small kiss against his full bottom lip.

“So, introduce me,” he said, giving the boy a bright, reassuring smile. Timmy seemed to relax a little and took Armie’s hand in his, leading him into the hallway and closing the door behind them. They went into the living room and Timmy cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the blonde girl on the couch. She smiled and stood up, facing the couple. Armie noticed that she was tiny and even skinnier than Timmy, but she radiated enough confidence to make her look bigger than she was. Her eyes were bright blue and friendly, but it was clear that this girl was very protective of her best friend.

“Hi, I’m Armie.” The man decided to take initiative by extending his hand. Timmy was still holding on to his other one, closely watching the situation evolve.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Saoirse,” the girl greeted, shaking his hand and throwing Timmy a grin.

“If you say something stupid, I will smack you,” the curly haired boy threatened his best friend with a dark blush high on his cheekbones.

“Hey,” Armie said, tugging on Timothée’s hand. “Be nice, she only has your best interests at heart.”

Saoirse frowned, but didn’t say anything. The man seemed a bit bossy, but maybe that’s what Timmy needed. He had never had a parental figure in his life and he sure as hell deserved a whole lot more. Timmy looked up at the man with sparkling eyes and Armie returned his gaze with a loving little smile, tugging at one of the corners of his mouth. The man was tall, broad and handsome, but Saoirse could see that there was a lot of love behind the strong appearance.

“I really do, Timmy, but it looks like I don’t have to worry anymore,” Saoirse said, smiling at the couple.

“You don’t,” Armie told her, giving the blonde girl a friendly nod. “I just want to make him happy.” He let go of Timmy’s hand and slipped his arm around his waist, pulling the boy against his side. Timothée buried his nose in his shirt as he wrapped his arms around Armie and breathed a sigh of relief. This meeting wasn’t half bad, considering that these were the only two people in his life and they were both protective of him.

“That’s good,” Saoirse answered. “But don’t let me find out that you’ve hurt him in any way. He’s been through enough.”

“Sersh, shut up!” Timmy yanked his head back from the safe crook of Armie’s arm and shot his friend a warning glare. Armie stroked his back in soothing circles, but couldn’t suppress the slightly worrisome feeling. He decided that he would try to cautiously talk to Timothée about his past tonight. If their relationship was going to be built on trust and honestly, they had to start somewhere.

“That just shows me that she loves you, baby,” Armie said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “She’s a good friend.”

“Come here,” Saoirse said and she held out a hand for Timmy. The young boy let go of his boyfriend and stepped forward into the caring arms of his best friend. “Be careful,” she whispered. Timmy nodded and squeezed the girl tight, before pulling back and grabbing on to Armie’s hand again.

“Let’s go. Bye, Sersh,” Timmy waved, before tugging Armie towards the front door again.

~*~

Armie had showed Timothée where he could put his overnight bag when they had arrived at his house, giving him a small tour of the first and second floor. Timmy had tried out his bed by lying down on the mattress with his arms and legs spread wide and a happy grin on his face. Armie hadn’t been able to resist that genuinely happy smile and he had joined Timmy on the bed, where they slowly made out for a couple of minutes.

When they had both pulled back, Armie with an even wider grin and Timmy with red tinted cheeks, the older man had offered to cook dinner for them and Timmy had happily agreed. He wasn’t a picky eater, as long as there was no meat in it and since Armie knew that already, he was willing to let the man surprise him.

And surprise him, he had done. He had put on some music while he cooked and when he was done, he had served Timmy a lasagna with fresh mozzarella on top and vegetarian meat - based on soy - stirred into the sauce. After the first bite, Timmy had already claimed that he had never had a better lasagna before in his entire life. Armie had merely smiled at the compliment and kissed away a small smear of sauce on his bottom lip.

“Let me rinse our dishes and load the dishwasher for you,” Timothée offered after dinner, stacking their empty plates and glasses. He brought them to the kitchen in one trip, the skills that he had taught himself as a waiter finally giving him a purpose outside of work.

“That would be great, baby. I have to answer a few e-mails, is that okay?”

Timmy nodded happily and turned on the faucet, swaying his hips a little to the music still playing in the background. Armie smiled at his adorable boyfriend and grabbed his laptop from his briefcase, setting it on the kitchen counter. He had to get some last minute work done for a hearing that was scheduled on Monday, but he didn’t want to miss out on his precious time with Timothée. As he waited for his laptop to start up, he watched him dance and he chuckled as the boy started humming to the music as well. He might have been shy, but once he was comfortable, he was an absolute joy to be around.

After the dishes, Timmy had gone back to the table with a wet cloth and cleaned the surface, making sure they hadn’t spilled anything that would leave a stain. Armie’s furniture was all so high-end, he would hate himself if he ruined anything. He tried keeping himself busy with his phone afterwards, scrolling through his Instagram feed and texting Saoirse about the delicious dinner he had just had, but he got bored pretty quickly.

_I will not interrupt Daddy when he’s working._

Timmy bit his lip as he almost caught himself breaking one of the rules already. It wasn’t really his intention to keep Armie from finishing his job, but he also didn’t feel like waiting by himself. He had no idea how these rules worked yet and even though he didn’t really want to ask Armie about it, out of sheer embarrassment, he decided that it would be best to know what was acceptable.

“Armz?” Timmy asked, standing up from the couch and making his way over to the older man. He slipped his arms around his waist and pressed his forehead against the back of Armie’s shoulder.

“Yes, baby?” Armie answered, still typing away on his laptop.

“I know I promised I wouldn’t disturb you, but I don’t want to be alone. Is it okay if I sit next to you?”

Armie looked up from his work and held out his arm. Timmy climbed up on the stool next to him and snuggled up against him, smiling as the man pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

“How about we get ready for bed after I’ve sent out this e-mail?” He asked, his lips still against Timmy’s temple. He took in the fresh, boyish scent that he radiated and closed his eyes for a second. Having Timmy in his presence like this felt amazing.

“I w-would like that,” Timothée answered, the almost inaudible stutter betraying the fact that he was getting nervous again. Armie understood - this was all so new to Timmy and the young boy wasn’t used to sharing a bed with someone. He was just going to have to try his hardest to make him feel comfortable.

Armie quickly finished his work with Timmy tucked underneath his arm and led the boy upstairs after closing down the house. They took separate showers, Armie in his own bathroom and Timmy in the guest bathroom across the hall. Armie was already in bed, clad in just his boxers, when Timmy entered the room again. His face was perfectly exposed with his wet curls combed back behind his ears and his endlessly long, pale legs stuck out from underneath a T-shirt that was at least two sizes too big for him. He smiled nervously and Armie’s heart fluttered. The young boy was gorgeous and he almost couldn’t stop staring. He lifted the edge of his comforter in an invitation for Timmy to join him and smiled when he did.

He turned the TV on, flipping through the channels to see if there was anything that they both liked. If there wasn’t, he would simply switch to Netflix, but after only three channels, Timmy shrieked.

“Modern Family! I love that series!”

Armie smiled and put the remote control down on his bedside table. He watched Timmy settle back against his fluffy pillows and pull the comforter up under his nose. The overwhelming need to cuddle him and never let go overcame Armie like a hurricane, but he stayed calm and ran a hand over Timmy’s head, smoothing back a few stray curls.

“Come cuddle with me, baby?” he suggested softly. Timothée blinked at him, his eyes wide and his cheeks pink, before he nodded and shifted over towards Armie. The older man wrapped his arm around him and kissed the top of his head as Timmy settled against his side with his head on Armie’s chest. His hand rested on Armie’s stomach and he trembled slightly.

They stayed like that for a while, mindlessly watching TV and cuddled up against each other while sharing the occasional kiss. Something was still tugging on the back of Armie’s mind though and as the first episode of Modern Family ended and the second began, he couldn’t suppress his curiosity anymore.

“Tim?” he began, softly stroking the boy’s back. His fingers slipped underneath the fabric of the boy’s shirt and he watched as Timothée tensed for a moment, before he seemingly forced himself to calm down.

“Hmm?” he finally answered.

“I was kind of hoping you would talk to me for a bit,” Armie said, still caressing the boy’s skin.

“About what?” Timmy asked, but he already knew what was coming. He knew that Armie wanted and deserved some more information of where he came from, but it was still a scary subject that he’d rather not talk about.

“I want to know about your past.”

_“Your mother would have been so disappointed. You are absolutely disgusting.”_

Timothée swallowed and blinked against the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy tells the first part of his story and Armie makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii peeps! Thank you guys sooo much for all the love and support! I really appreciate it and I hope this next chapter won't kill you, haha! Enjoy! <3

Talking about his past had never been easy for Timmy. The only one who knew what his childhood had been like was Saoirse and even with his best friend, he didn’t always feel comfortable enough to bring it up whenever he felt upset or lost. He was embarrassed about it and he blamed himself for most of it, but the worst part of having to relive his past was the intense feeling of regret and sadness that filled his heart. Regret, because he felt like, if he had been different, his situation would have been different and sad, because there would always be an empty place in his life where is mother should have been.

Thinking about his beautiful mother made his heart ache and more tears threatened to spill over. He definitely wasn’t ready to talk about her, but he had been incredibly insecure and shy with Armie since they had been together and the man deserved to know why Timmy was the way he was. He was afraid that Armie would eventually get tired of his behavior, if he didn’t explain it at least partially.

“Hey,” Armie whispered, when he noticed that the boy in his arms had gone quiet. “You can trust me. I care about you a lot.”

Timmy nodded and pressed his cheek against Armie’s bare chest, a tear slipping down over the man’s skin and into the fine, blonde chest hair. He closed his eyes and took a deep, encouraging breath.

“I, ehm…” Timmy tried, but his throat closed up as if someone was squeezing it tightly shut. Armie rubbed his back and ran his other hand through his hair in an attempt to make the boy feel more comfortable.

“I would never judge you, baby,” he whispered. Timmy sighed and swallowed thickly.

“My father wasn’t a nice man,” he said, trembling all over. “He would almost ignore me, up until I was twelve years old. That’s when I ended up living with just him. I started wearing more alternative clothes, growing my hair out and using skin products and he would tell me that I was…” His voice broke and he pressed himself even closer to Armie, seeking more safety.

“You can do it, I’m proud of you,” Armie said softly.

“He would tell me that I was disgusting. That he was ashamed of me and that he regretted putting a faggot like me on this earth. I wasn’t man enough, I was too skinny, too pale, too feminine… He… He just assumed that I was gay because I wanted my skin to stay clear.” Tears were slipping down Timmy’s cheeks uncontrollably now and the strong arms around him tightened. He was glad that Armie was there to hold him, but he already felt like the emotions were getting the best of him and he hated himself for it. Armie wasn’t supposed to see him like this.

“That’s completely uncalled for and completely untrue. You are not disgusting and there is nothing wrong with being gay, baby. You are absolutely beautiful,” Armie tried to assure him with a soft, soothing voice.

“I didn’t even know that I w-was gay, back then,” Timmy sobbed, roughly wiping his tears away with the hand that had been resting on Armie’s stomach.

“What happened when you got older?” Armie asked, too curious and too heartbroken by the story of the boy in his arms.

“We tried to avoid each other for most of the day, only seeing each other when he dropped me off or picked me up at school and around dinner time. One day, when I was about fourteen years old, he was waiting for me in the parking lot at school when this boy I liked kissed me and my father saw it happening. When I got into the car, he told me that he was disgusted by me and that Mom would be so disappointed if she had known. He… I couldn’t even…” Timmy sobbed and buried his face in the crook of Armie’s armpit. His entire body was shaking with emotion and Armie held him tight, silently cursing the man who had hurt his little baby.

“Listen to me,” he whispered, pulling Timmy closer, so that his mouth was pressed against the shell of his ear. “You are not disgusting and you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. I’m so proud of you for following your dreams. I will be here, no matter what, okay?”

The boy merely nodded and wrapped both of his arms around him, holding on for dear life. It was obvious that he hadn’t been able to talk about this for a long time and he had cropped up all of his emotions, causing them to overflow now.

“I’m sorry,” Timmy whispered, his sobs decreasing to quiet little sniffles.

“You won’t ever have to apologize for what you have gone through. Don’t worry.” Armie ran one of his hands down Timmy’s side and over his thigh to try to calm him, but the boy stiffened again and an almost inaudible whimper left his throat. “Are you not comfortable with me touching you like that?” Armie asked softly.

Timmy bit his lip and was glad that Armie couldn’t see his face at the moment.

_“God, you really are disgusting, Timothée.”_

His body shook as the hateful voice of his father filled his head and made his heart ache. He didn’t want to be uncomfortable, because he loved it when Armie touched him, but his father had taught him that he wasn’t worthy of someone’s loving touches and he had started to believe that over time.

“Is this why you won’t touch yourself, either?” Armie asked, his hand moving back up to his back, as Timmy seemed more at ease when his touches stayed above waistline.

“He… He caught me, one time,” Timmy confessed quietly, still not looking up at Armie. “He said it was dirty.”

“God, Tim,” Armie sighed in disbelief. This boy deserved so much better and he silently promised himself that he would make sure that Timmy would never feel unworthy again.

“I hated living with him,” Timmy said, his voice sounding a little more steady. “I moved out as soon as I graduated from high school.”

“What happened to your mother?” Armie wondered out loud.

“No,” Timothée protested immediately. A heavy sob filled the room again and a fresh wave of tears spilled over the skin of Armie’s shoulder. “No, no, no,” he cried.

“Hey, sshh, it’s okay,” Armie soothed, rocking the boy back and forth. Timmy obviously wasn’t ready to talk about that part of his story yet and he decided he would stop asking any further questions for now. The boy had opened up to him and that was enough. He understood what had caused his insecurities and knew why Timmy felt the need to be taken care of. That was his job now. He would take care of the gorgeous boy and make sure that no one would ever hurt him again.

“Armie,” Timmy whimpered, grabbing on to the man as if his life depended on it.

“I’m here, I’ll never leave you. I’m so proud of you, baby,” Armie whispered. He hugged the boy to his chest and stroked his back over the T-shirt he was wearing, until his breathing slowed down and the tears on his shoulder dried. He picked up the remote control and turned the TV off once he was sure that Timmy had fallen asleep, before he pulled the covers over them both. He kissed the side of Timmy’s head and breathed in his scent.

He would never let anyone hurt his baby again.

~*~

Timmy woke up alone in an enormous bed, disoriented in his surroundings and a little groggy. His eyes burned and the skin on his face felt dry and tight. He sat up slowly and glanced around the room he had woken up in, before he remembered that he had stayed the night with Armie. He blinked and suddenly, the night before came screaming back to him.

He had opened up to Armie like he hadn’t opened up to anyone in a long time. He had told Armie a part of his past and he had cried himself to sleep on his chest. As much as Timmy wanted to feel embarrassed about it all, he couldn’t bring himself to think of anything else other than that Armie had held him, kissed him and comforted him until his body had stopped shaking and his mind had drifted off. The man was an angel and Timmy was convinced that their meeting in the bar a few weeks ago hadn’t been a coincidence. 

Before Timmy had processed the fact that he probably looked like shit and that he should get dressed before Armie found him like that, the handsome man walked into the room with a large tray in his hands.

“Good morning, baby,” Armie smiled. Timmy let his eyes roam over the man’s existence. For the first time since they had met, Timmy had a proper view of his body and even though he didn’t want to admit it, his heart wasn’t the only thing that throbbed. Armie was tall, tanned and toned. Everything Timmy found attractive in a man. His chest was covered in a sheen of soft, blonde hair and his abdominal muscles looked well-defined. His hips were slim, clad in a pair or sweatpants that hung low below the waistband of his boxers. He had obviously run a hand through his hair a couple of times, because it looked fluffy and messy and Timmy really wanted to tangle his fingers in it. He looked so incredibly gorgeous, Timmy couldn’t even think straight. He had completely lost the ability to answer Armie with anything other than a stare.

He pulled his knees up against his chest and tugged the comforter up until it covered his shoulders, trying to hide the physical attraction he felt towards the older man. Armie set the tray down next to him on the bed and Timmy’s mouth watered at the sight of the warm croissants and freshly squeezed orange juice. Armie leaned in and cupped his cheek, stealing a lingering kiss from Timmy, before he slipped into bed with the boy.

“I thought you might like some breakfast in bed,” he said, smiling sweetly at his boyfriend.

“It looks delicious,” Timmy answered, his voice quiet and scratchy. Crying his heart out hadn’t done him any good, physically, but he felt relieved that Armie was now aware of why he was so shy and insecure most of the time. He felt like he could be himself now and that put his mind at ease.

He stretched his legs beneath the comforter and quickly pulled the tray of food into his lap. His erection hadn’t gone all the way down yet and he hoped to avoid an awkward situation by just hiding it. Of course, Armie had noticed it anyway and he smirked, but didn’t say anything, which Timothée was entirely grateful for. He picked up one of the croissants and cut it open with the knife that Armie had put on the tray as well. 

“I thought that, maybe, you would like to go to the movies with me today,” Armie said, lifting his hand and stroking a stray curl behind Timmy’s ear. 

“I would love that,” Timothée immediately answered, excited about going out in public with Armie and after months of studying and working at the lunchroom, he thought he deserved a fun day with the man he loved.

_Wait, what? Loved?_

Timmy bit his lip and pushed the thought to the back of his mind, somewhere far away. It was definitely too soon to be thinking things involving the L-word. He lathered the inside of his croissant with cherry jam and took the first bite, moaning in pleasure as the flavor invaded his taste buds. 

“Hey,” Armie spoke up, slipping his hand over Timmy’s lower back. “Stop being sexy.”

The boy’s eyes widened and he swallowed his bite with difficulty. He hadn’t meant to be provocative, but Armie calling him sexy also didn’t exactly make him feel bad. He blushed and didn’t know how to respond for a moment, before a thought entered his brain and he looked down at the tray, hiding a small smile. He decided to make the first attempt at living Armie’s lifestyle right there and then, even if it still made him feel slightly uneasy. 

“Yes, Daddy,” he whispered, casting a cautious glance over at Armie’s face from beneath his eyelashes. 

“Good boy,” Armie growled, his voice all husky and breathy, before leaning in and smashing their lips together again, tasting the cherry on Timmy’s tongue. His croissant slipped from his hand, back onto the tray as Armie swiped his tongue along the roof of his mouth. He could get used to this.

After breakfast, Armie gave Timmy the opportunity to use the bigger mirror above the sink in his own bathroom by cleaning up their breakfast dishes by himself. He emptied the dishwasher and put the clean dishes they had used last night back into their respectful places, before loading the machine with the dirty ones from this morning. He straightened the counter and then made his way back up the stairs again to see if Timmy was ready.

The boy was applying some sort of transparent balm to his skin in front of the mirror. He looked like he was concentrating on making sure that he wasn’t missing any spots or crevices, turning his head this way and that. Armie smiled affectionately and leaned against the doorframe. He could watch the boy move around for hours, his tiny body moving gracefully while he hummed songs that popped up in his head. Armie loved all of it.

_Loved? Shit, what?_

He frowned for a second and then smiled as he thought to himself that if that was where this was heading, he would welcome it with open arms, even if it was a little soon.

“Are you almost ready, baby?” he asked, sneaking up behind the boy and wrapping his arms around his waist. He pressed a kiss to the top of Timmy’s head and smiled at him through the mirror.

“Yeah, I just need to apply a cream to my hair and then I’m done,” he answered, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Can I take a shower? Are you okay with that?” Armie asked, still pressing kisses against Timmy’s hair, not really ready to let go of him yet.

“Ehm… Yeah, g-go ahead,” Timothée stuttered, the idea of Armie getting naked in the same room sending a hot flush all over his body. Armie gently tilted his head and kissed him softly, before stepping away and turning on the shower. He ran a hand through his hair and hooked his fingers behind the waistband of his underwear. Timmy watched as he pulled the garment down, together with the sweatpants he was still wearing and gasped as he caught a glance of Armie’s firm backside. He quickly turned back to the mirror and tried to breathe properly. He was absolutely powerless against Armie’s attractiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn, naked Armie...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they go on a date and a tiny step is being made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still Wednesday here, I'm still on time, haha! Thanks sooooo much people, for all the love and dedication <3 It means the world and I hope you will like the rest of what's coming just as much! Enjoy a little fluff <3
> 
> p.s. I made something :'D

[](https://ibb.co/wcrtMQ2)

Armie bought Timmy the biggest tub of popcorn that the movie theatre provided and got them both a sprite from the soda machine. He let Timmy pick the movie, since he would probably miss half of it. The boy chose Game Night, explaining to Armie that he wasn’t up for anything serious right now and the man couldn’t blame him. After the talk they had had last night, all he wanted for Timmy was to enjoy himself and feel like there wasn’t a thing in the world that he should worry about for once.

Timmy watched the movie like he hadn’t enjoyed going out like this in years and when Armie thought about it, it dawned on him that, maybe, he really hadn’t been out like this before. He was still curious about Timmy’s previous boyfriends, but from the small things Timmy had let slip, they hadn’t treated him the way he deserved and Armie was definitely ready to change that. As predicted, he missed half of the movie because he was too preoccupied watching the beautiful boy next to him, who’s hand was gently placed in his. He rubbed his fingers and enjoyed the happy expression on Timmy’s face. No insecurities, no shy little smile, no blushing, no hurt. Just happiness.

After the movie, Armie took Timmy to the park and bought him an ice cream cone from the truck that did its business there on Saturdays. Armie discovered very quickly that Timmy was easy to please, as long as he kept providing the boy with food. He lapped at his peach flavored ice cream while talking to Armie about his education as they made their way down the small path along the water. Armie listened carefully, not wanting to miss a single word, in case it would come up any time soon. He had always been a great listener and the boy still intrigued him like no one ever had.

“Hey, baby?” Armie spoke up after their conversation had died down a little bit and their ice cream was long gone. They had been enjoying the effects of Fall creeping in on them, causing the leaves to change into different shades of brown and red. Timothée looked up at him and smiled to show that he was listening. He shivered a little and Armie shook his head, before coming to a halt and pulling Timmy towards him by the lapels of his soft jacket. He zipped it up and stroked the boy’s hair back from his face, revealing a grateful little smile and a light pink blush on his cheekbones.

“Thank you,” Timmy said softly. Armie smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“You have to start wearing a warmer jacket soon,” Armie told him, still running a hand through his curls. “Do you have work tomorrow?” he asked, remembering that the boy had mentioned before that he worked on Sundays.

“I do, but my shift doesn’t start until noon,” Timmy answered, pressing himself up against Armie in a request for a hug. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long time and he gladly let it happen as long as he still could. Armie wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head, taking in the scent of the boy’s hair products.

“I was wondering if you felt comfortable enough to stay with me one more night.” Armie’s hands started running over Timmy’s back in soothing circles. He had loved being able to hold his boyfriend as they fell asleep together and he didn’t want to let go of him quite yet. He had a busy week at work ahead of him and he wasn’t looking forward to it, now that he’d had a taste of what it would be like to wake up to Timothée’s beautiful face in the morning.

“I, ehm…” Timmy’s heart missed a beat and his breath hitched for a second. He hadn’t expected Armie to ask him that, especially after his breakdown the night before, but _God,_ did he want to. He was starting to feel really comfortable in Armie’s caring hands and the man had proven to be the sweet and gentle lover he had portrayed himself to be.

_“What happens when I break one of the rules?”_

_“Depending on what you did, you’ll get punished. I’ll always give you a warning first. If you decide you want to keep acting out, you’ll get a last chance to change your behavior and if you don’t…”_

_“I’ll get spanked.”_

Timmy shivered involuntarily. Armie had been gentle and sweet up until now, but he didn’t know if he was ready to find out what the man would be like when Timmy decided to break one of the rules. He vowed to himself that he wouldn’t take that risk. Yet.

“It’s okay to say no, baby,” Armie suddenly said, making Timothée realize that he hadn’t exactly answered his question yet.

“No! No, I mean… Yes, I would love to stay another night. It’s just that... I don’t have enough clean clothes with me,” he said, smiling sheepishly.

“No problem. We’ll go to your place and pick up some more clothes for you.” Armie gently took his chin between thumb and index finger and lifted his head. He pressed their lips together in a soft kiss that still tasted faintly of ice cream. Timmy couldn’t suppress the smile that forced itself on his face. He loved it.

~*~

Armie had driven them to Timmy’s apartment a little later and waited in the living room for the boy, while he grabbed himself the items he needed. He studied the pictures on the walls and smiled when his eyes fell on a selfie of Timmy and Saoirse, covered in flour and, what Armie assumed, was egg yolk. It was obvious that they had a very special connection and he made a mental note to remember that as a part of the space he had promised he would give Timmy. Give him space to spend time with his best friend. Connections like that were important, especially in Timmy’s case.

He took a few steps to the left and took in the portrait of a young, brunette woman. She couldn’t have been older than her early thirties, but the picture was old and looked like it had been carried around a lot. Her eyes were blue and bright. Armie’s stomach dropped when he realized that her facial features were very similar to the ones he had fallen for. The sharp jawline, defined cheekbones and soft skin... This was Timothée’s mother. The woman he had cried over last night, the woman he hadn’t wanted to talk about. He respectfully took a step back and smiled. The woman was beautiful and she had created this amazing human being, who he was now allowed to call his boyfriend. His partner. If Timmy wanted to talk about her, he would let him and he would listen carefully. For now, this was enough.

As if on cue, Timothée stumbled back into the room with a stack of clothing in his arms. He smiled at Armie and gestured towards the front door by nodding his head.

“Shall we?” he asked and Armie grinned.

“Yeah, absolutely,” he said, taking the clothes from Timmy, so that the boy could lock the apartment behind them as they left.

They had dinner together, sitting next to each other at the kitchen counter. They had picked up some groceries on their way home and Armie had made them grilled sandwiches made from cornbread and stuffed with vegetarian turkey, grilled bell peppers, spring onions and cheese. He had topped them off with chipotle sauce and Timmy was having trouble remembering his own name. Armie was absolutely spoiling him and the older man seemed to have no trouble at all with adjusting to his eating habits. He replaced the meat he would normally use with vegetarian substitutes without even addressing it and Timmy’s heart melted a little every time.

After dinner they watched TV on the couch for a while, the young boy lying comfortably in Armie’s arms. The man’s fingers stroked over Timmy’s arm absentmindedly, causing a layer of goosebumps to appear on his skin. He pressed himself a little closer to Armie and fished his phone from the pocket of his jeans. He thumbed a quick text to Saoirse to let her know his whereabouts.

_9:36_  
**Staying at Armie’s for one more night. Be home  
after work tomorrow. Pizza and a movie? xo**

Armie brought his hand up from Timmy’s arm to his hair and stroked back the curly strands of chocolate brown silk that fell over his face. Timmy closed his eyes and rested his head against Armie’s shoulder, fully enjoying the undivided attention he had never experienced before. His fingers lightly scratched his scalp and the boy made an appreciative noise. He looked up again as his phone vibrated and opened the message.

_9:39_  
**Are you still comfortable? Are you being safe?  
I’ll make fresh pizza tomorrow xo**

Armie snickered, causing Timmy’s face to heat up in embarrassment again. His best friend was just looking out for him, but he wished that he had angled his phone away a little. He felt good in Armie’s presence, but he wasn’t planning on doing anything with him that required for them to be safe.

_9:41_  
**Very comfortable, but definitely not there yet.  
Ly xo**

He quickly thumbed his reply, sent it out and shut off his phone to prevent any further embarrassment. He put it down on the coffee table and curled back up under Armie’s arm. He shrieked when Armie pulled him in his lap and wrapped both of his arms around him. A spark of panic ran through Timothée’s body at the thought of the intimacy their position portrayed, but he relaxed instantly when Armie’s hands came back to stroke soothingly up and down his back. He blushed and pressed a soft kiss to Armie’s cheek.

They finished watching an episode of Modern Family, before Armie kissed the top of his head and sat up, Timmy still in his arms.

“Do you want to relax in bed?” he asked, running a careless hand through his shaggy, blonde locks. Timmy watched him closely and pushed down the urge to run his hands through Armie’s hair. It wasn’t slicked back like it was on the days when he had to go into the office, but rather looked so clean and soft. He just wanted to hide his face there and take in everything that was Armie.

“Yeah,” he breathed in an answer to Armie’s question. “Can I take another shower first, though?” he asked. Armie immediately nodded.

“Of course, take as many showers as you want, baby,” he answered with a sweet smile, before connecting their lips in an even sweeter kiss. Timmy felt small and vulnerable, but unbelievably safe in the man’s arms. Those were things that he hadn’t felt in seven years and the thought made his heart ache a little bit.

They pulled back from their embrace simultaneously and Armie locked down the house, before following Timmy upstairs. He told his boyfriend to use his shower again and started undressing himself to his boxers. Timmy softly closed the door to the ensuite bathroom and a couple of seconds later, the water was turned on. Armie waited on the bed, flipping through the channels on the TV as he listened to Timmy’s soft voice, coming from the bathroom as he showered. Armie noticed with a small, interested frown on his face that the boy had a beautiful singing voice and he was mesmerized for a second.

The curly haired boy entered the room only fifteen minutes later, dressed in his oversized sleeping shirt and a tight pair of black boxer briefs. Armie’s stomach swirled and he couldn’t wait to have the boy in his arms again. He grabbed a clean pair of underwear and took a quick shower himself, before he brushed his teeth by the sink. He ran his hands through his damp hair and stepped into the bedroom again in just his boxers. Timmy looked up at him and Armie watched his eyes flicker up and down over his body, before he shyly turned his gaze to the bedsheets, fiddling with the fabric between his fingers.

Armie slid under the comforter and sat down against the headboard, propping a pillow up behind his back. He brought a hand up and stroked the soft cheek of the boy next to him, drawing his attention.

“Do you feel comfortable when I touch you like this?” he asked, running his hand up and down along Timmy’s back now, over the fabric of the T-shirt. The boy nodded and leaned in to the touch, not looking away from Armie. “Can I try something?” His voice was low and steady, making Timmy shiver with something unfamiliar.

“Like w-what?” he asked quietly, still pressing back against Armie’s warm hands. The hands slid down and grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it slightly. Armie looked at him for approval and Timmy bit his lip in hesitation. He knew that Armie would never do anything he wasn’t ready for. He could tell the man that he wanted to keep his shirt on and Armie would immediately comply. That was their arrangement.

_We don’t push each other into anything we are not comfortable with._

The truth was, though, that Timmy had started feeling more comfortable as the day progressed. He had opened up to Armie about a part of his past, they had spent an incredibly relaxing day together and he felt like he could really get used to being with Armie like this. He hesitated for a moment longer, before he admitted to himself that he actually wanted for the man to take off his shirt.

He nodded almost invisibly, before he lifted his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Timmy... actually... going to let Armie... touch him...? *gasp*


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy lets go a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day late with this and I'm terribly sorry, because I know you've been waiting for this a little, but I was out all weekend. On Saturday with my brother and on Sunday with a cold, lol! Sooooo I hope you'll forgive me and enjoy this little bit of smut! <3

Armie gently pulled the shirt over Timmy’s head and placed it next to the boy on the bed, in case he felt the need to put it back on. He let his eyes wander over the expanse of his torso and swallowed as his gaze fell on his perky, pink nipples. His boyfriend was skinny and boyish, but even his squirming in anxious anticipation looked sensual. For someone so innocent and shy, he looked incredibly sexy. Armie couldn’t wait to run his hands all over him.

_Baby steps, dude._

He sat back against the pillow behind his back and spread his legs beneath the covers. He gestured for Timmy to come closer and watched the insecure flicker in his eyes grow.

“Come here, baby,” Armie quietly encouraged, as he helped Timothée sit back between his legs. The boy hesitated for a minute longer, before he finally leaned back with his back against the warm skin of Armie’s chest. He sighed, closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. He could feel a new wave of panic rise in his throat, but the older man immediately forced it back by stroking his arms up and down, like he had done on the couch.

“Armie,” he whispered, resting his hands on the man’s thighs.

“Don’t worry, okay? We’re not doing anything you don’t want to do,” Armie answered, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I just want you to close your eyes and feel for a moment. Let your body tell you what you’re ready for and what not. Can you do that for me, baby?”

Timothée lay his head back against Armie’s shoulder and took a deep breath, before he nodded and closed his eyes. Armie’s hands stroked his arms for a few more minutes, before they slowly moved to his stomach. He simply lay his large, warm palms against the skin and nuzzled Timmy’s hair, pressing a kiss right by his ear.

“Is this okay?” he asked, still set on getting Tim to approve of everything, before he actually took any steps further.

“Yeah,” Timmy breathed, but his fingers gripped Armie’s thighs a little tighter. He was trying really hard for Armie and the man’s heart swelled. He started moving his hands in slow circles over Timmy’s stomach and he nudged the side of his head with his nose, making the boy look up at him.

“So proud of you,” he whispered, before leaning in to steal a kiss from his soft, plump lips. Timmy tipped his head up slightly and sighed into the kiss. Armie could actually feel him sink back in his arms and what a glorious feeling it was. His hands slid up a little higher and he ran his fingers over the top of Timmy’s ribs, right under his pectoral muscles. Tim hummed and broke the kiss, looking down at what Armie’s hands were doing.

“Hmm.” He was fascinated by the way Armie’s fingers danced over his skin. No one had ever touched him with such care and affection and his body reacted to it in the strongest way possible. He had goosebumps from head to toe, his nipples hardened and a spark of pleasure went through his lower regions. He was so aroused already and he wasn’t even sure if that had been Armie’s plan to begin with. What if the man just wanted him to relax and watch some TV? And why was he suddenly interested in any form of sexual acts?

Timmy closed his eyes again and rested his head back against Armie’s shoulder once more, deciding that he would do as Armie had told him to do and let his body tell him the answers.

“Still okay?” Armie asked and Timmy nodded in return. “Can I touch them?” His fingers caressed the skin under the hardened nubs and Timmy shivered. The feeling of touching his own nipples only two days ago came back to him and he bit his lip in hesitation. He had even thought of Armie’s hands on his chest when he had done it and it had made him grow hard in an instant. He knew that, even though he was incredibly insecure, as soon as Armie touched them he would be putty in his hands.

That thought didn’t frighten him as much anymore, so with a small nod he gave the man permission to explore his body some more. Armie’s fingers started moving up, torturously slow and soft as a feather. Timmy held his breath and watched as the tips of the man’s fingers slipped over his stiff nipples and gave slight pressure. The breath he had been holding released itself in a quiet little moan as Armie gently pulled on his left nipple. His legs quivered and he could feel himself grow hard inside his briefs, embarrassingly fast. He was glad the comforter was still pulled up over their hips.

“Feel good?” Armie asked, his voice low and breathy against Timmy’s ear. He had never thought that someone’s voice could be something exciting, but the younger boy actually felt a twinge of pleasure run down his spine. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, closing his eyes again and letting the sensation of Armie’s hands on his skin take over his soul.

“I’m going to push the comforter down, okay?” Armie said, not really intending to ask approval this time, but still keen on letting his boyfriend know his every move. Timmy shot forward a little and let go of Armie’s thighs to grab on to the fabric.

“But, ehm… Armie, I’m... Hmm,” he looked down at his lap and bit his lip, no longer able to finish his sentence. Embarrassment took the upper hand again, but he didn’t want Armie to see. He felt ridiculous, being with the man who made him feel like he was the only person in the world worthy of his attention and still not being able to be fully comfortable.

“Hey,” Armie said, gently pulling him back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around him. “I know and it’s okay. Just relax and let Daddy take care of you,” he whispered in his ear, kissing the shell and continuing a path of small kisses down to his jaw. Timothée blushed furiously and nodded, melting against Armie’s warm skin again. He tried not to think too much about what might happen. He would let his body tell him his boundaries, like Armie had told him to. He took a deep breath and brought his hands back to hold on to the muscular thighs of the man behind him.

Armie brought one of his hands down and shoved the comforter down to Timmy’s knees. He stroked the outside of Tim’s thigh on his way back up and placed his hands on the boy’s stomach again. They wandered over the tight skin, slowly following the pattern of his slightly visible abs. As soon as the boy’s breathing had slowed down a bit, Armie slid his fingers over the waistband of his tiny boxers. Timmy didn’t make a sound and he didn’t tense up, but he was still biting his lip and his eyes were squeezed shut.

“How do you feel?” Armie asked, giving the boy a chance to put a stop to his wandering touches.

“Good,” the curly haired boy whispered, turning his head and nuzzling Armie’s neck. He smiled as he took in the man’s masculine scent. It made him feel safe and small, which was exactly what he needed.

“More?” Armie clarified his question by slipping his index finger over the fabric of Timmy’s underwear, lightly touching the evidence of how good the boy was actually feeling.

“Yes,” he hissed, breathing out a shuddery breath as he arched his back and pushed himself willingly against Armie’s hand. Being touched by someone else had never been pleasurable to Timmy, but this was touching on a whole different level. Armie was attentive and affectionate - he actually made sure that Timmy was having a good time and the boy couldn’t be more grateful for that. The person who had taken his virginity could have learned a lot from the older man, who was now handling him with such care. An image of his previous experiences flashed before his eyes for a second and he quickly pushed them away, concentrating on Armie again. That was in the past now.

Armie’s strong fingers wrapped around the outline of his growing erection through the fabric of his underwear and he gasped for breath as the man squeezed gently. He felt himself grow fully erect in just a few seconds and he buried his face in Armie’s neck to hide the blush that tinted his cheeks. The man stroked him slowly, giving slight pressure to the tip on the upstroke.

“Oh,” Timmy panted quietly, unconsciously moving his hips a little.

“Will you do something for me, baby?” Armie asked, slowing his hand down until it was just resting against Timmy’s straining erection.

“Hmm,” Timmy nodded, not trusting his own voice. Armie was making him feel so good, his insecurities had almost vanished to the background completely.

“Will you push down your underwear for me?”

And with that, all of Timothée’s self-doubts came screaming back. Armie was asking for him to expose himself and get fully naked. The man wanted to see and touch the one thing that he wouldn’t even allow himself to touch all that often, without a stitch of clothing between them. What if Armie would be disappointed with the way Timmy looked? He was uncut and always kept himself smoothly shaven, but what if those were things that Armie didn’t like? He would absolutely die of embarrassment.

Armie had taken his silence as disapproval and shifted a little behind him. He took Timmy’s chin between thumb and forefinger and lifted his face, forcing him to look up at him. Their eyes connected and all Timmy could see was honesty, patience and something that he wouldn’t even dare to think of. There was no way that Armie would feel that strongly about him.

“If you don’t want to, you don’t have to. We’ll wait.” He ended his sentence with a reassuring kiss to Timmy’s forehead and the younger boy sighed, both in contentment and disappointment. Armie made him feel so incredible and he had to fuck it up with his stupid insecurities.

“Armz, I… I do want to, but I’m just… nervous,” he eventually confessed, averting his eyes as he ran a couple of fingers through the soft fuzz on Armie’s thigh. So masculine. His stomach tingled.

“Don’t be, it’s just me,” Armie whispered, bringing both of his arms around Timmy’s waist. He pressed him against his chest and hugged him affectionately, kissing the top of his head. Timothée felt himself relax again and cursed himself for being the way he was. Armie cared for him, he had proven already that all he wanted was for Timmy to feel good. He was willing to give Timmy everything he had wanted, ever since he was a kid. He needed to get over himself.

“Don’t laugh,” he mumbled, his voice trembling as he brought his hands to the waistband of his briefs. He pushed them down slowly until they were bunched around his knees. His cock lay heavily against his stomach and twitched in anticipation. He settled back against Armie’s chest and closed his eyes, awaiting his reaction.

When the room stayed quiet except for their heavy breathing, Timmy dared to open his eyes and look up at his partner. He noticed that Armie’s eyes had slightly widened. The man stared at the newly exposed part of Timmy’s body and swallowed thickly. Timothée almost wanted to disappear into the ground. He knew that Armie would be disgusted. Just like everyone else. 

“Jesus, why would I laugh?” Armie eventually spoke up, collecting himself. “You’re absolutely gorgeous.”

“Armie,” Timmy murmured, not really knowing how to respond to that. His heart was screaming with joy over the fact that Armie wasn’t turned off by the sight of him, but his mind was still holding him back.

“You really are, baby. Can I touch you?” Armie stroked his hands up and down over Timmy’s thighs, almost impatient for him to give him consent. The boy’s erection was long and smooth, the red tip peeking out from under his foreskin and the veins prominently visible. He was completely hairless down there and Armie’s mouth watered. 

Timothée took a deep breath, placed both of his hands on Armie’s thighs again and nodded, closing his eyes. He couldn’t watch.

The older man’s hands slid up to his hips, the left one making its way to Timmy’s lower stomach as the right one stroked the skin around the hard organ between the boy’s legs. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and tugged gently, causing the young boy in his arms to stiffen and inhale sharply.

“Just breathe, baby. Relax for me,” Armie coaxed, rubbing Timmy’s stomach with his other hand as he pressed a kiss to the side of his head. He slowly moved his fingers over the boy’s erection, feeling the vein on the underside throb against his palm. Timmy gasped for breath and dug his nails into the skin of Armie’s legs, but the man couldn’t care less. 

“Nng,” Timmy moaned, as Armie pulled his foreskin back and slid his thumb along the small slit, spreading the first drops of pre come over the tip. He arched his back and bit his lip to stifle his sounds of delight. He had never experienced sexual pleasure like this. Touching himself had never felt particularly good and he had only been touched by one other man like this and that hadn’t been pleasurable at all. Timmy felt like he could burst already and Armie had barely even started. 

“How does that feel?” the man asked, picking up his pace a little. He pumped the younger boy’s cock steadily, flicking his wrist every time it reached the swollen head.

“Oh God,” Timmy moaned, bringing one of his arms up all the way over his head. He wrapped it around Armie’s neck and tangled his fingers into the soft hair at the nape of his neck. He arched his back and thrust his hips up against Armie’s hand.

“That good, huh?” Armie chuckled quietly, kissing Timmy’s cheek as he moved his hand a little faster, applying the right amount of pressure. Timothée’s legs started to quiver and Armie watched the boy slowly lose control over his body. His own cock pulsed against the fabric of his boxers, but he willed it to calm down. This wasn’t about him.

Timothée shuddered as his balls drew up tight against his body and his toes started to tingle. He was going to come soon and he was almost disappointed that the moment was coming to an end. Armie’s touches were making him feel on top of the world right now - he even felt the slightest bit of sexy. He opened his eyes and dared to take a look at what Armie was doing. The head of his cock had turned a dark shade of purple, sliding through the tunnel of Armie’s fist. The man’s fingers were wet with his pre come and his tanned skin looked amazing against Timmy’s pale complexion. The sight of Armie’s strong fingers around his cock instantly brought him closer to his orgasm and he briefly thought that he should probably warn Armie. He turned his head and pressed his nose against the skin of Armie’s neck as his grip on the man’s hair tightened.

“Armie, I… Nng, Armie.” All he could do was pant breathlessly and shudder in pleasure.

“Are you close? Are you gonna come for Daddy?” the older man whispered against his hair, quickening his strokes as he held him tight against his body. 

“Yeah,” Timmy breathed and his stomach tightened. His entire body felt like it was on fire and he knew in that moment that this was what sex with Armie was going to be like. Passionate, hot, caring and incredibly arousing. _Sex with Armie. Armie’s cock inside him._ A hot wave of pleasure washed over him and his mouth fell open into a silent scream. He thrust his hips up, pushing his rock hard length into Armie’s fist one last time, before he was tipped over the edge. 

“That’s it, baby,” Armie breathed, as the first ropes of thick white come spurted from Timmy’s cock and landed on the boy’s stomach. He pulled the foreskin back slowly and rubbed the exposed head with his thumb, causing Timothée to release a high pitched moan. More come dribbled over Armie’s fingers and Timmy’s entire figure shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Armie stroked him until he had nothing left to give and began to squirm due to oversensitivity. He slumped back against the older man and exhaled a shuddery breath.

For the first time in his life, Timothée had actually enjoyed an orgasm and he was stunned by how satisfied he felt. He was dizzy and his entire body was tingling, but he had never felt better. He nuzzled the man’s neck again as he rested against his chest and tried to regulate his breathing. 

“I’m so proud of you,” was the last thing he could hear Armie whisper, before a soft, lingering kiss was pressed against his forehead and he let his mind drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you proud of Timmy too?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy is giddy, Saoirse starts asking questions and Armie is the perfect boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH HI. You guys are all so incredibly sweet with your comments and enthusiasm! Thank you so much, enjoy this little filler chapter <3

“Text me when you get home tonight, okay?” Armie asked when he parked in front of the lunchroom where Timmy worked.

“Yes, Sir,” Timmy answered cheekily, a happy smile on his face. After what Armie had done to him the night before, he felt relaxed - almost giddy - and he was in an incredibly good mood. He had never slept so peacefully and he couldn’t get the wide grin off of his face.

“Have a good day at work today, baby,” the older man said, before cupping Timmy’s jaw with one hand and connecting their lips in a loving kiss. He slipped the boy the slightest bit of tongue and pulled away before he could participate. Tim pouted and grabbed on to the neckline of Armie’s shirt.

“Not fair, Daddy,” he whispered, before pushing himself closer to the man and capturing his lips again. Armie groaned and parted his lips, welcoming Timmy’s tongue into his mouth. They kissed heatedly for a few moments, before Timmy reluctantly pulled away, not wanting to be late for his shift.

“Behave,” Armie told him sternly, but let a small grin pull the corner of his mouth up. Timmy blushed and giggled quietly, before he grabbed his overnight bag and opened the passenger door. He stole a last kiss from Armie and got out of the car.

“Thank you for everything,” he said with a smile.

“My pleasure. I’ll talk to you tonight,” Armie answered, briefly waving his fingers at his boyfriend. Timmy nodded happily and closed the car door, before crossing the street and entering the lunchroom. He greeted his coworker and slipped through the door behind the bar to put his belongings in the back. He hung up his jacket and grabbed a clean apron from the stack on the shelf. He left through the door again and typed in his user ID on the cash register behind the bar to confirm that he was present.

“So,” Kiernan - his coworker - started when she slipped next to him behind the bar. “Who was the handsome man who dropped you off?”

“Oh, ehm, that was Armie,” he answered, a blush high on his cheeks. She chuckled and slapped him with the dish towel that was thrown over her shoulder.

“That’s a… funny name, but what I really want to know is if he’s your boyfriend or not,” she said sassily. Timmy blushed an even brighter shade of red and studied his nails.

“He is,” he eventually confessed, a smile breaking out on his face, as the thought of his gorgeous partner made him feel all warm inside.

“Holy cow,” Mr. Ramsey spoke up, making the boy and his coworker turn towards him in a flash. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile like that,” he said to Timmy, grinning slightly.

“Yeah, he got laid,” Kiernan stated, picking up a dirty glass and rinsing it in the sink. Timmy smacked her upper arm, his face feeling like it would soon explode from the flush that was still spreading.

“Did not,” he mumbled, but the image of Armie’s strong hand, wrapped around his achingly hard cock, flashed before his eyes and soon he was squirming in his spot, trying to get rid of the arousing sparks that were running up and down his spine. The minor sexual act had completely overwhelmed him. Armie had made all of his insecurities disappear with just a flick of his wrist and Timmy knew that if they were to take things further soon, he would be positively screwed. _In more ways than one._

~*~

When Timothée got home after work, he could already smell the scent of freshly baked pizza dough in the hallway. He hung up his jacket and dropped his backpack and overnight bag by the couch as he entered the apartment. He kicked off his sneakers and left them on the floor, before he went straight for the kitchen. He skidded over to his best friend, who was cutting some fruits at the kitchen counter and wrapped his arms around her from behind, enveloping her into a bear hug.

“Hey, you’re back!” Saoirse turned around and squished Timmy against her in a loving hug, before ruffling his hair. “How was your weekend?” she asked, turning back to cutting the mango.

“It was so nice, Sersh,” Timmy sighed, leaning his butt against the counter, next to where his friend was cooking. “He’s sweet and kind, he takes really good care of me and he took me to the movies.”

“I’m so happy for you, sweetie,” Saoirse said with a smile, putting the mango chunks in a bowl. She went over to the fridge and took out a carton of strawberries. Timmy’s mouth watered and when his friend walked past him again, he quickly snatched one and stuffed it into his mouth, biting the green top off.

“Fuck, that’s so good,” he moaned, swallowing the red fruit and licking his lips.

_I will not use curse words._

Timmy’s eyes widened, his cheeks colored a slightly darker shade of pink and his stomach twisted. What would happen if he let one of those slip when Armie was around? Would he get spanked? Or would Armie just give him a warning and tell him to behave? Even though his slightly rebellious side was kind of anxious to find out, his mind wasn’t quite ready yet. He made a mental note to watch his mouth from now on, or at least try.

“Tim?” Saoirse watched him, a small smirk forming at the corners of her mouth.

“Huh?” he answered, still a bit dazed by his own thoughts.

“What were you thinking of just now?” his best friend asked, still smirking as if she knew already.

“Oh,” Timmy stammered, shaking his head. “Just something Armie said.” He looked down at his shoes, knowing full well that his face was about to heat up even more.

“Yeah, that explains a lot,” the older girl snickered. She started cutting the strawberries into smaller pieces and threw them into the bowl with the mango chunks. Then, she reached into the cupboard above her head to take out a small container of shaved almonds and poured a decent amount in the bowl as well. 

“God, you spoil me rotten,” Timmy said, as he watched his best friend fix their desert. 

“Well, you have got to keep your strength up now that you're in a serious relationship and all that.” 

Timmy blushed and Saoirse laughed out loud, putting the bowl of fruits and a can of whipped cream on the table. The timer went off and she grabbed a pair of oven mittens to get the pizza from the oven. She had baked one large pizza, figuring that it was easier for her and Tim to just share it. She had topped one half with onions, fresh tomatoes, spinach, pesto, mozzarella and cheddar cheese - which was her favorite - and the other half with cheese, cheese and extra cheese. The younger boy sat down at the kitchen table and wiggled in his seat when his friend put the pizza in front of him.

“You’re the best friend ever. You know that, right?” Timmy said, while impatiently trying to cut himself a slice.

“I know,” Saoirse grinned. She sat down across from Timmy and cut herself a slice, too - with a lot more finesse then Timmy had done. She folded the slice in half and took a bite, approving of her own cooking skills once again.

“God, this is so good,” Timmy said with his mouth full. Saoirse chuckled and watched her best friend eat. Something was different about the boy. He looked happier than he had in a long time, but that wasn’t it. His face was more… Open, somehow. He was glowing positively and he looked like he was ready to share more of himself to the outside world. Or maybe he already had. 

“Timmy?” she spoke cautiously, putting her pizza slice back on her plate. The younger boy looked up at her with a happy twinkle in his eyes and smiled, still chewing his food. “Can I ask you something?”

Timmy swallowed quickly and nodded. “Yeah, of course,” he said, still smiling. Food really did make him happy, but Saoirse felt like the fresh pizza was only part of his happiness.

“Did something happen this weekend? Between you and Armie, I mean.” 

The girl watched her friend’s face heat up again. Timmy put his own pizza slice back on his plate as well and took a sip of his water, looking down at the beige wood of their kitchen table. He cleared his throat, seemed to collect himself and looked up at Saoirse again, his eyes still twinkling. 

“We just talked a lot and cuddled in bed, aside from the movie. What kind of shift do you have tomorrow?” He tried to steer his friend away from asking more questions about his relationship with Armie, but it didn’t seem like he could distract the girl. Saoirse merely laughed.

“Six till two. Did you have sex with him?”

“No!” Timmy exclaimed, red blotches of embarrassment appearing on his neck and cheeks.

“Tim…” Saoirse tried again, sending Timmy a concerned frown. He had seemed so happy and relaxed, but now all of his insecurities drifted to the surface once more and the older girl could actually see him close up all over again.

But Timmy sighed and closed his eyes, swallowing a lump. He had to try to talk more. He had promised Armie that he would be honest and that he would not hate himself. That meant that he would have to get rid of his stupid insecurities and fears someday in the near future. Why not start by being open and honest to the person who had had his back throughout his entire teenage life?

“We didn’t have s-sex,” he eventually said, his voice trembling. “Not really, anyway.” A sheepish smile formed around his lips as Saoirse cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

“Not really?” she asked, letting her head rest on her hand, her elbow supporting her on the table.

“No, he just… he just did… m-me, you know?” Timmy made a crude hand gesture and hid his face behind his hands right after.

“Oh my God, you finally had a proper orgasm?” Saoirse laughed and picked up her pizza slice again.

“Shut up, I don’t even wanna talk about this with you!” Timmy whined, but he laughed nonetheless. He started eating again as well and smiled shyly.

“Promise me one thing, though,” Saoirse said, swallowing her bite, before sending Timmy a serious glance.

“What?” he asked, frowning a little. 

“Promise me you’ll be safe, once you do start to have sex with him. I don’t want a repeat of last time.”

Timmy shivered and felt his stomach twist. He _really_ wasn’t up for that either.

“I promise,” he said softly, giving his very best friend a reassuring smile.

~*~

When Timmy lay in bed that night, he could barely even think about falling asleep, let alone actually do it. All he could think about was how cold he was and how much nicer it had been, to sleep pressed up against Armie’s side. Armie was so warm and soft and his arms had never let go of him throughout the night. Timmy had slept two nights in a row, feeling safe and like he was allowed to be vulnerable. He had never been in a position before where he felt entirely comfortable with someone and now that he knew what it was like to spend his nights with Armie, he didn’t want to be alone anymore.

He picked up his phone from his nightstand and opened Whatsapp. He selected Armie’s chat and thumbed a quick message, hoping the man wasn’t asleep yet.

_10:54_  
**I’m really cold. Come tuck me in? xo**

He waited for a while, scrolling through his Instagram feed, hoping for a message back. Half an hour went by and Timmy was still pointlessly staring at his screen. After waiting for over forty minutes, he finally gave up and went to put his phone back on his nightstand. Just as he was about to turn around and try to rock himself to sleep, the device vibrated and he squealed as he quickly picked it up again and opened Armie’s reply. 

_11:42_  
**Buzz me in, baby.**

Timmy’s eyes widened and he jumped out of bed. He grabbed his robe from the hook on the back of his door and slipped it on, tying it around his waist as he made his way down the hall to the intercom. He pressed the button and waited anxiously. Had the man really come all the way down here, just to tuck him into bed?

There was a soft knock on the front door and Timmy’s heart skipped a beat. He unlocked the door and opened it, revealing a casually clothed Armie with a duffel bag swung over his shoulder and his briefcase in his other hand. He smiled lovingly.

“Hi, baby,” he whispered, stepping over the threshold. He put his briefcase down on the small dresser and wrapped his now free arm around his boyfriend. Timmy exposed his slightly crooked, white teeth in a wide smile and pressed himself up against the man, burying his face in his neck.

“I was only kidding, but you’re actually here,” he whispered back, pressing a kiss to the skin of Armie’s neck. His stubble tickled Timmy’s nose and the young boy giggled quietly.

“Yeah, I was cold, too. Come on, let’s go to bed.” He steered Timmy away from the door and closed it behind them, locking it firmly. Tim flipped the lights off as they made their way to his bedroom and as soon as the door was closed, he swung his arms around Armie’s neck. The man dropped his bag and wrapped Timmy up in a tight hug. He pressed a kiss to the side of his head, before putting a few inches of distance between them. He untied Timmy’s robe and pushed it down over his shoulders. Timothée took it from his hands and placed it back on the hook on his door, before attempting to undo Armie from his hoodie. The man shook his head and gently turned him around.

“Go lie down, you’ll catch a cold like this.”

Timmy looked down at his body, covered in goosebumps and only clad in a tight pair of boxer briefs. He quickly slipped under his covers and watched as Armie undressed himself and neatly folded his clothes, putting them on Timmy’s desk. Only wearing a pair of navy blue boxers, Armie climbed into bed with Timmy and pulled the comforter over them both. The younger boy curled himself against Armie’s chest and sighed happily, as two strong arms wrapped him up in a warm embrace. 

“Thanks, Armz,” Timmy whispered, closing his eyes and finally feeling his body relax the way it had done the day before.

“Anything for you, baby. Now, go sleep.” Armie lifted his head by taking his chin between thumb and index finger and he connected their lips in a kiss that had Timmy’s toes curling. They kissed slowly for a moment, before the older man broke their connection and pulled the boy against his chest. 

“Hmm,” Timmy hummed in contentment, before his mind finally drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And off to dreamland...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the L word is said and Timmy realizes it changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI. WILL YOU LOOK AT THAT. I'M EARLY. Hehe. It's my mom's birthday tomorrow, so I won't be able to post and I didn't want to be late again, so there ya go! Thank you guys so much for the love and support <3

Timothée woke up to a sound that did not sound familiar to him. It was also very dark outside still and the apartment was deadly quiet. When he rolled over to try to find out where the noise was coming from, he bumped right into a warm body and he froze for a moment, until he remembered who that body belonged to. The muscular body that smelled of soap, sleep and _man._ Timmy smiled happily and sighed as he curled himself against Armie’s side and pressed a kiss against the man’s chest.

“Armz,” he whispered, running his fingers through the soft, golden hair between his collarbones. “Your alarm is really loud.” Armie grunted in response and blindly grabbed for his phone on the nightstand.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, opening one eye and squinting against the bright screen of his phone. He turned his alarm off and threw the device back on the nightstand, rolling over towards Timmy and wrapping both arms around the boy.

“Armie,” Timmy giggled, snuggling up underneath Armie’s chin. “Don’t you need to go to work?”

“Don’t want to,” the man mumbled, pressing a soft kiss on top of Timmy’s curls, followed by several more. Only a few seconds later, Cardi B’s’ ‘Something’ started playing and Timmy sighed, pushing himself up out of Armie’s warm embrace to shut his own alarm off.

“I have to leave for school in an hour,” he murmured, but he snuggled back under the blankets anyway.

“Five more minutes,” Armie whispered, stroking his hands up over Timmy’s back, as he pressed a soft kiss to the skin of the boy’s neck.

“’Kay,” Timmy agreed, trying to stifle a whimper as a hot shiver ran down his spine. It was still hard to believe, but after years of feeling uncomfortable in his own skin, it finally felt good to let someone else touch him. Armie’s lips against his neck and his hands running up and down his torso felt safe and right and Timmy slipped his leg in between both of those of his partner, snuggling even closer. One of Armie’s hands disappeared and came up between them a second later. The warm palm cupped Timmy’s jaw, lifted his face a little and before he was fully aware of what was happening, Armie had connected their lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue slid along Timmy’s bottom lip, seeking entrance, which Timmy granted him immediately. Armie slowly rolled him over onto his back and moved over him, connecting their chests as they kissed hotly. Timmy writhed underneath the handsome man, noticing with a small twinge of embarrassment that his entire body was enjoying the kiss. A little too much.

He had never reacted this strongly to anyone. In fact, he hadn’t even been interested in getting this close with anyone before. _Not consensually,_ he thought with a small frown. He shifted a little and couldn’t suppress a small gasp as he felt Armie’s arousal rub up against his thigh.

When Armie had touched him on Saturday, Timmy had been so absorbed by pleasure, finally allowing himself to enjoy something that he had never thought of as something that was normal, he hadn’t even been able to think of the fact that, maybe, his partner would want some attention, too. Now that things were happening spontaneously, he had no idea how to handle the situation and he was starting to get extremely anxious. Armie seemed to notice immediately and he broke their lip lock, bringing both of his hands up to run them through Timmy’s curls.

“Don’t freak out,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Timmy’s lips. “Don’t worry, there is absolutely no pressure.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, trembling in Armie’s hold.

“No, don’t be. Don’t ever be sorry for something you have no control over. If you’re not ready, we will wait.” Armie kissed his cheek, his forehead, down the bridge of his nose and connected their lips again at last, until Timmy relaxed against the mattress.

“Thank you,” Timmy whispered after breaking the kiss. He bit his lip again, before he finished his sentence. “Sir.”

Armie groaned quietly and grinned, before he kissed the boy’s forehead one last time. He pushed himself up and sat on the edge of Timmy’s bed, bending over to fumble for something inside his duffel bag.

“Can I take a quick shower?” he asked, pulling out a neatly folded stack of clothes. “I’ll take you to school, before I head off to work.”

“Yes, of course,” Timmy answered, sitting up in bed as well. “Are you really willing to drop me off at school? Because that would literally save me twenty minutes of my time.”

“Any time, baby,” Armie smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss again, before he got up off the bed and let his boyfriend lead the way to the bathroom.

Timmy fixed them a quick breakfast and ate his own while Armie showered. He got back to his room just in time to watch his man swap the towel around his hips for a clean pair of boxer briefs. He caught a glimpse of Armie’s front and he quickly turned around, swallowing a gasp. From what he had seen in that mere second, Armie was nicely trimmed down there, but what had caught his eye even more was the base of a thick shaft that had Timmy trembling in his place by the door. His own manhood twitched again and he bit his lip. _No, no, no, no._

“Ehm…” He cleared his throat and turned around again when he heard Armie pull up a zipper, assuming he had put on his slacks. “I left you a bowl of vanilla yoghurt with granola and strawberries on the kitchen table. Is that okay?”

“Delicious, baby, thank you,” Armie smiled, buttoning up his shirt and stuffing the bottom of it under the waistband of his pants.

“Yeah, so, ehm… I guess I’ll go take a shower now,” the younger boy murmured, before grabbing a clean pair of boxer briefs from the drawer in his dresser and rushing to the bathroom.

~*~

“When do you get off work?” Timmy asked when they were on their way to his school only half an hour later. Armie had slipped his fingers between Timmy’s and was stroking the back of his hand with his thumb, making the boy’s heart flutter.

“I have a hearing at nine, but that shouldn’t take more than an hour, tops. After that, I get to choose if I work from my office or if I want to work from home.” He turned his blinker on and let go of Timmy’s hand to change gears, rounding the corner and steering the car into the street where Timmy’s school was located.

“I only have two classes and I’m done by ten-thirty. Will you come pick me up? I want to make you lunch,” Timmy said shyly. Armie parked the car in the parking lot and turned the engine off.

“I would love that,” he answered, picking up Timmy’s hand again and pressing a kiss to the back of it. He got out of the car and went around to open the passenger door for his boyfriend. Timmy grabbed his backpack and got out of the car, blushing as Armie closed the car door behind him and immediately wrapped him into a warm hug. Timmy sighed contentedly against his shoulder and caught a few of the girls from his class staring at them. He blushed even brighter and hid his face in Armie’s neck.

“Good luck with your hearing,” Timmy told him softly, looking up at Armie as he loosened their embrace.

“Thank you, baby,” he answered, kissing him gently while he cupped Timmy’s cheeks with both hands. He pulled back after only a few seconds and gave his boyfriend a stern look. “Behave.”

Timmy’s knees almost buckled as his lower stomach twisted in what he now knew was pleasure. He was completely baffled that only one strict command from the man could do that to him, but here he was, trying not to whimper as his insides tingled.

“Yes, Armie,” he answered, his voice barely more than a whisper. Armie smiled in satisfaction and kissed him one last time, before he gave him a gentle nudge towards the entrance of the building. He waved and got into the car. Timmy watched him leave the parking lot and took a deep breath, pulling himself together, before he turned around and quickly made his way to class.

Entering his classroom, he quickly scanned the area for a free seat and found one by the window. He sat down and retrieved his notebook and a pen from his backpack. The professor hadn’t come in yet and the students were loud, but Timmy tried to zone everything out and he stared out the window.

“Did you see him kiss that tall guy? Do you think they’re dating? He looks older. So handsome, though.”

Timmy’s cheeks flushed and his eyes went wide as he heard the quiet whispers coming from somewhere behind him. He threw a cautious glance over his shoulder and noticed the girls he had seen in the parking lot, huddled together. One of them looked up in time to accidentally make eye contact with Timothée and her face instantly colored the same shade of red as his. 

“I, ehm… I’m sorry, Tim,” she stammered, giving him a sincere apologetic look. The other girls looked up at him as well and smiled sheepishly.

“It’s okay,” Timmy answered with a small smile. He turned back around to face his notebook, but thought better of it and threw the girls a grin over his shoulder. “He’s thirty and I am dating him.”

“Oh my God,” one of the girls giggled.

“That’s so cute, congratulations,” the first girl, who had apologized earlier, told him, clapping her hands. Timmy smirked and watched as the professor finally entered the classroom. He grabbed his pen, ready to write down as much information as possible, but couldn’t suppress an almost inaudible squeal. He felt so happy.

~*~

“…And then the prof screamed at him! It was horrible, I felt so sorry for him,” Timmy said, as he lathered two pieces of roasted baguette with spicy hummus. He topped them both off with slices of tomato, cucumber and mozzarella and sprinkled a little bit of Italian herbs on top.

“Yeah, that does sound horrible. So, what happened to the guy?” Armie asked, as he watched Timmy work at the kitchen counter, a smile never leaving his lips. His boyfriend looked so cute, so focussed on his tasks and although the sandwiches the younger boy was making looked really appetizing, all Armie wanted was to have him for lunch. He hated to admit it and he would never push Timmy into something he wasn’t ready for, but he was starting to get seriously worked up. The curly haired boy was agonizingly beautiful and he was sexy in ways Armie hadn’t seen on anyone before. 

“Well, the prof sent him to the dean’s office and he will probably get suspended. Which is a good thing, because I really don’t need anyone sitting next to me in class who isn’t seriously working on keeping his grades up.” Timmy moved on to the second pieces of toasted baguette and lathered them with a cashew spread.

“God, Tim, that looks really good,” Armie said, his mouth watering as he watched their lunch coming together.

“Just wait until you taste it,” Timmy grinned, topping the cashew spread with apple slices and a sprinkle of cinnamon. He wiped his hands on a dish towel and picked up both plates, setting them on the kitchen table, in front of Armie.

“Thank you, baby,” Armie smiled, tugging on Timmy’s hand. Tim grinned and leaned in for a kiss, releasing a tiny sigh against the man’s lips.

“Dig in,” he told Armie after their lips had parted. He sat down across from the handsome man and watched as Armie carefully tasted the savory baguette. 

“Oh my God,” he moaned, chewing slowly. “I think I might become a vegetarian as well, if you keep making me stuff like this.”

Timmy snickered. “No, you won’t, but I appreciate the compliment,” he said, taking a bite of his own lunch.

“No, I won’t. I love this, but I need my meat every once in a while,” Armie said, swallowing his food, before licking his lips.

Timmy snorted and put his baguette back on his plate, so that he could cover his mouth with both hands, stifling his laughter. Armie looked up at him with a confused expression, before his eyes started twinkling and his mouth turned up into a smirk.

“Timothée Chalamet, did that just turn into something dirty in that head of yours?”

“Maybe,” Timmy giggled, still covering his mouth. Armie laughed and studied Timmy’s face. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were shining bright. He had been sporting this expression more often lately and Armie liked it. _A lot._

“God, I love you,” he sighed with a chuckle, before he could stop himself.

“What?” Timmy gasped, dropping his hands back to the table. His eyes went wide, his face went pale and his mouth parted in disbelief.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that yet,” Armie said quickly, searching Timmy’s eyes for the panicked expression he expected to find. All he could see, though, was astonishment and the need for confirmation.

“Do you mean it?” Timmy asked, his voice soft, but high pitched. A small smile reformed on Armie’s face as he nodded.

“I do,” he said quietly. The young boy suddenly smiled his white teeth bare and his cheeks tinted again.

“I love you, too,” he whispered, fiddling with a ring on his finger. Armie’s smile grew and he reached over the table to pick up Timmy’s hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing the back of it with warm lips.

After lunch, Armie had helped Timmy with the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, before they sat down on the couch, intending to mindlessly watch a little TV. Armie would have to get some work done later, but they had decided that they would let their food digest and relax a bit first. After only ten minutes or so, Timmy had nuzzled Armie’s neck and cuddled closer to the man. Armie had merely ran a hand through the boy’s silky curls, before connecting their lips in a loving kiss.

Now Timmy was straddling Armie’s lap, his hands buried in the shaggy blonde locks of his hair. As his fingers dragged over Armie’s scalp, he slowly worked the product out of the man’s hair. Their tongues were playing a heated game and Armie’s hands were sliding up and down Timmy’s back, underneath the fabric of his tiny T-shirt. Timmy had never been this attracted to anyone before. He hadn’t even been interested in any form of physical contact before he had met Armie, but the man was slowly breaking through his shell and Timmy discovered that he didn’t mind it all that much. Armie was sweet, caring and _gorgeous._ Even though he had started to freak out earlier that morning, when things had heated up between them, he felt a lot more at ease now. Knowing that Armie loved him seemed to put most of his worries to rest and he discovered that he was actually dying to take the next step with him.

He ran the tip of his tongue along the roof of Armie’s mouth and gently sucked on his bottom lip, before breaking the kiss, waiting for his partner to open his eyes. Armie eventually did and brought one of his hands up to cup Timmy’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone.

“You okay?” he asked, studying Tim’s face for any signs of discomfort.

“Yeah, I just… I, ehm,” Timmy stuttered, shifting in Armie’s lap. He knew what he wanted, but his throat was closing up and his mouth just wouldn’t form the right words.

“What is it, baby? Come one, tell me,” Armie encouraged, still stroking his flushed cheek. Timmy took a deep breath and looked into Armie’s sparkling, crystal blue eyes. His heart fluttered and he decided that he would try a little harder, because the man deserved it.

“I want to… I want to touch you,” Timmy eventually stammered, grabbing on to Armie’s shoulders as his stomach swirled with nerves and something hotter, something not quite familiar yet.

“You are touching me. I’m not going anywhere,” Armie said, running a hand through the loose strands of hair that partially covered Timmy’s eyes. The boy blushed an even darker shade of red and slowly moved his hands down Armie’s chest.

“No, I mean,” Timmy mumbled, bringing his right hand all the way down between their bodies. “I want to t-touch you here,” he whispered as he finally found the courage somewhere deep inside of him and gently cupped Armie’s manhood through the fabric of his trousers. 

Armie’s eyes widened and his cock hardened. 

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Armie let him? 0.0


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy finally finds out what it's like to touch another man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so so much for the love and support! You have no idea what this means to me <3 Now, enjoy orgasms! <3

Timmy could feel Armie’s erection twitch against his palm as he squeezed him gently through his pants. The feeling wasn’t unfamiliar to him, he had done this before, but this was the first time that he actually wanted to do this for someone else. As he looked into Armie’s eyes, he could see they were glazed over with arousal, but he also noticed that Armie was still studying him thoughtfully, to make sure that he wasn’t doing anything against his will and that, to Timmy, was love.

“Are you sure?” Armie asked eventually, tucking one of Timmy’s curls back behind his ear. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from whimpering pathetically. He had always been a strong, authoritative figure, but this boy could make him lose control without really trying. He realized now that not only was Timmy going to have to get used to the nature of their relationship, but Armie would have to adjust to some extent, as well.

“Yeah,” Timmy whispered, letting go of Armie’s crotch and slipping both of his arms around the man’s neck again. He pressed himself close against Armie’s chest and kissed his neck as he hid his face in the warm crook.

“Do you want to move to the bedroom?” Armie wrapped his arms around the thin boy in his lap and ran his hands over his back, stroking in small circles.

“Hmhm.” Timmy nodded against his neck and tightened his arms and legs. Armie chuckled and gripped Timmy’s thighs as he pushed himself up from the couch. He effortlessly carried the boy down the hall and entered his bedroom, closing the door behind them. Timmy’s legs loosened from around his hips and he carefully set the boy down on the floor.

“Listen to me for a second,” Armie said softly, pulling back from Timmy’s embrace. The boy looked up at him with big, curious green eyes and Armie was having a hard time keeping himself from kissing him senseless. “Take all the time you need and don’t feel pressured, okay? I’m really proud of you, but if you decide that you’re not ready yet after all, just tell me.”

“Okay,” Tim said, fiddling with Armie’s tie.

“Okay?” Armie took Timmy’s chin between thumb and forefinger and lifted his head, giving him a look. Timmy blushed and bit his lip.

“Yes, Sir,” he whispered. Armie smiled in approval and stroked his hair back, letting go of his chin. Timmy loosened the tie around the man’s neck and hung it over the back of his desk chair. He slowly started unbuttoning Armie’s shirt, slipping the fabric back over his shoulders as soon as all of the buttons had come undone. When the shirt dropped to the floor, as neither of them cared enough to place it on the chair, Timmy stared at Armie’s exposed skin and felt a slight rush of panic rise in his throat. He wanted this, but he had no idea how to proceed. He felt so awkward about his newfound interest in being intimate with someone.

“Baby,” Armie whispered, making Tim look up from where he was still staring at his chest.

“I don’t… I really don’t know what… Hmm,” Timmy stammered, his cheeks bright red and his voice shaky. He fiddled with the hem of his own shirt and bit his lip. Armie smiled and leaned in, capturing Timmy’s plump lips in a loving kiss.

“Let me help,” he whispered when they broke apart. He unbuttoned his slacks and let them pool at his feet, stepping out of them. He pulled off his socks and sat down on the bed, holding out his hand for Tim.

“Should I… you know, take my clothes off, too?” Timmy asked, nervously shuffling in place. He took Armie’s hand and stepped closer to the bed, mesmerized for a moment as he watched the man’s muscles ripple when he moved.

“Do you want to?” 

Timmy sat down on the bed next to his partner and thought about that for a moment. He was nervous and insecure, but he wanted this. He wanted to give Armie pleasure like the man had done for him, only two days prior. He couldn’t deny that the thought of seeing him completely naked was getting him excited.

“Yeah,” he whispered. Armie smiled and pulled Timmy closer, laying down on his side. The younger boy lay down next to his partner and tentatively slid his hands over Armie’s chest. Armie connected their lips again and circled Timmy’s waist, gently tugging on the bottom of his shirt. Timmy sat up slightly and lifted his arms, so that Armie could pull the shirt over his head. The piece of clothing landed next to the bed and the young boy blushed as he brought his own hands down to his jeans, unbuttoning it and sliding it over his legs, taking his socks off on his way down. He curled himself up against Armie’s chest again - dressed in just his tiny briefs - and traced his fingernails over the man’s defined abs.

Armie could see the struggle in Timmy’s eyes as he cautiously explored his body. The sparkly green orbs were glazed over with arousal, but he could also see the worry and self-doubt that Timmy usually radiated. Perhaps being entirely naked with someone else in a situation like this one really wasn’t something he was comfortable with. The man decided he was going to take it upon himself to make Tim feel as relaxed as possible.

“Do you want to get under the covers, baby?” he asked the younger boy, stroking the side of his face and letting his fingertips run down along his neck. Timmy shivered and nodded quickly. They pulled back from their embrace simultaneously and crawled under the comforter, immediately reaching for each other’s bare skin again. It was obvious that Timmy was more comfortable this way, as he let his fingers trail down Armie’s abs to the waistband of his boxers almost immediately. He fiddled with the elastic for a moment, before hooking his fingers behind it and looking up at his partner for approval. Armie smiled encouragingly and kissed the boy’s forehead, running the fingers of his own hand along Timmy’s side and back.

Timmy drew in a shuddery breath, before pushing the fabric of Armie’s underwear down, waiting patiently until the man had kicked them away from his legs, before sending a quick glance between their bodies.

“Oh, fuck,” he gasped, before he could really think about it.

“Excuse me?” Armie cupped his jaw and forced him to look up.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Timmy immediately rambled, biting his lip in anxious excitement. 

“This is your first warning,” Armie said, stroking his thumb over Timmy’s cheek.

“Yes, Sir.” Timmy looked down again and shivered, bringing his hands back up to Armie’s chest. He was insecure and too overwhelmed to take the first initiative. From what he could see in the dark under the covers, Armie was neatly trimmed, uncut and _huge._ He needed to breathe for a moment.

“What’s wrong?” the handsome man asked, sliding his hand down Timmy’s back again.

“You, ehm…” Tim began, pressing his forehead against the man’s shoulder. “You’re quite… large.”

Armie had to suppress the urge to chuckle and pulled the boy against his chest. His erection pushed up against Timmy’s thigh and he swallowed the moan that threatened to come out. He kissed Timmy’s temple and rubbed his back in soothing circles. 

“Do you still want to?” he asked, giving Tim full control over their situation. As turned on as he might have been, he would never push the boy.

Instead of verbally answering the man, Timmy pushed his face in the crook of Armie’s neck and brought his hand down again. He stroked Armie’s abs, his lower stomach and ran the tip of his index finger over the skin around his manhood. The touch caused a shiver to run down Armie’s spine and he hissed quietly as Timmy’s fingers wrapped themselves around his cock. They squeezed gently, before Tim slid his hand up to the tip. He stroked Armie’s foreskin down and rubbed his thumb across the slit, spreading the small drop of pre come that had gathered there. 

Armie squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remain in control and held Timmy as he was being stroked by his soft, curious fingers. His balls tingled, just thinking of the young, innocent boy, trying to put his insecurities aside to give him pleasure.

“That feels really good, baby,” he praised, kissing the top of his head. Timmy nuzzled his nose against Armie’s stubble as his hand slid up and down around the man’s shaft in slow motions. He moved the foreskin back and forth over the swollen head and gave slight pressure on every upstroke. The shaft felt thick and rock hard against his palm, the vein on the underside throbbing with arousal. 

“Armz,” Timmy whispered, pressing himself even closer against Armie’s chest. His hand was wedged in between them with almost no room to move, but he managed to keep jerking his partner slowly and steadily.

“Tim, oh,” Armie moaned. He slipped his fingers into the tangle of Timmy’s curls and gently tugged on them, pulling the boy’s head back. He immediately pressed their lips together and slid his tongue into Timmy’s mouth. He whimpered, but never failed to keep up the movement of his hand and Armie was impressed and incredibly aroused. 

Their tongues danced around each other slowly as Timmy sped up his pace. He swiped his thumb over the sensitive tip of Armie’s cock every time he pulled the foreskin down and it didn’t take long for Armie’s hips to stutter up against him and his thighs to start shaking.

“I’m going to come soon, baby,” he warned, breaking their kiss. His mouth fell open and his eyes rolled back as a sharp twinge of pleasure warmed his stomach. His balls drew up between his legs and his toes started tingling.

Timmy watched Armie’s face scrunch up in pleasure and he couldn’t help but feel immensely proud of the fact that he was the one bringing Armie to orgasm. He pumped his hand up and down and bit his lip as Armie’s eyes opened and connected with his. He felt like the man was looking straight into his soul and as exposed as he felt, his heart fluttered and his own cock was starting to ache, the fabric of his boxer briefs restraining it.

“Sir,” Timmy whispered and Armie gasped, pushing his cock into Timmy’s tight fist as the submissive tone of his beautiful boyfriend pushed him right over the edge. Hot streams of sticky release spurted from the tip of his erection, coating Timmy’s boxer briefs and dribbling over his fingers. Armie moaned and grabbed on to Timmy’s shoulders, panting in his ear while trying to collect himself. The boy eventually released his manhood from his grip and looked down at the mess with a shocked expression on his face, trying to figure out what he could use to wipe his hand clean without Armie noticing. The man chuckled, noticing it anyway and kissed Timmy’s cheek, still slightly out of breath.

“Do you need a tissue?” he asked, stroking Timmy’s hair back from his face. Timmy bit his lip in embarrassment and nodded. Armie reached over him to his nightstand and plucked a few paper tissues from the box, handing them to Tim. The boy took them gratefully and cleaned his hand, before throwing the used paper next to his bed.

“You’ve ruined my underwear, Armz,” Timmy said with a playful pout, gesturing to the large, pearly white stain that was decorating the front of Timmy’s tenting briefs.

“Maybe you should take them off, then,” Armie whispered, rolling Timmy over to his back. He threw his leg over the boy’s hips and hovered over him, his forearms resting on the mattress next to Tim’s shoulders. He kissed him softly and cupped his jaw with both hands.

“W-What are you gonna do?” Timmy asked, his voice shaky and barely more than a whisper. His body was screaming for any form of release, but his head was still filled with insecurities and lingering issues. Even though Armie had seen him naked before and had expressed his adoration for him, the boy still felt far from good enough. 

“You’ve been so good to me and you’re so incredibly beautiful,” Armie whispered, stealing small, toe-curling kisses from Timmy. “I thought that I’d show my appreciation.” He started pressing kisses along Timmy’s throat, sliding his lips down between his collarbones and moving to the side to hover over his left nipple.

“But what… I don’t… Hmm.” Timmy threw an arm over his eyes, feeling embarrassed and exposed. He wasn’t used to the feeling of intense arousal taking over his body, but he couldn’t really suppress it either.

“Do you trust me?” Armie asked, his warm breath hitting the hardened nub he was still hovering over.

“I do,” Timmy nodded, without thinking twice. He removed his arm from his face and looked down at Armie.

“Then lie back, close your eyes and enjoy it. Okay, baby?” Armie finally leaned in and ran his tongue over the small, pink nipple, before sucking it into his mouth.

“Yes, Sir,” he moaned, laying his head back against his pillow. He could feel Armie’s teeth grazing over his stiff nub and a spark of pleasure was sent straight to his cock. It twitched against Armie’s thigh, causing the man to grin as he moved further down. He kissed his pale, flat stomach and took the covers down with him. He traced his lips along the line that led down to his hip and slid his hands down along his sides, hooking his fingers behind the waistband of his underwear. Timmy bit his lip and waited anxiously as the man pulled the fabric down. His cock sprang free and hit his stomach with a wet smack, making the boy blush furiously. Armie sat up and spread Timmy’s legs with his knee, slipping the underwear all the way down his legs and throwing it over the edge of the bed, before nestling himself between them.

“Relax,” Armie whispered, before kissing a trail up Tim’s left thigh, stroking the right one with his fingers. Timmy whimpered and arched his back in frustration. He was used to a quick release in the shower every few months, not really giving himself in to pleasure. It was as if, as soon as Armie lay his hands on him, his body was screaming for more - for orgasms that he didn’t know he craved. Armie had given him his first, proper orgasm only two days earlier, but he was suddenly more than ready for the next one.

“Armie, Armie,” he whispered as the man’s lips came closer to his crotch. He could already guess where this was heading and he was curious, but incredibly anxious. No one had ever done this for him before.

“Baby,” Armie answered with a grin, before running his tongue over the underside of Timmy’s erection, giving slight pressure to the throbbing vein. He tongued the sensitive skin under the head and kissed the tip. His right hand came up and wrapped itself around the hard shaft, pulling the foreskin back, before he engulfed the wet tip with his lips. He watched Timmy’s entire upper body lift up from the bed, his thighs quaking as his mouth opened into a silent scream.

“Oh, oh, Armie, nng,” Timmy moaned, panting heavily as Armie took him further into his mouth and down his throat. His balls tightened painfully and he grabbed on to Armie’s hair, tugging on it to warn him. This was too intense, too much, too soon. The man didn’t seem to care, though, as he continued to bob his head up and down over his achingly hard cock, sliding his tongue around the head. A white hot fire exploded in Timmy’s stomach and he actually screamed as he orgasmed and shot his load right into Armie’s willing mouth. The overwhelming jolts of pleasure seemed to go on for a long time and as soon as they finally subsided, he slumped down on the bed - feeling like a spent, quivering mess.

Armie swallowed, licked his lips and crawled over Timmy’s body again, gently lying down next to him. He took the boy in his arms and pulled the comforter up to cover them again.

“I didn’t mean to… So fast… No one’s ever done that,” Timmy panted, still trying to recollect his breath. Armie chuckled and kissed his forehead, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

“It’s perfectly fine, baby. I’m glad you liked it,” he whispered, stealing a last kiss from the beautiful boy, before Timmy’s eyes slipped shut and he fell into a peaceful sleep, right there in Armie’s hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Timmy, lol!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy gets a little whiny and Saoirse forces the truth out of him. Well, part of it, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii people! How are you all doing? Are you having a good weekend? If so, I hope this will add to it and if not, I hope this will at least make it a little brighter for you! Thank you guys so much, the support is overwhelming and I'm absolutely basking in it. You're amazing! <3

“Sersh will be home soon,” Timmy announced as he entered his bedroom again, clad in a fresh pair of briefs and an oversized T-shirt that looked oddly familiar to Armie. He smiled affectionately and opened his arms for the boy. Timmy slipped his arms around the man’s neck and sighed against his damp hair.

They had taken a short nap after their spontaneous bedroom adventure and had taken separate showers as soon as they had woken up. Armie was already dressed again, his suit looking fine as ever and Timmy couldn’t decide if he was happy about that or not. It meant that Armie would have to get some work done and he should probably start on his homework assignments as well.

“Let’s go make some tea,” Armie said softly, squeezing the boy against his chest. “You can keep my shirt, by the way.”

Timmy blushed and hid a smile against Armie’s skin. “Thank you. It smells so nice,” he whispered.

After Timmy had put on a pair of sweatpants as well, they made their way back to the living room and while Armie set up his laptop at the kitchen table, Timmy boiled some water and went in search for a snack. He came back from the supply closet with a pack of chocolate chip cookies and put it on the table. He fixed them both a cup of tea, placing them on coasters on the table as well and picked up his backpack from behind the couch.

“Thank you, baby,” Armie smiled as he picked up his mug and blew into it. Timmy smiled wide and took his notebook and pencil case from his backpack.

“What’s your assignment?” Armie asked with genuine interest, as he waited for his laptop to start up.

“I have to write a short script for a screenplay. They told us to write a scene which we’ve always dreamt of acting in and it only has to be five pages, but I’m completely uninspired.” Timmy said as he sat down at the table, fishing his phone from where he had slipped it into his pocket earlier. He had typed a few notes during class that may be helpful.

“That sounds pretty easy, though, baby.” Armie took a sip of his tea and opened his e-mail as soon as his laptop was ready to go.

“It is, but my brain has been a little foggy lately,” Timmy giggled and Armie’s heart instantly warmed.

They had been working side by side at the kitchen table for over half an hour, when the front door opened and Saoirse barged into the apartment, looking grumpy and worn out. Timmy frowned and put his pen down.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked, concerned for his friend’s well-being. He knew Saoirse worked hard and her morning shifts at the psychiatric ward were always more strenuous than the evening shifts.

“Yeah, I’m just hungry and tired,” Saoirse answered with a small smile. “Hi, Armie,” she greeted the man next to her best friend.

“Hey,” Armie answered with a polite smile.

“There’s leftovers from lunch in the fridge, if you want,” Timmy suggested. Saoirse immediately cheered up and rushed to the refrigerator.

“Oh my God, you made him your cashew and apple sandwiches? I never get those anymore!” Saoirse complained, as she pulled the bowl of spread from the fridge, sniffing it and releasing a sigh in delight.

“Enjoy,” Timmy smirked, turning back to his homework.

“Just for being smug about it, you’re making me this again next week,” Saoirse told him, already lathering a cracker with the cashew spread. Timmy flipped her off without even looking up, but was startled when his chin was being grabbed and he was suddenly looking up into the fiery blue eyes of his partner.

“Behave,” he told him quietly, his tone stern. Timmy swallowed, an excited swirl running through his stomach.

“Yes, Sir,” he whispered.

Saoirse frowned, her back still to the two lovers sitting at the kitchen table. Their interaction sounded odd, but she decided that she wouldn’t dwell on it. If Timmy wanted to talk about it, he probably would.

~*~

That night, after they had had dinner, Timothée was straddling Armie’s lap on the couch, watching his best friend work at the kitchen counter over Armie’s shoulder. He sighed and tightened his limbs around his partner, pressing himself closer against him. Armie’s warm hands were caressing his back and Timmy was absolutely savoring the attention he was giving him. He knew that Armie had to leave soon, he had told him that he would have a busy week at work and that he wouldn’t be able to spend another night. As much as Timmy loved living with his best friend, now that he was in a relationship, it just wasn’t the same anymore. He wanted Armie.

“I don’t want you to go,” he whined quietly. Armie kissed the side of his head and rocked him gently back and forth.

“I know, baby, but I have to. I have work and you need to concentrate on school.”

Timmy huffed and hid his face against the soft skin on Armie’s neck. He clung to his partner as his stomach fluttered. He was falling for the man in record speed and he wanted to be with him as much as possible. He didn’t like the fact that Armie would be leaving soon, at all. He decided that he would have to try to talk to Armie about their living arrangements. Being with him made Timmy feel comfortable, confident and loved. He hadn’t felt that way in years and it was a refreshing change.

“Don’t be grumpy, I’ll drag Nick to the lunchroom again on Thursday,” Armie chuckled, rubbing the boy’s back.

“Uhg, fine,” Timmy mumbled, still not entirely satisfied.

“Hey,” Armie cupped the base of his skull and moved his head back, so that he could look the boy in the eyes. “You’re being very whiny. Should I give you another warning?” His voice was quiet, but his tone was strict and Timmy’s belly swirled again. He had never expected for his body to react this way to the threat of being punished, but it did and he looked down in submission.

“No, Sir,” he whispered, fiddling with a button on Armie’s shirt.

“Good,” the man answered, immediately softening his gaze and running his hand through Timmy’s curls. The boy closed his eyes and sighed, leaning in to the touch. He nestled himself against Armie’s shoulder again and nuzzled his scruff. The man had made him feel so comfortable with physical touches in such a short amount of time, he was actually surprised by himself. Armie’s warm fingers on his skin didn’t make him feel scared or anxious anymore. It put his mind at ease now.

“Love you,” Timmy sighed, a blush high on his cheeks as he pressed a soft kiss against Armie’s neck. The strong arms around him tightened and a feathery light kiss was brushed against his ear.

“Love you, too.”

Tim was clinging to his man only thirty minutes later, not ready to let him go at all. His mind was completely free of worries and his body felt relaxed, but he was afraid that that would all be over as soon as Armie went home. When Armie slowly pulled back from their embrace, though, he knew that he had to let go of him.

“I can’t promise you anything, because this week is going to be chaotic at work, but I’ll try to come by and steal a couple of kisses from you,” Armie said, kissing him softly to emphasize that statement. 

“And you’ll come have lunch on Thursday?” Timmy pouted and stroked a hand over Armie’s clothed chest.

“And I’ll come have lunch on Thursday,” he promised with a chuckle. He cupped Timmy’s jaw with both hands and lifted his face, connecting their lips in a warm kiss. He slipped him the smallest bit of tongue, before he pulled back and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his boyfriend’s ear.

“Bye, babe,” he smiled, before swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder.

“Bye, Armz.” Timmy waved at him and closed the door once Armie had gotten into the elevator. He sighed once again and shuffled back to the living room.

“Sit down and talk to me.”

Timmy looked up at his best friend, startled as the girl had suddenly sneaked up on him. She looked concerned, but a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and Timmy exhaled in relief. He knew Saoirse wasn’t the kind of person who would force the truth out of him, but he was afraid that he would have blurted it all out in the open anyway, if his friend had been persistent.

“About what?” he asked, putting on innocent eyes as he sat down on the couch, hiding the lower half of his face in Armie’s oversized T-shirt. He breathed in the scent and his heart fluttered. Saoirse sat down next to him and folded her arms in front of her chest.

“I wake up to an unfamiliar briefcase, sitting on the dresser in our hallway. Then, when I get outside, there’s a huge Cadillac parked in front of our building and I get home to the sight of the two of you sitting at the kitchen table, freshly showered and smiling like goofs. Spill it, Chalamet.”

Timmy giggled and hid his face behind his hands. He could feel a fresh blush creep up his cheeks, but he didn’t really care all that much anymore. He was still basking in afterglow.

“Well,” he began, putting his hands down and pausing to take a deep breath. “I jokingly texted him last night to tell him that I was cold and that I wanted him to come tuck me in. Next thing I know, he’s at the door downstairs and he stayed the night.”

Saoirse cocked her eyebrow. “And then you skipped school to fuck all day?”

“Sersh, Jesus Christ, no!” Timmy was blushing furiously now, hitting his friend with the back of his hand. 

“Well, that’s what it looked like!” Saoirse rubbed her arm and playfully kicked Timmy’s thigh.

“He dropped me off at school and went to work, but I only had classes till ten-thirty and he decided to work from home after his hearing. So, he picked me up again, we had lunch and…” Timmy cleared his throat and ducked his head to study his nails. “I did some homework, while he worked,” he mumbled.

“Something happened between lunch and doing homework,” Saoirse stated with a grin. Timmy cursed inwardly for the fact that his friend could read him like the back of her hand. 

“I can’t talk about it,” Timmy said, his voice suddenly raspy and quiet. He could feel renewed embarrassment bubble in his chest.

“Timmy, if you can have sex, then you can talk about it, too.” Saoirse was still grinning, but her face showed understanding and concern as well.

“I didn’t have sex, for fucks sake,” Timmy hissed, pulling his knees up against his chest and putting his chin on them, closing his eyes.

_“That was your first warning.”_

Armie’s low, dominant voice was suddenly very loud in his head and he had to squeeze his thighs together for a moment. His stomach swirled and he bit his lip. His body seemed even more curious to what a punishment entailed, now that Armie had given him a warning for cussing, but he mentally wasn’t ready to find out yet.

“You zoned out just now. You’ve done something dirty, you can’t fool me,” Saoirse said, her grin widening even more.

“Uhg,” Timmy groaned, partly in annoyance, but mostly just embarrassed. “Can we just call it ‘mutual orgasms’ and stop talking about it?”

“Now we’re talking!” Saoirse sat up straight and clapped her hands in excitement. “Tell me everything.”

“You’re the worst,” Timmy grunted, putting his forehead on his knees and shaking his head in disbelief. He wanted to flee the interrogation and lock himself in his room, but he was also curious about what his best friend would say if he told her what had happened. Saoirse had a lot more experience under her belt, maybe she would be able to give him some helpful advice.

“I love you, too. So, did you suck him?” The older girl laughed hysterically and shielded herself from a flying hand again. 

“Can we talk like adults for a moment?” Timmy pleaded, actually trying to open up to Saoirse. The girl seemed to catch his drift immediately and she held out her arm, gesturing for Timmy to come closer. The younger boy shifted on the couch and leaned in, putting his head on Saoirse’s shoulder as he accepted the friendly embrace.

“What happened?” Saoirse asked, rubbing his shoulder.

“We were kissing this morning, after the alarm went off and things got a little… heated. I chickened out at the last moment and I was so ashamed, Sersh. He was so good to me this weekend and my anxious ass can’t even find the courage to touch him.”

“Tim,” Saoirse said, her voice warm and calm. “You’ve been through a lot, it’s perfectly normal. Did he understand?”

“Yeah, he was a total gentleman, once again. He told me not to worry and that there was no pressure.”

“And you don’t know how to respond to that, because the only time you have been physical with someone, it was forced.”

Timmy shuddered and swallowed the lump that was starting to form in his throat. “Yeah, so I got uncomfortable and fled the scene, but then, after lunch, we were making out on the couch and suddenly, I really wanted to.”

“Why do you think that was?” Saoirse asked, genuinely curious, but also trying to make Timmy think about his own thoughts and actions. Her friend would always cut her off whenever she started asking psychological questions, but this time, he didn’t. He frowned and stared at the wall.

“I don’t know. He makes me feel loved and cared for, maybe I just wanted to give him something back.” He looked up at his friend for approval, but Saoirse merely smiled.

“Tell me what happened next,” she gently encouraged.

“Well, we moved to my bedroom, got naked and… you know.” Timmy made a vague gesture that had Saoirse snorting in amusement. 

“No, I don’t, Timmy,” she said, still rubbing her friend’s shoulder. Timmy pulled his knees up again, hid his face in the crook of his elbow and groaned, before he answered quietly.

“I jerked him off and he sucked me.”

Saoirse had to bite her lip to stifle a laugh and pulled her friend into a friendly embrace, kissing the top of his head.

“Oh, this is gonna be so much fun once you actually start having sex. There will be a whole new world for you to explore and you’re gonna love it.”

Timmy looked up at her and pouted, before sticking his tongue out at his best friend. “I’ve had sex before, you know. I know the drill.”

“That wasn’t sex,” Saoirse scolded. “But you’re actually going to enjoy the drill this time, because Armie actually cares about how you feel.”

Timmy looked at the white plastered wall again and smiled thoughtfully. Saoirse was right; Armie loved him. Armie cared about how he felt and the man made him feel safe and warm inside. Intimacy with Armie was so different from his first experiences. 

_“Just shut the fuck up and take it, Tim!”_

His heart clenched in pain as the memory flashed before his eyes. No, Armie would never do that to him. The man had proven himself trustworthy and Timmy would never be afraid of him like he was afraid of that person.

“God, Timmy, I’m so happy for you. I love seeing you happy, finally,” Saoirse said, pressing another kiss against his hair.

Timmy’s eyes wandered upwards over the wall and landed on the framed photo of his mother.

“Yeah, finally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn, what happened to Timmy? *shifty eyes*


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which domestic bliss turns Timmy into a curious little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is Wednesdaaaaay! Thank you guys so so so much for the support, I love you to death <3

_13:03_  
**On my way now, love!**

Timmy grinned and sneakily slipped his phone back in his pocket underneath his apron. They had already surpassed rush hour at the lunchroom and he had begun to think that Armie wasn’t coming anymore. He had only sulked a little, causing his boss to snicker at him earlier, as he told him to ‘cheer up, lovebird.’ He hadn’t seen Armie since Monday, but he was missing the man as if he hadn’t seen him in weeks. To say that he was excited when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket - finally - was an understatement.

He grabbed a towel and polished another glass after Kiernan washed and rinsed them. The girl with the short, blonde bob and dark brown eyes looked ecstatic as she told Timmy about her upcoming art project and the boy tried to listen to her, he really did, but he couldn’t help looking at the door every few seconds. He was starting to get anxious, in a good way.

“Have you even heard one word of what I’ve just told you?” Kiernan chuckled, poking Timmy with her elbow.

“I’m sorry,” Tim blushed. “Tell me again, I’ll listen carefully this time.”

“Nah,” she grinned, petting his cheek with a wet hand. “Go hug your man.” The girl nodded towards the door and laughed as Timmy spun around in place immediately. Armie looked exceptionally handsome, clad in his navy suit with a crisp white button up underneath, his hair a little tousled over his forehead, as he entered the lunchroom with Nick on his heels. Timmy’s breath hitched and he swallowed the appreciative noise that threatened to come up. Armie gestured for Nick to pick a table and then turned to Timmy and smiled wide. The lather blushed as he watched the man approach him and had to restrain himself from jumping into his arms. Instead, he shuffled out from behind the bar and sighed softly as the man reached him and immediately enveloped him into a warm embrace. Timmy wrapped his arms around his waist and took in his masculine scent, shivering all over.

“Hi, gorgeous,” Armie whispered, kissing the top of his head.

“Hey, Armz,” Timmy answered, looking up at him as he pulled back a little. Armie grinned and ducked his head, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss.

“I’ve missed you,” he said, after their lips parted. He stroked Timmy’s hair back and cupped his face for a moment, before he put a bit more distance between them. He wanted to devour the boy right there, but this was still his workplace and Armie had manners.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Timmy said, blushing up to his roots. “Why don’t you have a seat? I’ll be there in a second to take your order.”

“Sounds good, babe,” Armie nodded with a smile, pressing a last kiss to his forehead, before making his way back to Nick, who had found a table by the window.

“God, you’re so lucky.”

Timmy turned to his coworker with a frown, as the girl sighed out the statement behind him. He chuckled and grabbed a notepad and a pen from behind the counter.

“I kinda am, aren’t I?” He bit his lip to hide the stupid smile that wanted to break out on his face. He was well aware of the fact that his partner was flawlessly attractive to both men and women, but it didn’t frighten him in the least. Armie was his.

“Kinda? Jesus, Tim, he’s so goddamn hot,” the girl said quietly, still looking at Armie from behind the sink at the bar. Timmy felt proud and looked over his shoulder at Armie, who was leaning back in his seat while making conversation with his friend. He turned back to his coworker and leaned in close to her.

“You should see him naked,” he whispered, before he turned around and started making his way to their table. He giggled at the gasp that came from the blonde girl and his stomach fluttered out of sheer happiness.

“Oh, thank God, I’m starving,” Nick groaned dramatically. Armie chuckled, before smiling up at his boyfriend.

“Long hearing and an exhausting meeting,” he said, explaining his friend’s complains. Timmy laughed and clicked his pen.

“Well, don’t wait any longer then. Shoot,” he said, ready to write down their orders.

“I want the biggest steak you serve. It has to be huge. With fries and garlic sauce and the whole nine yards,” Nick said. “And an ice tea with a slice of lemon.”

Armie raised his eyebrows in expectation and kicked him under the table when Nick didn’t seem to get the message right away.

“Have some manners and say ‘please’,” he said with a small grin.

“Pretty please.” Nick fluttered his lashes at Timmy, making the boy chuckle quietly as he wrote down his order.

“Coming up,” he said, before looking at Armie expectantly.

“I’ll have the same, baby,” Armie said, bringing his hand up to rub Timmy’s lower back. “Thank you,” he added with a smile. Tim leaned into the touch and nodded, ducking down to steal a quick kiss from Armie’s lips, before making his way to the kitchen. Armie watched him go with a tiny little grin playing around his lips.

“Stop staring at his ass,” Nick said, interrupting his moment.

“Shut up, it’s mine, I can stare at it for as long as I want to,” he shot back, laughing out loud as Nick raised his eyebrow and snorted.

When Armie went to pay for their lunch later, he wondered where Timmy had gone, as the check was handed to him by the blonde haired girl with whom his boyfriend had been giggling earlier. He paid the bill and slipped her a generous tip, although not as generous as he would have given Timmy and was just about to ask where he went, when the boy came in through the back door.

“Do you have to leave now or do you still have some time? My boss just sent me on my break,” he said, pressing up close to Armie’s side.

“We still have some time,” Armie said, tucking a curl back behind the boy’s ear. “We were going to have a smoke outside.”

“I’ll join you,” Timmy said, before grabbing a banana from the bowl on the counter. “Kier, will you punch in my break time?” The girl behind the bar gave him the thumbs up and started typing on the cash register. Timmy followed Armie outside, peeling his banana and took a deep breath as soon as the man held the door open for him. After being inside for a couple of hours, breathing in the smell of food and coffee, he really needed the fresh air.

“Are you done already?” Nick asked the young boy, as the couple joined him on the sidewalk.

“No, I’m on my break,” Timmy answered absentmindedly, watching Armie light a cigarette with fascination. He took a bite of his banana and tucked himself under Armie’s arm as the man held it out for him. He didn’t smoke, himself. He never had and he probably never would, but watching Armie smoke and breathing in the faint lingering smell as they cuddled on the couch at night, made his stomach tingle. It made Armie even more masculine, even more attractive. 

They made small talk and both men listened as Timmy told them all about a couple that had come in for lunch earlier, demanding that he’d list all of the ingredients of their chicken soup, before deciding that they would go for a salmon sandwich. They laughed and Armie pulled him closer, feeling affectionate. He knew they had to leave, but he wasn’t ready to say goodbye to his boyfriend without making solid plans.

“Stay with me this weekend,” he told him as Nick went to get the car. Timmy blushed and wrapped his arms around Armie’s shoulders, sighing against the skin of his neck.

“I’d love to,” he whispered. Armie pulled back and connected their lips in a warm kiss. He parted his lips and let his tongue slide over Tim’s bottom lip, coaxing the boy to let it deepen. Timmy complied happily and tangled his tongue with Armie’s, letting the tip of his tongue graze against the roof of the man’s mouth. A cold wind blew past them, making the younger boy shiver. Armie pulled him even closer and rubbed his back, keeping him warm. Timmy sighed and ended the kiss with a little nip at Armie’s soft lip. He rubbed his cheek against the man’s stubble as they hugged, loving how small and safe it made him feel.

“Text me when you’re home from school tomorrow,” Armie said, running a hand through Timmy’s hair.

“Yes, Sir,” Timmy answered quietly. A car honked obnoxiously loud behind him and he turned around to see Nick grinning at them from behind the wheel. Armie laughed lowly and squeezed Timmy’s hips.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, baby,” he said, pressing a last kiss against his lips, before pulling back from the boy. “Love you.”

“Love you,” Timmy whispered. He smiled as Armie winked at him and got in the car with his friend. He felt instantly cold and he wrapped his arms around himself as he made his way back inside. _One more day, Tim._

~*~

Armie sighed when he got home from work on Friday, placing his briefcase on the kitchen counter with the intention of getting some more work done, either later that night or the next day. He had had one hell of a week and all he wanted to do at that moment was pick up his boyfriend and cuddle up in bed with him. He was in desperate need of some rest and relaxation.

Timothée was still in class and Armie decided, as he walked up the stairs and into his walk-in closet, that he would change into something more comfortable and pick Timmy up there. The boy had texted him earlier that he had already packed his overnight bag the night before and that he would just have to pick it up quickly, before he would be ready to go back to Armie’s house. The man got rid of his suit and grabbed a pair of low riding jeans and a black T-shirt that hugged his upper body tightly. He got dressed quickly and paired his outfit with a pair of all black converse sneakers. He ran a hand through his hair and picked up his phone and wallet from the pocket of his discarded trousers, putting them both into the pockets of his jeans. He hung his suit over a hanger and placed it on the rack by the wall, where he would collect his worn suits to take them to the drycleaners. 

As he jogged down the stairs, he retrieved his phone again and opened his take-out app. He quickly ordered two pizzas for him and his boyfriend and made sure to notify that he wanted them delivered by six. Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he grabbed his leather jacket from the coat rack and fished his keys from the bowl on the wooden dresser. He was smiling like an idiot by the time he got into his car. His stomach fluttered at the thought of being able to sleep next to the beautiful boy again and he frowned slightly. He had never had such strong feelings for anyone else ever before, but he welcomed them with open arms. He was ready to settle down.

~*~

Timmy giggled as Armie fed him the last bite of his pizza crust, licking his thumb clean of the remaining tomato sauce. The older man chuckled and kissed his boyfriend square on the lips, pulling him close for a second, before moving back and letting him swallow his food.

“Did that satisfy your appetite? God, Tim, you ate that giant pizza all by yourself.” Armie laughed and stroked the boy’s cheek as he chewed happily.

“I had a long day and I was hungry,” Timmy said with a grin, after swallowing his food.

“I know, baby,” Armie chuckled, putting his plate back on the coffee table. Timmy curled up against his side and grabbed the remote control from where it was lying next to Armie on the couch. He searched through the channels to see if there was anything on that they both enjoyed, but they weren’t really interested in watching a series anyway, so he just left it on Comedy Central. Armie wrapped his arms around the curly haired boy and kissed the top of his head. 

“Hmm, you smell good,” Timmy said, nuzzling the man’s facial hair. He slid his hand up over Armie’s stomach and let it rest against his chest, feeling warm and content. 

Armie smiled and sank further back into the cushions of the couch, pulling Timmy down with him. This was exactly what he needed after a stressful week at work. He had been working on a difficult trial all week, sitting in court with his client and having meetings with his colleagues to go over the case and every court hearing they had. He had barely gotten enough sleep and all he wanted right now, was this. His Timmy in his arms, his eyes closed and his stomach warm.

“Baby,” he mumbled affectionately, pulling Timmy even closer. The boy giggled quietly and Armie caught a glimpse of his blushing cheeks, before Timmy hid his face in the fabric of his shirt.

“Daddy,” he whispered cheekily.

Armie’s stomach swirled and he grinned. He gently took a hold of the boy’s jaw, making him look up. His cheeks were bright red, but his eyes were twinkling and he was trying to hold back a grin by pressing his lips together.

“You’re so cute,” Armie laughed, before pulling him closer and connecting their lips in a loving kiss. Timmy sighed against his mouth and parted his lips, letting his tongue slip between Armie’s. The older man leaned in and cupped the back of Tim’s head. They lost themselves in the kiss for a moment, before Timmy pulled back with a slight frown between his eyebrows.

“What’s on your mind?” Armie asked quietly, running his hand through Tim’s hair.

“Can I ask you a question?” Timmy looked down at his shirt and fiddled with the fabric, waiting for Armie’s answer.

“Yes, you can ask me anything,” he answered, sitting up a little. He had a slight feeling that this was going to turn out to be quite a serious conversation. Timmy looked up and caught his eyes, a small smile around his lips.

“Why did you become a Caregiver?”

Armie swallowed and mentally prepared himself for the fact that he was about to open up about his past. He had expected this question to come up sooner or later. He took a deep breath and gestured for Timmy to lie down against him again. The boy complied and wrapped his arm around Armie’s waist. 

“I figured out that I felt more natural in the role of a Caregiver, when I was involved in my first relationship,” Armie began, tonguing the corner of his mouth, as a nervous flutter made his stomach turn. He took a deep breath, before he continued. “Only, I was in the same position as the one that you are in right now.”

Timmy gasped. “You were?”

“Yeah,” Armie sighed, recalling the memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I ever mentioned how much I love cliffhangers?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they both open up and make up for the tears by being extra fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best! I'm a little late, I've been down with a splitting migraine for days and I was with my brother today, but it's here! Thank you so much for your support! <3

“Tell me about it,” Timmy coaxed, stroking Armie’s clothed chest with a gentle hand. Armie’s confession had made him more than a little curious. Timmy had been so socially awkward before, he had never even known about these particular type of relationships. Now that he had gotten to know Armie, the question of how he became the person that he was today had been a burning one for a while.

“I think I was seventeen when I was introduced to James. He was an office manager at my dad’s firm and he came over for dinner one night. He was eleven years older than me, tall and very handsome. I was instantly attracted to him.” Armie blushed as he paused and Timmy raised his eyebrow in surprise. He had never really seen the man blush before.

“What happened?” Timmy asked, shifting in his seat to get even closer to Armie.

“I started going to my dad’s office almost daily, just so that I could get a glimpse of him and every time I did run into him, he would smile and wink at me. I was easily impressed as a teenager,” Armie snickered. He started running his hand along Tim’s back, making the younger boy hum in delight as he continued his story. “My dad had asked me to help him sort his paperwork one day. I had only been there for thirty minutes or so, when he suddenly got an urgent call and he had to leave.”

“James was there too?” Timothée kissed Armie’s cheek and rubbed his nose against his scruff.

“He sure was,” Armie said. “As soon as my dad was out of sight, he came into his office, locked the door and kissed me like I had never been kissed before.”

“Without consent?” The boy in his arms asked.

“Yeah, but it was very much consensual and he knew that. I’d been flirting with him for weeks,” Armie chuckled.

“Did your father find out?”

“No, not for a while. James explained to me that he was a Caregiver and told me about every aspect of being in a relationship with him, before I agreed to be his baby. We dated in secret for a long time,” Armie answered, still caressing Timmy’s back in long, slow strokes. “I think we’d managed to keep it a secret for a little over a year, before my mother eventually caught us getting hot and heavy in the bathroom during dinner night. He got fired and I got a speech that lasted about a week in my imagination.”

Timmy laughed and lifted the hem of Armie’s shirt to slip his hand underneath the fabric. He stroked the defined abs and sighed in contentment.

“Did you break up?” he asked, reveling in the feeling of the warm skin under his fingertips.

“No, but I started questioning myself after I had turned twenty. He changed along the way and not for the better. He went from dominant to downright verbally aggressive. I developed my own persona and I found out that I didn’t want to be taken care of anymore. I wanted to take care of someone else. So, I told him and he let me go.”

Timmy took a moment to let the story sink in, as he continued rubbing Armie’s stomach. Armie had been someone’s _little,_ before he found out that he felt more comfortable being the dominant one. Would that happen to him, too? Timmy tried imagining himself giving orders to other people in general and shuddered at the thought. No, that would most definitely never happen to him. He loved being cared for by Armie, loved being held and being the little spoon as they cuddled. He would never be someone’s Caregiver.

“Have you been in a lot of relationships, Armz?” Timmy asked, looking up at the man in curiosity.

“No, after James I’ve only dated three other guys, but that was nothing serious.” Armie kissed his forehead in reassurance, but Timmy felt no jealousy or whatsoever. Armie was his, now.

“Am I something serious?” he asked tentatively. Armie ducked his head and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his bottom lip.

“You most certainly are,” he whispered, his eyes warm and bright.

“Love you,” Timmy stated, stealing another kiss from his partner.

“I love you, too, baby,” Armie answered. “What about you? Have you dated a lot before me?”

_“Jesus Christ, Tim! Stop whining and take it, Goddamnit!”_

Timmy swallowed a lump as his heart sped up. His hands started shaking and he searched the room for something, anything to focus on. He couldn’t look Armie in the eyes and he just knew that the man would be incredibly disappointed if he knew the truth about Timmy’s previous relationship. He hadn’t been obedient and he hadn’t listened to the man’s demands and needs. He was so afraid that Armie would scold him for that. His lower lip trembled as tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

“Baby,” Armie said softly, lifting Timmy’s hand from where it was still lying on his stomach under his T-shirt. “Hey, look at me, please.” The boy took a deep breath and found the courage to look up at Armie, his eyes clouded over with fear, anxiety and a deep sadness. Armie had only seen him like this once before and that was when he had asked him about his past - last weekend. His heart ached for the beautiful creature in his arms and he quickly swiped his thumb over the skin under Timmy’s eye as the first tear fell.

“Armie,” Timmy breathed, his voice broken and hoarse.

“This is eating you up inside, baby. Please, tell me,” Armie pleaded. He slipped his fingers between Timmy’s and squeezed gently.

“I c-can’t,” Timmy stuttered, biting his lip. Armie kissed his forehead and rubbed his back with his free hand.

“Look at the rules, please,” he said softly, pointing at the whiteboard on the wall above the dresser, where they had stuck the sheet of paper with magnets. “I have made a promise to you that I will protect you, that you can trust me and that I will always be proud of you. I would never break that promise.”

Tim let his eyes slide over the paper with the colorful handwriting for a second, before turning back to Armie. He studied the man’s bright blue eyes and he felt instantly safe. Armie was right; he would never break Timmy’s trust and Timmy had never felt the need to tell anyone about this as strong as he was feeling it now. It had damaged him enough.

“I… I met a man, about a year ago. His name was Nate and he was twenty-five. He made it seem like heaven when we first started dating, Armie. The first few weeks were fun, he took me on dates and he was kind to me.” Timmy shifted, putting his head on Armie’s shoulder.

“I’m so proud of you,” the older man whispered. “What happened after the first few weeks?”

“He started to lose his patience,” Timmy answered quietly. “I was a virgin and I had no intention of changing that yet, but he had other plans. He started making demands for me to touch him, but I didn’t obey and eventually, he… f-forced himself on me one night, when he was staying over.”

“Oh, baby, no,” Armie gasped, tightening his hold on the beautiful boy.

“It hurt so bad, Armz. He just… pushed in without any, you know, p-preparation. Without any protection,” Timmy sobbed, the tears flowing freely now. “He got angry and told me to take it, to stop complaining. I was in so much pain.”

The lawyer inside Armie wanted to find the guy, press charges and have him locked up. The Caregiver in him wanted to kill him.

“Did you go to the police?” he asked, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips against Tim’s forehead for the umpteenth time.

“No, I was so scared,” Timmy whispered. “I didn’t tell anyone, until the second time it happened. I… I was… He ripped me, the first time. So, the second time, only days after, I just couldn’t stay quiet. I screamed so loud that it woke up Sersh. She came storming in and pulled him off of me with a strength I didn’t know she had.”

“Saoirse is a very good friend,” Armie said, his heart contracting in his chest. His baby had been through so much shit and he hadn’t even turned twenty yet.

“Yeah, she is. She threw his clothes out of the window, kicked him out and then took me to the hospital. They ran some tests, called the police and Saoirse stayed right there by my side,” Timmy said, a small smile forming through his tears, but his face fell again only a second later. “After I had given my statement to the police, the doctor came in to tell me that I… That he had given me syphilis.”

Armie blinked against his own tears as he held on to his boyfriend. He couldn’t believe that anyone could treat the beautiful boy so badly. The bastard had taken his innocence and completely destroyed his faith in love and relationships. This explained a lot and it only made him even more determined to prove to Tim that he wanted to give him the world.

“Come here,” he said quietly, pulling the boy in his lap. Timmy went willingly and hid his face in the crook of Armie’s neck. 

“I know I wasn’t good for him. I didn’t obey and I-”

“No, absolutely not,” Armie said resolutely, tightening his grip on his boyfriend. “You do not get to blame yourself for this, because you did nothing wrong. If you weren’t ready, he shouldn’t have made any demands in the first place and he definitely shouldn’t have touched you.”

“Armie,” Timmy hummed, at a loss for words for a moment. He was so sure that Armie would have been at least a little disappointed. 

“I will make sure something like that never happens to you again. I can promise you that,” the older man told him.

“Thank you,” Timmy whispered, pressing a soft kiss against the man’s shoulder.

“Did they prosecute him?” Armie asked, his lawyer heart genuinely curious.

“No,” Timmy whispered. Armie shook his head in disbelief, before he let his chin rest on the top of Tim’s head and slowly rocked him back and forth in his arms. His poor baby.

~*~

When Timothée woke up the next day, he was surprised to find Armie still fast sleep on his back next to him. The man must have been drained and Timmy smiled as he thought of the way Armie had carried his half-conscious body to bed last night. He decided he would be on his best behavior for his partner today.

He pressed a small kiss to the warm skin on his chest and quietly got out from under the comforter. He found the T-shirt that Armie had been wearing the day before discarded on the floor and pulled it over his head. He exited the room and went downstairs on his tippy toes, afraid that he would wake the man. He went into the kitchen and started the coffee machine. The device was fancy, but one of the buttons said ‘Cappuccino’, so Timmy grabbed a mug from the cupboard and put it in place, before pressing said button. The machine started working immediately and he victoriously pumped his fist in the air. Pulling the door of the refrigerator open, Timmy noticed that Armie had stocked it with fresh fruits. There was also an unopened carton of vanilla yoghurt, eggs and bacon. He took everything out and grinned in satisfaction.

Only fifteen minutes later, Timmy was balancing a tray, filled with warm French buns, scrambled eggs with bacon, a yoghurt and fruits salad and two large mugs of coffee, as he walked up the stairs. He pushed the door to Armie’s bedroom open with his elbow and entered on his tippy toes again. He couldn’t really see much in the darkness and he wasn’t sure if he was awake yet.

“I thought I smelled something.”

Timmy sighed in relief as the low rumble of Armie’s sultry voice filled his ears and he giggled. 

“Did I wake you? I was trying to be so quiet,” he said, placing the tray in the middle of the bed. He slipped under the comforter again and gratefully enjoyed the warmth that hugged his body. He hadn’t realized how cold he was, until then.

“I rolled over to spoon an unoccupied pillow and then I couldn’t sleep anymore,” Armie answered, pushing himself up on his elbows. He sat back against the headboard, stretching languidly. Timmy let his eyes wander over the naked expanse of Armie’s chest and stomach and felt his tummy do a somersault. 

“I made you breakfast,” he said shyly, pulling the tray a little closer. 

“I see that. Thank you so much,” Armie said with a cheeky grin. He leaned in and puckered his lips, inviting Timmy for a kiss. The boy complied happily and kissed Armie softly, letting his lips linger for a moment, before pulling back. 

“I wasn’t really sure what kind of coffee you drink, so I made you a cappuccino, but if you don’t like that, you can have my vanilla latte,” he offered, pointing at his mug. Armie laughed and ran a hand through the boy’s hair.

“Cappuccino is perfectly fine, baby.” He reached for his mug and took a cautious sip, humming in delight. Timmy picked up one of the buns, already cut open and took his fork to fill it with eggs and bacon. He blushed as he noticed that Armie was watching him, but couldn’t suppress a quiet giggle. He felt happy here.

They rinsed the dishes and loaded the dishwasher together, after they had finished their breakfast. Armie checked his phone for any new messages and was delighted to see that there weren’t any. He knew he would have to get some work done later, but was relieved that he could still have some quality time with Tim. 

“Baby,” he said, shuffling over to where the boy was standing at the kitchen counter, checking his own phone with a small smile on his face. Armie looked over his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Timmy’s waist and saw that he was texting Saoirse and it instantly made him happy. Timmy deserved a friend like her.

“That feels nice, Armz,” Timmy sighed and tilted his head a little as Armie pressed tiny kisses along his neck.

“Hmm, I know,” the man chuckled. He moved his mouth closer to Timmy’s ear and let his lips graze the shell. “I was wondering if you feel at ease enough to come take a shower with me,” he breathed, his voice low and raspy. Timmy shivered and closed his eyes, pressing his thighs together. Oh, he felt at ease, alright. His stomach grew hot and his groin tightened, but he couldn’t help the nervous flutters in his chest from bubbling to the surface. 

“We would be naked together,” he whispered, biting his lip as he contemplated the idea. 

“That’s right,” Armie nodded, still pressing his lips against the skin of his neck. “But we’ve been naked together before, right?”

Timmy confirmed that statement with a small nod as he pictured taking a shower with Armie, or rather the image of his naked partner, all wet and slippery. He leaned back against Armie’s chest and he swallowed a moan.

“Yeah, okay,” he whispered, not trusting his voice to be steady enough to not sound pathetic.

“If it’s too much, just tell me,” Armie said, kissing his cheek, before he took Timmy’s hand and started to lead him upstairs. Timmy was surprised as he found himself following completely willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I really just end this with another tiny cliffhanger? Hmm... strange. Anyway, how was your weekend? :'D


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy gets a warning and an unexpected call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S WEDNESDAY! There's a lot in this chapter, soooo without further ado, enjoy! (I hope)

Timothée released a deep breath as he leaned back against his partner, letting the warm spray of water fall over them both. Armie’s hands were caressing his sides and stomach, but never slipped into dangerous territory. The man was being an absolute gentleman once again and Timmy loved it. His entire existence felt relaxed as he placed his hands over Armie’s bigger ones and closed his eyes.

He had been a bit reluctant about getting into the shower with Armie at first. He was still uncomfortable with his own body and he had felt extremely exposed, standing there in his briefs, waiting for the shower to warm up. But then, Armie had taken his hand, pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his temple, telling him that he was gorgeous. It was all it took for Tim to start breathing again and as Armie had hooked his fingers behind the fabric of his underwear, looking at him for approval, he had nodded without thinking twice.

“Feel good?” Armie asked quietly, letting his fingers glide over the wet expanse of Timmy’s flat stomach. It was a futile question, really. The boy had been half hard and shivering in pleasure for a while, but Armie just wanted to make sure that his mental state was keeping up with his bodily reactions.

“Yes,” Timmy answered, moving Armie’s hands a bit further down to his lower stomach. The older man smirked in satisfaction and brought his mouth to Timmy’s ear.

“Hmm, yes what?” he breathed into it, stroking the boy’s hip bones.

“Yes, Sir.” Timmy’s voice sounded shaky and breathless, but it only took one look at his face for Armie to notice that it was from arousal and not from discomfort. His lips were parted, his eyes closed and as Armie moved his fingers to the creases between his legs and his groin, he arched his back slightly.

“Can you turn around for me, baby?” Armie asked, still quietly speaking directly into Timmy’s ear. The boy nodded and slowly turned. Armie’s hands stayed in place on his hips and as soon as Tim was facing him, he pulled him closer, making their arousals collide. The water made everything slippery and Timmy whimpered in pleasure, throwing his arms around Armie’s neck. He felt safe and loved, his stomach was warm and he was so comfortable under Armie’s caring administrations. The man’s hands slid around to Timmy’s lower back and lingered there, stroking the skin.

“Armz,” Timmy mumbled, pressing himself even closer against his partner as he tightened his arms around his neck.

“I’ve got you, don’t worry,” Armie answered. He kissed the boy’s shoulder and thrust his hips forward in a long, slow movement. He heard Timmy gasp against his shoulder as his cock slid up over Armie’s lower stomach. With a small grin of satisfaction, he repeated his movement and ground his hips against Tim’s again. Heat was pooling in his own lower belly and he grunted quietly. Timmy’s skin was soft and smooth and their intimacy felt amazingly familiar. Like they were made for each other.

“Oh God,” Timmy whispered, almost inaudible due to the warm shower spray that was still pouring over them. He was starting to move his own hips, sliding his erection against Armie’s skin with a little more force. His body trembled in Armie’s hold and the older man watched Timmy’s reactions as he slowly let his hands slide down to the boy’s behind. He cupped the firm, round globes with both hands and pulled him even closer. Timmy gasped and his eyes widened as he pulled his head back from its hiding place in the crook of Armie’s neck, but his movements never faltered.

The younger boy glanced down between them and watched as Armie’s erection slid over the skin of his stomach. He couldn't really study it close enough, but from what he could see, the thick shaft was hard and smooth against him and the tip had taken on an angry purple color. His own cock twitched and his stomach twisted in pleasure. Timmy was surprised by himself, as he stared at Armie’s manhood, that he felt his mouth water. He had never even thought about pleasuring another man with his mouth, but it sure seemed appealing now. 

Armie thrust his hips a little harder and panted as he watched the boy take in the situation. He dug his fingers into Tim’s skin, before gently spreading his cheeks. His boyfriend’s head shot up and a loud gasp slipped from his throat as their eyes connected. 

“Are you okay? Still feel good?” Armie panted, rutting against him in earnest now. Timmy was shaking in his arms and the sight of his green eyes - now darkened with lust and love - had his balls tightening. He was close, so close and he knew Tim was, too.

“Yes,” the boy hissed, burying his fingers into Armie’s hair. He bit his lip and shuddered. 

“What do you need?” Armie breathed, sensing that his boyfriend wasn’t quite letting go yet. 

“Kisses,” he immediately answered, an uncontrolled, pleasured moan escaping his lips right after. He rolled his hips and nuzzled Armie’s jaw. The older man brought one of his hands back up and took a hold of Timmy’s chin between his forefinger and thumb, lifting his head.

“Come for me, baby,” he whispered, before smashing their lips together and slipping his tongue into the boy’s mouth. Timmy gasped right against his lips, tightened his fingers in Armie’s hair, then shuddered and came violently, his come spurting out in thick ropes and painting Armie’s skin.

“Armie, Armie, Armie,” he breathed heavily, throwing his head back and shaking uncontrollably as the aftershocks of his orgasm wrecked him.

“Still got you,” Armie panted, proving his point by tightening his hold on Timmy, before thrusting his hard cock against Tim’s stomach one last time as his own release finally rushed through his body. Sticky spurts of liquid shot up all the way to Timmy’s sternum and the boy watched as Armie marked him. His partner never lost his grip and held them both steady, leaning against the shower wall as they caught their breath.

Timmy was the first to break the serene silence and kissed the man’s shoulder. “Love you,” he mumbled.

Armie chuckled and his stomach fluttered. “Love you, too.”

~*~

Spotify was softly playing a mix playlist in the background, as Armie worked on his laptop at the kitchen table and Timmy did his homework across from him. Before they had sat down, Armie had lit a bunch of candles and made them hot chocolate milk. When they had stepped out of the shower earlier, Timmy had complained about being cold and Armie had agreed with him, noticing that the Fall weather had chilled down the house. He had kicked up the heat immediately and provided Timmy with one of his hoodies.

The boy looked extremely happy, huddled in the oversized piece of clothing, holding onto his warm mug as he watched a video of some kind of play - to try to get some inspiration from it - on his own laptop with his earphones in. Armie wanted to kiss him all over. He was glad to see that Tim took his education very serious, but he would support the boy either way. 

“Armz?” his boyfriend suddenly spoke up, pulling one of his earphones out. Armie immediately neglected his work and focused on the curly haired boy.

“Yes, baby?”

“You speak a little Italian, right?” he asked, still looking at his screen, while chewing on the end of his pen.

“I do, yeah,” Armie smiled, remembering the smaller conversations they had had that seemed so unimportant and yet so interesting. Timmy frowned and clicked his mouse a few times, before groaning in frustration.

“Can you help me with something? I need to translate this line that I wrote, but I can’t get the fucking translator to work properly.”

Armie shoved his laptop away and cocked his eyebrow, fixing a stern look on his boyfriend. His heart ached a little for being strict with the boy, but he couldn’t stand cussing. He absolutely hated it. Timmy was still clicking his mouse and typing away, his brows furrowing even deeper.

“Excuse me?” Armie said, leaning over the table.

“This fucker won’t work!” Timmy clicked his mouse furiously and huffed in annoyance, completely oblivious to Armie’s tone and gaze. “Godda-,”

“Timothée,” Armie interrupted, his voice harsh as he grabbed the boy’s chin and forced him to look up at him. His boyfriend’s eyes widened, his cheeks flushed and he dug his teeth into his bottom lip, the realization of what was happening finally washing over him. Armie relaxed his face, softened his stare and swiped his thumb over Timmy’s chin. “You have just overruled your first warning and the last chance you get to change your behavior. One more cuss word out of you and I’m taking you over my knee. Are we clear?”

“Y-Yes, Sir,” Timmy answered submissively, his voice trembling.

“Good,” Armie said, before getting up from his seat, rounding the table and sitting down in the chair next to his boyfriend. He rubbed his back in soothing circles and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “Now, show me what you need help with.”

The boy looked down at his hands for a second, before turning abruptly in his seat and wrapping his arms around Armie’s neck. The older man sighed and hugged him gently, accepting his physical apology.

~*~

Armie stepped over the threshold of the back door and into the backyard, lighting a cigarette. He took the first drag and inhaled, before lazily blowing out the smoke into the air. He smiled at his boyfriend, sitting on the small bench with his phone to his ear, but his face immediately contorted into a concerned frown, when he noticed the boy’s eyes. They looked sad and angry at the same time, his lips pulled into a tight line. He strode over to him and sat down next to him, putting a warm hand on his back over his jacket.

“We haven’t spoken in months and the last time we spoke, you weren’t exactly civil. Why do you expect me to come over?” Timmy hissed, his fingers tightening around his phone until his knuckles were white. Armie slipped his hand around his waist and pressed his nose against Tim’s curls, hushing him quietly. The boy relaxed against him and closed his eyes as he listened to the person on the other end of the line.

“Since when do you give a sh-…” Timmy bit his lip as he felt Armie’s fingers tighten on his waist, before correcting himself. “Since when do you care about Christmas?”

“Good boy,” Armie whispered against his hair, only loud enough for him to hear. Timmy grimaced and held the phone away from his ear as the other person raised his voice. As soon as it went quiet again, he brought it back and exhaled loudly.

“Well, I’m not coming alone.”

_“What do you mean ‘you’re not coming alone’?!”_

The man was shouting loud enough for Armie to hear now and it became clear that the man on the other end was Tim’s father. His stomach surged in anger and he had to take a long drag of his cigarette to calm himself. 

“I’m bringing my partner,” Timmy said firmly. He looked up at Armie for approval and Armie nodded, kissing his forehead. Timmy pulled his phone away from his ear again and pressed the speakerphone button.

_“... Partner?”_ Timmy’s father’s voice was loud and he sounded like he was mocking him.

“Yes, I have a partner. His name is Armie,” Timmy answered, leaning against said man, as it became obvious that the entire conversation was stressing him out already. He simply didn’t understand why his father was calling him now. And to ask him over for Christmas, nonetheless. He hadn’t seen the man in years and he would have preferred to keep it that way.

_“You are not bringing a man into my house. I will not stand for it.”_

Timmy balled his fist and sat up straight. “You want me to come over for Christmas, even though I have no idea why, so you either accept the fact that I’m bringing Armie, or I’m not coming.”

A quiet, friendly voice spoke up in the background, but it wasn’t loud enough for Tim to hear what was being said. It sounded like a woman and suddenly, a light bulb went off above the boy’s head. His father had a girlfriend.

_“Fine,”_ the man eventually grunted. Tim nodded and sank back against Armie again. The older man immediately wrapped him up in a tight embrace, flicking his cigarette to the ground. He had never heard Timmy talk this fiercely to anyone and it made his stomach flutter. 

“See you then,” the boy mumbled.

_“Yeah,”_ came the short response, before the connection was broken and Timmy slipped his phone back inside his pocket.

“Well, that was my wonderful father,” he sarcastically grunted, pressing his face against the thick fabric of Armie’s sweater. The man chuckled and ran a hand through Timmy’s hair.

“I figured,” he said softly.

“I don’t understand why he’s calling me now. We haven’t seen each other in years, the last time we spoke was six months ago and now he’s asking me to come over for Christmas, when it’s barely even November. Give me a break!” Timmy stomped his foot on the ground and sighed loudly.

Armie smirked and turned Tim’s face by cupping his cheek. Their eyes connected for a second, before he leaned in and pressed his warm lips against Timmy’s cold ones. He slipped his tongue between them and tangled it with Tim’s, angling his head for better access. Tim moaned quietly and buried his fingers into Armie’s sweater. They kissed heatedly for a long minute, before the younger boy pulled back to catch his breath.

“What was that for?” his voice breathy as a smile spread over his face.

“I haven’t seen you stick up for yourself like that yet,” Armie said lowly. “Kinda turns me on.”

Timmy giggled and fiddled with the neckline of Armie’s sweater, his cheeks coloring a soft shade of red and just like that, he was back to his gorgeous, cute little self. Armie’s heart tightened in his chest.

“You’ll go with me, right?” the boy asked, looking up at his partner with pleading eyes.

“Absolutely,” Armie answered, stealing another kiss. “Hey, I was thinking that we should go out for dinner tonight. What do you think?”

“Oh my God, yes!” Timmy grinned and wiggled in place. Armie laughed, pulled the boy in his lap and stood up, supporting him with his hands under his thighs. Timmy squealed in joy and wrapped his legs around Armie’s waist as the man carried him back inside.

Maybe the holidays wouldn’t be so bad from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you doing? Is it as hot where you are as it is where I am? I'm tan for the first time in years, God.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy finds the courage to do something he has always wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a shit weekend, even though the weather is beautiful, so I decided that posting might make me feel better. It might also make you guys feel stuff, so enjoy, haha! <3

Sunday morning had Timothée waking up on his side with his head on Armie’s shoulder and his upper leg thrown over both of Armie’s thighs. The man’s arm was still wedged under Tim’s neck and he had grabbed on to the boy’s thigh in his sleep. Timmy kept his eyes closed for a moment longer and basked in the thought that he and Armie had slept so peacefully, they hadn’t even moved after falling asleep together.

They had gone to a small, but cozy little restaurant the night before, after deciding that they weren’t in the mood for something fancy. Timmy had had the best veggie burger he had ever tasted and his cheese fries had made him wiggle in his seat, causing Armie to call him things like ‘adorable’ and ‘horribly cute’ more than once. The man had ordered a plate of chicken wings and even though Timmy had been a little squeamish just looking at the plate, he had also discovered that he had no hard feelings for the fact that Armie wasn’t a vegetarian. He was so head over heels in love with the man and he knew Armie would eat vegetarian dishes as well, so it almost came naturally to care a little less.

Long after their dinner had been finished they found themselves still sitting at that table, sipping a cup of tea and sharing a chocolate cake for dessert. Timmy had talked about his father a little more, telling Armie about his childhood and his life after he had left home. In return, the older man had told him about the household he had grown up in. Timmy’s eyes had twinkled throughout the entire conversation about Armie’s wonderful parents and his - by two years younger - brother, Viktor. He secretly hoped he would be able to meet them soon, but maybe their relationship was still way too fresh for that.

It wasn’t after sitting there for over three hours, that they finally decided that it was time to go home. Timmy had felt pleasantly relaxed and a little drowsy as soon as they had walked through the door. They had taken a long, lazy shower together, before Armie had tucked them both into bed, exchanging a few quiet declarations of love and more than a few slow kisses. Sleep had overpowered them at last and they had drifted off in each other’s arms.

The young boy eventually opened his eyes, squinting against the ray of sunlight that came through the curtains, as they hadn’t managed to close them properly before getting into bed. His eyes slowly adjusted to the daylight and he stole a glance of his partner’s beautiful face. The man looked peaceful, his eyelashes fanning over his cheekbones and his lips slightly parted, as he slowly breathed in and out. Timmy let his eyes travel down the man’s neck and lingered on his chest. He loved the tanned skin, decorated by a soft layer of hair and stretched over tout muscles. He bit his lip and considered his chances of the man waking up, while he explored his body with his eyes. He seemed to be in a very deep sleep, though, so Timmy held his breath, lifted his arm from where it was lying on Armie’s stomach and pushed the comforter down a bit, exposing Armie’s abs. Timmy had always liked to look at men who were well-built. Even in his early teens, he had been fascinated by the swimsuit models in advertisements and the muscular actors in his favorite movies. He had always thought that that was what men were supposed to look like and his father had confirmed that by repeatedly telling him that his thin, lanky shapes were disgusting. Now that Armie - the perfectly masculine, well-defined man - had been reassuring him that he was beautiful the way he was and actually showed him by touching him so affectionately, he was starting to let go of those insecurities. They were still there, somewhere in the back of his mind, but the man made him feel confident and safe and he was entirely grateful for it.

His eyes wandered over the expanse of skin and followed the happy trail of little hairs that led to the waistband of his partner’s boxer shorts. Timmy casted a quick look at Armie’s face, but he was still completely out for the world. He took the edge of the comforter in his hand and slowly lifted it. He let his eyes roam further down and gasped quietly as he noticed that Armie was sporting a nice visual of morning wood under the fabric of his underwear. He quickly dropped the blanket and tried to eliminate the image from his brain, but he couldn’t for the life of him. Armie’s erection was big, tenting the fabric as it strained against it. Timmy had been wondering what it would be like to take it into his mouth since he had seen the organ from a little closer when they had taken their shower the day before, but hadn’t found the courage then. He was afraid that he would do it wrong and that Armie would be completely turned off by his fumbling. He had never been on the giving end of a blowjob before, but he was starting to get more curious about it as he became more sexually active with Armie.

He looked at the man’s still sleeping form and pondered over his options. He could try to find the guts to talk about it with Armie, but he thought that maybe, just maybe, the man being unconscious as he gave it a try wasn’t the worst case scenario. If he felt like he was doing it wrong, or if he wanted to back out at the last second, he would be able to move away before the man woke up. He bit his lip and lifted the blanket again, taking another look at Armie’s clothed arousal. Timmy’s mouth watered and his stomach fluttered. He pushed himself up on his hand and sat next to Armie’s hip, shoving the blanket down to his shins carefully. With one more cautious glance at the man’s face, he hooked his fingers behind the fabric of Armie’s boxers and pulled them down over his erection, until it was bunched around his thighs.

“Holy…” Timmy whispered, before cutting himself off and sinking his teeth into his bottom lip again. This was the first time he could actually take a good look at Armie’s shape up close and he was taken aback for a moment. His manhood was long and very thick, the veins around the base prominently visible. The tip peeked out from under his foreskin, a tiny drop of pre come glistening in his slit. Armie didn’t shave, but Tim found that he didn’t care, as the area was neatly trimmed short and looked as well taken care of as the rest of the man.

He took a deep breath, made sure Armie was still asleep and leaned in, gently taking the shaft in his left hand. He pulled the foreskin back and lapped at the head softly, a little apprehensive of the taste. Armie’s pre come was sticky and slightly salty and as Timmy licked his lips and smacked them quietly, he didn’t think it was bad at all, so he went back for more right away. He opened his mouth and closed his lips around the tip, looking up at the man’s sleeping form. He stirred as Tim pressed his tongue against his glans, but he didn’t wake up, which was a relief to the boy. He continued his exploration and took Armie a little further into his mouth, feeling the texture of the warm skin that stretched over the hard organ on his tongue. Armie whimpered and Timmy’s eyes shot up again, but he didn’t stop this time. If anything, the small sound only encouraged him and he bobbed his head up, before sliding down, a bit further again.

The vein on the underside of Armie’s cock throbbed against his tongue and with only the slightest bit of hesitation, he pressed the tip of his tongue against it and moved up, teasing the strip of skin under the rim of the head, which Timmy had discovered as being very sensitive when Armie had touched him before.

Armie startled and woke up with a moan, bringing his hand down to the cause of his sudden, but welcome awakening. He ran his fingers through Timmy’s hair, causing the boy to pull back in the blink of an eye. He blushed furiously and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, not daring to look up at his partner.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, keeping his head down as he fiddled with his fingers. “I didn’t mean to… I shouldn’t have done that without… asking.”

“Oh, baby,” Armie said, pushing himself up on his elbows. His voice was rough with sleep and the low timbre sent a shiver down Timmy’s spine. “If that is your way of telling me good morning, you can do that without my permission any day.” He sat up and took Tim’s chin between his index finger and thumb, lifting his face. Their eyes met and he noticed the insecure flutter in the boy’s green orbs.

“I just wanted to try,” Timmy whispered, licking his lips nervously. “I didn’t want to make a fool out of myself if I was bad at it,” he confessed quietly.

“Tim, sweetheart, that was so unbelievably good, you had my toes curling as soon as I woke up,” Armie breathed, stroking Timmy’s jaw with the tips of his fingers. “But I thought you weren’t ready yet. Are you sure that this is what you want?”

“Yes,” the boy whispered, a small, shy smile forming around his swollen lips. “It wasn’t bad?”

“You were doing so well,” Armie whispered, ignoring the persistent throbbing in his groin. If Tim needed some reassurance, than that is what he would give him.

“I want to… Can I do it more?” The blush on Timmy’s cheeks darkened even more and he averted his eyes again.

“You can do anything you want, baby,” Armie answered, lying back against his pillow again. He watched the boy’s eyes flicker back and forth between his own fiddling hands and his cock for a few seconds, before he seemed to make up his mind and moved back down. He took a hold of Armie’s erection again and pumped the hard flesh once, before pulling the sensitive skin back and leaning in, taking the tip into his mouth.

Timmy heard Armie hiss in pleasure and the sound made his heart constrict with pride and relief. Maybe he really wasn’t bad at this at all. He pressed his tongue against the underside and slid down over the man’s cock, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked softly. A small stream of pre come coated his tongue and he swallowed it easily, already used to the taste. He started getting the hang of it and bobbed his head up and down a little faster, tonguing at the head and using the tip to stimulate the sensitive areas.

“Oh my God, Tim,” Armie moaned, burying his fingers in Timmy’s curls again. Timmy grinned around the hard flesh between his lips, a little proud and satisfied with the man’s reaction. He picked up his pace and sucked harder, bringing his hand down from the shaft to cup Armie’s balls. They were full and heavy in his palm and he couldn’t believe that he was finally touching another man the way he had imagined himself doing since he had discovered that he liked men. He felt absolutely no pressure and it was liberating. He loved the feeling of Armie’s trembling thighs and the breathy moans that escaped from his lips.

“Timothée,” Armie suddenly hissed, cupping the boy’s face with both hands as he gently pried him off of his erection. Timmy took a deep breath as soon as his mouth was free and blew it out right against the wet skin in front of him. Armie felt his balls draw up tight against his body and closed his eyes tightly, focusing on forcing his orgasm down. Tim was naturally good at what he was doing - so good, that Armie had been embarrassingly close, embarrassingly fast.

“Armie, I wanna…” Timmy mumbled, before attempting to lean in again. Armie stopped him, still cupping his face and connected their eyes, silently telling him to obey.

“I’m going to come,” he whispered.

“Oh,” Timmy breathed, suddenly glad that Armie had stopped him in time. He had liked pleasuring his partner, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to let him come in his mouth as well. “I’ll just… I’ll do it like this,” he whispered, wrapping his fingers around the tip of Armie’s erection. His saliva and Armie’s pre come had created a slick mess and Timmy used it to slide his hand down, squeezing in all the right places. He flicked his wrist as he pumped his fist over the head and picked up his pace again.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Armie moaned, arching his back as his fingers let go of Timmy’s face and dug themselves into the mattress beneath him. Timmy started pumping faster, rubbing his thumb over the wet slit and just as he pressed it against the frenulum underneath the tip, Armie pushed up his hips and started coming violently. Thick, white streaks of come spurted from the tip and covered his torso and Timmy’s fingers. His entire body shook with the force of his orgasm and it seemed to go on for a long time, before he finally slumped down on the bed. A last drop of come slid over the space between Timmy’s thumb and index finger. He let go of Armie’s softening cock and grinned cheekily. The man had his eyes closed and was panting heavily, a light sheen of sweat covering his chest. Tim studied the evidence of his orgasm and made sure that Armie still wasn’t looking, before he quickly brought his hand to his mouth and lapped at a white drop of sticky release. He frowned, but decided that the taste wasn’t horrible and that - maybe - he wouldn’t have minded to let Armie come in his mouth. _Next time, then._

When Armie had recovered a bit, he opened his eyes and smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, holding out his arm for him. Timmy immediately curled up against his side again and nuzzled his stubble, inhaling his scent. He smelled of soap, sleep, sweat and _Armie._ Timothée loved it.

“That was amazing,” Armie breathed, wrapping his arms around the boy. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He nosed at Timmy’s cheek until he finally turned his head. Armie connected their lips and kissed him passionately, tasting himself on his tongue. It made his stomach flutter with pride and love. Bringing one of his hands down between them, he stroked Tim’s stomach and slipped it underneath the fabric of his underwear. Even though the boy was hard, he grasped on to Armie’s wrist and pulled it back up again.

“No, Armz,” he whimpered, pressing himself closer against the man’s chest. “That was just for you.”

Armie frowned, but couldn’t suppress the affectionate smile that broke through on his face. “Are you sure, baby?”

“Yeah,” Timmy nodded, pressing his lips against Armie’s again. “And maybe a little for me, too.”

“Thank you,” the man whispered against his lips, before wrapping him up into a sticky, but warm embrace.

~*~

“Uhg, I don’t want to,” Timmy complained as Armie drove him to work barely two hours later. They had had breakfast together and shared deep kisses and loving hugs until they absolutely had to go. What the boy really wanted was to stay in the man’s arms for the rest of the day, but he knew that he had responsibilities.

“You know you have to, baby. I’ll call you tonight, okay?” Armie parked the car across the street from the lunchroom and killed the engine. He slid his hand around Timmy’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

“You’d better,” Tim said, after they broke away from each other.

“Don’t get sassy with me, young man,” Armie chuckled, watching Timmy’s cheeks color a soft pink.

“Yes, Sir,” he answered with a small, playful pout. Armie kissed it away and smiled.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you all still staying safe? Be careful and wash your hands, loves! <3


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which frustration leads to an interesting phone conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm laaate, omfg I'm sorry. I hope the chapter makes up for it a little bit tho! <3

When Timmy woke up on Monday morning, he was instantly grumpy. His room was cold, the other side of his bed was empty and he had a full day of classes ahead of him. On top of that, when he had gotten home from work the night before, Saoirse had told him that she would have the late shift today and that she wouldn’t be home for dinner, which meant that he would have to cook for himself. Usually that wouldn’t be an issue, but he had classes until five-thirty and he already knew that he was going to be exhausted by the end of the day. He was tempted to just order take-out, but he knew that wasn’t healthy, after eating fast food with Armie that weekend.

He started his day by taking a hot shower and dressing casually in loose fitting jeans and a black hoodie. He applied a light layer of balm to his skin and used his fingers to comb a bit of product through his hair, making his curls fall over his forehead _just so._. When he walked into the kitchen, his mood brightened a bit. Saoirse had done some grocery shopping the day before and he noticed a bag of croissants on the kitchen counter.

“That’s probably going to be the highlight of my week,” he quietly snorted to himself, as he grabbed himself a plate.

He later found out that he had been absolutely right. His week seemed to crawl by. Monday and Tuesday had been long ass days, filled with classes, unannounced tests and practicing for his English exam. Wednesday hadn’t been as long, but most definitely just as tiring, as he’d had to sit through a three hour presentation. He came home to an empty apartment again and found a note on the counter that read that Saoirse had picked up a night shift and wouldn’t be home until early in the morning. Tim hadn’t even been able to groan in frustration anymore at that point. He had just thrown his head back and taken a deep breath, before opening the fridge to see if he could fix himself a quick dinner.

On Thursday, he had had enough. His professor had announced the next exam that morning, which Timmy thought was ridiculous, because they hadn’t even really been able to study for the English exam yet. He had told the class that they needed to be informed about this a little earlier, because the next one was going to be tough and as soon as the paper landed on Tim’s desk, he had completely understood why that was. Cast and direct the screenplay they had been assigned to write. He had merely ran a hand through his curls and swallowed a line of curse words.

The absolute worst thing, though, was that Armie had texted him that he wouldn’t be able to make it to lunch that day. It was needless to say that Timmy felt more than a little disappointed when he tied on his apron later. They had barely even had the time to talk properly all week. Armie was extremely busy with a difficult case and more often than not, it took him hours to respond to Tim’s texts. The boy missed him terribly and all he wanted was a little bit of Armie’s affection.

And maybe his hands on him.

Timmy shuddered at the thought, as he punched in his presence on the cash register. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what he had done for Armie that weekend and every time the image popped up in his head, his stomach would flutter profusely and he would have to deal with a spontaneous erection. He was tired, frustrated and horny. A deadly combination, if you asked him, inexperienced as he was.

Arriving home that night, after finishing a long day at work, Timmy found the apartment empty again, but Saoirse had left him dinner, which made him feel entirely grateful. He took the plate out of the fridge and microwaved it while pouring himself a glass of lemonade. As he waited for his food to heat up, he fished his phone from his pocket and thumbed a new text to Armie.

_6:48_   
**I miss you. Can we call later? I really need you. Ly xo**

~*~

Armie sighed as he finally lay down in bed. His entire body ached and if he had to work on this case one more day, his head was going to explode. Fortunately, he had a day off tomorrow and he thanked the Lord on his bare knees for that. He had decided that he was going to pick Tim up from school on Friday and pamper him a little. The boy had had a rough week, judging from the frustrated texts Armie had received over the last few days.

He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and unlocked the screen, scrolled through his contact list and pressed the call button next to Timmy’s name. He held the phone to his ear and waited for him to pick up. Turns out, it only took him two rings.

_“Armz,”_ the boy almost purred. Armie cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

“Hi, baby,” he answered sweetly, getting comfortable underneath his comforter. “Are you in bed yet?”

_“Yeah, I have been for a while,”_ Timmy answered. He sounded tired, but Armie had detected a needy whimper in his voice the moment he had picked up and it made his stomach flutter with opportunities.

“How was your day?”

_“Uhg, horrible!”_ Timmy groaned and sounded like he was muffling it into his pillow. _“Rush hour was hell, customers were rude and you weren’t there.”_

“That does sound awful, love. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it today,” Armie said sincerely.

_“It’s okay, I know you’re busy, too. I really miss you.”_ The boy’s voice dropped a few octaves and Armie grinned even wider.

“I’ll come pick you up from school tomorrow,” he promised, absentmindedly rubbing a hand over his own stomach.

_“Yeah, finally.”_ Timmy actually did whimper this time and Armie chuckled.

“Tim?” he said, drawing out his name.

_“Yeah?”_ Armie could hear Tim’s blankets ruffle as he shifted beneath them and the image of a naked Tim in his bed had the man biting his lip for a second.

“Are you horny?” he asked eventually, already knowing the answer.

_“Hmm, yeah,”_ Timmy whispered. Armie heard him rustling again and thought that the boy probably couldn’t find a comfortable position if he was hard as a rock.

“How come?” The older man fiddled with the waistband of his boxers, wondering if this was actually going where he hoped it was going. 

_“I keep… Hmm,”_ Timmy fell silent for a moment, before continuing in a much quieter tone. _“I keep thinking about what I did to you last weekend,”_ he confessed. Armie grinned and felt a shiver run down his spine. He had been thinking about it, too. A lot.

“Do you need my permission to touch yourself, baby?”

_“Is that weird? I mean, I know I never really used to do… that.”_ His sentence was followed by a quiet moan and Armie guessed that he was shifting around, as he heard the bedsheets ruffle again. His baby was so sensitive.

“I think you’re just developing a very healthy sexual appetite and I like it,” Armie answered with a small grin, pushing his own underwear down a little. “Why don’t you get naked for me, sweetheart?” The tip of his cock peeked from under the waistband of his boxers and he thumbed it for a moment, shuddering quietly. 

_“I’m already naked, Armz,”_ Timmy whispered hoarsely. Armie had to close his eyes and control himself for a moment after that confession. The image it had planted in his brain was far too good.

“What happened to wearing underwear in bed?” he asked, pushing his own boxers down over his hips and kicking them off. His cock had started to harden as soon as he had picked up the tone in Timmy’s voice and was now lying hard against his stomach, throbbing and wet at the tip.

_“They were irritating me.”_

“How so?” Armie folded the comforter back over his thighs and shivered against the slightly chilly air in his bedroom. Everything really was colder when Tim was not around to cling to him. 

_“You know…”_ the boy’s voice squeaked slightly and Armie grinned cheekily.

“Are you hard for Daddy, baby?”

Timothée moaned quietly and Armie grinned in satisfaction. He may not prefer to call Armie ‘Daddy’, but his reactions when the man decided to tease him with it were enough to drive him crazy.

_“Please,”_ the boy begged, whimpering quietly. _“Let me… Armie, please.”_

“Answer my question, Timothée. Are you hard?” Armie slowly ran the tip of his index finger over the underside of his cock, but barely let it graze the skin, teasing the throbbing vein. He bit his lip and took a deep breath, listening to Timmy’s little whimpers as he moved around in his bed at home.

_“Yes, Goddamnit,”_ he muttered. Armie cocked an eyebrow and cleared his throat.

“You better lose that attitude and think about the rules, or you won’t come any time soon,” he said, his voice low and stern.

_“Yes, Sir, I’m sorry,”_ the boy immediately mumbled. 

“Put me on speakerphone, so you’ll have both of your hands free,” Armie ordered, giving Tim a couple of seconds to obey. As soon as he heard him move around again, he knew he was getting comfortable. “I want you to touch your nipples for me. Can you do that, baby? Just rub them gently.”

_“Oh,”_ Timmy gasped in his ear.

“How does that feel?” Armie put their call on speakerphone as well and put the phone down on the pillow next to him. He let his own hands wander over his abs and listened to Timmy’s little sighs with his eyes closed.

_“Feels good, Armie. Makes me… Hmm,”_ he stopped himself from finishing his sentence as another moan slipped from his throat.

“Makes you what?” Armie asked with a small grin.

_“Tingle,”_ Timmy finally answered with a gasp.

“I love making you tingle,” Armie whispered cheekily, earning a quiet giggle from his boyfriend.

_“Can I touch more?”_ the younger boy asked bashfully.

“Yes, you can. Go on, baby. Touch it.” Armie really didn’t want to drag it out any longer, the man was dying to take things further. He was achingly hard.

_“Armie, yes,”_ Timmy hissed. His voice sounded strained and Armie heard him whimper in pleasure.

“Tell me what you’re doing,” Armie demanded, wrapping his fingers around his own cock. He slowly started pumping himself, pulling the foreskin back over his swollen tip. “Oh, hmm,” he moaned.

_“Rubbing it… The tip… Armz, it’s so wet,”_ the boy panted. Armie had to bite his lip to swallow down a line of curse words. He didn’t curse. He never did, but hearing Timothée talk like that, had his mind doing all sorts of things.

“Stroke it, Tim.”

_“Yes, Sir.”_

Armie quickened his pace and rubbed his thumb over his slit, collecting the pre come and spreading it over his glans. Timmy’s moans had picked up their volume as he pleasured himself on the other end of the line and Armie felt his stomach flutter with heat and arousal.

_“A-Armie?”_ Tim panted, his voice quaking.

“Yeah, baby?” The man let his other hand cup his balls and squeezed them gently. 

_“Are you d-doing it, too?”_

“I am,” he answered with a small chuckle. “I’m so painfully hard for you.” 

Timmy gasped for breath and let it out in a high pitched moan. His breathing quickened and Armie could hear that he had picked up his movements, the sheets ruffling a little louder as he stroked himself.

_“Armie, oh God, hmm…”_

Armie bit his lip, trying to suppress the embarrassingly loud groans that wanted to leave his throat. He had never been so turned on by anyone before and they weren’t even physically together right now. Timmy’s desperate moans of pleasure had his thighs quivering, the upcoming peak of his release drifting to the surface.

“I really need you to come for me now, baby,” Armie panted, pumping his cock quickly while listening to the boy’s sounds that indicated his approaching orgasm. He was moaning and panting uncontrollably.

_“So close,”_ he answered, sucking in a deep breath through his teeth.

“I want to make love to you so bad right now, Tim,” Armie confessed, completely dumbstruck with pleasure as his balls tightened between his legs.

_“Oh God, Armie!”_ The boy shouted as his release finally seemed to hit him. Armie smiled as he realized that voicing his desire to make love to the beautiful boy had just sent him over the edge. He tightened his fingers around the tip of his cock one last time, before his own orgasm finally hit him. He shuddered and panted as warm streams of come decorated his abdomen and chest, the last trickles eventually dripping down his fingers. 

“Baby,” he whispered, his body still quivering with the aftershocks. He felt so relaxed, he could fall asleep right there.

_“Hmm,”_ Timmy hummed, sounding quite satisfied, himself. _“I love you.”_

“I love you, too,” Armie whispered, smiling sleepily.

~*~

Timmy trotted down the stairs the next morning, determined to talk to Saoirse. After he had hung up the phone the night before, he had realized something and he needed some advice from his best friend, as embarrassed as he was to actually talk about this stuff. He found the blonde girl in the kitchen behind a large bowl or yoghurt and fruits.

“Morning,” Timmy greeted, as he sat down next to her at the table. Saoirse smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Good morning, sweetie.”

“How was work?” he asked, fiddling with the hem of his pajama shirt.

“Quiet, fortunately. I just got home, so I’m just shoveling this down and then I’m going to bed,” Saoirse grinned, gesturing towards her breakfast. Or was it dinner?

“I’m glad work wasn’t too crazy,” the boy smiled. Saoirse silently cocked her eyebrow and smiled a crooked smile. “Okay, yeah, I need to talk to you,” Timmy chuckled. His best friend really knew him like none other.

“Armie?” she asked, stuffing another big spoon-full into her mouth.

“Yeah,” Timmy nodded, taking a deep breath, before he continued. “I really want to give him… everything. I want to… you know,” he paused, before looking up at his friend. “Have sex with him,” he finally finished.

“Are you sure you’re ready for that?” Saoirse asked, putting her bowl down on the table.

“Yes, more than sure, but he doesn’t know everything about me yet. I want him to know my full story before I open up to him like that,” Timmy sighed and sank down against the backrest of the chair. “I haven’t told him about her yet and I don’t really know how to tell him, either.”

Saoirse frowned for a moment, seeming to think about an easy way for Tim to approach the subject with his partner. She knew that this was probably the most difficult thing for him to talk about to anyone. It had taken him years to open up to her about his feelings. She shot up straight in her chair as an idea suddenly hit her.

“Why don’t you show him, instead of telling him?”

Timmy frowned in confusion. “What?”

“Take him there and show him,” she explained. “Introduce her.”

The curly haired boy bit his lip, before he smiled a watery smile at his best friend. That really wasn’t such a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys doing this week? Are you all still alive after that video from Timmy?


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy makes a discovery and asks Armie for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys warm my heart with every comment. Thank you so much! <3

He knew he had to pay attention. This was an important class and he really couldn’t afford to miss any of the information, but Timmy couldn’t help but stare at the clock. The time was dragging by and with every minute closer to 5PM, his stomach started fluttering more intensely. He shook his head and looked back at the whiteboard, where his professor was writing something down, but he couldn’t for the life of him think of what they were talking about. He sighed and decided that it was useless to write anything in his notebook at this point. He would just have to ask one of his classmates for notes after the weekend.

His eyes shifted to the window and widened slightly as the big black Cadillac pulled up in the parking lot. His handsome partner got out of the car and leaned his back against the side, zipping up his jacket. He lit a cigarette and let his eyes wander his surroundings. Timmy sighed and watched him for a while. The man was mind-numbingly handsome and his masculine appearance had Tim’s stomach twisting in knots. He couldn’t wait to be back in his arms.

Armie’s gaze suddenly connected with his, as if he sensed that he was being watched and he blew out a plume of smoke, before smiling his white teeth bare. Timmy’s heart tightened in his chest and the smile he answered with wasn’t even avoidable. The man really just made him incredibly happy.

“He is terrifyingly handsome.”

Timmy startled as the girl next to him suddenly whispered her opinion and he whipped his head around. She smiled politely at him and he felt himself blush up to his roots. The girl had just caught him staring. How embarrassing.

“Eh… Yeah,” he whispered back, awkwardly. She chuckled quietly.

“You look so happy,” she said. Timmy smiled and averted his eyes, looking back at Armie for a moment. The man grinned and waved his fingers at him.

“I am,” he finally answered as he turned back to the girl. He couldn’t remember her name, but he made a mental note to sit next to her more often. She seemed genuinely nice.

The bell sounded and Tim hastily grabbed his things from his desk and stuffed them back in his backpack. He grabbed his coat from the back of his chair, put it on and rushed to the exit of the classroom, making it out of the door before all of his classmates. He had a small skip in his step as he left the school building and crossed the parking lot. He maneuvered himself through parked cars, a few stray people and right into the waiting arms of his partner. Armie immediately enveloped him into a tight hug and Timmy sighed in relief. He had been craving everything Armie had to offer. His smell, his warmth, his arms around him. All he needed now, was one of those deep, toe-curling kisses and then he’d be satisfied for a while.

He pulled back from the embrace, putting a few inches between them, before standing up on his tippy toes and pressing his lips against Armie’s. The man cupped the back of his head and angled his own, deepening the kiss with a small smile around his lips. His tongue slipped between Timmy’s lips and tangled with its mate. The younger boy shuddered and grabbed on to his jacket, suppressing the urge to whimper. They kissed passionately for a minute, before Armie finally pulled back and stroked a hand through his curls, tucking one behind his ear lovingly.

“Hi, gorgeous,” he breathed, his voice low and gravely. Timmy’s knees went weak.

“Hm, hi,” he smiled back, dreamily. Armie chuckled and leaned in to press a kiss against his forehead. He let go of Tim to open the passenger door for him and let the boy take a seat, before closing the door carefully. He got in behind the wheel and started the engine, pulling out of the parking lot and into traffic.

“How was school, baby?” he asked, taking Timmy’s hand in his, once they’d hit the road. The boy sank back against the comfortable leather of the seat and started playing with Armie’s fingers.

“It was okay, I guess,” he answered, stroking the veins on Armie’s hand thoughtfully.

“You guess?” Armie chuckled, squeezing Tim’s fingers.

“Yeah, I couldn’t really concentrate,” the boy said quietly, looking up at his partner. “I missed you.”

Armie smiled and brought his hand up to his mouth, kissing the back of it. “I’ve missed you, too, but you need to focus on school, baby. This is your future.”

“I know, I know,” Timmy immediately answered, averting his eyes again. He closed them and relaxed in the seat, tangling his fingers with Armie’s. The strong, warm hand made him feel safe.

“Good,” Armie said quietly. He drew the boy’s attention by gently tugging on his hand and his heart fluttered as their eyes connected. The strong reactions Timothée caused in him, were so unfamiliar and yet so welcome. As he looked into the boy’s beautiful green eyes, he realized that he would do anything for him and that thought calmed him tremendously. “I did some groceries this morning and I’m planning to cook for you tonight.”

Timmy wiggled in his seat and looked instantly happy. “I love when you cook for me. What are you gonna make?”

“Well,” the older man chuckled, his boyfriend’s enthusiasm being infectious. “I was craving spaghetti carbonara and I found some vegetarian bacon, so I thought that I might give it a try.”

“I love you,” Tim sighed, closing his eyes again with a happy grin. Armie laughed and drove them the rest of the way to Tim’s apartment, his hand securely wrapped around his.

~*~

When they arrived at Armie’s house, Timmy went upstairs to put his stuff for the weekend away, while Armie started on dinner. The younger boy opened his duffel bag and took his toiletries out. He walked into the large ensuite bathroom and put them on the shelf, next to Armie’s things. He then went back to his bag to retrieve his clothes and went into the walk-in closet. He hung up his outfits and smiled. His style wasn’t very different from Armie’s, but his clothes were many sizes smaller and for whatever reason, it made his heart skip a beat. Their clothes looked good while sharing the same space. Timmy really felt at home here. He went back into the bedroom and dumped the last items from his bag on the bed. He looked around the room to find a place where he could store his phone charger and his earphones. His eyes fell on the dresser at the foot of the bed and he quickly opened the top drawer to see if there was any space left.

When his mind had caught up on what his eyes were seeing, his jaw dropped in shock and his stomach twisted with something unfamiliar.

The drawer was filled with things that Timmy hadn’t seen before, but he could definitely guess what they were meant for. Some of the things he did recognize, like a set of handcuffs and - what looked like - a vibrator, made his insides feel odd with warm tingles. There was also a black bandana, a long metal bar, that looked like it could be expanded, with leather straps on either side and a leather device that he couldn’t figure out on the first glance. He bit his lip and looked back at the bedroom door, making sure that Armie hadn’t come up, before he turned back to the drawer. He picked up the leather straps and unfolded them, holding them up in front of him.

It looked like a thong, but it had a clasp on both sides and a metal ring in the front. There was also a second leather strap with a ring in the back, that had two clasps connected to a pair of leather cuffs dangling from it. The boy gasped as he realized that this was a harness. Something to tie him up with.

“Baby?”

Timmy hastily dropped the leather object back in the drawer and slammed it shut. He could hear Armie’s footsteps at the bottom of the stairs and he took a quick look around the room. Grabbing his charger and earphones, he stuffed them into the drawer of Armie’s nightstand without looking and fled the room with a flush high on his cheeks.

“Yeah?” he panted, rushing down the stairs. He tried keeping his breathing under control, but he couldn’t get the image of the drawer out of his head. It made him feel slightly uneasy, knowing that that was probably what Armie wanted to use on him eventually, but it also made him more than a little curious.

“Are you okay?” Armie asked with a small frown, cupping Timmy’s cheek as the boy joined him. His cheeks were pink and his pupils a bit dilated.

“Yeah, of course,” he said, a little too enthusiastic. Armie studied his face, but couldn’t detect any emotions that told him that Tim wasn’t okay, so he decided to let it rest for now.

“Can you help me set the table?” he asked, pressing a small kiss to Timmy’s lips. The boy nodded and kissed back, before breaking their connection and skipping into the kitchen. Armie watched him go with a smile, but couldn’t shake the feeling that his boyfriend was hiding something.

~*~

“Come on, baby, let go,” Armie panted later that night, as they lay in bed together. He was supporting himself on one arm, placed next to Timmy’s head on the mattress, as he lay between the boy’s legs and thrust his erection up into his right hand, which was wrapped around both his and Timmy’s equally hard members. The boy shook beneath him and dug his nails into Armie’s shoulders, whimpering in pleasure. The feeling of Armie’s hard cock against his own had his legs shaking and his stomach tightening, but he couldn’t quite reach his peak yet.

“Armie,” he moaned, thrusting his hips up as he threw his head back. Armie immediately ducked down and kissed his neck, sucking softly on the skin. Trying new positions with someone who really didn’t have a lot of experience was one of the hottest things, at least in Armie’s opinion and he had to fight back his own release as he watched the boy slowly come undone.

“Just let it go, baby. Daddy’s got you,” he whispered against his boyfriend’s ear. He quickly discovered that calling himself ‘Daddy’ worked like a charm for Timmy, as his boyfriend’s body went rigid and then spasmed with the force of his orgasm. Thick ropes of come decorated his pale skin, his cock throbbing against Armie’s palm and his equally throbbing erection. The sight had the man’s mind spinning with desire and before he could stop himself, he was coming powerfully all over his boyfriend’s stomach, coating him with a second heavy load of warm come. He dropped his head in the crook of Timmy’s neck and shuddered through the last aftershocks, trying to catch his breath. Tim hummed in satisfaction and stroked his hands up and down over Armie’s back, gently caressing the sweaty skin.

“Love you,” Timmy panted, nuzzling the side of Armie’s face. His beard tickled his nose and lips, making the boy smile.

“Love you so much,” Armie answered, pulling back from Tim’s neck to connect their lips in a quick, but no less loving kiss. He rolled to the side and wiped his hand on the bedspread, before wrapping his boyfriend up into a tight embrace. Timmy sighed and snuggled closer, bringing his hand up to draw invisible patterns on Armie’s chest. The older man kissed the top of Tim’s head and studied his facial expressions, watching them go from satisfied and carefree, to doubtful and insecure. He knew something was up when the boy started biting his lip again.

“Hey,” Armie said, taking his chin gently between his fingers. He lifted his head and stared into his golden green orbs. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Timmy sighed, but managed a small smile. “Nothing is wrong, I just… I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do. Why do you look like you’re worrying about saving the world’s poor?”

The younger boy nestled himself in the crook of his arm and lay his head down on Armie’s warm chest. He didn’t even seem to care that they were both still sticky with release. He took a deep breath and traced his fingers over Armie’s ribs.

“I want to give you… everything,” he began, quietly. “I want to, you know… Have sex with you.” his voice squeaked and Armie couldn’t suppress the concern that spread over his face.

“Oh, my baby,” the man whispered, pressing his lips against his forehead. “You know you don’t have to pressure yourself like that.”

“I don’t pressure myself. I really want to,” Timmy immediately answered. He pulled back from the embrace and looked up at his partner, his eyes shifting from Armie’s eyes to his lips. He leaned in and stole a quick kiss from the older man, before he snuggled back into him. “There’s something else I haven’t told you about, though. I want you to know everything about me before I give myself to you, if you still want me after that. I come with a lot of baggage.”

Armie’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, but his heart swelled with pride. Tim was ready to open up, to give in to what they had completely. That meant that Armie had assured him that he could feel safe and at home in his arms.

“I will always want you, Timothée. Your past and your present won’t change that, because I want to be your future. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Timmy smiled. Whether they said it to each other in the throes of passion, during a serious conversation or when they had to part for a while, it never ceased to make the boy’s heart swell and his stomach flutter. “Will you do something for me?” he asked, circling Armie’s belly button with the tip of his index finger.

“Anything,” the man answered, tightening his hold on the beautiful boy in his arms.

“If it’s possible, will you fly back to New York with me next weekend? I want to show you the last part of my story.”

Armie ran his fingers through Timmy’s hair and breathed in his comforting scent, as the boy squirmed slightly in his arms. This was still very difficult for him, but Armie appreciated how hard he worked on opening up and being honest.

“Of course, no problem, baby,” he answered softly, before pulling the comforter over them both and pressing Tim closer to his chest. The boy hummed in contentment and closed his eyes, letting the exhaustion of the week take over and drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Armie smiled and stroked the tips of his fingers over Timmy’s back, making sure his body relaxed completely, before closing his eyes, himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and then you'll knooooow, haha! Are you mad at me yet?


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Armie meets Timmy's mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in regard, haha! <3

“So, tell me about New York,” Armie encouraged his boyfriend, when they sat in a rental car on next week’s Saturday morning.

They had arrived in New York the night before and they had quickly checked into the luxurious hotel where Armie had booked them a room, eager to fall into bed and get a good night’s sleep. They were more than a little exhausted, both having had a busy week. The almost eight hour flight didn’t work in their favor and they were happy to finally be able to curl up against each other and close their eyes. It was going to be a strenuous weekend, with them flying back on Saturday afternoon, but Timmy couldn’t get out of work on Sunday and really - it was worth it. 

“Tell me what you got up to when you were younger.”

Timmy chuckled, sticking his hand into a large bag of M&M’s. He was only eating the blue ones - much to Armie’s amusement - and he twirled his fingers through the bag’s content with his tongue peeking out from between his lips. He had been humming along to the songs on the radio, sitting Indian style on the front seat, his sneakers toed off. He looked like a little boy who had just gotten spoiled by his parents at a candy store and Armie loved it. Armie loved _him._

“Watching movies and kissing other boys, mostly,” he giggled softly, a blush appearing on his cheeks. Armie smiled adoringly, once again.

“Not much different from what you’re doing now, then?” He chuckled, but his smile faded when he noticed that Timmy didn’t respond right away. Then, a mischievous grin spread over Tim’s face.

“On the contrary,” he said, straightening himself proudly in his seat. “I’m kissing _men_ now.”

Armie actually shivered. He had gotten to know Timothée as a shy and insecure, but incredibly beautiful person. He had fallen in love with his vulnerable side, the part of Tim that needed to be taken care of. Now that he was starting to learn how to accept himself, he was becoming more bold. With every compliment that Armie gave him he got more confident and with that, _naughtier._ The older man was slowly discovering that he loved every side of Tim like he had never loved anyone before and he couldn’t wait to learn more about the boy along the way.

“You sure are,” he said, smiling as he moved his right hand to Timmy’s thigh and stroked it lovingly.

“We’re almost there, Armz,” Timmy said, his voice suddenly quiet and a lot less cheery. He looked out the window, hating how familiar this city still felt. He still had some good memories from when he lived here, but most of them he had just stored away in a deep dark place, intending to never ever relive them again. As familiar as this place was to him, it would never be his home again. Los Angeles was home, now. _Armie_ was home.

“You’re going to have to tell me which way to go, because I have no idea where I am and where we’re going, baby,” Armie told him gently, still rubbing his thigh in soothing circles. Timmy slipped his hand in his and held on to his fingers, making it seem like he was holding on to Armie for support.

“Just take the next right turn,” Tim said, his voice trembling a bit. Armie shot him a concerned glance, before watching the road again and following Tim’s instruction.

“Do you want to tell me where we’re going?” he cautiously asked, taking in his surroundings. They were following a dirt road, covered by large trees on both sides. The area almost looked abandoned, but Armie knew that it wasn’t. He occasionally passed an oncoming car and the houses that he could spot behind the trees looked properly maintained. It took Timmy a couple of seconds and a deep breath to find his voice again.

“I want to introduce you to my mom,” he finally answered quietly, his eyes down in his lap. 

Armie swallowed down a lump that he hadn’t felt in forever. Timmy’s hand was in his, as his boyfriend led him along a gravel path through the cemetery. The boy was shaking and for the first time in years Armie actually felt like crying. When Tim had told him, only five minutes earlier, that he wanted to introduce him to his mother, this was not what he had expected. He pushed back the urge to wrap his boyfriend up into his protective arms and let the boy guide him. This was important to him and therefore, it was important to Armie. If this was a part of Timmy’s life, then he wanted to know and he wanted to be there. 

They turned a corner and Tim’s pace slowed. Armie watched him take a deep breath, close his eyes for a moment, before he took a few cautious steps and placed his hand on a beautiful dark grey, marble headstone. 

“Hi, Mom,” he said, his voice quiet and broken. He let go of Armie’s hand and slowly sank down to his knees, arranging the flowers that were on the grave. Armie bit the inside of his cheek to resist the urge to let the tears fall. He couldn’t believe his beautiful partner had been through dealing with the loss of his own mother on top of the problems he had already had to face in his life. A strong surge of emotion ran through his entire body when he thought of how incredibly unfair the world was. 

He crouched down next to Tim and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him against him. He pressed a kiss to the side of his head and let his lips linger there, closing his eyes. Timmy smiled a weak smile and took a hold of Armie’s hand that was hanging over his shoulder, before he spoke up again.

“I’m sorry I haven’t visited you in a while,” he said, wiping away a bit of sand from the stone on the ground. “I’m doing so well in school and work was crazy, but I’m here now and I want you to meet someone.” He looked up at Armie and smiled, a stronger one this time. His eyes shone with unshed tears and Armie returned the expression, giving his hand an encouraging squeeze.

“I’m so proud of you,” Armie whispered, the strong tremble in his voice betraying the fact that he was about to lose his tough exterior.

“Mom, this is Armie,” Timmy said, turning back to the grave of his mother. “He saved me, one night and then we got to know each other a bit better. I love him, Mom. I’m in love with him.”

Armie couldn’t say anything. His throat was choking up with emotion, his eyes were blurry and his heart was breaking for Timmy. He couldn’t even imagine what if would be like to lose his own mother. To kneel on the grass on a cemetery in Los Angeles one day and read the name of his wonderful mother on the stone in front of him. He would be devastated and the fact that Tim had already gone through this at such an early age had his heart feeling heavier than it had ever done. He looked at the headstone and read the words that were on there.

_Beloved Wife, Mother and Sister_

_Nicole Chalamet – Flender  
10-29-1973 – 08-17-2008_

_“You will never be without me,_  
_Not even for a day,_  
_Because on earth or far beyond,_  
_Love will always find its way.”_

Thirty-four. The woman had only been thirty-four. Timmy had been twelve when he had lost his mother. Armie couldn’t hold back the tears anymore and he felt one slip down his cheek silently.

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m gay, Mom. I know I’ve told you this before, but not when you were still here with me and I regret that so much,” Timmy went on. He drew invisible patterns on the stone with his finger, looking down at his hand. “But Armie is really good to me, Mom. He takes care of me and I hope you can be proud of me when you look down from your peaceful place.”

“I promise I’ll take care of him for as long as he will allow me to,” Armie finally whispered, having found his voice again. He turned his gaze to Tim and smiled a watery smile.

“Armz, are you crying?” Timmy asked in astonishment, bringing his hand up to wipe at Armie’s cheek. The man chuckled quietly through his tears and wrapped his other arm around Timmy as well, pulling him against his chest in a warm, loving hug.

“I’m never letting you go, ever again,” he stated. Timmy sighed happily and nodded against his neck, his arms tightening around Armie’s waist. 

“I’ll say goodbye and then we can go, okay?” the boy stated, more so than asked, before pulling back from the embrace. Armie nodded and tucked a silky strand of hair behind Tim’s ear.

“Take as much time as you need,” he answered, his voice a little hoarse. Timmy turned back to the grave and pressed a kiss to his fingers, before he placed them on the cold stone.

“I think I’m ready,” he whispered. “Everything I told you about, Mom? I’m gonna put it to rest. I have Armie now. I’ll be okay.”

Armie rubbed small circles over his back, making Timmy’s heart flutter. If the man understood this part of him and was willing to go through the emotions of loss, just for him, then this was meant to be. Armie wasn’t going to leave him - not for this and not for anything else. He had made that very clear and Timmy wanted to cry from sheer happiness.

Finally, a lone tear rolled over his cheek. It hit the stone beneath him and he watched it splash.

And just like that, he was free.

He stood up, straightened his shoulders, looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. He felt how Armie stood up as well and took his hand in his. His fingers were warm against his palm and Timmy felt the last bit of tension leave his body. The last bit of weight from his past was lifted from his shoulders.

“I’ll be back soon, Mom. I love you, so much,” he whispered. Then, he looked up at Armie, swung their hands between them and smiled, much brighter this time. He leaned in, his eyes fluttered shut and after basking in the moment of their closeness for only a couple of seconds, he pressed his lips against Armie’s. The older man cupped the back of his head, running his fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck as he kissed him back. There was no tongue and no tension, but there was undeniable love and devotion and that was what mattered most at that moment. Timmy thought it was absolutely perfect.

They pulled back simultaneously and Armie breathed a sigh as he realized that this was Timothée. All of him. His heart constricted in his chest and his stomach fluttered. He felt proud and absolutely ecstatic to have the opportunity to love and take care of Tim. He would do everything in his power to not ruin it.

He turned back to the headstone, pressed a kiss to his fingers and placed them on top of the marble. “Bye,” he whispered. Timmy gently tugged on his hand as he began to lead them both along the gravel path again, only looking back once. Armie followed and watched Tim closely, as they began their walk back to the car. The boy looked different now. Less insecure and less reserved. He looked like he had been healed. Armie squeezed his fingers again and smiled at him, once Timmy’s beautiful eyes connected with his.

“I love you more than anything,” he said, making the young boy beam up at him, his teeth bare in a wide grin.

“I love you, too, Armz.”

~*~

“Baby?” Armie said quietly, as he fed Timmy a bite of his lunch. They had picked up some take-out when they had gotten back to the hotel and now they were munching on the fabulous tagliatelle dish with pesto as the basis ingredient for the sauce. It was made creamier with mozzarella and topped off with sundried tomatoes and basil. It was more of a dinner meal, but it had made Armie’s mouth water as soon as he had spotted the dish on the menu board above the counter at the tiny little Italian place. They were now comfortably seated on the couch, Timmy in Armie’s lap. The older man was holding the cardboard box and fed them both. Timmy hummed happily and reclined against Armie’s chest. They still had an hour before they had to be back at the airport and he was keen on relaxing a little bit before the flight.

“Hmm?” he mumbled around his mouthful of pasta.

“Do you think…” Armie thought of what he was about to ask and worried his lip for a moment, before he continued. “Now that I’ve met her, will you tell me a bit more about your mom?”

Timmy slowly chewed on his pasta and eventually swallowed the bite with difficulty. He fiddled with a fold in Armie’s shirt and studied his fingers for a while. Armie was about to apologize for asking something like that, when the boy lifted his head, looked right into his eyes and spoke up, his voice quiet and trembling.

“It was my fault.”

Armie was taken aback by that statement for a moment and leaned over to put the plate of food down on the table, supporting Timmy around his waist, so that the boy wouldn’t fall off of his lap. Then, he sank back against the back of the couch and pulled Timmy close against his chest, running his hands through his hair and down his back.

“Why would you say something like that?” he whispered, pressing a kiss on top of his head.

“Because it was!” Tim suddenly wailed, his sentence ending in a heartbreaking sob. Armie rocked him back and forth and whispered soothing words in his ear as the boy cried quietly.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” he asked, still cradling the boy to his chest. Timmy roughly wiped at his cheeks and nodded. He took a deep breath and buried his fingers in the fabric of Armie’s shirt.

“I was a stubborn teenager, Armz. I didn’t want to listen to any adults, I just wanted to listen to my music and get out of the house,” he began, sniffling occasionally. He shifted in Armie’s lap and rested his head against his shoulder, before he continued. “One day, we had a huge fight. Me, my mom and my dad. I ran, because I just couldn’t be in the same room with them any longer. So, I crossed the street and sat on the swing on the playground. I listened to music for a while, before my mom came out of our apartment building and called me for dinner. I refused to obey and I just sat there, ignoring her. Eventually, she got sick of my behavior. She was angry and she wanted to come and get me herself, but then…”

Tim trailed off and Armie held him, still stroking his back in soothing circles. He waited patiently for him to finish his story, resting his lips against the side of the boy’s head.

“What happened, baby?” he finally whispered, when Timmy didn’t make the effort to finish his story. The boy took a shuddery breath and held it for a second, before he answered.

“She crossed the street without looking,” he whispered. “She got hit by a car, broke her neck and died instantly.” His voice was low and cold, almost as if the disappointment and the fact that he was still blaming himself, after all these years, took over his entire existence. Armie closed his eyes and tightened his hold on his boyfriend.

“Oh, Tim,” he breathed, his heart breaking for the beautiful boy. 

“If I hadn’t been so stubborn, so fucking selfish, then Mom would still be here,” he said, his voice breaking in the end. He started crying again and as he held on to his partner, Armie decided that he would let the cuss word slip for now. He could almost feel Timmy’s pain and it was absolutely devastating.

“Baby... Timmy, this is not your fault. Teenagers are stubborn and accidents happen,” Armie whispered. “It’s horrible and I wish you hadn’t had to go through this, but it’s not your fault. Do you hear me?” He cupped Tim’s face and kissed his forehead, stroking back a stray lock of chocolate brown hair.

“I should have listened to her, Armz. I should have…” His sentence was interrupted by a sob and he pressed his face against the warm palm of Armie’s hand as he cried.

“Maybe, but we can’t turn back time and I’m so very sure that your mother doesn’t blame you up there, baby,” Armie said reassuringly, biting the inside of his cheek to keep his own tears at bay. He hadn’t been this emotional in a long time, but then again, he hadn’t loved anyone as much as he loved Tim. This was new for him and so were the emotions that came with the package that is Timothée.

“She probably doesn’t,” the boy whispered, wiping at his cheeks again. He looked up at Armie and managed a watery smile. “She was beautiful, Armie. She was sweet and gentle and caring… I don’t think I could have wished for a better mother and I’m devastated that I don’t have her around anymore.”

“Of course you are and that’s normal, but I’m sure she’s looking down at you right now with nothing but pride and love for her beautiful son. Stop blaming yourself, baby. You can’t change the past, but you can control the future. Show her what kind of an amazing person you have become.” Armie tucked a curl behind the boy’s ear as he looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

“Will you be there?” he asked tentatively. He bit his lip and blinked away the last tear.

“Every step of the way,” Armie promised, before leaning in and pressing a warm, loving kiss against the boy’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma make it better, I promise!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy gives Armie his all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday morning, I just had breakfast and I feel great, so I thought I'd make some of you happy as well! :'D

A small strip of sunlight that peeked from between the curtains had Armie squinting as soon as he woke up on Sunday morning. He stretched his limbs and felt his bones crack and his muscles loosen up. He sighed in satisfaction and turned on his side, actually opening his eyes now. His beautiful Timmy was still fast asleep right next to him. His long eyelashes were fanned out against his cheekbones, his pouty lips slightly parted as he slowly breathed in and out. He had a rosy color on his cheeks and his arms were up above his head, wrapped around his pillow. The comforter had been shoved down and was only covering him until just past his hips. Armie happily let his eyes trail over the smooth expanse of skin, as he leaned on his elbow. He considered himself to be the luckiest man on earth, having the privilege to call this boy his partner. His eyes followed the ridges and bumps of Timmy’s ribs and he unconsciously licked his lips as they reached his perky nipples. Armie’s morning wood twitched against the inside of his boxers.

They had arrived home just before midnight, the night before. All they had cared about was getting some much needed shut-eye, so they had thrown their bags in a corner somewhere and taken a lazy shower, before they had curled up under the covers. A few soft kisses had been shared - their breaths mingling more so than their lips actually touching - before they had eventually drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Peaceful, because that’s what Timmy still looked like. Like there wasn’t a thing in the world that could hurt him.

Armie brought his hand up and lightly stroked Timmy’s skin, letting the tips of his fingers slide over his stomach and along his sides, up to his chest and back down again. The boy stirred and stretched, but didn’t open his eyes yet. Armie smiled and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against the underside of his upper arm. He shuffled closer and placed his palm flat against Timmy’s stomach, sliding it up until he reached the boy’s neck. Timmy shifted and opened his eyes, squinting against the sunlight, just as Armie had done. The older man chuckled quietly and kissed the tip of his nose, feeling affectionate.

“Mmh, Armz,” Timmy whispered, giggling quietly. He stretched and turned his face against Armie’s palm, which was still caressing the side of his neck.

“I just wanna cuddle, baby,” Armie murmured, pressing up close against his boyfriend. Timmy smiled and turned over on his side, wrapping his arms around his man while tangling their legs together. He sighed against the warm skin of Armie’s neck and tightened his grip. Armie shifted and aligned their bodies from head to toe. Timmy giggled again and slid his hand up into Armie’s shaggy locks. He pressed a few light kisses against the man’s neck, before he pulled back a few inches and glanced down between their bodies.

“Looks like you wanna do a little more than just cuddle me,” he mumbled, his voice hoarse as he discretely rubbed up against his partner.

“Maybe,” Armie answered, before he cupped the back of Tim’s head and connected their lips in a warm, passionate kiss. The boy moaned against his lips, his breath coming out in shuddery little gasps through his nose. Armie frowned and rolled them over until Timmy was on his back and he was hovering over him. He broke the kiss with a nip to his full bottom lip, before he searched Tim’s face for any discomfort or anxiety. “You okay?” he whispered quietly.

“Yeah,” the boy nodded. “More than okay…” He arched his hips up off the bed and rubbed himself against the man’s front, his achingly hard erection bumping into Armie’s through the two layers of underwear. Armie groaned and rolled his hips, biting his lip in pleasure.

“Tim,” he panted, caressing the boy’s face. Timmy’s eyes flickered back and forth between his and he fell silent for a moment. He opened his mouth a few times, trying to get the right words out, but failing to find them. He took a deep breath, before he spoke up again.

“Armie, I want to.”

Armie’s eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. “What?” he breathed, halting the movement of his hips as he supported himself on his elbows, which were placed on both sides of Timmy’s head on the pillow. “What do you want, baby?” He had a slight suspicion of what Tim was talking about, but he needed to make sure that they were on the same page. He didn’t want to risk making the wrong move because he had based his actions on assumptions. 

“I want you, you know…” Tim inhaled a shuddery breath and held it, looking deep into Armie’s eyes, before he released it just as unsteadily and finished his sentence. “Inside me,” he whispered.

Armie had to swallow and bite the inside of his cheek to suppress the pathetic little whimper that wanted to leave his throat. He was supposed to keep himself together, but yet, here he was - ready to throw himself at Timmy’s feet and cry with joy. With Timmy, all of his reasonable thinking flew right out the window sometimes. His stomach clenched and his heart fluttered.

Tim was ready.

“Are you sure?” he asked, running a hand through the boy’s curls. 

“Yeah, just…” Timmy bit his lip and tightened his arms around Armie’s waist. “Go slow.”

“I’ll be so good to you, Tim,” Armie whispered, before kissing him softly and parting his lips with the tip of his tongue as a request for entrance. The boy shivered underneath him and tangled his tongue with its mate, kissing Armie with all he had. He was still so incredibly nervous and the fear of the pain which he knew was coming had him trembling, but he was so very sure that he wanted this. He wanted to give Armie everything - to be Armie’s everything. He knew by now that Armie would wait for him for as long as he wanted, but Timmy didn’t want to make him wait anymore. He wanted to have sex with him.

“I love you,” Timmy breathed against Armie’s lips. The man groaned and gently thrust his hips down, creating delicious friction between their matching arousals.

“I love you, too,” he answered, before pulling away. He nudged Timmy’s legs apart with his knee and settled between them. He placed his hands on the boy’s hips and slowly slid them up over his ribs, savoring the feeling of the silky skin under his fingertips. He lightly thumbed Timmy’s nipples, feeling the pink nubs harden under his touch. His boyfriend arched his back and hissed, ever so sensitive.

“Oh,” he panted, biting his lip again. Armie shot him a stern glance and cupped his jaw, placing his thumb over his bottom lip, before he gently pried it from between his lips.

“That drives me crazy,” he stated. His fingers trailed down Tim’s neck, over his sternum and all the way to his belly button. He circled the small dimple and moved his fingers lower, slipping them under the waistband of his briefs. 

“Armie, what-,”

“Ssh,” the man interrupted, before Timmy could give himself the time to panic. He leaned over and kissed him softly, still fingering the elastic of his underwear. “I’m just going to take off your underwear, baby. Nothing we haven’t done before, okay? I’ll guide you through every step if I have to, don’t worry.”

Timmy swallowed thickly. “Would you really?” he asked, his voice trembling.

“Yes, absolutely,” Armie answered soothingly, still stroking Timmy’s hip and side with his other hand. He kissed him again, before he grinned. “Now, will you lie down and let Daddy take care of you?”

Timmy keened and pressed himself willingly against Armie’s warm palms. He was convinced he would never be able to seriously call Armie ‘Daddy’, but when Armie did it himself, it sent warm tingles throughout his entire body and they usually ended in the tip of his cock. He moaned quietly and closed his eyes against the sensations of being touched and being spoken to like that.

“Yes, Sir,” he whispered.

Armie smiled and kissed him one more time, before he moved his lips down his neck and over his chest, peppering the smooth skin with little nips and kisses. He hooked his fingers behind the waistband of Timmy’s underwear and pulled them down over his hips, slowly and gently. Timmy was making amazing progress and Armie wouldn’t want to scare him off or change his mind by moving too quickly. He shuffled down the bed and slipped the tight piece of fabric all the way down, until Tim raised his legs a little and Armie was able to pull it off completely. The boy’s erection lay heavy against his stomach. He lowered his legs back to the mattress and watched Armie with an insecure flicker in his eyes and his bottom lip between his teeth. Armie merely gave him an adoring grin and undid himself from his underwear as well. 

The older man let his hands travel over the soft calves of his boyfriend, stroking past his knees and along the inside of his thighs. Despite the nervous tremble that traveled down his spine, Timmy opened his legs a little more and exposed himself to Armie. He felt incredibly vulnerable, but he knew he was in the right hands. Armie would make him feel good, he was sure of that. 

Timmy watched as Armie reached over to his bedside table and retrieved a condom package and a small blue bottle from the drawer. His breath hitched for a moment, even though he was trying to relax. Armie placed the items next to them on the bed and then focused all of his attention on Timmy again. He stroked his thighs while leaning in to kiss his stomach. Tim’s aching arousal leaped as Armie’s lips came closer to his private area. The tip was wet against his stomach, already so desperate for attention. Timmy didn’t even recognize himself anymore, but he figured that that was a good thing. Armie had made him see that touching can be pleasurable, whether he was doing it to himself or Armie was the one doing it. He had regained that trust and now, he was about to let someone inside him. He was about to make love to Armie.

“You okay?” the man asked, pressing tiny, teasing kisses against his lower stomach, right next to the weeping head of his erection.

“Yeah,” Timmy whispered. He lowered his hand and hesitated for a moment, before he ran his fingers through Armie’s messy strands of hair. “More, please.”

Armie grinned and brought his right hand up, supporting himself on the mattress on his left one. With warm, determined fingers, he took a hold of the base of Tim’s cock. He squeezed gently and pulled his foreskin back, before lowering his head and taking the silky glans between his lips. He sucked softly on Timmy’s sensitive tip, taking him deeper into his mouth. Timmy arched his hips and whimpered in pleasure. The boy’s satisfied sounds made Armie’s insides twist with pride and affection. His own cock throbbed, hanging heavily between his thighs. The thought of finally being able to push himself inside his gorgeous boyfriend in a few minutes made his stomach clench with arousal.

Timmy grabbed on to the bedsheets with his unoccupied hand, the other still buried in Armie’s hair. He threw his head back against the pillow and bit his lip to suppress a moan. He was still so sensitive to Armie’s touch and he knew that if his partner kept sucking him like that, it would all be over before they even started. 

“Armie, Armie,” he panted, gently pulling on the man’s hair to get his attention. Armie let his cock slip free from his mouth and stroked his hip, frowning in concern.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, before kissing the inside of Tim’s thigh. He just couldn’t stop touching the boy.

“I’m gonna… If you keep going,” Timmy confessed, a blush high on his cheeks. Armie actually smirked proudly and Timmy wanted to giggle at his expression.

“I’m going to prepare you now,” Armie whispered, picking up the blue bottle from where he had left it on the sheets. He uncapped it and squirted a fair amount of sticky liquid on his fingers, spreading it to make sure they were thoroughly wet. When he looked back up at Tim, he immediately noticed the terrified look in his eyes and Armie stopped in his tracks. “Hey,” he whispered, dropping the bottle on the bed, before gently stroking Timmy’s thigh with his clean hand.

“I’m just… I feel… Hmm,” Timmy mumbled, again too insecure and nervous to finish his sentence.

“I know you’re still scared, baby,” Armie told him, giving him a reassuring smile to let Tim know that he understood. “I’m not going to lie to you, it’s going to hurt a little, but I will be so gentle. I promise I’ll do everything in my power to make it as pleasurable for you as possible.”

The boy nodded, his eyes still flickering between Armie’s eyes and his wet fingers. “You’re so sweet to me,” he whispered.

“Because I love you,” Armie simply answered. He leaned in and locked their lips together in a light, but no less loving kiss. He could feel Timmy relax under his ministrations and he slowly brought his hand between Tim’s legs. “Just relax, baby. Take a deep breath for me, okay?” Timmy nodded and hissed as Armie placed his index finger against his opening, softly rubbing the tight skin. He fixed his gaze on Armie’s bright, trusting eyes and inhaled deeply. As soon as he released the deep breath, Armie pushed his finger past the resistance of Timmy’s sphincter. He gasped and clenched rhythmically around the digit, trying to push it out. 

“Armie,” Timmy breathed, biting his lip against the sting in his ass. It wasn’t too bad, but it was there nonetheless. 

“Relax, Tim. Come on, you can do it,” Armie encouraged, repeatedly pressing kisses against Timmy’s forehead to calm him down. He waited until the boy had adjusted and as soon as he felt the walls around his finger loosen up a bit, he pushed it inside even further, seating it all the way to the last knuckle. Timmy was taking deep breaths, but he wasn’t showing any more signs of pain, which Armie considered a victory. He had become a pro at getting Timmy to calm down.

“Feels… weird,” Timmy stated, pausing to frown and wiggle his hips a little. He came to the conclusion that it didn’t hurt as much as he was afraid it would. “Maybe try, I don’t know, moving a bit,” he suggested, his cheeks bright pink. Armie merely smiled sweetly and complied, pulling his finger back a little, before pushing it back in. Timmy whimpered and closed his eyes against the strange sensation. It didn’t feel bad, but he wasn’t sure what to think yet.

“How’s that?” Armie asked, keeping a close watch on Tim’s face. He wouldn’t ever forgive himself if his boyfriend wasn’t entirely comfortable. 

“It doesn’t really hurt,” Timmy answered, still wiggling his hips in curiosity. Armie smiled and thrust his finger in and out slowly, sneaking a glance of what he was doing every now and then. The sight of his finger disappearing into Timmy’s hot body, had him shaking in anticipation.

“Can I try something?” he asked, stealing a quick kiss from his boyfriend.

“Hmm, yeah,” Tim nodded. Armie grinned slightly and pushed his finger in as far as it would go, before curling it upwards. Timmy gasped for air, thrust his hips up and shook violently. Fiery sparks of pleasure shot up and down his spine and settled in the pit of his stomach. He had no idea what was happening and he found himself craving more right away.

“Feel good?” Armie asked, brushing over the soft bundle of nerves inside Timmy over and over again with the tip of his finger. 

“Yes, yes, oh God… Armie, more,” Tim panted, arching his back. His cock leaped against his stomach and he could feel his thighs quivering.

“Jesus,” Armie murmured, watching Timmy go slack with pleasure. His own cock was so achingly hard, he had to bite his lip to keep himself from rubbing up against the boy’s skin. He hadn’t been this turned on in a long time and he couldn’t wait to make love to Tim. His boyfriend’s muscles slowly relaxed and Armie decided that it was time to put another finger in. He pulled his index finger out, lined it up with his middle finger and slowly pushed the two digits back in, curling them against Timmy’s prostate to distract him from any pain. 

“Nng, oh… I can’t…” Timmy thrashed his head back and forth against the pillow and rolled his hips, pushing himself down onto Armie’s fingers in complete contradiction to his own words. He most definitely could.

“Tim,” Armie breathed, bringing their faces closer to each other to share a passionate kiss. “You’re so unbelievably hot right now,” he panted against his boyfriend’s lips.

“It’s so… Armie! Oh God, I want more.” Timmy couldn’t believe he was actually begging for more, but Armie was making him feel so good, he had no idea that sex could even be this pleasurable. 

Armie quickly pulled his fingers back, applied more lube and then carefully slid three fingers back inside, scissoring them to stretch the tight channel he was dying to get in to. Timmy hissed and squeezed his eyes shut, the sting overwhelming for a moment, before pain turned into incredible pleasure as Armie hit that spot again. He opened his eyes, lifted his hips and glanced between their bodies, where Armie’s fingers were working him between his legs. His cock had left a puddle of sticky liquid on his stomach where it was twitching with anticipation. He was sure that if Armie were to go on like this, he would come without laying a single finger on his erection.

Armie kept thrusting his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm, slowing his movements the moment he noticed that Timmy was completely relaxed and pliant underneath him. It had taken him some time, but there was no doubt in his mind that he was completely comfortable and he decided that it was time. He slowly pulled his fingers back, wiped them on the bedsheets and reached for the condom package. His boyfriend whimpered at the loss of contact, but went quiet the moment he realized what was about to happen. Armie’s eyes connected with Timmy’s when he heard the boy’s breath hitch.

“I think you’re ready, baby,” he whispered, kissing Tim’s stomach, before he sat up and tore open the foil package. He took out the rubber, disposed of the foil and rolled the condom down over his cock, hissing at the contact of his fingers against his tip, which had turned an angry shade of red. He applied another coating of lube and threw the bottle aside, before settling between Timmy’s legs again. He moved closer and leaned in to steal another warm, tongue filled kiss. When they broke apart, Timmy wrapped his arms around Armie’s back and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Ready,” he whispered. “Slowly, okay?” 

“Of course,” Armie answered. He brought his hand down and held himself by the base of his cock as he moved forward. The tip nudged Timmy’s entrance and he placed his lips against the boy’s forehead again. “Breathe,” he told him.

Timmy closed his eyes, tightened his hold on Armie and did as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm a nice person, despite the cliffhangers :')


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they finish what they started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE YA GOOOOO! <3

Timmy’s mouth fell open into a silent scream as the head of Armie’s erection slipped past the tight ring of muscles, slowly breaching his body. It hurt, it hurt a lot and Timmy hadn’t expected to be so shocked by it. The burn was distracting him completely from trying to stay relaxed. He clenched painfully as his body trembled. On top of the pain, he could also feel the familiar flutter of fear twisting in his chest. Somewhere deep inside, he knew he had no reason to be scared - to feel the fear of being hurt like he had been in the past. Armie was a true gentleman, caring for his every need, always putting him first. He was incredibly good to Timmy and even now, he was being so careful, so gentle. Still, Timmy couldn’t shake the fear.

Armie watched Tim closely, completely ignoring the amazing feeling around the tip of his arousal. As soon as the boy opened his eyes, Armie noticed the scared little flicker in them and he immediately stilled. He cradled Timmy with both arms and ran a hand through his curls, pressing soothing little kisses to the side of his head.

“I love you so, so much, baby. Don’t be scared. If it hurts too much, I’ll stop,” he whispered. He could feel Tim’s body shake and his heart felt heavy. He deserved a better experience. “I’ll take care of you, just take a deep breath.”

Timmy dug his nails into Armie’s back and pressed his cheek against the side of his face. As he took a cautious breath, the man’s scent filled his nostrils and it immediately caused his chest to unclench. Encouraged by how fast Armie seemed to be able to calm him down, he took a deeper breath. In through his nose, out through his mouth.

“That’s it, you can do it, baby. Perfect, deep breaths,” Armie mumbled, his voice low and hoarse, but so soothing. He held Tim close to him and kept whispering calming words. Eventually, he could feel the boy relax against the mattress again. The muscles around his cock started loosening slightly and he lifted his head, looking down at Timmy with adoring eyes, before leaning in and locking their lips together. Armie moved his hips and pushed in the slightest bit more. Timmy keened against his mouth, but didn’t flinch as hard as he had before. His sphincter tightened briefly, before it relaxed again and Armie was able to slowly push inside, all the way. 

“Armie,” he gasped, breaking their kiss. “Is it…?”

“Yeah,” Armie nodded, a shudder running all the way up and down his spine. He couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to be connected with Tim like this. His heart definitely agreed, fluttering happily. He stayed perfectly still, letting Timmy adjust to the feeling of being stretched and giving him a moment to recollect his breath.

“I feel so full,” the younger boy confessed, his cheeks flushing bright red. Armie smiled lovingly and cupped his jaw, kissing him gently.

“I promise it won’t always be this uncomfortable, baby,” he answered with a smile. He ran his hands through Timmy’s hair and watched him closely. If he noticed any expression that indicated pain or fear on Timmy’s beautiful face, he would pull out.

Fortunately, he seemed to relax under Armie’s touches. His fingers relaxed from where they had been digging into Armie’s back and they slowly started moving up and down over the skin. He experimentally pushed his hips up and hissed as Armie’s erection moved inside him. It wasn’t a pained hiss, though. It still felt odd and full, but he was curious for more.

“Maybe-,” he began, but the rest of his sentence got stuck in his throat for a moment. He had rolled his hips to get more comfortable and Armie’s cock rode over the spot inside him that made him see stars. He took a deep breath and bit his lip, closing his eyes for a second as he shuddered through the unexpected pleasure. When it had passed, he opened his eyes and locked his gaze with Armie’s stare. He looked amused and aroused at the same time and it lit a fire inside him. “Armie… Move,” he whispered, almost demanding.

Armie grinned and pushed himself up on his hands, giving Timmy more room to move and breathe. Then, he pulled his hips back until only the tip of his erection was inside his boyfriend, before pushing back in. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to suppress the loud grunt that was about to leave his throat. Timmy was so tight around him, his body squeezing him rhythmically. The boy threw his head back and arched his back as he gasped for air. A light sheen of sweat was covering his entire body and Armie thought he looked absolutely beautiful.

Timmy tried to take deep breaths as Armie started to move in and out slowly. The man was being so gentle, but it still hurt. He spread his legs a little more, trying to give him more room to move. He pulled his knees up and held on to Armie with both arms, needing the comfort of being as close as possible. Aside from the discomfort and the nerves that were still raging through his body, he also felt just the tiniest bit proud of himself. He was letting someone else inside his body, he was opening himself up to someone in ways he hadn’t seemed to think were possible after what happened the year before. His heart skipped a beat when he looked up at Armie, seeing the blissed out expression on his face. Armie must have been feeling very good, judging by the lusty haze in his eyes and his parted lips as he breathed in and out shallowly. Yet, he was still making sure he wasn’t hurting Timmy more than was inevitable. He was still considerate, caring for him like he had from day one. Tim could feel the fear that had crept up in his chest disappearing. There was no need for that fear anymore, because Armie loved him and he would never hurt him.

“You okay, baby?” Armie asked, bringing a hand up to stroke his face. Timmy leaned in to the touch and smiled.

“Yeah,” he answered, rolling his hips up in time with Armie’s movements. His thick erection grazed his spot again and he shouted his pleasure, shivering all over. He could literally feel the pain subsiding and his cock twitched against his stomach. 

“God, you’re so hot,” Armie murmured, lowering himself on his elbows again, before attacking Tim’s neck with teasing bites and kisses. He was obviously losing control a little and Timmy felt somewhat smug about it. He loved that he could make Armie feel this good.

Timmy pushed his hips up again and noticed - as the pleasure of his prostate being stimulated twisted in his stomach - that the pain had almost faded away entirely. He was fully hard again and the tip of his cock was leaking small drops of pre come on his lower stomach. He didn’t know if he would be able to come like this, but he was really enjoying himself and his stomach tightened. As Armie sped up his pace, breathing hot puffs of air against his neck, Timmy recognized another urge in his stomach, but he wasn’t sure if he had permission to satisfy it. He slid his arms up over Armie’s back and wrapped one around his neck. The hand of his other arm found his way to his hair, running his fingers through the soft blonde locks. Armie pulled his head back from the crook of Timmy’s neck and blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision, before he smiled lovingly, still thrusting his hips steadily.

“Armz,” Timmy whispered, his legs quivering as his partner repeatedly bumped into his prostate with the swollen head of his cock.

“What is it, babe?” Armie panted, stroking his cheek. His stomach was twisting in pleasure and his balls were tightening between his legs. He was getting close to reaching his orgasm, but he vowed to himself that he would make Tim come first.

“Can I…” Timmy swallowed and his cheeks flushed even more than they already had. “Can I touch myself?”

“No,” Armie immediately answered. He grinned and pushed himself up on one hand. The other slid down over Timmy’s chest, briefly caressing his nipple and pulling on the little nub, before wandering lower, down between their hips. “I’ll do that for you,” he said, wrapping his fingers around Timmy’s achingly hard cock. The younger boy hissed and pushed his hips up, a hoarse little shout leaving his lungs. Armie pulled his foreskin back and thumbed the wet slit, before setting a steady pace with his hand, matching the movements of his hips. 

“Oh God, yes… Armie,” Timmy moaned. He had never felt such intense pleasure and he was overwhelmed for a moment. His stomach fluttered and his balls tightened, drawing up tight against his body. He recognized that feeling now and he tried warning Armie that he was getting close by tapping his shoulder. He couldn't, however, get a coherent word out and he hoped Armie would understand.

“Are you going to come for me, baby?” Armie breathed, speeding up his hand and his hips, angling them upwards. Timmy shouted his pleasure and arched his back again. His cock was hot against Armie’s palm, oozing at the tip as the vein throbbed violently. 

“Nng, Armz, oh… Oh!” Timmy’s fingers tightened in Armie’s hair as his whole body shook with the force of his upcoming orgasm. Armie lowered himself again and cradled Tim with one arm, pulling him as close as possible, while still fucking and jerking him rapidly.

“Come one, Tim, do it. Come for Daddy,” he whispered, before leaning in and connecting their lips in a messy, passionate kiss. Timmy shuddered, moaned against his lips and arched off the mattress as his release finally crashed over him in powerful waves. Hot spurts of thick come coated the flat expanse of his stomach, reaching up all the way to his sternum. The last drops trickled down over Armie’s fingers and he slumped down on the bed, satisfied and completely out of breath. 

Armie grinned as he pulled back a little and took in the sight of his beautiful boyfriend, lost in pleasure, his legs still spread wide and his skin coated in come. The stray locks of chocolate colored hair that peaked from between his curls stuck to his forehead and his lips were plump and red. It only took a few more thrusts into Tim’s tight body for Armie to be pushed over the edge and he grunted his pleasure as he came hard, filling the condom. His legs shook and his heart thumped rapidly against his chest.

Before things could start to feel uncomfortable for Timmy, he pulled out carefully and took off the condom, tying it and throwing it over the edge of the bed. He couldn’t care less about making a mess right now. All he cared about was Timmy. Beautiful, vulnerable Timmy, who had opened up to him and made love to him with such real passion that his heart started aching. It had taken him a while and Armie had gotten to know everything about the boy before they had finally reached that point, but now that it had actually happened, he couldn’t be more ecstatic.

He lay down next to Tim, pulling him against his chest as he wrapped his top leg around both of Timmy’s legs. The boy sighed happily and snuggled up under his chin, stroking his chest. Armie started pressing tiny kisses on the top of his head, gently pulling Timmy’s head back and letting his lips wander to his face. He kissed every inch of skin he could find, causing Tim to giggle softly and squirm in his arms. 

“Armz, let me go,” he laughed quietly, pushing half-heartedly against his chest. 

“No, I don’t want to,” he whispered, stroking a hand up and down over Timmy’s back as he pressed another kiss to his forehead.

“I have to pee and I’ll be late for work if you don’t let me go.” The boy reached up and kissed him soundly on his lips, before finally freeing himself from Armie’s warm arms. He got up from the bed and skipped to the bathroom, stark naked and looking entirely satisfied. As he was about to enter the bathroom, he stopped in his tracks, held on to the doorpost and turned to Armie, a small smile playing around his lips. “You’re showering with me, right?” he asked shyly. Armie chuckled and let his eyes roam freely over Timmy’s tiny form. His heart fluttered again and he licked his lips.

“Oh, you bet,” he answered, before getting up from the bed as well and quickly following his boyfriend into the bathroom with a smack on his butt. Timmy shrieked and laughed, before Armie closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And? Was it what you expected?


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Saoirse is a good friend and Timmy misses Armie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter before things heat up again. Hope you guys like it! Thanks so much for all the love ♥

_“You what?!”_

Timmy giggled and bit the nail of his thumb as he swung his legs back and forth. He was sitting on the bench in the employees’ room at the restaurant, feeling giddy and proud. He just had to tell her, he didn’t want to wait until he was home.

“Sssht, Sersh,” Timmy hushed, still giggling quietly. “I don’t need your patients on the fourth floor to hear about it.”

_“Repeat it. Slowly,”_ his friend demanded, but Timmy could hear the amusement in her voice. He blushed and pressed the phone closer to his ear.

“I had sex with Armie this morning,” he whispered. He was alone in the small room, his boss was back in his office and Kiernan was currently working the restaurant, but he was still worried someone would hear.

_“Well?”_

“Well, what?”

_“How was it?”_

Timmy blushed even brighter. “It was really good,” he mumbled. “It hurt like hell at first and that freaked me out, because… Well, you know why.” He fiddled with his fingers as he listened to Saoirse’s breathing on the other end of the line. Over the past year, his friend had always been able to calm him down. Whenever he would have a panic attack, Saoirse would be there, holding him and breathing with him, so that he wouldn’t start hyperventilating. What he had done with Armie that morning was the last step in his healing process. Being able to give himself to someone, to be vulnerable and exposed to someone else… It was the last step of the road to becoming Timothée again. He was proud of himself.

_“Did he treat you right?”_ Saoirse asked, letting out the protective best friend in her.

“He treats me like a fucking prince,” Timmy sighed happily, enjoying the fact that he didn’t have to watch his language for a moment. “He was gentle and caring and… He, uhm…” Tim paused when he realized what he was going to confess to his friend and bit his lip. He was so used to telling Saoirse everything, but maybe this would be a little too much.

_“He, what?”_ Timmy could hear the smirk in Saoirse’s tone.

“He… Hmm,” he took a deep breath, before he finally finished his sentence. “H-He made me come really hard.” His voice squeaked and he could feel his entire face burn. He had no idea why he had felt the need to tell Saoirse that, but as he heard his friend break out into laughter on the other end of the line, he chuckled as well - feeling kind of shy, but also relieved.

_“I’m making you fresh pizza tonight. You deserve it,”_ Saoirse stated. Timmy could hear something like silverware jingle in the background.

“That sounds perfect,” he said, grinning from ear to ear. “You sound like you’re busy and I should get back inside anyway.”

_“Yeah, I’m cleaning the lunch dishes. These people can eat, dude, you have no idea.”_ Saoirse cursed quietly and Timmy could hear plates clinking together.

“Well, they might be mentally disturbed, but they’re not too out of it to eat,” Timmy chuckled, fiddling with the string of his apron.

_“You could say that again,”_ Saoirse said, groaning in what sounded like frustration. _“I’ve gotta let you go, babe. I’m messing up the kitchen.”_

Tim laughed at his friend’s clumsiness. “Go, before you fuck up. Love you, see you at six!”

_“Love you, too,”_ Saoirse answered, before the line went dead. Timmy smiled at his phone as his screensaver came back into view. He had snapped the picture that morning, after they had gotten out of the shower. Armie was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, his arms up as he fixed his hair, still slightly damp and curling a little at the nape of his neck. He was only wearing a dark blue towel, droplets of water still visible on his back, the muscles standing out in the reflection of the light. Timmy’s belly rolled and he quickly locked his screen. The man was too handsome for his own good. His heart gave an excited flutter and he giggled quietly, before he got up, straightened his apron and went back inside the restaurant.

~*~

As soon as Timmy entered the apartment that night, he kicked off his shoes and followed his nose. Saoirse’s fresh pizza dough never failed to impress. He threw his backpack and his duffel bag on the couch and went into the kitchen.

“Hi,” he greeted, joining Saoirse at the stove. His best friend grinned and pulled him into a bear hug, ruffling his curls. Timmy squealed and tickled her sides to try to free himself. They play-fought for a moment longer, before Saoirse finally released him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, still laughing. Timmy hugged her for real this time and sighed happily.

“Hey, little pornstar,” his best friend chuckled. Tim immediately hit her in the arm.

“Shut the fuck up,” he said, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment, but he laughed anyway. Saoirse pinched his side and turned off the timer of the oven. She took the pizza out and placed it on a plate and on the table. She had decorated the dough with barbeque sauce, double mozzarella, a vegetarian replacement of spicy chicken and paprika. An easy recipe, but it didn’t make Timmy’s mouth water any less, as he realized how hungry he was.

“Do you think you can sit, or is your ass too sore?” Saoirse asked, jumping away to avoid receiving another hit.

“I can sit,” Timmy said, giggling quietly. They sat down at the table and put a pizza slice on their plates. Tim hummed appreciatively at the first bite and swiped his finger over his bottom lip, wiping away some of the mozzarella that got stuck there. He swallowed and wiggled in his seat. As he brought the slice up to his mouth again, he noticed that his best friend was staring at him with a small, amused smile. Timmy frowned and paused his hand, sending her a questioning look.

“Jesus Christ, Tim, you look like you’ve slept with a hanger in your mouth,” Saoirse chuckled. Timmy blushed again, but wasn’t able to stop the grin that had apparently never left his face from broadening.

“I’m really happy,” he murmured, before quickly taking another bite to avoid having to engage in any more conversation for a while.

“Good,” Saoirse nodded, turning back to her own food, after smiling affectionately at her best friend. She was proud of Timmy.

~*~

_10:06_  
 **My bed is really cold without you, you know?**

Timmy smiled at the screen of his phone as he brushed his teeth at the sink in the bathroom that night. He spit out most of his toothpaste, before he stuck his toothbrush back in his mouth and chewed on it absentmindedly while typing back a reply at the same time.

_10:07_  
 **I know, I really don’t wanna sleep alone anymore ):**

He rinsed his mouth and washed his face. He had already undressed and was standing in front of the mirror in his underwear. As he took a quick look at his body, he didn’t feel the same way he had before he had met Armie. The man had shown him that he was worthy of someone else’s touch, of someone’s love. He didn’t feel ugly or too skinny anymore. 

And as he thought of the changes he had been through - the progress that he had made - he also noticed that the voice of his father, belittling him and degrading his appearance, had disappeared from his consciousness. He was a free man and it felt incredible.

His phone vibrated on the edge of the sink and he quickly picked it up, opening the new text.

_10:09_   
**So, why don’t you pack a bag? I’ll come get you. I just  
want to hold you for a little longer. I’ll take you to  
school tomorrow.**

Tim’s stomach fluttered. Even though he had been getting ready to take a shower and go to bed, he was suddenly wide awake. If he would just get dressed and pack an overnight bag real fast, he could take a shower at Armie’s, maybe even with Armie and then sleep peacefully with his arms around him, instead of alone in his cold bed. That was definitely worth the last minute packing. He thumbed a reply as he rushed back to his bedroom.

_10:11_   
**Pick me up in 20. I need to take a shower when we get  
back, tho.**

He grabbed the duffel bag he had just emptied before he had gone into the bathroom and left it open on his bed. He quickly decided on an outfit for the next day and stuffed it into his bag. Then, he pulled on a pair of loose fitting sweatpants and a tank top. He found a warm, pitch black hoodie in the back of his closet and pulled it over his head. He went back to the bathroom, collected his toiletries and skin care products and stuffed those into his bag as well. Timmy’s phone buzzed again and he fished it from the pocket of his pants.

_10:14_   
**Oh no, that’s inconvenient… :’) Guess I’ll have to wash  
your back for you, then. See you in a bit, baby.**

Tim giggled and his heart thumped a little louder in his chest. It felt like he was falling harder for Armie as the days went by. He really felt more than comfortable in his presence now and he briefly thought that maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to leave some of his stuff at Armie’s. Like an extra toothbrush and a couple of his skin and hair products. Maybe even a few outfits. Just so that he wouldn’t have to carry everything around, every time he went over to Armie.

He pulled on a pair of sneakers and went back downstairs, his bag slung over his shoulder. He wrote a quick note to Saoirse, telling her that he had gone back to Armie and would be back after school. He left it on the kitchen counter, then went into the hall to retrieve his jacket from the coat rack and pulled it on. As he went in search of his backpack for school, he heard the buzzer for the door down in the lobby go off. He found his backpack under the coffee table, swung it over his other shoulder and went into the hallway. He pressed the button, grabbed his keys and unlocked the door, before leaving the apartment. He locked the door behind him and rushed to the elevators, where he pressed the button and waited impatiently for it to arrive at his floor. When the doors opened, a smiling Armie looked up at him. His hair was messy and free of product, he was wearing a ratty old pair of jeans, a plain white T-shirt and an olive green bomber jacket. Timmy thought he looked absolutely gorgeous. His heart skipped a beat as he entered the elevator, burying himself right into Armie’s arms.

“Hmm,” Armie hummed, dropping a kiss to the top of his head, before pressing the button that would bring them to the lobby. Timmy yawned and kissed Armie’s jaw, his beard tickling his lips. 

“Let’s go home,” he told Armie, a satisfied feeling spreading through his body as he was held by his man. He wondered if he would ever be able to sleep comfortably by himself anymore.

Timothée let his cheek rest against Armie’s shoulder and tightened his arms around his neck, as the warm shower spray ran over his back. Armie held him and let his hands slide up and down over his back, occasionally cupping the globes of his ass. His touches were gentle and Timmy was almost ready to fall asleep right then and there. He sighed and pressed a soft kiss against Armie’s neck.

“Are you sore?” Armie asked, as he ran his fingers over Tim’s buttocks, slipping them briefly along the crease. Timmy hissed and felt his face heat up.

“No, not really,” he whispered, pressing himself a little closer against his partner. Armie softly caressed his opening with the tip of a finger and Timmy gasped, feeling himself clench. “Okay, maybe a little.”

Armie chuckled. “Thought so. No regrets?”

“None,” he immediately answered, tangling his fingers into Armie’s hair. The man smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Tim’s head. They lazily finished their shower, before drying themselves and going back to Armie’s bedroom. They curled up in bed, under the heavy comforter. Timmy swung his leg over Armie’s hips, pressing up close as his arm found its way around his waist. Armie cradled the back of his head, which was lying on his chest and ran his fingers through his curls. The fingers of his other hand were slowly stroking up and down over the arm that was curled around his waist, making goosebumps appear on the boy’s skin. 

“Armz?” Timmy murmured.

“Yes?” 

“I wanna sleep with you more often,” the boy said quietly, ending his sentence with a loud yawn. Armie smiled affectionately and kissed his forehead.

“Do you want to sleep here during the week as well?” Armie asked, tightening his hold on his boyfriend. He had really wanted to take things slow, to give Tim space and time to adjust to a new relationship and to make sure that school would always be his first priority. He didn’t want to be a distraction to the boy, because his education was his future and Armie wanted nothing but the best for him. However, now that Timmy had brought it up and he let himself think about the situation, he couldn’t deny that he wanted the same thing. He wanted to fall asleep with Tim in his arms during the week as well, not just on the weekends. 

Timmy nodded and closed his eyes, nuzzling Armie’s chest. He pressed a soft kiss to the skin and smiled in contentment. He looked peacefully happy and Armie suddenly felt proud of what Tim had accomplished in the short period of time that they had been together.

“I would like that, too. Let’s talk about it some more when you’re not about to fall asleep, though. Okay?” Armie said, a smile curling the corners of his mouth. His baby looked absolutely adorable and it made his heart flutter.

“Hmm,” Timmy hummed, nodding slightly. He shuffled even closer, exhaled deeply and relaxed against Armie’s warm figure, slipping into a peaceful sleep.

“God, I love you,” Armie whispered, chuckling slightly, before allowing himself to close his eyes as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you Wednesday, enjoy the rest of your Sunday! ♥


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy is a little stressed and Armie just wants to help his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little late, but I'm a bit distracted, haha! Thanks as always for all the love you guys shower me with and I hope you enjoy it! <3

Armie pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as he listened to his client talking himself into deeper trouble than he had already been in. The man had been caught driving under the influence of alcohol with his six year old son in the back seat. It wasn’t the first time and now his ex-wife had filed for full custody of their son. Even though Armie had been assigned to his case in order to defend him, he couldn’t help but think that the man had absolutely no right to have any form of custody over a child if he couldn’t even handle his responsibilities as a parent. He had known from the start that it was a lost battle before they even got started, but he had at least built up a case to see if the man could have visitation rights. However, as the man suddenly decided to defend himself in front of the judge - without consulting with Armie first - the lawyer just slumped back in his seat and watched the entire thing go down. The judge didn’t buy a word of what the man was saying and granted the ex-wife with full custody. _As she should have,_ Armie thought.

He shook hands with his client, who was looking completely defeated and left the courtroom without another word. Armie would make sure the paperwork would be ready by that afternoon and his assistant would take care of the closure of the case. He was incredibly annoyed with everything today.

That morning, as he had woken up with his beautiful boyfriend in his arms, he had wanted nothing more than to stay home and cuddle all day. It was chilly outside, his schedule was overbooked and he just didn’t want to face reality after the perfect weekend they had had. Timmy hadn’t made things easier at all, curling up against him with his limbs wrapped around every body part of Armie’s that he could reach. The boy was absolutely irresistible. The worst part of it all was that his schedule was so tight that he wouldn’t even have time to have lunch at the diner at all that week. He wouldn’t be able to see Tim until Friday and it completely pissed him off. It made him think about the conversation that they had had the night before even more. He wanted to see Tim more often. He wanted to fall asleep with him and wake up to his beautiful face every day.

Armie frowned. Maybe it was time to talk about their living situations. The rational part in his brain was still telling him that it was too early to even think about living together, but his heart was absolutely sure that Timmy was what he wanted, for as long as the boy would allow him to take care of him. He loved him deeply and wasn’t that what mattered most?

He sighed as he made his way to his car and drove back to the office. As soon as he entered the building, his boss met him in the hallway with a thick stack of papers, making Armie groan inwardly.

“New case, Hammer! It’s an emergency one, so I felt like you were the right person for this,” the man said with a wink, handing over the file. Armie took it with a grimace and managed a fake smile.

“What an honor,” he said. His boss chuckled and clapped him on his shoulder.

“I know things are tough right now, but it’ll pay off eventually, I promise,” he said, before wandering off down the hall again, leaving Armie to stew by himself. He grumbled and pressed the button to the elevator. He already knew this was going to be one hell of a week and it was only Monday.

~*~

Timmy nervously bit the nail of his thumb as his teacher dropped a paper on his desk on Tuesday. They were the requirements for his English exam, that was coming up this Friday and even though he knew perfectly well that he had been preparing for it for a long time, he was still scared shitless that he wouldn’t pass. This education was so important to him. He wanted to show everyone that he was capable of living on his own. That he had talents that he could put to good work. That he had something to be proud of.

“Remember, you’re not allowed to bring notes or anything similar to the exam. Just a pen and your brains, please,” the woman said, as the students were packing their bags. “Also, last but not least, don’t forget to turn in your script for the screenplay tomorrow!”

Timmy’s breath hitched and his eyes widened.

“E-Excuse me, Miss Thomas?” He grabbed his bag and his form, before stumbling over to her desk. The other students slowly left the classroom, on their way to the cafeteria.

“Yes, Timothée?” The teacher smiled at him, her eyes friendly and bright as usual. Timmy thought she was beautiful. He had been sitting in that class for weeks now, thinking about what kind of part she would be perfect for, had she been an actress. A Victorian princess, probably.

“Do we _have_ to turn it in tomorrow?” he asked, stuffing the form in his backpack.

“Yes, you do. I thought I had mentioned that before?” she said, still smiling. Timmy blushed when he realized that he might have missed that part of information along the way. He had been a bit distracted.

“I’m sorry, I think I might have missed that,” he admitted. “I’ll make it work.”

“You always do. You’re talented, Tim, you should really start to believe that now.”

The boy nodded and blinked against a few sudden tears. She didn’t know about his past, but somehow she had known what Timmy needed to hear in that moment and it made him tear up. He thought of Armie, telling him that he believed in him and suddenly, his world seemed a lot brighter.

~*~

_“Please don’t tell me you forgot about your brother’s birthday?”_

Armie closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the cool wood of his desk. He took a deep breath, collected himself and pushed the rising frustration down, before he sat up again and ran a hand through his hair.

“Of course not, Mom. I’m just really busy and things at work have been crazy.” He threw a glance at the high stack of files on his desk, organized with post-it notes. He really wasn’t lying. It was Wednesday and the stack he had received on Monday hadn’t reduced. If anything, it had grown even more.

_“Well, I expect you at six. Your brother misses you, you know?”_ his mother said on the other end of the line. Armie sighed and fiddled with a button on his suit jacket.

“I miss him, too. All of you,” he said sincerely. “But-,”

_“Armie,”_ his mother cut him off, already sounding disappointed.

“No, no, I’ll be there,” he quickly sputtered. “But, ehm… Can I bring someone?”

He bit his lip as the line went silent for a moment. He wasn’t even sure if this was the right thing to do. Maybe it was way too early into their relationship to introduce Tim to his parents, but Armie really didn’t want to give up his time with the boy and they had planned to spend the weekends together. 

_“Someone?”_ Armie could hear the smile in his mother’s voice and he breathed a sigh of relief. He already knew - deep down - that she would be more than curious and completely fine with him bringing someone.

“His name is Timothée,” he said softly, his heart fluttering as he spoke his name.

_“Is it serious?”_

“Yeah,” Armie paused and smiled. “It is.”

_“He’s going to see your baby pictures, you know?”_

“Mom, no!”

~*~

“Kier, please,” Timmy pleaded, dropping his kitchen towel on the bar, before following his coworker into the restaurant. He picked up a few empty dishes, before the blonde haired girl wiped down the table.

“I don’t know, Tim. I mean… Sunday is my only day off this week!”

Timmy sighed and closed his eyes, suppressing a whine. He really wanted to stomp his foot on the ground as well. He had turned in his assignment on Wednesday, but his professor had given him a few pointers and advised him to rewrite a few things. He had until Monday to finish it and he also still had to block for his exam. He really needed a replacement for his shift at the lunchroom on Sunday, so that he could rewrite his script then, but none of his other coworkers had responded and Kiernan was his last hope.

“Please, I’m so fucking scared I’ll fail that assignment. I feel like I wrote a bunch of bullshit and I probably haven’t studied hard enough for my exam either and… Kiernan, please,” he tried again. The girl actually laughed and went back to the bar, throwing the wet cloth that she had used for the tables in the hamper. Timmy placed the empty plates on the counter behind the bar, so that the kitchen staff could put them in the dishwasher.

“Tim,” Kiernan started, but Timmy interrupted her.

“Kier, I’m begging you. You’re my last hope,” he said, putting on his best puppy eyes. “Please?”

His coworker sighed. “Okay, fine,” she said. “But you’re making me dinner after your exam! I’m coming over and I want your salmon and cream pasta.”

“Deal,” Timmy said, a relieved grin spreading over his face. It only occurred to him after agreeing to her that he wouldn’t actually be home for dinner. “Oh,” he murmured, frowning slightly.

“Salmon and cream pasta, Timothée!” Kiernan warned, waving a finger in his face.

“I know, I’ll make it work,” he answered quickly. “It’s just… I stay at Armie’s on weekends.”

Kiernan smirked and folded her arms in front of her chest, looking quite satisfied. “Well, looks like I’m finally going to meet Mister Handsome properly.”

“I am fucking smacking you if you call him that to his face,” Tim hissed, turning around to the kitchen counter when a loud bell sounded right next to him. He picked up the plates that were ready to be served and went to bring them to the customers who had ordered them, but before he could step out from behind the bar, Kiernan lightly grabbed on to his elbow.

“Where’s the lie, though?” she whispered, giggling softly. Timmy blushed up to his roots and couldn’t suppress a breathy laugh. He decided not to respond to that and he resumed his way to the table.

When the curly haired boy got home that evening, Saoirse was already waiting for him with a steaming pan on the kitchen table. The smell made his mouth water, but he didn’t recognize it. He quickly took off his coat and dropped his backpack behind the couch, before he went into the kitchen.

“What is that and why does it make my insides happy?” he asked greedily, taking a peek by lifting the lid of the pan. Saoirse laughed and handed him a glass of lemonade.

“It’s a chickpea curry with mango and couscous and it’s making your insides happy, because you love mango,” she answered as she grabbed a spoon, before she sat down and gestured for Timmy to do the same. The boy immediately complied and clapped his hands in excitement. He loved it when Saoirse decided to try something new and he did really love mango. The older girl scooped a large amount out of the pan and filled Timmy’s plate with it, a small smile playing around her lips.

“Fuck, yeah,” he hummed, digging in as soon as Saoirse was done filling his plate. He moaned at the first bite and savored it, chewing slowly. This was just what he needed after a long, stressful week. Well, this and his man.

Tim dried the last few dishes and put them away, before he went into the living room and fished his phone from the front pocket of his backpack. He unlocked the screen and was greeted with a new message from Armie. He smiled and flopped down on the couch next to his best friend. Saoirse was typing away on her laptop, writing a report for work, from what Timmy could see. The girl worked really hard and Timmy admired her for it. He, himself, had studied for his exam for an hour and a half after dinner, going over everything he knew would come up. He wasn’t confident about it, but then again - he never really was. All he could do now was hope for the best.

He opened the text and felt himself flush bright red almost immediately.

_8:47_   
**This week has been rough. Sorry I couldn’t come see  
you today, baby. My hands are itching to touch you  
again. xo**

He cleared his throat and tried to suppress the shiver that threatened to run up his spine. He missed Armie like crazy and he had been a bit disappointed when the man had texted him that morning that he wouldn’t be able to have lunch at the lunchroom. He knew Armie was busy with important cases, though, so he hadn’t been too upset about it. Now that Armie mentioned it, he couldn’t help but admit that he was craving some physical contact as well. He hadn’t felt like this before, but ever since he had been with the man, he had been building a libido he didn’t know he could have. So, with a blush high on his cheeks, he started thumbing a reply.

_9:53_   
**Uhg, tell me about it. I’m so nervous for my exam  
tomorrow, I can barely breathe. Your hands on me  
would make a fabulous distraction. Ly!**

He quietly stared at the TV for a few minutes, only half watching the program that was on. The thing was muted anyway, so that Saoirse could concentrate on her report. Tim didn’t care, because all he could think about now, was being with Armie. His phone buzzed and he quickly opened the message.

_9:56_   
**You think so? Would you like me to touch you?**

Timmy blushed even brighter and angled his phone, so that Saoirse couldn’t see his screen anymore.

_9:56_   
**Very much so, Sir.**

He could feel his stomach swirling and his groin tingling. He had to admit defeat. Armie was turning him into a horny teenager after all. He smirked, but startled when his phone went off again.

_9:57_   
**Do you want to know what I want?**

Heat was starting to spread through his entire body. He knew exactly where this conversation was going and he thought that he might need to retreat to his room soon. 

_9:58_   
**Yes, please.**

In the short period of time he had been together with Armie and especially since they started being intimate, he had learned very fast how to be respectful towards his Caregiver in this department. Being submissive and compliant worked really well for him and he loved the approving look in Armie’s eyes whenever he would call him ‘Sir’ or plead for something he wanted. He loved pleasing the man. 

_10:02_   
**I want to be inside you again. I want to slide my thick  
cock inside you and make you see stars.**

Timmy whimpered softly and bit his lip, hoping that Saoirse hadn’t heard or noticed the shift in his mood. Fortunately for him, his friend didn’t move a muscle as she worked. The boy stood up from the couch and pressed a quick kiss against his friend’s cheek.

“I’m going to take a shower and then go to sleep. Don’t go to bed too late, okay? You look tired,” he told her, ruffling her hair. Saoirse smiled up at him and blew him an air kiss.

“I’m going to finish this and then I’m turning in as well. Good night, sweetie.”

“G’night,” Timmy said, before he rushed into his bedroom. He quickly typed a reply to Armie, before he went over to his dresser.

_10:05_   
**Please, come over? Saoirse is home, so we’d have to be  
really quiet, but I need you, Daddy.**

He took a clean pair of underwear from the drawer and went into the bathroom, his phone still in his hand. He placed it on the edge of the sink, before he closed the door behind him and dropped his briefs on the radiator. He loved slipping into warm clothes after taking a shower. Especially when it was cold outside, like it was now. He turned on the shower and pulled the curtain close. He started to undress as he waited for the water to heat up. His clothes ended up in the hamper and he was sliding his briefs down his legs, when his phone vibrated again. He eagerly picked it up and opened the new message, absentmindedly throwing his underwear in the hamper as well.

_10:07_   
**Hmm, text me when Saoirse goes to bed. I’m going to  
take a shower now and I’ll be there as soon as I can.**

Timmy was about to reply, when another message came in.

_10:07_   
**Such a good boy for me.**

His cock jerked and he palmed the base in shock, trying to will it down for now. Timmy shuddered and took a deep breath. He decided not to reply to that and placed his phone back on the sink, before he stepped into the shower.

All he had to do now was wait for Saoirse to go to bed. He let the warm spray hit his face and chest and closed his eyes in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I don't get off on these cliffhangers or something, but God, is it satisfying :')


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which silence is key, but also very difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I'd make it up to you! <3

Timothée opened the front door of their apartment and was immediately attacked by warm lips and enveloped into strong arms. Armie’s beard chafed against his face as he kissed him senseless and Timmy loved every second of it. He keened against Armie’s mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck, tangling his fingers into the man’s hair. He smelled like soap, fresh autumn air and that masculine smell that had Timmy’s legs quaking and his cock hardening within seconds.

“Armz,” Timmy moaned, breaking the kiss, but letting his lips still hover over Armie’s.

“I’m taking you to your room,” the older man stated, as he kicked the front door shut behind him. Timmy’s knees buckled at the low, dominant tone of Armie’s voice and he nodded weakly. He locked the door and let himself be led to his room.

“We have to be quiet,” he whispered, moaning softly when Armie kissed his neck as he walked him back to his bedroom.

“Sssh.” Armie closed the bedroom door behind them and took a hold of the cord of Tim’s bathrobe. He untied it and slipped the robe down his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. His hands found their way back to Timmy’s hips, squeezing them gently, before they slid up and ran over the length of his torso, stroking the baby smooth skin with loving touches. Timmy panted quietly as he watched Armie’s hands move, pushing his chest forward when his thumbs caressed his nipples. Goosebumps appeared all over his skin. The curly haired boy pressed himself against his partner, grinding his erection into Armie’s thigh. He took the duffel bag that was still slung over Armie’s shoulder and dropped it next to the bed. Then, he slid his jacket off of his shoulders and started tugging on his plain white T-shirt.

“Off. Armie, off. I need… Hmm,” he whispered, pulling the fabric over his head. Armie merely smiled and let the boy undress him. This side of Timmy - the desperate need for touch and intimacy - was something that he was only just discovering and he absolutely loved it. He loved watching the boy lose control, loved seeing the turned on and needy look in his eyes.

“Hey,” Armie said, cupping his cheek and distracting Tim from where he was fiddling with the button on Armie’s jeans for a moment. “Calm down,” he said, his voice soft but stern. He needed Timmy to be patient for what he had in mind. He gently took the boy’s hands and removed them from his jeans. He guided him back until his knees hit the mattress of his bed and lay him down gently, running two of his fingertips down the center of his chest briefly. He watched Timmy shiver and he smiled affectionately, before he unfastened his jeans and let them drop to the floor. He kicked his sneakers off and took off his socks, before climbing onto the bed with his boyfriend.

Timmy spread his legs and let the man settle between them, wrapping his arms around his neck as Armie came closer, supporting himself on his elbows. Their bodies touched from their hips to their chests and Timmy ran his hands through Armie’s hair, before connecting their lips in a slow, passionate kiss. Armie slipped his tongue between Timmy’s lips as he thrust his hips down slowly, rolling them against Tim’s and creating a friction between their matching arousals that had the younger boy gasping for breath. Armie smirked in the kiss and broke their connection.

“Please,” Timmy whispered, his breath hot against Armie’s upper lip. The man smirked and rolled his hips again, pulling a moan from Timmy’s throat.

“Please, what?” He was teasing the boy, he knew that, but he wanted to see if he could make Tim even more desperate than he already was. He needed him to crave it, to feel the throbbing in the tips of his toes.

“Inside me, I want you inside me,” Timmy panted, pushing his hips up into Armie’s thrust. “Please.”

“Don’t worry, baby,” Armie whispered, leaning in to kiss the side of Timmy’s head and letting his lips trail down to his ear. “I’m going to make you see stars,” he continued, his lips grazing the shell of his ear. “I’m going to slide my cock deep inside you, slowly, over and over again...” He kissed his jaw and neck, feeling the boy tremble underneath him. “Until your legs start to shake...” he gently sunk his teeth in the skin in the crook of Tim’s neck where his shoulder began. “And you come all over yourself.”

Timmy was shuddering, panting and whimpering in desperation. His teeth were digging into his bottom lip and the tips of his ears were red. His eyes were closed and Armie could see the bright blush on his cheeks, even when the only light in the room was the dimmed lamp on Tim’s bedside table. Armie smiled in satisfaction and sat up between the boy’s legs. He hooked his fingers behind the waistband of his underwear and paused, waiting for Timmy to give him consent. The boy kept his eyes closed, but pushed his hips up for Armie. The older man grinned and slid the fabric down slowly, his mouth watering as Timmy’s erection sprung free from its confines. The boy breathed a sigh of relief and opened his eyes, watching Armie’s next move.

The man dropped his underwear next to the bed, before he undid himself from his own pair of boxer shorts. Once naked, he lay down on top of him again, aligning their arousals, making them slide together. Timmy hissed in pleasure and slid his arms around Armie’s back, digging his nails into the skin.

“Armie, oh God, please… I’m going to lose it,” he moaned, proving his point by pushing his hips up again. The tip of his cock rubbed up against Armie’s stomach and left a sticky wet trail.

“Do you have lube?” Armie asked, suppressing a groan that threatened to come out. The boy was driving him crazy. Timmy nodded quickly and pointed at his bedside table. Armie kissed him shortly, before leaning over the edge of the bed and opening the drawer of the small table. He found an unopened tube of lubricant and a box of condoms, all twelve of them still inside. It made him smile and his heart swelled. He tore the seal off of the tube and opened the lid, coating his fingers in the slippery substance. “You know what I’m going to do now, right?” Armie asked his boyfriend, putting the tube down for now. He just wanted to make sure that Timmy wouldn’t be surprised by any of his actions.

“Yes, Armz, come on,” Timmy encouraged, writhing against the sheets. Armie grinned and slipped his fingers between the boy’s cheeks, circling his entrance, before slowly pushing one inside. Timmy’s mouth fell open and his eyes squeezed shut. Even though it was just one finger, the feeling was still intense and he needed to concentrate on it for a moment. He took a deep breath and tried relaxing his muscles, finding that it actually worked this time. He gasped and opened up to Armie’s touch.

“That’s it, baby,” Armie praised, curling his finger upwards. He rubbed the tip against the firm little bundle of nerves inside Timothée and watched the boy shudder, spreading his legs even more as he threw his head back. 

“More, more… Oh God,” Timmy panted, rolling his hips against Armie’s hand. Sharp sparks of pleasure were shooting up and down his spine, making his limbs tingle and his stomach tighten. Armie pulled his finger back, lined it up with the second one and carefully pushed them both back inside. Timmy’s mouth fell open into a silent scream, as he tried to adjust to the feeling of being stretched. Armie’s fingers wiggled around inside him, curling up as he pulled them out. Timmy was shaking, everything felt hot inside him and even though they had just started, he was already craving some form of release. 

After slowly fucking him with two fingers for a while, Armie picked up the tube of lube again and squeezed more onto his already occupied fingers. He rubbed them together, thrust them into Tim’s loosening entrance a few times, before he pulled them out and added a third. 

“You look so good,” Armie whispered, pushing his fingers in and scissoring them as soon as he had buried them to the knuckles. Timmy took a sharp inhale of breath and held it, clenching around his partner’s fingers. He already felt so full and even though he wanted it more than anything right now, he was actually kind of anxious for the moment when Armie would push his cock inside him. Somewhere deep inside, he was still afraid of the pain. However, when Armie’s fingers sped up and stimulated his spot again, he pulled his knees up and moaned.

“I feel really good… Armie, oh!”

“Sssh,” Armie shushed him, stroking his side with his free hand. Timmy tried to keep his voice down and even though he had never been a very vocal person when it came to pleasure, he discovered that it was difficult now.

“I want it,” he whispered, pushing his hips up impatiently. Armie snickered and curled his fingers again. 

“Tell me what you want,” Armie commanded, before he pulled his fingers back and wiped them on the sheets. He picked up the box of condoms and took one out, opening the foil package. Sitting back, he rolled the rubber over his erection without looking down, as his eyes were fixated on the tiny opening between Tim’s legs, glistening with lube and twitching in anticipation.

“I… I want you to… Hmm.” Timmy stopped himself, closing his eyes again. “I was going to say a bad word,” he admitted.

“Say it, Timothée. What do you want?” Armie would let it slide this once. He knew what Tim was going to say and he couldn’t help but think that it was going to sound really hot, coming from the younger boy. 

“Armie, I...” Timmy took a deep breath and reached for his partner, slipping his fingers behind his neck to pull him closer. “Fuck me, Sir. Please,” he whispered, his cheeks flushing furiously. Armie actually shivered and smashed their lips together, suppressing the urge to growl and shove himself inside Tim’s tiny body. He still needed to be careful, but _God,_ did he want to.

Timmy keened against his mouth, slipping his tongue between Armie’s lips as he wrapped his legs around the man’s waist. He pressed his heels against the back of Armie’s thighs and forced their bodies closer together. He could feel the tip of the man’s sheathed erection nudge his entrance and he panted in anticipation. He wasn’t quite used to being with Armie yet, but now that he had actually let the man inside him before, he really couldn’t wait for more. The connection he felt with Armie, the warmth that spread through his body, it felt so right in his heart. He wanted so much more.

“I’m going to,” Armie warned him quietly. “Take a deep breath, baby.”

Timmy nodded eagerly and did as he was told, inhaling sharply, before he let the air in his lungs out, slowly and shuddery. Armie pushed in and held still, giving the boy a little time to adjust to the feeling. His muscles clenched around his glans and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep in control. Tim was so tight and he had to admit that, for the first time, he felt a little impatient. He wanted to bury himself into the tight heat entirely and make love to Tim until the sun came up.

“More,” Timmy eventually breathed. Armie smirked and slowly pushed in, until his balls were kissing Tim’s ass. He held still again and gently lowered himself down onto his boyfriend’s body, their stomachs and chests touching. He nuzzled Timmy’s cheek and brought his mouth to his ear. While he supported himself on his right arm, his left one moved up and he folded his hand over Timmy’s mouth.

“Now,” he whispered, letting his lips graze the shell of the boy’s ear. “Be a good boy for Daddy and be quiet.” 

Timmy squeaked quietly and nodded, closing his eyes. He breathed deeply through his nose as Armie started moving inside him, slowly rolling his hips. He wasn’t really trying to hit his spot yet, but Timmy didn’t think it was going to take much effort. Armie was big and he rubbed him in the exact right places. He was already quivering with pleasure and they had only just started.

Armie picked up his pace and started aiming for his boyfriend’s prostate, rolling his hips up every time he pushed inside. He could feel how they were both beginning to sweat, their chests sticking together as they kept close. Tim’s muscles clenched around him, as he thrust in a little deeper than he had been and he groaned quietly. 

“Oh, baby, you feel so good around my cock,” he panted right into Tim’s ear, his breath hitting the side of his face in hot little puffs. Timmy gasped and arched his back, breathing hard against the palm that was still covering his mouth. Armie grinned as he noticed the reaction he had pulled from Tim and decided that he was going to test those waters a little further.

“I’m so hard for you, Timothée. Can you feel me?” he whispered, licking the side of the boy’s exposed neck, up to his earlobe. “You like it when I touch your spot with my big cock, don’t you?”

“Fuck, Armie, yes,” Timmy moaned against his hand, pushing his hips up. His erection rubbed up against Armie’s stomach and left a wet trail.

“You’re lucky we have to be quiet right now, or I would have spanked you for that,” Armie breathed, biting down on Timmy’s earlobe. His boyfriend whimpered, shook and dug his nails into his back. “Sssh, be quiet,” the man demanded.

He moved over Timmy and started thrusting into the thin boy as hard as he dared. He was still sensitive, not used to being penetrated like that and even though Armie had to be more careful, there was something about that thought that made his stomach swirl. Tim’s legs tightened around him and his boyfriend closed his eyes as he threw his head back against the pillow, shivering in pleasure. Armie was rubbing him just right, on the inside as well as on the outside. His abs were pressed against the underside of the boy’s erection and the pre come he was profusely leaking was making a slippery, but enjoyable slide. 

“You’re so wet, baby. Are you getting close? Are you gonna come for me like the good little boy you are?”

“Armie, Armie, Armie,” Timmy rambled behind his hand. Armie noticed that he was trying to tell him something by the slightly nervous flicker in his eyes and he removed his hand from his mouth, cupping his cheek instead. “I’m gonna make a mess,” the boy confessed, blushing furiously. Armie moaned and sent a quick look down between their bodies. The tip of Tim’s cock was swollen and red, almost purple. He was really close to coming and Armie felt his own balls draw up tight between his thighs. The sight of the beautiful boy being that close to his orgasm, without having to stroke his cock, was magic to him.

“Do it, baby. Come for me.” Armie pressed his knees into the mattress for more leverage and started hammering into Tim with force, their torsos still connected and his mouth still close to the boy’s ear.

“Nng, Armie… Oh my God, I’m gonna,” Timmy whispered, biting his lip. He stole a glance at Armie’s sweaty face, the grin around his mouth only fading every once in a while, when he couldn’t suppress his sounds of pleasure, himself. His lips were red and full, the scruff around his mouth was a little longer than usual and Timmy had the sudden urge to kiss him senseless. “Kiss me,” he quietly pleaded. His stomach was heating up and his legs started shaking violently.

“Love you,” Armie whispered, before he pressed his lips against Tim’s and kissed him passionately. Timmy moaned loudly, pressed his hips up and tightened his grip on his partner, as he finally slipped into his release. Thick ropes of come spurted between them, coating their skin as it hit both of their stomachs. Armie brought his hand down and thumbed the wet tip, causing Timmy’s cock to jerk against his palm and release more pearly white liquid. The young boy was gasping for breath, shuddering through his orgasm as it overtook his body and soul. 

Armie kissed Tim’s full bottom lip, pulled back and quickly thrust in and out of his boyfriend a few more times, before the heat in his stomach spread out through his limbs and he came hard into the condom inside the boy. He bit his lip to suppress a shout of satisfaction and breathed through his orgasm, his balls tingling and his legs threatening to turn into jelly. When he felt like he had nothing more to give, he slumped down on top of the golden eyed boy and cradled him in his arms, pressing soft kisses against every inch of skin he could reach. Timmy giggled softly and stroked Armie’s back. He relaxed back against the mattress and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his man’s heavy weight on top of him. 

“Falling asleep,” he murmured, feeling his breathing even out. Armie ran a hand through his hair and kissed the side of his head.

“Don’t worry, I’m here,” he whispered, making the younger boy smile, before his mind drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worth it?


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Armie feels frustrated and Timmy has a friend over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's technically not Wednesday anymore. I'm not doing all that great, but I remembered so I hope you'll forgive me for the half hour delay, haha! Please read the end notes for a little information about the next chapters. <3

Armie dried his hands on a towel, put his toothbrush back in his toiletry bag and zipped it up. He fiddled with his hair and tucked a few strands back in place, before he straightened his tie, picked up his bag and left the bathroom.

“I knew it.”

Armie’s gaze shot up and he looked right into the crystal blue eyes of Timmy’s best friend. The blonde girl was smirking, dressed in an oversized sweater, a pair of sweatpants and thick socks. Armie blinked and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

“Eh, yeah…” he stammered, before he chuckled quietly. Saoirse laughed with him and gently hit his shoulder with her fist.

“These walls are paper thin,” she said. “Also, have you met Timothée? You can tell him to be quiet, but that’s usually a lost battle.”

The man laughed and felt himself relax a little. Saoirse didn’t seem to mind that he had stayed the night. She seemed pretty cool about their relationship, so Armie chose to just let it go.

“I’m sorry,” he laughed, pulling on the sleeve of his suit jacket.

“No worries,” Saoirse answered with a smile. “I’m glad you make him happy.”

Armie merely grinned proudly at that and nodded politely, before they passed each other and went back to their tasks at hand. As he entered Tim’s bedroom again, a small, adoring smile appeared on his features. The young boy was still asleep, his upper body completely exposed, as he had pushed the comforter down in his sleep. He looked completely carefree and it made Armie’s heart flutter. He approached the bed and dropped his toiletry bag on top of his duffel bag, before he sat down on the edge and ran his fingertips along Timmy’s cheek. The boy shifted and moaned quietly. Armie cocked an eyebrow and slipped his fingers into the tangle of Timmy’s curls, stroking his scalp with light pressure.

“Armz,” Timmy murmured, turning his face towards the touch. His eyes were still closed, but his lips slowly formed a smile.

“Good morning, baby,” the man whispered, leaning in to press a kiss against Timmy’s forehead. “You still have a few hours until you have to be at school, but I need to go to work.”

“No, no,” Timmy breathed, bringing his hands up to grab on to Armie’s arm. He hugged it tight and pressed his face against it. Armie laughed quietly and shifted further onto the bed, supporting himself on his elbow as he lay down beside his boyfriend. Timmy curled up against him and sighed happily.

“Just for a little bit then, because I really have to go,” he whispered, kissing the top of Tim’s head. The boy nodded and slipped his arms around Armie’s waist, cuddling closer until their bodies were lined up from their toes to their chests. When he was satisfied with their position, he finally lifted his head and opened his eyes, squinting sleepily at his man. Armie smiled and ducked his head, stealing a quick kiss. However, Timmy wasn’t quite satisfied with the brief touch of lips and he deepened the kiss. Armie felt his stomach swirl and slipped his tongue between Tim’s lips. He tightened his hold on the boy and sighed against his mouth. He knew he had to leave for work soon, but Timmy was making it very difficult for him.

“Armie,” Timmy breathed against his lips, before he shifted his hips a little. The older man could feel the shape of his erection against his thigh and his stomach immediately tightened.

“Baby, I can’t,” he whispered, silently cursing his early meeting. He couldn’t, but he really wanted to.

“Please, I need it,” Timmy pleaded, his voice low and hoarse. He pulled his mouth back and let it travel down the side of Armie’s face, rubbing his lips over the man’s facial hair, before he kissed a short path down his neck. “Promise I’ll be fast,” he whispered.

“I’m going to be late for my meeting, Tim,” Armie said, but he could feel his control slipping away. His boyfriend sounded so desperate and needy and it was pushing every one of his buttons.

“Please…” Timmy put a few more inches of distance between them and looked up at Armie, his big green eyes shining with lust and feigned innocence. “Please, Daddy,” he whispered.

Armie snapped and growled in defeat. He pushed the boy over onto his back and yanked the blankets down. He let his eyes wander over the long expanse of porcelain skin and his mouth watered at the sight of the generously sized erection between Timmy’s milky thighs. He shuffled down the bed, spread Tim’s legs and knelt down between them. When he looked up at his boyfriend again, Timmy was biting his lip in anticipation and a faint blush had formed itself on his cheeks. Armie smirked, brought one of his hands up and pulled the boy’s bottom lip from between his teeth. Then, he bent down and wrapped his lips around the leaking head of his cock, taking him down his throat in one swift move.

~*~

Timmy entered his college building with a small skip in his step, a big smile on his face and his phone pressed against his ear. He had never felt better, more relaxed and more confident than he did at that moment. He was going to nail that exam with both of his hands on his back - so to speak - and no one could convince him otherwise.

“I’m gonna ace this fucking exam,” he said into the phone to the girl on the other side of the line.

 _“I don’t know why you’re so chipper,”_ she grumbled. Timmy could hear fabric rustling and knew that she was changing into her work clothes. He felt a little guilty for almost forcing his shift on her this weekend. She sounded tired and worn out, but he would make it up to her at dinner.

“Because,” he said mysteriously, lowering his voice. “My boyfriend helped me relax and now I feel like I can take on the entire world.”

 _“Jesus, is his dick made of gold or something?”_ she said, a teasing tone in her voice. Timmy laughed and glanced around the hallway, a blush creeping over his face.

“Something like that,” he mumbled, hitching up his backpack where it had started to slide down his shoulder a little. Kiernan laughed.

 _“So, my shift ends at five. Will you be home by then? Is Armie home? I don’t wanna… I mean, it’s gonna be awkward if you’re not there yet,”_ she rambled. She was a bright and bubbly person and always very friendly to customers, but she suffered from a form of social anxiety and new situations - meeting new people - freaked her out. She was genuinely excited to meet Armie and have dinner with them, but Timmy knew that he was going to have to be the one to break the ice.

“I’ll be home by then. Armie is gonna pick me up at my apartment and we’re doing groceries on our way back. I’ll text you the address after my exam,” Timmy answered reassuringly. He was excited about having a friend over. He couldn’t wait to introduce her to Armie. Timmy bit his lip and finally dared to acknowledge how much progress he had actually made over the last few weeks. He was less shy, more confident and way more talkative. She made a mental note to personally thank Armie for that.

 _“Salmon and cream pasta, Timmy. Don’t forget,”_ she said, back to being her sassy self. When Timmy didn’t respond, she scraped her throat. The boy bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. _“Timothée!”_

“I promise! Don’t get your nipples in a twist,” he said, snorting at his own choice of words.

_“My nipples are fine, thank you very much.”_

~*~

Armie rubbed his temples as he sat at his desk, staring at the e-mail in front of him. He had been trying so hard to work through the entire stack of papers on his desk, but he couldn’t concentrate in the slightest. He sighed and adjusted his pants for the umpteenth time that morning. He had left Tim’s apartment that morning with an achingly hard erection after he had gone down on the boy, already late for his meeting. He had managed to get himself under control on his drive to the office, smoking three cigarettes and blasting loud, distracting music through his speakers. His meeting had gone smoothly, but ever since he had been back in his office, his cock had been half hard and begging for attention. The fact that he couldn’t stop thinking about his boyfriend, writing underneath him, all sweaty and shaky, as he sucked the orgasm from his body, didn’t help in the slightest.

He rubbed his beard and ran a hand through his hair, before he picked up his mug and took a large gulp of coffee, trying to drown his arousal with caffeine. He sat it down on his desk again and went back to the e-mail he was putting together. He only had two files of the stack left and he really wanted to be done by 4PM, desperate to go home early and pick up his Timmy. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly retrieved it, smiling at the screen. It blinked with an incoming text from Tim.

_11:53_  
**Can I call you? <3 **

_11:53_  
**You can always call me, baby.**

Armie typed his response with a smile on his face. It only took about five seconds after he had sent it for his phone to start ringing and he accepted the call with an even bigger smile.

“Hi, babe.”

_“I nailed this so hard, Armz!”_

“You did? Tim, that’s incredible,” Armie answered, his stomach swirling with pride. “I am so proud of you, baby.”

 _“I know, right? I knew all the answers and I’m pretty sure my essay ticked all the boxes!”_ Timmy’s voice was high-pitched and Armie could almost see his boyfriend jumping up and down in enthusiasm. He chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

“Didn’t I tell you that you would be great?”

 _“You did. You also made me feel so relaxed,”_ Timmy purred, his voice suddenly low and soft. _“I wasn’t even nervous anymore, this morning.”_

“Glad I could help,” Armie answered, clearing his throat as he sat up a little straighter. His cock twitched against the fabric of his trousers and he cursed inwardly. “You’re returning that favor tonight, Timothée.”

 _“Yes, Daddy,”_ Timmy said softly, a smile evident in his tone.

“God, Tim,” Armie groaned, pressing his palm against the crotch of his pants, willing his cock to behave.

 _“Oh, I forgot to tell you something!”_ Timmy exclaimed, suddenly excited again. _“Kiernan is coming over for dinner. I asked her to take over my shift this Sunday and she wanted me to repay her by making her my salmon and cream pasta dish. I completely forgot to ask you if you were okay with that, because I was so nervous. You’re okay with that, right?”_ Timmy was almost rambling, but his voice suddenly sounded a tad insecure with the last words. Armie sighed, but couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m okay with that, but I am taking her back home after dinner. You and I have plans.”

 _“Really? Right after dinner?”_ The small whine in Timmy’s voice, made Armie’s hand itch and he took a deep breath to calm himself. His arousal was getting the best of him.

“Timothée, I am going to fuck you tonight. Do you understand?” He lowered his voice as he spoke and listened to the small whimpering sound that he got in return.

 _“Yes, Sir,”_ Timmy answered, his voice trembling slightly, but Armie could hear that it was not because he was anxious or scared. It sounded needy and it made the older man extremely proud. He wanted to rush home.

“Good,” he said. “I’ll come pick you up as soon as I’m finished here, baby.” His voice immediately softened and he shifted closer to his desk.

 _“I’ll be ready. I love you, Armz,”_ Timmy answered sweetly, submissively. It made Armie’s Dominant heart twist in his chest.

“I love you, too,” he said, before he ended the call and put his phone down on his desk. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again. With a last deep intake of oxygen, he went back to his laptop and read the last sentence he had typed, trying to concentrate on his task. His groin gave a needy throb and he grunted in frustration. Since when had he lost control?

~*~

Timmy stirred the sauce that he was slowly heating up in the pan in front of him and kept an eye on the pasta, the water boiling nicely. His salmon was cooking in the oven and his vegetables were cut up into small pieces and were ready to be served in several bowls. He took a teaspoon and swirled it through the sauce, brought it to his mouth, before he tasted it carefully. With a satisfied hum, he grabbed the pepper and sprinkled a little more into the pan, before he stirred the contents again.

Armie had picked him up from home and they had gone grocery shopping together. His partner had been incredibly patient as Timmy chaotically roamed the grocery store. The younger boy was slightly impressed, considering the state he knew Armie was in. When they had arrived at Armie’s house, Kiernan was already waiting for them on the front porch. As soon as they entered the house, Timmy had gone straight into the kitchen and Kiernan had followed him to keep him company while he cooked, after introducing herself to Timmy’s partner. Armie had given Tim a quick kiss, before he had gone up to his office with the announcement that he had some last minute work that he needed to finish and that it wouldn’t take long. 

The oven beeped, indicating that the salmon was done and Timmy took the dish out of the oven carefully. He sat it down on the kitchen counter and stirred the pasta. Suddenly, two arms slipped around his waist and a warm kiss was pressed against the skin of his neck. He smiled and leaned back against Armie’s chest, rubbing his temple against Armie’s beard, before he turned off the heat underneath the pans. He turned around in Armie’s arms and brought both of his hands up, wrapping them around the man’s neck.

“That smells amazing,” Armie commented, stealing a quick kiss from his boyfriend.

“It’s almost done,” Timmy said with a smile, kissing Armie again, but a little longer this time.

“Ehm, hello?”

They broke away simultaneously and turned to the source of their interruption. Timmy giggled and stuck his tongue out at his friend.

“What? Never seen two people kiss before?” he asked teasingly. Armie laughed and squeezed him tight for a moment, before he went over to the cupboards and grabbed three plates. Timmy turned back to his pasta and placed the lid on top.

“I have, but they were never as hot as you two,” Kiernan answered with that same teasing tone, making Timmy blush and Armie chuckle. The boy picked up the pan and held the lid a little askew, before he drained the pasta of the remaining water. Then, he placed the pasta onto the plates that Armie had sat out for him, poured some of the sauce over it and topped it off with the salmon. He brought their plates to the table and served the bowls with vegetables separately. 

“Well, I hope this meets your needs,” he said as they all sat down at the table. He flicked Kiernan’s nose. She batted at his hand and grabbed her fork eagerly. She moaned at the first bite and chewed with her eyes closed. Armie chuckled and Timmy merely shook his head, used to his friend’s behavior.

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” Kiernan asked, already scooping up another bite. 

“You haven’t,” Timmy answered with a mocking frown. 

“It’s a lot,” she said, before stuffing her mouth again. Armie watched the scene with a smile, as he chewed on his own first bite. He wasn’t really a fan of salmon, but he hadn’t told Timmy that and after swallowing his food, he was glad that he hadn’t. The entire dish was delicious and tasted so much different than the other times he had eaten salmon. It was seasoned just right and it fit so very well to the sauce. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and slipped an arm around Tim’s shoulders, pulling him close and kissing the side of his head.

“This is really good,” he stated. Timmy beamed at him and it made his stomach swirl. The boy definitely deserved a reward later.

~*~

Armie drove Kiernan home after dinner. He liked the girl, she was a good friend to Timmy and she had been very polite, offering to wash the dishes and help clean up. They had both declined her offer.

“Hey,” she suddenly spoke up. Armie smiled briefly at her to let her know that he was listening, before he focused on the road again. “I kinda wanted to thank you. I don’t know what you’ve done, but Timmy seems like a whole different person - in a good way,” she said, a friendly smile on her face.

“He does?” Armie asked, unnecessarily. He knew that Tim had changed, he had seen it himself. He really appreciated hearing it from someone else, though. 

“Completely! He smiles more often, isn’t so shy anymore and he’s glowing with pride and confidence most of the time. He deserves this, after everything that he’s been through. So, thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me for that,” Armie smiled. He realized that Timmy must have told her his story, which meant that she was trustworthy too, besides just being a good friend. He turned on his blinker and took the right turn into the street where Kiernan lived. “I love him, I want what’s best for him,” he confessed, his voice breaking a little.

“Well,” Kiernan said, unbuckling her seatbelt when Armie stopped in front of her house. “I’d say that you are what’s best for him.”

He grinned and got out of the car to open the passenger door for her. She nodded gratefully and got out of the vehicle, passing Armie with another friendly smile.

“Have a good evening, Kier,” Armie said, using the nickname that he had heard Timmy use before. She giggled and waved over his shoulder.

“You too, Armie. Thanks for dinner!” She opened the front door with her key and after she closed the door behind her, Armie got back behind the wheel. He fished his phone from his pocket and typed a quick message to Tim, his stomach already tightening. After pressing ‘send’, he pulled back into traffic.

Timmy dropped the dish towel onto the kitchen counter, retrieving his phone from where it was vibrating in his back pocket. He smiled at Armie’s name on his screen and opened the message.

_8:39_  
**I want you undressed and in the shower in 10 minutes.**

The smile fell from Timmy’s face as he bit his lip and squirmed in place.

 _8:40_  
**Yes, Sir.**

He clumsily typed the reply while stumbling his way upstairs. An anxious little flutter made itself known in his chest, but he willed it away. He trusted Armie and he was more than ready to explore more of this new territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you all still like it? I'm so grateful to every one of you. You've given me so much love for this story and it feels amazing! I was planning on a little surprise for the next chapter, but it might take a little longer, so there's a chance that I won't update this Sunday or even next Wednesday. Just know that as soon as I know more, I will post the next chapter. I love you all, seriously. ♥


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Armie introduces Timmy to control play - part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, here it finally is! I asked **Chalamazed** for a drawing of what's about to happen in this chapter and it turned out beautifully! She's amazing, I'm a big fan of her work ♥ If you want to take a look at what she does, you can find her under the earlier named username on Twitter and Tumblr and if you want to see the post of this picture, you can find it [here](https://twitter.com/chalamazed/status/1307720447115616256). Thank you guys for being so sweet and patient, I hope this doesn't disappoint! ♥

[](https://ibb.co/37s7yzk)

Timmy bit back a moan and held on to Armie’s biceps. His arms were wrapped around his waist as he walked him back to the bedroom. The man gently sucked on the skin of his neck and it made Timmy’s knees buckle.

He had obeyed Armie’s demand and gotten into the shower within ten minutes. He had only finished washing his hair, when his partner snuck in, enveloping him in his strong arms. They had washed each other thoroughly and let their hands wander a little more than was necessary. After drying themselves and brushing their teeth, Armie had wrapped his hands around Timmy’s waist from behind and had started to lead him to his bedroom.

The older man let his hands slide over Timmy’s stomach, down to his pelvis and stroked the smooth skin, avoiding the boy’s erection for now. Timmy’s breath hitched and he tried not to thrust up against Armie’s hand. The man’s cock was brushing up against the crease of his ass as they moved closer to the bed. His gaze fell upon the dresser at the foot of the bed and he bit his lip, considering whether he should tell Armie about what he had found or not. He didn’t want Armie to think that he had been snooping through his stuff, but he couldn’t deny that he was also a little curious.

“Get on the bed,” Armie breathed against his ear, his lips brushing across the shell. This time, Timmy couldn’t hold back the small, aroused whimper that left his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, before he turned around in Armie’s arms.

“No, wait,” he whispered.

“Timothée, seriously, I’ve been hard all day. Get on the bed.” Armie tightened his arms around him and attempted to lift him up on the mattress.

“Wait, Armie, I have to tell you something,” Timmy gasped, squirming in Armie’s hold. The man frowned slightly, but lifted him up anyway. He gently lay the boy down on his bed, before he sat astride Tim’s hips and bent down, supporting himself on his arms. He buried his face in the crook of Timmy’s neck and started pressing tiny, teasing kisses all over his neck, jawline and cheek.

“Tell me,” he whispered, rolling his hips down against Timmy’s, creating a wonderful friction between their matching arousals.

“Oh, hmm,” Timmy moaned, arching his back. “Last weekend, when I went to put my… nng… stuff away, I found…” He fell silent for a moment and took a shuddery breath. “Your drawer, I opened it and...” The boy let his head fall to the side when Armie started sucking on his skin again, oblivious to the fact that he hadn’t finished his sentence yet. A pleasurable shiver ran through his body and ended in the tip of his cock, making him gasp for breath.

“What did you find in my drawer, baby?” Armie asked, his voice husky and low in his ear.

“I don’t know, things,” Timmy said quietly, digging his fingers into the skin on Armie’s back. He couldn’t really think straight when the man was making him feel this good.

“What kind of things?” Armie asked, not letting up from peppering his skin with kisses and love bites.

“Armie, I don’t know,” Timmy whined, too embarrassed to talk about it in detail. Armie snickered and finally lifted his head. He pressed a soft kiss against Timmy’s lips, slipping him the smallest bit of tongue, before he pushed himself up, straddling Tim’s hips again.

“Are you curious?” he asked, letting his hands roam over Timmy’s chest, briefly thumbing a stiff nipple. Timmy bit his lip and stared up at his partner for a moment. Armie immediately brought his hand up and pulled Timmy’s lip from between his teeth. “Stop that. I asked you a question, Timothée. Are you curious?”

“Yeah,” Timmy whispered, not trusting his voice to be steady, would he actually speak up. Armie grinned and got up from the bed, before he made his way over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and peeked inside.

“Do you trust me, baby?”

Timothée nodded quickly. “Yeah, of course I do.” He watched as Armie pulled the black leather harness from the drawer, before he closed it again. He swallowed down a lump and stared at the thing. The cuffs and straps dangled from Armie’s hands as he made his way back to the bed.

“I want to introduce you to control play,” he stated, climbing back on the bed and settling between Timmy’s legs on his knees.

“What’s…” Timmy took a deep breath, trying to slow down his heartbeat. Even though he fully trusted Armie, he couldn’t suppress the slight panicked feeling that bubbled inside him. “What’s control play?” he eventually asked, his voice soft and squeaky. Armie put the harness down next to them on the bed and let both of his hands slip up over Timmy’s thighs, rubbing his thumbs in the creases between his legs and his crotch.

“I decide what I do to you, when I do it and how I do it. The pace, the pressure - it’s all in my hands. You surrender to me and in return, I will give you an orgasm when I think you’re ready for it,” Armie answered, circling the base of Timmy’s cock with the tip of a finger. “Do you want to try it?”

Timmy gasped when he felt Armie’s fingers finally wrap around his shaft. His grip was tight and hot, but he didn’t move his hand like he had expected Armie would do. He merely held him and it took all of Timmy’s self-control to stop himself from thrusting up in his grip. He knew that the man wouldn’t be pleased if he did that. He thought about wearing the leather device for Armie and it made him feel strangely sexy. He decided that, yes, he wanted to try it. He could always tell Armie to stop if he didn’t like it after all, right?

“Yes,” he whispered. His eyes met Armie’s warm gaze and his stomach fluttered. He realized that he would probably try anything, as long as it was with Armie.

“Sit up for me, baby. Up on your knees.” Armie held out his hand and Timmy grabbed it gratefully. The older man got up from Timmy’s thighs and helped him sit up, taking both of his hands and laying them on top of his own shoulders. Timmy held on tight and watched Armie’s face for reassurance, trying to calm his anxiety. The man sat on his knees in front of him and placed his warm palms on Timmy’s hips, kissing him gently and pulling a soft sound from the boy’s throat. He shivered in Armie’s arms.

“I’m a little cold,” he whispered, when Armie pulled his mouth away from his. The man smiled patiently and rubbed his sides up and down a few times.

“That’s probably because you’re a bit nervous. I’ll warm you up soon, I promise,” Armie said with a cheeky smile and Timmy breathed out a small chuckle. He knew Armie was right - he’d probably feel overheated in a moment. He was familiar with the effects of being intimate with Armie now. His partner let go of his hips and picked up the harness, undoing every clasp. “I’m going to put this on you now, okay? Just tell me if it’s too much and I’ll take it off immediately,” Armie said, looking directly into Timmy’s eyes with a serious expression in his eyes.

“Okay,” Timmy whispered, toying with the short hair at the nape of Armie’s neck.

“Okay?” Armie frowned and cocked his eyebrow. Timmy blushed.

“Yes, Sir,” he squeaked, averting his eyes. He wasn’t embarrassed, but he still felt a little shy about the roles in their relationship. However, he couldn’t deny that it also made his stomach roll pleasantly.

“Good boy,” Armie rasped, pure lust evident in his gaze. He leaned over the bed and opened the drawer of his nightstand. Timmy’s arms slipped from his shoulders and the boy was a little unsure of what he should do with his hands. He wrapped his arms around his own waist and watched as Armie took out the bottle of lubricant. Back in front of Timmy, he uncapped the lid and squeezed out a fair amount on his palm. Timothée was confused, wondering what Armie was going to use the lube for, but he didn’t say anything. He just let it happen.

Armie wrapped his fingers around Timmy’s erection and pumped them up and down, making the boy gasp for breath. He grabbed on to Armie’s shoulders again and shuddered. Armie merely grinned and made sure Timmy’s manhood was covered in the slippery substance, before he wiped his hand on the bedspread and took the harness by the ring in the front. He locked his eyes with Tim’s as he slipped the ring over the head of his cock. 

“Armie,” Timmy panted, looking down at the man’s fingers, dancing over his private parts.

“Calm down, baby. This is a part of it, just breathe and try to relax,” Armie whispered soothingly. 

Timmy swallowed down a lump and nodded, trying to follow Armie’s advice by taking a deep breath. The man slipped the ring further down, until it settled against his balls. Armie smiled in satisfaction and took the bottom strap in his hand, pushing it back between Timmy’s legs, so that it ran across his crease. The part of the strap that was shaped like a T had a clasp on each side and locked it into place on his hips with a similar strap that was connected to the cock ring in the front. It formed a thong that trapped his balls against his body. 

Armie picked up the last part of the harness and held it up to Timmy, showing him the cuffs that were dangling from the waist strap.

“Are you okay with your hands being tied as well? Remember, you can tell me to stop any time you want.” He stroked Timmy’s thigh with his left hand and watched his face closely. If he noticed Tim’s anxiety increasing or any fear in his eyes, he would abort mission. He wanted his baby to feel safe, loved and pleasured.

Timothée breathed out a shuddery breath, looked up at Armie and nodded silently. His stomach fluttered with nerves, but his cock twitched, telling him that his body was interested. Armie smiled proudly and wrapped the strap around his waist, clasping it on the side. The cuffs on the back, that were dangling from the metal ring, clinked together and Timmy shivered.

“Put your hands behind your back for Daddy,” Armie requested quietly, stroking Timmy’s lower arms. The boy complied silently and Armie smoothed his hands down over his skin, until he reached his wrists. He wrapped the leather straps around them and clasped the cuffs, before he shuffled back a little and studied his handy work. Timothée looked deliciously submissive, tied up and kneeling before him. A light blush was adorning his cheeks and he was shaking slightly, more from anticipation than from anxiety at this point.

“Armie, please,” Timmy whispered, keeping his eyes down. He was sure that Armie wanted him to look at him, but he just couldn’t do it yet. He felt exposed and vulnerable, but strangely turned on. Small droplets of pre come were leaking from the tip of his cock, running down the shaft. 

“Do you want me to touch you, baby?” Armie husked against his ear, running his index finger down to the leather strap around his waist. He skipped past it and stuck his finger behind the leather strap around his hips, the one that was connected to the cock ring. He tugged it slightly and watched Timmy’s face contort in pleasure for a moment. Armie knew what that felt like.

“Yes, yes, please,” he panted, pushing his hips up a little. Armie placed both of his hands on Timmy’s hips and pushed them down, making the boy sit back against his heels. He lifted his head with a finger under his chin and their eyes locked. Timothée bit his lip and took a shuddery breath.

“There are a few rules that I need you to obey,” Armie said, pulling the boy’s bottom lip from between his teeth again with a stern look. “The first one is that I can’t have you moving on your own. Don’t push up your hips, don’t move your legs, don’t do anything that might make the harness shift. I’d have to punish you. Understood?”

Timmy nodded, feeling a shiver run up his spine. “Yes, Sir,” he said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“Good. I also need you to be vocal. Tell me how it feels, if you feel comfortable or not. Don’t be afraid to be loud, I like you that way.” Armie brushed his thumb over Timmy’s cheek and smiled when the younger boy blushed and averted his eyes for a moment. He really was so innocent and so cute sometimes, even though he was sitting there with a rock hard erection. Armie wanted to kiss him all over, but he had a role to fulfill.

“Okay,” Timmy whispered. Armie lifted his face again and cocked an eyebrow. “Sir,” the boy quickly added, his eyes flickering back and forth between Armie’s, searching for reassurance. Armie nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead. With his lips still brushing the skin, he breathed out the last rule.

“And the final and most important one,” he said, fixing Timmy a stern gaze. “Do not come unless I tell you to.”

Timothée gasped quietly and closed his eyes. “Yes, Armie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please yell at me if you want ♥


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Armie introduces Timmy to control play - part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added **Chalamazed** 's artwork again to remind you of how talented she is and how fucking hot this boy is. Haha, I hope you enjoy! ♥

[](https://ibb.co/BCH6fLM)

Sitting on his knees in front of Timmy, Armie picked up the lube again and squeezed out another dollop, wetting his palm and warming the slippery substance. He dropped the bottle on the sheets and looked up at Timmy, searching his eyes for something that would indicate that he wasn’t comfortable with the situation. Finding none, he leaned forward, kissed Tim softly and wrapped his hand around the boy’s achingly hard erection. He pumped his hand down, pulling the foreskin back over the head, before he jerked it up again, making his boyfriend cry out against his lips. Armie could feel the vein on the underside of the boy’s cock throb violently against his palm and he squeezed gently.

“Armie, Armie, Armie,” Timmy breathed, breaking their kiss. His hips bucked uncontrollably and he threw his head back, his mouth falling open into a silent scream.

“Timothée, don’t,” Armie said, letting go of his manhood for a moment. His other hand went up to the back of Timmy’s head. He gently forced his head up right again and made sure the boy was looking at him, that he was taking note of the seriousness in his eyes. “You really have to try to stay still, or this will be over too soon.”

“It’s just so…” Timmy trailed off, looking down at his lap. The tip of his cock had taken on an angry red color and was leaking profusely. He hadn’t known that being tied up like this was something he would enjoy, but he actually did. Very much so. His balls were being pressed up against his body and every time he shifted, it would send fireworks into his lower stomach.

“I know it feels good, baby, but you need to control yourself. Focus on me, okay? Look at me, breathe with me.” Armie pushed his chin up with one finger, connecting his eyes with Timmy’s lusty gaze. His own cock twitched between his thighs, heavy and hard as he had been all day. He could wait, though. Having his Timmy tied up and helpless in his hands was something way more satisfying than taking care of his own needs.

Timmy kept his eyes on his partner and tried to regulate his breathing, as Armie had told him to. He settled back against his heels, relaxed his body as much as he could, since he was still partly restrained and nodded silently, giving Armie his consent to continue.

Armie took a hold of his cock again and started stroking up and down, slowly and steadily. He tried avoiding the sensitive tip as much as possible to make sure Timmy lasted longer, but the boy shook in his grip, panting heavily. He smirked, remembering his own first time being tied up like this. He hadn’t been able to take it either, making a mess of himself within the first few minutes.

He slid his thumb over the tip of Timmy’s cock, smearing the pre come that was bubbling from his slit, before letting go of his cock hastily, watching the boy shiver as he squeezed his eyes shut. He had seen the signs, felt the violent throbbing and knew he had let go at the right time. Timmy was close to the edge and he hadn’t been able to warn Armie by himself, too caught up in the moment.

“So close,” the boy breathed, opening his eyes with a shy smile. Armie laughed affectionately and kissed his forehead, running his clean hand through Timmy’s curls.

“I noticed,” he answered. He watched Timmy relax and he breathed steadily, giving the boy the opportunity to listen to his rhythm and breathe along with it.

“How?” Timmy rested his forehead against Armie’s and closed his eyes, letting the man’s scent and presence comfort him.

“I know what it feels like, so I recognize your reactions. It’s okay, you can enjoy it, just not too much.” Armie stroked his hair and face, before he pulled back and looked at Timmy with a sly smile. “You can let go when I tell you to, not a second before that.”

Timmy nodded submissively and watched as Armie took him in his hand again, moaning quietly when his strong fingers massaged the tip. His entire body was thrumming with desire, his balls tight and heavy and even though Armie had given him sweet release twice over the last twenty-four hours, he was already craving the next one. With a warm blush on his cheeks and a little flop of his belly, he silently admitted that Armie really had turned him into the horny teenager he was supposed to be.

The man was stroking him faster now, twisting his fingers around the tip on his way up and softly thumbing the sensitive frenulum underneath the ridge of the head on his way down. His partner knew every little pleasure spot and Timmy was a quivering mess by the time he could feel the warm tingles in his lower belly again.

“Armie, I’m…” A moan escaped his throat, cutting his sentence short, but Armie had understood and he loosened his grip and pulled his hand back. Timmy breathed through it and kept his eyes on Armie’s.

“Good job, baby. I’m proud of you, you did that very well,” the man whispered, stealing a soft kiss from Timmy’s lips.

“It’s intense,” Tim softly confessed. Armie smiled and tucked a lock behind his ear.

“I know,” he nodded. “Are you still comfortable? Do you want to stop?”

“No,” Timmy answered immediately. He didn’t feel very comfortable, considering the position he was in, but he most definitely did not want to stop. “I’m okay, I want it,” he added in a whisper.

“Ready?” Armie asked with a smile. Timmy nodded and mentally braced himself for what was coming. Armie picked up the lube and wet his hand again, before putting the bottle aside and sliding his fist over Timmy’s erection. The boy bit his lip so hard, he almost drew blood. He was having a very hard time keeping himself still, but he managed and only bucked his hips once. Armie stroked him with long, slow movements and stimulated the sensitive areas, making the boy moan louder with every touch. He placed his left hand on Timmy’s chest and caressed the smooth skin, before letting his fingers trail to his left nipple, hardened from arousal. He pulled gently, causing Timmy to cry out. His eyes flew open in a flash of panic.

“Armie,” he choked out, trying to warn his partner. The older man let go and sat back with a small grin. Timmy was trying his hardest to fight back the wave, but discovered that he couldn’t quite keep it down. “Oh, no, no, no, no, no!”

His body spasmed and a trickle of come spurted from the tip of his cock, followed by several more. The boy whimpered in frustration and his hips shot up uncontrollably, but without stimulation to his sex, he found that the orgasm wouldn’t quite finish itself and he slumped down in defeat, his cock wet with come, but still very hard and very needy for more.

“Oh, baby,” Armie whispered, shaking his head. He was just a tad amused and very much aroused by the situation. Timmy looked ravished already and Armie knew he would be begging for his real orgasm in less than a minute.

“What was… Armie, I need… Oh, God,” he panted, looking down between his thighs. He had wet the bed sheets and he was sure that it had been the end, but his balls still felt very full and his body was going rigid with unanswered desire. He still wanted to come and he was so confused.

“That,” Armie said, cupping his cheek and making him look up, “was a ruined orgasm.”

Timmy nodded, but his focus wasn’t really on what Armie was saying. His stomach was twisting and turning and his balls throbbed violently, making him very aware of his arousal and causing him to block out everything else. He whimpered and squirmed, gasping at the pull of the cock ring when the harness shifted.

“I need… Armie, I need more… Oh please, I wanna come,” he moaned, feeling more than a little desperate.

“I can’t let you come, Timothée. You just did, without my permission.” Armie swiped his fingertip along the underside of the boy’s cock and caught a drop of come, bringing it to his mouth. He sucked it off and watched Timmy’s eyes go wide.

“But that wasn’t… Armie, I didn’t… Please,” the boy stammered, an obvious whine in his voice and his breathing shallow.

“I know you need to come, Timmy and I can see how desperate you are right now, but I warned you beforehand, didn’t I?” Armie spoke sweetly, stroking his cheek. “You came before I told you to do so and now you have to accept the consequences.”

Timmy choked out a frustrated sob and whimpered quietly as he watched his partner shuffle a bit further away, before sitting back against his heels again. He let his eyes roam over Armie’s body and groaned in frustration. The man looked so good, all hard muscle and tanned skin, soft blonde hairs covering his chest, arms and legs. Timmy bit his lip when he noticed how hard Armie was. His long, thick erection stood up proudly against his stomach, the tip a dangerous shade of purple. He looked wet and Timmy wanted nothing more than to feel the hard organ slide inside him.

“Daddy, please,” the boy pleaded as a last resort, but Armie resolutely shook his head and lifted his palm to let it rest on his lower stomach.

“I think I’m going to enjoy how good you look for a minute,” he said, teasing the skin around his own cock with his fingers. He wrapped them around his throbbing shaft and stroked lightly, not really causing any friction yet, but just testing to see how Timmy would react. A spark of pleasure ran down his spine and he had to take a deep, silent breath to control himself. He had been so on edge all day. All he had wanted was to go home, coddle Timmy, make sweet, passionate love to the boy and then fall asleep for a few hours. He hadn’t expected Tim’s confession and he certainly hadn’t expected to be using one of his attributes on him already, but the boy seemed so curious and he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying it to the fullest. Timmy looked completely fuckable and Armie wanted to devour him. The boy needed to learn, though.

He thumbed the wet slit in the tip of his cock and hissed, feeling how sensitive he was. He was losing a heavy amount of pre come and everything tingled.

“Goddamnit, Armie,” Timmy grumbled from across the bed and the man stopped all of his actions immediately.

“Hey,” he said, raising his voice only slightly and changing his tone. The boy’s eyes widened and he bit his lip, realizing what he had just said. “Do you want a spanking as well? Because I’d gladly bend you over and add that to your punishment.”

“No,” Timmy breathed, shaking slightly. “No, Sir.”

“Good,” Armie said, taking his cock in his fist again, pumping a little harder this time, a little faster. Timmy watched his movements closely, licking his lips while trying not to move too much. Armie could see how difficult it was for the boy and how painfully hard he must be. The cock ring was squeezing the life out of him and Armie loved the sight of it. He fisted himself steadily and parted his lips, little moans and grunts leaving his throat.

As Timmy witnessed Armie pleasure himself, his stomach twisted again. He was so very turned on, but he could also feel the slight rise of panic in his chest. The realization that he was tied up and completely at someone’s mercy just hit him like a ton of bricks and he suddenly wasn’t so sure anymore if he was ready for it. He wiggled his wrists and felt the harness pull on his restrained cock, making his breath hitch in his throat. The desperate need to have his arms free and be able to take some control came crashing down upon him and he could barely swallow down the sob he felt rising up in his throat.

“Stop,” he whispered, before clearing his throat and trying again. “Stop, Armie… I wanna stop.”

Armie let go of himself in a flash and crawled over to Timothée, taking the boy in his arms. He fiddled with the clasps of the cuffs and freed Timmy’s hands. The younger boy wrapped them around his neck immediately and Armie just held him, their chests pressed together and their breathing uneven and loud.

“It’s okay, I’m here. Talk to me, baby,” Armie whispered, pressing his lips to the side of Timmy’s head in a soothing kiss.

“I can’t do the harness, Armie,” Timmy said, his voice shaky and small. “It’s too much, I suddenly felt so helpless.”

“Here, come on, lay back,” Armie suggested quietly, letting Timmy stretch his legs and sit back, before he lowered him to his back on the mattress. He started undoing the clasps one by one, until the harness was only attached to Timothée by the cock ring. “Take a deep breath for me, baby.”

Timmy did as he was told and bit back a moan as Armie slowly and carefully slipped the metal ring off of him. He breathed a sigh of relief when Armie let the leather device fall to the floor over the edge of the bed. The man settled next to him on his side and cupped Timmy’s face, stroking back his hair, before letting his hand wander down to his wrists, rubbing them gently where the cuffs had been.

“Are you okay? Do you need anything?” Armie asked, pressing a kiss to Timmy’s forehead and pulling him a little closer. Timmy wrapped his arms around the man’s waist and buried his face in his chest.

“I don’t think I’m ready to give in to the control thing yet, Armie.”

Armie nodded and nuzzled Timmy’s hair, the fresh scent reminding him of their first few weeks together and how vulnerable he had been. The boy had grown immensely since then, but maybe he wasn’t quite ready for the entire package yet and Armie was eternally grateful that he had felt comfortable enough to tell him. Timmy’s comfort meant everything to him.

“It’s fine, baby. It’s completely fine, I would never force you,” he whispered. Timmy nodded against his chest and pressed a kiss to the warm skin.

“I know, I love you,” he said, pushing himself closer against his partner.

“I love you, too.” Armie stroked his back and closed his eyes. “Do you need some control back?” he asked. He could feel that Timmy was still hard against his thigh, but he was not going to risk for him to have a panic attack because he didn’t feel in control. The boy’s past had broken him in more ways than one and Armie realized that he needed to work on building his trust a bit more, before they could play like this again.

“Yeah,” Timmy breathed, before he looked up at Armie. “I think so.”

Armie leaned in and kissed him softly, before he broke away from their embrace and reached for the drawer of his nightstand again. He pulled out a condom and picked up the bottle of lubricant from where it was still lying in the sheets. Then, he sat back against the headboard and gestured for Timmy to come closer. The boy pushed himself up on his hands and crawled closer to Armie.

“You’re going on top. Set the pace and do what feels good, okay?” Armie tore the foil package open and took out the rubber, rolling it down over his erection. Timmy watched the scene with his lip between his teeth and wasn’t quite sure what his next move should be.

“Come here,” Armie requested quietly, gesturing for the boy to straddle his lap. Timmy threw his leg over both of Armie’s and sat on his thighs, putting his hands on the man’s shoulders. Armie picked up the bottle of lube and wet his fingers once again. “Can I prepare you, baby?” he asked, cupping Timmy’s cheek with his other hand. Tim leaned in and kissed him, the sudden gentleness of his partner completely melting his heart and the anxiety he had felt earlier.

“Of course,” he murmured against Armie’s lips. He lifted himself on his knees a little bit and felt Armie’s fingers slide along the crease of his ass, circling his opening for a second, before one of them pushed in. Timmy hissed and closed his eyes. He was getting more used to the feeling of something filling him and the sting of the intrusion, wasn’t as bad as it used to be. Armie’s finger slipped in to the last knuckle, moved around a bit and then curled, making small spots appear before Timmy’s eyes. He moaned loudly and pushed back against the finger. Armie merely smiled and let his finger explore for a while, before he added a second one.

“Okay?” he asked, watching Timmy’s reactions closely.

“Yeah,” the boy panted, opening up for Armie like it was his most natural instinct. Armie scissored his fingers and stretched the tight ring of muscles, before he added a third finger and pushed them in slowly. Timmy rocked himself back and forth, enjoying Armie’s touch. The fingers inside him curled upwards and hit his spot, sending red hot sparks through his limbs. His arms buckled and he quickly wrapped them around Armie’s neck, supporting himself on the man’s torso.

“I think you’re ready, Tim,” Armie stated, kissing the skin on the boy’s neck. Timmy shivered in his arms and nodded in agreement. He was more than ready. “I’m going to pull my fingers back and then I need you to sit up for me for a moment.”

Armie’s fingers slipped from his opening and the man took the lube again, wetting his sheathed cock. He threw the bottle away carelessly and held Timmy’s hips as the boy did as he was told. Armie slid one hand between them and took a hold of the base of his cock, steadying himself. He pressed the tip against Timmy’s entrance and looked up at his boyfriend. His eyes were wide, but the green pools were glazed over with lust and Armie saw the twinkle of trust behind them.

“Lean back, just go as slow as you need to,” Armie encouraged, stroking his left hand from Timmy’s hip to his thigh. Timothée nodded and sat back, feeling the head of Armie’s cock slip past the resistance of his tight ring of muscle.

“Nng,” he moaned, before rocking his hips back even more, letting Armie’s cock slip inside him until he was seated against the man’s thighs. He breathed a deep breath, wrapped his arms around Armie’s neck again and pressed their lips together, before he slowly started moving.

Armie parted his lips when Timmy’s tongue requested for entrance and he moaned into the kiss, letting the boy explore the inside of his mouth freely. His body was tight around him, clenching and unclenching around the base of his cock.

It didn’t take long for Timothée to pick up his pace, riding Armie with purpose now. He had to break the connection between their lips to gasp for air and Armie had the chance to take in the sight of the boy straddling his lap. His cock was hard and wet between them, rubbing up against Armie’s stomach and the man wished that he was bendy enough to lean in and take it into his mouth. Timmy moaned on top of him and threw his head back, moving faster.

“You look so good,” Armie told him, wrapping his hands around Timmy’s waist and stroking up and down along his sides. His thumbs caressed the boy’s nipples for a moment, pulling a throaty cry from Timmy’s mouth.

“Hmm, feels good… Oh!” Timmy slid his fingers into Armie’s hair and grabbed on to the blonde locks. Armie slipped his arms around the boy and pulled him closer. The tip of his boyfriend’s cock left a sticky trail on his abs and when Armie looked down between them, he could see that it was swollen and purple, ready to explode. Timmy was close. He pressed his mouth against Timmy’s ear and kissed the shell.

“So beautiful, I’m so proud of you,” he whispered. Timmy whimpered and rocked his hips back and forth even faster, desperate to finally get the release he wanted. Armie felt his own balls draw up tight against his body and he said the only thing he knew that would send Timmy over the edge immediately.

“I love you. Come for Daddy.”

Timmy cried out, tightened around him and his hips stuttered, before a thick, pearly white rope of come erupted from his cock and decorated Armie’s stomach. He pulled on Armie’s hair as more of his release streaked his partner’s skin and marked him as his own. The orgasm wrecked his body and went on for a long time. His body tightened almost unbearably and Armie bit his lip, muffled the loud scream of relief that bubbled in his chest and pushed up into it one more time, before he shot his heavy load into the condom. They held on to each other tightly, as they rode out their orgasms and eventually slumped against each other.

“Hold me,” Timmy murmured, tightening his grip on Armie’s neck. The man nodded silently and shifted them both to their sides. His now softening cock slipped free from Timmy’s entrance and he swiftly pulled the condom off, tying it into a knot and throwing it over the edge of the bed, before he pulled the boy close against his chest and held him.

“I’ll always hold you, no matter what,” he whispered, stroking the boy’s back and kissing the side of his head. “I’ll never let you go.”

“I love you, Armie,” Timmy whispered, before stealing one last kiss from his partner. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of the man’s neck, breathed deeply and let his body relax, feeling safe and warm in the arms of the man who loved him enough to let him be in control. To let him express his needs, let him set his boundaries. Despite Armie’s dominant side and the need to take care of the ones he loved, he was still willing to let him set the pace and that, to Timmy, was the most loving thing someone had ever done for him. It made him want to work extra hard on himself, for him to be able to let Armie take full control. He wanted to be able to let go.

The last thing he noticed, before he drifted off to sleep, was how Armie pulled the comforter over them both and started caressing his body, making sure his muscles wouldn’t cramp up during the night due to exertion. Timmy smiled and let himself lay there, all wet and sticky and completely relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me ♥   
> If you feel the need to yell at me personally, I am getmehighonmagic on Tumblr!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Armie invites Timmy to meet his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting this once a week, instead of twice, from now on. I notice that converting takes me longer because my headspace is off and I don't want to shoot myself in the foot by going through my chapters too fast, because the end still has yet to be written. I hope that doesn't disappoint too much. I really appreciate all of you from the bottom of my heart ♥

The sound of someone whimpering quietly awoke Armie from a deep sleep on Saturday morning. It took him a few seconds to fully understand where the whimpers were coming from, but when realization reached his brain, he turned around in the blink of an eye and watched Timmy closely for a moment. The boy was twisting and turning, his eyes squeezed shut as the quiet sounds left his throat. Armie reached for him and wrapped him up in his arms. He pressed his lips against his forehead and rubbed his back, soothing the boy as he stayed unconscious. Timmy visibly relaxed and sagged against his chest. His breathing was starting to even out and the whimpering eventually stopped. The pained expression on his face was replaced by a peaceful one, the corners of his mouth only slightly pulled up into a small smile. Armie closed his own eyes and squeezed the boy tighter against his chest.

He felt sad and angry about everything the boy had been through and was obviously still haunting him on some occasions. On top of all that, he felt guilty. What if their control play from last night was what had caused this reaction? If that was what had caused Tim to have a panic attack in his sleep, Armie would never forgive himself. He loved adding several forms of BDSM into his sex life, but if Timmy could never get used to it, he would gladly abandon it completely. Timmy was his priority now. He loved the boy and he would never put his well-being on the line.

With a sigh and a last kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead, Armie drifted off to sleep again, restless and light this time.

~*~

Timmy frowned and tried to bat away whatever it was that was touching his mouth, his eyes still closed and his brain still induced by sleep. When his mind caught up and his body started to feel more awake, he opened his eyes and grinned sleepily. Cupping the back of Armie’s head, which was still hovering over his, he pulled him closer again and kissed him passionately. Armie chuckled into the kiss and let his hand roam along Tim’s side, supporting himself on the other one. Timmy arched up into the touch and his heart fluttered. Armie made him feel so good and so loved, he wanted to scream it from the rooftops sometimes.

“Hmm, good morning,” Timmy murmured against Armie’s lips, running his hands through the man’s hair. Armie pecked his bottom lip a few times, teasingly tugging on it with his teeth, before he broke the kiss and pulled back. He smiled affectionately and stroked his thumb over Timmy’s cheek.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he whispered. Timmy blushed and averted his eyes, but he couldn’t keep the broad smile that broke out onto his face hidden.

“What time is it?” he asked, fiddling with a strand of gold at the nape of Armie’s neck between his fingers.

“Nine-thirty,” Armie answered, pressing another kiss to Tim’s full lips. “I’ve prepared us a bath, will you join me?”

Timmy’s eyes brightened and he nodded enthusiastically. Armie grinned and scooped him up in his arms, lifting him off the bed. Timmy shrieked and wrapped his arms around Armie’s neck as the man walked him to the bathroom. They were both still stark naked from the night before and Armie lowered him into the warm water without stalling any further. He stepped over the edge of the tub and sank into the water himself, spreading his legs and pulling Timmy between them, letting him rest against his chest. He slipped his arms around the boy’s waist and let them slide over his skin, while pressing soft, loving kisses against his ear and jaw. Timmy hummed and closed his eyes, enjoying Armie’s ministrations.

“Why are you being so sweet to me?” he mumbled, smiling when Armie nuzzled his neck.

“Because I think you deserve it,” the man answered. “I’m also taking you out for breakfast after this, because I have a question to ask you and I want to spoil you a bit before I do.” His voice lowered and Timmy thought he could even hear a nervous tremble in his tone.

“What kind of question?” He looked up at Armie and brought his hand up to run it over his beard. Armie smiled and kissed Timmy’s fingers when they skimmed over his lips.

“Don’t worry about it just yet. Relax for a bit, baby,” he said, tightening his hold on his boyfriend. Timmy nodded and cuddled up against his partner, closing his eyes as the man held him. He silently enjoyed Armie’s fingers running up and down his torso and pulling all of the tension from his body.

Armie held the door open for Tim, when they entered the fancy restaurant later that morning. He scanned the restaurant and spotted an empty booth by the window. With a hand on his lower back, he ushered Timmy to the table and let him take a seat, before he slid in next to him. Timmy grinned - happy that Armie had chosen to sit next to him, instead of across from him - and squeezed the man’s hand. Armie smiled affectionately and pressed a kiss to his hair, before he picked up the menu and opened it.

“What are you in the mood for, baby?” he asked, putting the menu between them, so that the boy could take a look as well.

“Hmm,” Tim hummed, letting his eyes roam over the various choices on the paper. “I want eggs,” he said. “Oh and maybe some fruits as well!” Armie nodded with a smile and turned the page. “Oh my God, they have Nutella mini pancakes? Yeah, I want those as well.”

“Timothée,” Armie snickered, looking up at his boyfriend. The curly haired beauty smiled sheepishly.

“Is that too much?” he asked, blushing slightly.

“No, not at all,” Armie said, stroking Timmy’s cheek for a second. “You can get whatever you want, you know that. I just love how big your appetite is.”

“Are you sure?” Timmy asked, pouting a little. Armie smiled and kissed him full on the lips, taking the boy’s breath away for a moment.

“Absolutely,” he said, when he had put some distance between them again. He nodded at the waitress, who came over to their table and pulled her notepad from her apron. 

“Good morning, what can I get you two?” she asked, smiling sweetly at Armie. Timmy had no idea where it came from, but he had the sudden urge to growl at her and he shifted a little closer to his man, sliding his hand over Armie’s under arm.

“I would like two portions of scrambled eggs with cheese, two portions of Nutella mini pancakes and a big bowl of mixed fruits. What do you want to drink, baby?” Armie turned to Timmy and shot him a knowing grin. The boy smiled cheekily and looked up at the waitress. 

“A vanilla latte and a glass of orange juice, please,” he said, batting his long, dark eyelashes. 

“And a cappuccino,” Armie added.

“Coming right up,” the girl murmured, before she left to put their orders in. Armie laughed and turned to his boyfriend, pinching his side.

“Why didn’t you just pee on me to mark your territory?” 

“I’m not into that kinda thing,” Timmy said, a sickeningly sweet smile on his face as he shrugged playfully.

“God, I love you,” Armie laughed, as he slid his arm around Timmy’s shoulders and pulled him close.

Timmy sipped his latte and studied Armie quietly, as the man scooped up the last remnants of his eggs. Timmy had wolfed down his food like he hadn’t eaten in a week, blaming it on the exercise he had had the night before. They hadn’t really talked much throughout breakfast, but he found out that they didn’t need to. Their silence was comfortable and the few kisses they had shared whenever their mouths had been empty, had kept him quite satisfied. He was still very curious to what Armie wanted to ask him, though and as their breakfast came to an end, he was starting to get impatient.

“Armz?” he asked, setting down his cup. The older man placed his knife and fork on his empty plate, wiped his mouth with his napkin and turned to him with a smile, as he chewed the last bite of his food. Timmy’s stomach felt warm and he knew that it wasn't the food he had consumed. “What did you want to ask me?”

“Oh, right,” Armie said, swallowing his food. “Well, my mother called me on Wednesday, to remind me of my brother’s birthday. He’s turning twenty-eight today and they’re celebrating tonight. I’m supposed to be there at six.”

Timothée nodded and looked down at his hands, recomposing himself, before he turned back to Armie and forced a smile. “Congratulations,” he said, his voice soft and insecure. He knew that he shouldn’t have had false hope. As serious as his relationship with Armie was, the man probably thought that it was still too early for him to meet his parents and as hard as he tried to understand, it still stung a little. He wanted all of Armie. He was already thinking of what he would make himself for dinner that night, when Armie cupped his cheek.

“Hey, why the sad face?” he asked, a concerned frown between his brows. 

“Do you want me to go home tonight?” Timmy asked, fiddling with the edge of the tablecloth. 

“What? Home?” Armie lifted Timmy’s face by his chin and chuckled. “Baby, I wanted to ask if you want to come with me. I want you to meet my family,” he said, giving Tim a reassuring smile. The boy perked up and a smile started to form on his face again, slowly widening.

“Really?” he asked, scooting closer to Armie.

“My mother is probably already waiting for you with all of my baby pictures spread out on the coffee table,” Armie said, groaning in mock annoyance. 

“I would love to come with you,” Timmy said, wiggling in his seat. He couldn’t believe that he was going to meet Armie’s parents. He had never been in a relationship where it had gotten to that stage and that made him somewhat grateful. It made the entire experience with Armie extra special.

“I’m glad,” Armie smiled. “So, we-,”

“Wait!” Timmy shot up in his seat, his eyes widening in sudden panic. He turned to Armie and grabbed his hand. “What should I wear?!”

~*~

“Armie, maybe I shouldn’t have put this on. I don’t know…”

Timmy fiddled with the button of his suit jacket as he stood on the doorstep of the large house where Armie’s parents lived, a combination of nerves and excitement fluttering in his stomach. Armie had taken him shopping after they had paid for breakfast. Not because he thought that Tim needed something new to wear, but because he knew the boy would feel more secure if he did have a new outfit. That being said, Timmy loved shopping, so it wouldn’t have done any harm. His boyfriend had found a really nice pair of black, tight fitting jeans. While he had been in the fitting room, Armie had given him a tight, neon yellow turtleneck sweater through the curtain. He had seen the thing on a mannequin and had gone looking for it through the racks of clothing like a mad man. As soon as he had seen the fabric and pictured his boyfriend in it, a warm swirl had spread through his stomach and he absolutely needed Timmy to try it on. When he had emerged from the fitting room, Armie had had difficulty swallowing and he had only just been able to suppress a soft moan. He wasn’t usually easily distracted, but Timmy looked absolutely stunning and Armie wanted to eat him. The entire outfit fit him like a glove and showed off his figure nicely. 

When they had gotten home, Timmy had put the outfit back on and combined it with a thin, silver necklace and his favorite rings on his fingers. He had slipped his feet into a pair of leather boots, stuffing the legs of his jeans into them. He had gone into the bathroom to fix his hair and clean up his face and when he had emerged, Armie hadn’t been able to restrain himself. He had slipped his arms around the boy, cupping his firm behind as he kissed him senseless. It had left Timmy breathless, in need or a new coating of lip balm and more than a little proud of the way he looked.

Now, though, as they waited for someone to open the door, he was starting to question himself again. What if these people weren’t as open-minded as their son was? What if they disapproved of him and told Armie to find someone better? He knew Armie could easily get someone better. Someone who wasn’t so worried about his skin and who cared more about being masculine and tough. Armie could easily find someone better, but Timmy didn’t want him to. He wanted Armie and he wanted him forever.

“Don’t worry so much, babe. You look amazing and your outfit is perfect. I can assure you that my parents are the least judgemental people you will ever meet,” Armie said, rubbing a hand over Tim’s back. The boy took a deep breath and looked up at Armie.

“Promise?” he whispered.

“You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen and I won’t leave you,” Armie reassured him in the same soft tone. Timmy smiled and stole a quick kiss. Just as they parted and shared a loving gaze, the front door clicked open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of an asshole, aren't I?


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Armie's parents approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesdaaaaaay! ♥ Thank you so much for the love, people, I appreciate the shiiiiit out of you! x

“You weren’t exaggerating,” was the first thing that came out of Dru’s mouth, after she had opened the door and studied Timmy closely. She grinned at Armie and he threw her that same shit-eating grin back.

“Told you,” he said, slipping his arm around Timmy’s waist. The boy looked back and forth between them and frowned, his mouth slightly ajar in confusion.

“What? Exaggerating about what? Armie, what?” he finally stammered, staring up at his partner.

“He may have called you ‘mind-numbingly beautiful’ a few times when we spoke on the phone,” Dru said, chuckling quietly when she noticed Timmy’s cheeks flushing. She took a step forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from Armie and into the house. “Come in, dear. Let me introduce you. I’m Dru, by the way.” Tim looked over his shoulder at Armie, who shrugged in amusement as the woman took his boyfriend further into the house, but he followed them closely.

“Mom,” Armie said, catching up with them. He slid his arm around Timmy’s waist again and pulled him into his own personal space. “Let him adjust for a bit,” he said, cocking his eyebrow. Dru looked at him, before something seemed to click and she let go of Timmy’s hand.

“Of course. I’m sorry, dear,” she said, looking slightly guilty.

“No, it’s fine!” Timmy looked up at his partner and smiled at him, a little twinkle in his eyes. “Armz, it’s fine.”

And it really was. The woman radiated a sense of motherly warmth, something that he hadn’t felt in years. It made him feel instantly at ease and the fact that Armie was just as warm and welcome as his mother, made his heart flutter. She felt like home.

“Are you sure?” Armie rubbed his back and studied his eyes, searching for any signs that Timmy felt uncomfortable. He had promised himself that he would take care of his baby and Timmy wasn’t used to family gatherings and being loved unconditionally. There was a chance that this wouldn’t come natural to him and that he wouldn’t be able to believe that he was welcome - that he was enough. But Timmy merely smiled and nodded.

“Feels nice,” he whispered. Armie grinned slightly and ducked down to steal a kiss from Tim. Then, the boy turned back to Armie’s mother and smiled. “Thank you for having me,” he said softly, a tad shy.

“It is our absolute pleasure, sweetheart,” Dru said, taking his hand again. “Come, let me introduce you to Michael.”

Timmy followed the kind woman into the kitchen, where a man with a truthful smile was stirring into a pot at the stove. His hair was blonde, slightly graying at the sides and came down to below his ears. He was just as tan and tall as Armie was and Timmy noticed that his partner and his father had a lot of similarities. As he heard their footsteps, the man turned around, his smile widening when his eyes fell on Armie.

“You,” he said, striding over to Armie and enveloping him into a bear hug. “Have been away for too long.”

Armie hugged his father and patted his back, smiling at Timmy over the man’s shoulder. His father had always been a very loving, patient man. They had a strong connection, even though there had been some trouble along the way. His father forgave and forgot, at least when it came to his children and Armie was grateful for that. He missed the man a lot when work got too busy for him to visit every now and then.

“I missed you, too, Dad,” Armie chuckled, pulling back from his father.

“Now let me be a civilized human being and introduce myself to the gorgeous young man you’ve brought,” Michael said, turning to Timmy with a big grin. He offered his hand to Tim and the boy shook it eagerly.

“I’m Timothée,” he said, his voice a little hoarse. The nerves were still there, but they were fading to the background a little, fortunately.

“I’m Michael, nice to meet you,” the man said, the big smile still adorning his face. Timmy couldn’t help but be a little overwhelmed by the entire atmosphere now. As loving and warm as it felt to be in a house with a real family that seemed to care for each other and love each other like family was supposed to, it was starting to make him feel slightly dejected as well. He would have given everything to have the same kind of stable family life as Armie did.

Armie seemed to notice and stepped closer to Timmy, providing him with the strength and support he seemed to need. He gave Timmy’s waist a slight squeeze and caught his attention, the boy’s watery eyes shifting up to lock gazes with him.

“A bit too much?” he asked quietly. Timmy pressed his nose against his shoulder and closed his eyes, nodding almost invisibly. Armie wrapped his arms around him and pressed him against his chest, kissing the top of his head. He looked over at his parents and noticed that they were both wearing the same concerned frown. Armie shook his head and rubbed Timmy’s back, silently telling his parents that he would be okay. He had told his mother a bit of Tim’s past when they had spoken on the phone. He had been afraid that this would happen; that it had been so long for him to feel these emotions that he would become a bit teary eyed.

Dru stepped forward and placed her hand on Timmy’s shoulder. The boy pulled his face from Armie’s chest and shifted his gaze to the woman, shyly tucking a curl behind his ear.

“Can I distract you with an album full of Armie’s most embarrassing baby pictures?” she offered, snickering at the look on Armie’s face.

“I can’t believe you’re actually doing this,” he groaned, throwing his head back in defeat. Timmy giggled quietly.

“Well, you were a cute, clumsy baby,” she said, petting his cheek. “So, what do you say, Tim?”

“I’d love that,” Timmy answered right away. She hooked her arm through his and ushered him into the living room.

Thirty minutes later, Timmy was still flipping through the photo albums, cooing over how cute and fat Armie was as a baby. Dru merely laughed with him and told him little stories that were behind some of the pictures. Viktor had shown up a few minutes ago and had introduced himself to Timmy, while he gave Armie the thumbs up behind his back. But then again, Armie thought, Timmy was easy to fall for.

The three men were now standing at the counter in the kitchen, nursing a beer while they watched the scene in the living room develop.

“He seems very young,” Michael commented, watching the smile on Timmy’s face widen every time he turned a page.

“Yeah, he’s nineteen,” Armie murmured, taking a sip of his drink.

“What is it with you and those big-ass age gaps?” Viktor asked, bumping his brother’s shoulder teasingly. Armie shrugged and bit back a grin.

“Honestly, I don’t care about age. Look at him,” he said, gesturing to his boyfriend. As if the boy noticed that he was talking about him, he turned around for a second and threw him one of his big bright smiles. Armie’s heart fluttered and he grinned back.

“I see what you mean,” his father snorted, patting Armie’s shoulder, before he went back to the stove.

After Michael was done in the kitchen, he had called everyone into the dining room for dinner. They were now seated at the large dining room table, happily chewing on their food. There wasn’t much conversation going on, since Michael really knew how to work the kitchen. His food had rendered them all speechless, especially Timmy, who could appreciate a tasty meal like nothing else in life. They had even taken the fact that he was a vegetarian into consideration. Michael had provided him with a large variation of steamed vegetables, three different kinds of potatoes to choose from and a cheese schnitzel the size of his hand. Timmy’s mouth had watered immediately and he was trying to remember his table manners as he ate everything at once. Armie chuckled quietly in his seat next to him and Timmy blushed, casting him a shy glance, before he swallowed his mouth-full and shrugged.

“It’s really good,” he said softly.

“I can see that, baby,” Armie replied, briefly stroking his cheek in adoration. He was about to turn back to his own plate, when a hand slapped the back of his head. He gasped in shock and turned to the owner of the hand.

“Let the boy eat,” his father scolded him with a grin. Armie cocked his eyebrow and answered his father’s grin with one of his own, but didn’t say anything as he turned back to his plate. Timmy frowned, feeling his chest tighten. This was a completely different side of Armie that he hadn’t seen before. His partner had been a very dominant person, in the absolute best way. He was straight forward, honest, unapologetic and very loving. He took care of him and every one of his needs, but he made sure that Tim knew that he was in charge. The younger boy was perfectly fine with that, happy even. He didn’t want to be in charge and he loved it when Armie coddled him. 

However, this side of Armie was something he had not expected to ever come up. Armie wasn’t dominant in front of his father, he didn’t speak up and he didn’t use a witty comeback the way he usually would. Armie let his father be in charge and despite the fact that it was a little disturbing to witness, it also made Timmy’s heart swell in his chest. It was something he could appreciate, to see Armie like this. In a way, it made him slightly more ‘normal’ and where Timmy had thought that he couldn’t possibly love the man more than he already did, it turned out that he actually could. 

He put his fork down and grabbed the napkin from his lap to wipe the corners of his mouth. When he put it back, he discreetly shifted his hand over to Armie’s thigh and squeezed the tout muscle, rubbing his thumb over the fabric of Armie’s slacks. The man didn’t look up, but he shifted his knee and gently pressed it against Timmy’s. A small smile formed around his lips as he chewed and Tim knew that he understood what he had meant to say. When the younger man brought his hands back to the table and picked up his fork again, Armie shifted his own hand and stroked his pinky over Timmy’s for a moment. _I love you, too._

“I heard that you want to be an actor, Tim,” Dru spoke up, smiling a warm smile and her eyes squinted a little. Timmy could definitely see Armie in her and he nodded shyly.

“Yeah, I’m in my second year of college,” he answered, his cheeks a little flushed. He had been so nervous to meet these people and tell them things about himself. He was well aware of the fact that he was different and that people didn’t always know how to accept that. So far, Armie’s parents seemed to be perfectly fine with who he was and he couldn’t begin to describe how grateful that made him feel. He wanted to be in Armie’s life for as long as he was allowed.

“Any exciting projects coming up?” she asked, taking a bite of her broccoli. 

“I just completed an English exam and for the next one I have to write, cast and direct a screenplay, which I think I underestimated a little,” he said, wincing at all the work he still had to do. He didn’t have to look for people outside of school to cast in his play, they were allowed to work together as classmates, but directing something just wasn’t his thing.

“That sounds really interesting,” Dru said, her eyes twinkling. “I would love to see some of your work.” She grinned widely at Timmy. Armie laughed beside him and threw an arm over the back of his chair. Timmy smiled and leaned into him out of habit. 

“My mother loves movies and theater, she would kill to help you out,” Viktor stated from across the table, chuckling slightly. Timmy just smiled and took it all in. He couldn’t remember a time in his life where he had spent dinner with someone other than Saoirse and felt as comfortable as he did now. It was still a tough pill to swallow, to be reminded of the fact that he had never had this kind of family life, but he truly felt welcome here and he couldn’t help but think that he could get used to this.

~*~

When Timmy curled up against Armie’s warm body that night, he released a happy sigh and wrapped an arm around the man’s waist. He felt satisfied and tired, but not tired enough to go to sleep yet. After finishing their dinner with Armie’s parents, they had gone into the living room with coffee and a piece of warm chocolate cake that Timmy savored like a true chocolate lover. They had chatted about any and everything for a good two hours more, before Armie had finally asked him if he was ready to go home. They had left with a bag full of leftovers, several tight hugs from Dru and with the promise that they would visit again soon.

After they had arrived home, Armie had put the leftovers in the fridge, before he had taken Timmy upstairs for a quick shower. Apparently feeling the urge to take care of his baby, he had gently washed Timmy’s curls and massaged his scalp, before he had moved on to his body. Timmy had let him do it all, enjoying the man’s touches with his eyes closed. Afterwards, he had gently toweled him off, before retreating to bed.

“Anything on your mind?” Armie asked, running a soft hand through Timmy’s damp hair. The boy shook his head against Armie’s bare chest and pressed a small kiss to his skin.

“Just happy,” he said quietly. “Wish we could do this every day.”

Armie nodded and bit the inside of his cheek, before he decided that he was just going to do it.

“Maybe we should talk about that now,” he suggested. Timmy slowly pushed himself up on his elbow and looked up at him, his eyes wide and his lips slightly parted.

“About doing this every day?” he asked, frowning a little.

“Yeah, about our living arrangements.” Armie tucked a dark lock behind the boy’s ear and smiled. He silently scolded himself for feeling nervous like he did. He had never lost his composure as much as he did when he was with Tim. He had always been the one who took care of everything. He worked hard and he took care of his boyfriends, because that’s just what he did. He was a Caregiver, dominant and controlling, but in the best way. No one had ever managed to make him reconsider his actions or feelings, but Timmy had turned him into a big softy.

“I mean, yeah… maybe, but… Hmm,” Timmy mumbled, ducking his head with a furious blush on his cheeks. Armie smiled affectionately and lifted his face by gently taking a hold of his chin. 

“Would you like to live with me? Here?” he asked, casting Timmy a warm gaze. The boy bit his lip and seemed to think about that for a moment. Armie ran his thumb over his bottom lip and gently pulled it free from between his teeth. He cocked his eyebrow and Timmy smiled sheepishly.

“Armz, I…” Tim took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, I would love that,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you all feeling okay? Still healthy? Please stay safe; for yourself and others ♥


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy makes a bit of a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys soooooo much for all the love and support! ♥ Ready for some excitement?

“Hammer, get your ass to that meeting!” Armie’s boss shouted at him on Monday morning, as he passed him in the hallway. The man’s voice was so loud in his ear that Armie almost dropped his phone. The device had buzzed in his pocket as he was locking the door to his office behind him, the screen lighting up with a text from his boyfriend. He managed to catch it in time and put his keys in his pocket.

“Be right there, Sir!” Armie answered, before he quickly opened the text. Timmy had sent him a voice message and he quickly scanned the hallway for any eavesdroppers, before he turned his volume down and brought the phone to his ear, pressing ‘play’.

_“Armz, guess what?”_ Timmy’s sultry voice sounded in his ear. _“My professor called in sick, so I have a day off. I’m going to have lunch with a few girls from class, but I wanted to let you know that I’ve been thinking about you. Or, well…”_ The boy paused and giggled quietly. Armie’s stomach grew hot immediately. _“More along the lines of sitting on your cock the way I did last Friday. I guess that will have to wait a little longer, though. Okay, gotta go, love you!”_

The older man groaned and closed his eyes in frustration. He loved that Timmy had come out of his shell over the past couple of weeks and he could definitely appreciate it when he got a little freaky, but this was not the right timing. He could feel his cock twitch in his pants as he recalled the moment that Timmy had described and he shook his head to get rid of the images, but the damage had already been done. He took a deep breath, slid his phone back in his pocket and shuffled to the elevator on heavy legs. Tim was going to pay for this.

~*~

Timmy sipped his caramel macchiato and laughed at the blonde girl across from him, as she told him and her two friends animatedly about how her boyfriend had been the victim of her make-up practice. The poor guy had been forced to sit through an entire session of her putting pink and glitter all over his face and she said that he had looked like a unicorn in the end.

When Tim had walked into the classroom that morning, the principal had been there and when they had all taken a seat, he had announced that their regular professor had called in sick and that it was impossible for them to find a replacement for her, so he had given them the day off. Timmy had originally planned to just go home and do some homework or something, try to distract himself a little. He really just wanted to go to Armie, but he knew the man was at work. Before he had had the chance to walk out of the classroom, the three girls had pulled on his sleeve and invited him to go out for lunch with them. He didn’t really have any friends, aside from Saoirse and Lexi, so the invitation had taken him by surprise, but he had agreed immediately.

His phone vibrated from where he had left it on the table and the screen lit up with Armie’s name, indicating that the man was calling him. A wide grin spread out over his face and he could feel his cheeks flush a little. He had left the man a slightly naughty message before he had left with the girls and he had a feeling that Armie was going to scold him for it. It made his stomach roll in desire.

“Is that the hubby?” Anna, the girl with the red hair next to him asked, wiggling her eyebrows. The other girls giggled and sneaked a glance at Timmy’s phone.

“Yeah, I have to pick up, hold on,” he mumbled, his cheeks heating up even more by the second. He swiped the screen of his phone and brought it to his ear. “Armz, hi,” he said, trying to sound as normal as possible, even though he knew that he might be in a little bit of trouble.

_“Pull your pants down.”_

Timmy swallowed thickly and threw his company an awkward glance, making sure they couldn’t overhear what Armie said on the other end of the line, but the girls were chatting away happily and didn’t seem to be paying attention to his phone conversation.

“I… I can’t, I’m still out with-,”

_“I don’t care where you are,”_ Armie growled into his ear. _“Excuse yourself. Find a bathroom and pull your pants down. No backtalk, Timothée.”_

Timmy whimpered quietly and turned his face to the window to hide his expression. Apparently, Armie could not find any sympathy in him to understand Tim’s situation, because he spoke up again, his voice low and gravely.

_“Your little dirty mouth made me rock hard in the middle of a very important meeting and now I’m standing in a bathroom with my cock in my hand and all I want is to hear you moan my name.”_

“Oh God,” Timmy gasped, throwing a hand over his face to recompose himself, before he got up from his seat and turned to the girls. “Sorry, I… I just need to, yeah… I’ll be right back,” he stuttered apologetically.

_“Faster,”_ Armie commanded and Timmy hurried to the bathroom, checking to see if it was free, before he locked the door behind him and exhaled a shuddery breath. His erection was straining against the fabric of his jeans and he briefly palmed himself, gripping his phone a little tighter.

“I’m alone,” he softly stated, waiting for Armie’s orders.

_“Are your pants down?”_ Armie asked, breathing heavily.

“Not yet,” Timmy confessed, still feeling slightly uneasy by the idea of jerking off in a public bathroom.

_“Push them down, or so help me, God, I will find you and spank your pretty little ass so hard, you won’t be able to sit down through the rest of your lunch,”_ his partner hissed through the phone, causing a hot shiver to run up and down Timmy’s spine. It was tempting to finally find out what being spanked by Armie was like, but he didn’t want it to be at Starbucks, so he silently obeyed and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing the denim down around his thighs. He slid the waistband of his underwear down over his crotch, until they were bunched around his thighs as well and his cock sprang free.

“Naked,” he whispered, not trusting his voice at the moment. Armie panted on the other end of the line and Timmy could hear the frustration in it. He was almost a hundred percent sure he was going to be punished later and it made his stomach twist with anxious excitement.

_“Stroke it,”_ Armie firmly told him. _“Fast and hard. This needs to be quick.”_

Timmy couldn’t agree more, considering that his classmates were waiting for him. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and pulled his foreskin back, hissing at the contact. He leaned back against the wall and braced himself steadily on his legs, before he started to stroke in earnest. He could hear Armie do the same, his grunts low and arousing in his ear. Knowing that he had turned Armie on so bad that he had to resign to masturbating at work made his chest flutter, his stomach tighten and his balls throb. Armie was just as easily aroused by him as the other way around and that was a pretty superior feeling for Tim.

The first drops of pre come caught him by surprise. He hadn’t even been stroking himself for a full minute and he was already close to orgasm. Armie’s voice was low as he grunted his pleasure and Timmy shuddered, moving his fist even faster over the length of his cock.

“Armie,” he panted, thumbing the wet slit of his cock. His balls drew up tight between his legs and he was reaching the point of no return.

_“Come,”_ Armie told him sternly. He was slightly out of breath and he sounded like he was holding back, trying to muffle his louder moans. Timmy shivered and pushed himself forward, standing in front of the toilet. He braced himself against the wall in front of him with the hand that was still holding his phone and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. His legs started quivering, his toes curled in his sneakers and his balls pulsed violently between his thighs, as the orgasm crashed over him in hot waves.

“Armie, Armie, Armie,” he chanted, shooting thick spurts of come into the toilet bowl. He milked himself through his orgasm until the tingling feeling started to subside. Pushing himself back to lean against the wall, he brought his phone back to his ear again, just in time to hear Armie grunt heavily with the relief of his own orgasm.

_“God, baby,”_ he moaned, panting into Timmy’s ear through the phone. Timmy smirked with his eyes closed and a flush all over his face and neck. He loved that he could make Armie lose control every once in a while.

“Sounds like that felt really good,” he mumbled, chuckling quietly. He took a piece of toilet paper and wiped his hand semi clean, doing the same to his manhood, before he threw the balled up paper in the toilet and flushed it. Then, he pulled up his underwear and his jeans.

_“It did,”_ he heard Armie agree, as he buttoned up his jeans.

“I’m glad.” He went over to the sink and crammed his phone between his ear and shoulder, so that he could wash his hands.

_“You shouldn’t be, because this little stunt still earned you your first punishment. I’m picking you up at eight,”_ Armie said and Timmy could tell that he was serious. He swallowed and threw himself a cautious glance in the mirror above the sink. His cheeks were still red, his hair slightly tousled and his bottom lip red from biting it unconsciously. On top of that, he now looked guilty and anxious as well. Good job, Tim.

“Yes, Daddy,” he whispered, turning the faucet off and drying his hands on a paper towel.

_“Good boy. Love you,”_ Armie told him, his tone a little softer now and Timmy could feel his chest warm up again.

“I love you, too,” he answered, before he ended the phone call and slipped the device in his pocket. He fixed his hair, took a deep breath and left the bathroom, going back to his company on shaky legs.

~*~

“Sersh?” Timmy called through the apartment when he came home that afternoon. He knew his friend had had an early shift and would likely be home already. Throwing his backpack on the couch and his coat over the back of it, he headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of water. He unscrewed the cap and took a sip, walking back into the living room.

“I’m just getting dressed, I’ll be out in a minute!” Saoirse’s voice sounded from her room. Timmy smiled and sat down on the couch, pulling his phone from his pocket. He unlocked the screen and opened his Instagram app, scrolling through his feed for a moment.

Only a few seconds later, he heard footsteps coming into the living room and he turned around to face his friend with a smile on his face. 

“Hi,” he greeted. Saoirse smiled and ran a hand through her still damp locks. Timmy chuckled as he took in his best friend’s appearance. She was only clad in a pair of shorts and tank top, small droplets of water from her recent shower dripping down over her collar bones. 

“What are you laughing at?” she asked, bending over the couch to ruffle Timmy’s hair. The boy shrieked and batted her hand away. 

“Nothing,” he said, throwing a grin over his shoulder, before he went back to his phone. “Just that the person who is going to end up with you, is gonna be a lucky bastard.”

“Thanks,” Saoirse laughed, before she went into the kitchen to grab herself something to drink as well. Timmy sighed happily and sank back into the cushions. He had meant what he said. He could totally picture someone falling for her like crazy. The girl was attractive and incredibly caring. 

“What’s for dinner?” Timmy asked, when his friend plopped down on the couch next to him, pulling her legs up under her butt. She shrugged and sipped her water.

“I thought that we could order in, I don’t feel like cooking,” she answered. Timmy grinned.

“Yeah, perfect,” he said, putting his phone back in his pocket. “Oh, Armie is picking me up at eight. I think I’m staying the night.” He bit his lip after his announcement, trying to keep himself from blurting out the real reason that Armie was picking him up for.

“You think?” Saoirse asked, frowning a little. “You’re not sure? Why is he picking you up anyway? Don’t you have school tomorrow?”

Timmy fiddled with his fingers, picking his nails and Saoirse immediately sat up a little straighter. Tim was very particular about keeping his hands tidy and would never allow himself to pick his nails, unless he was insecure or nervous about something. It made her feel on edge and she tried to read Timmy’s facial expression, but the boy stubbornly kept his head down.

“I mean, I’m pretty sure I’m sleeping over. He’s just… Well, we… Hmm,” Timmy interrupted himself and swallowed thickly, cursing himself for not being able to come up with a good lie. He hated lying to Saoirse and he just wanted to tell her about the details of his relationship, but he knew he had to discuss that with Armie first. “I have school tomorrow, but I just wanna sleep with him,” he finally said, his voice soft and slightly trembling.

Saoirse scooted closer and grabbed Timmy’s face, turning his head towards her. She cocked an eyebrow and connected her eyes with Timmy’s insecure gaze. The boy bit his lip again and forced a smile.

“You’re keeping something from me,” Saoirse stated. It wasn’t even a question and Timmy knew that hoping that Saoise would fall for his bullshit was pointless. They knew each other way too well for that. He sighed and took her hand in his.

“I’m gonna tell you everything soon, okay? I need to talk to Armie first.” He was honest, he really wanted to tell Saoirse everything and he needed to talk to Armie for his permission to do that, as soon as possible.

“Is he good to you?” his friend asked, portraying her ever concerned self. Timmy really was lucky to have a friend like Saoirse and he smiled reassuringly.

“Very good. He spoils me, to be honest,” he told her with certainty in his voice and it was true. Armie showed him so much love and took care of him like no one ever had before. Saoirse studied his face for a moment longer, before she nodded and sat back again.

“Okay, good. You’re going to talk to me, though,” she demanded with stern eyes like a big, overprotective sister. “This week.”

Timmy nodded, took a shuddery breath and exhaled in relief. He had avoided the topic for now, but his friend wasn’t going to let him forget. He had to talk to Armie. If anyone deserved to know the truth, it was Saoirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Timmy... What did you do?


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy gets what he deserves _and_ what he really wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I forgot to post yesterday! *cries* I'm just... mentally unstable, lol! I hope this will make up for it. Everyone thank you so much for the overwhelming support, you're all incredible! ♥

Timmy swallowed thickly as he sat in the passenger seat of Armie’s car that night, his duffel bag on the floor between his feet. His partner had picked him up at eight sharp and they were now making their way to Armie’s house. With every passing minute, Timmy’s nerves grew and his stomach clenched in anxiety, knowing what was likely to come. _Spankings._

_I will not interrupt Daddy when he’s working._

Timmy had broken a rule. Not just a rule, but one that Armie valued very much. His work was important and Timmy was well aware of that. He had just wanted to tease Armie a little, but when he really thought about it, he could recall the few times where his big mouth had caused him a warning and he shivered again. Maybe he had had this coming. Even people like Armie had limits and he had obviously crossed them. Despite the fact that Timmy had been curious about the punishments for a few weeks now, he was also dreading it. Would it hurt? Would Armie take care of him afterwards? Would he still allow Timmy to get close to him? Would he even want to get close to him? What if he couldn’t take it? Would he have to leave Armie?

It was driving him insane, the suspense of not knowing what was going to happen, almost more so than the curiosity that bubbled in his chest. He bit his lip and tried to distract himself by studying their surroundings. Passing trees, the streetlights that weren’t on yet, more expensive cars that were parked along the sidewalk the closer they came to Armie’s house…

“Stop biting your lip,” Armie told him, his voice soft but stern and Timmy obeyed immediately, letting it slip from the grip between his teeth. 

“Why does that bother you so much?” he asked, genuinely curious. It earned him a quick, sideward glance, before Armie sighed and turned his blinker on, taking a right turn.

“It doesn’t bother me, it makes me want to ravage you,” the man answered, rubbing a hand over his beard. Timmy blushed and twirled a dark curl through his fingers.

“Oh,” he whispered, right before Armie brought the car to a halt, parking it in front of his house. Timmy silently encouraged himself to let go of his anxiety. He was certain that Armie would never hurt him to the point where he wouldn’t be able to take it and he knew he deserved the punishment. He just had to figure out if provoking Armie was worth the pain.

“Okay, listen, baby,” Armie spoke up when he had killed the engine. Timmy looked up at him and felt his stomach twist pleasantly. Armie was looking right at him with a fire in his eyes that Timmy hadn’t seen before. _Dominance._ Even though he was using an endearment and his voice was soft and gentle, Tim knew that he was walking on thin ice.

“I’m listening,” Timmy breathed submissively. He didn’t want to make things worse for himself.

“When we go in, we are going to go up to the bathroom and take a thorough shower. I need your muscles to relax as much as possible, okay?”

Timmy nodded and averted his eyes, looking down at his fingers, fiddling in his lap.

“Is that usually how this goes?” he wondered out loud. He knew that this was punishment and that Armie wasn’t amused with the stunt he had pulled that afternoon, but for an act so authoritative, the man was being so caring. Timmy was a little confused.

“No,” Armie answered with a small sigh. “But this is your first time and I need to make sure I don’t cross a line that has you running away from me. I love you a whole lot more than the people I have dated in the past and I’m willing to take more time and have more patience with you.”

Timmy’s heart actually flipped in his chest and he couldn’t help but smile. He unbuckled himself and flung his arms around Armie’s neck, hugging him tightly. He pressed a kiss to his bearded cheek and breathed in his scent. It instantly made him feel safe and suddenly he was sure that he could do this. That he could take the punishment and be the man that Armie wanted him to be. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, nuzzling Armie’s neck. The man chuckled quietly, the air around them light and a lot less tense.

“Go warm up the shower while I lock down the house, I’ll join you in a minute,” he told him, placing a quick kiss against Timmy’s forehead, before he pulled back from their embrace and unbuckled himself as well. Timmy quickly got out of the car, swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder as they made their way to the front door and into the house with Armie’s key. They hung up their jackets and took off their shoes. As Armie locked the door and closed the curtains in the living room, Timmy threw a last smile over his shoulder, before he ran up the stairs and into the bathroom.

~*~

Armie held Timmy as they stood under the warm spray of water. He had lathered his body with soap earlier, washed him carefully, before he had rinsed him and washed his hair. Tim had kept his eyes closed for most of it, just relaxed against Armie’s warm body and enjoyed his hands on him. _Now that they were still being gentle._ He shivered at the thought, but quickly pushed it down. This wasn’t going to be that bad. This was his Armz and he wouldn’t let it escalate. That’s what he kept telling himself, at least.

“I think we’re done,” Armie said softly, turning off the shower, before stepping out of the luxurious stall and grabbing a soft, warm towel from the heated towel rack. He wrapped Timmy in the plushy fabric and gently toweled him dry, taking extra care of his curls. 

“Thank you,” Timmy said politely, figuring that he had already done enough damage. Maybe, if he was really good for Armie, he could lessen his punishment.

“You’re welcome,” Armie answered, smiling a little. He looked up at his boyfriend and tucked a dark strand behind his ear. “Go lie down on the bed, on your stomach,” he commanded, before grabbing a second towel to dry himself. 

Timmy nodded submissively and went into the bedroom, wobbling on his unsteady legs. He had never been spanked before. His mother had been way too sweet and patient with him to ever lay a hand on him and his father had been too disgusted by him to even get close. He had no idea what it was like and since this was an entirely different setting, he was very unsure of what to expect. He felt small and vulnerable, but at the same time something about this was also very sexual. Very arousing. He had no idea if that was something that Armie would accept, but perhaps it would even be something that the man was expecting to happen.

He climbed up on the bed and lay down on his stomach, obeying Armie’s wishes. He wasn’t planning on doing anything else, misbehaving didn’t even cross his mind. Being a little naughty had been fun for the past couple of weeks and he had been wondering about the punishments more than once, but now that the time had actually come, he was very determined to please Armie in every which way.

His partner entered the room only seconds later, stark naked and still a little damp from the shower, and Timmy’s mouth watered unconsciously. The man was an absolute delight to the eye, his muscles all tight and hard, his hair still wet and his eyes dark blue and hazy. The nerves in his stomach were making room for the flutters of arousal and even though he knew that Armie wasn’t going to pleasure him now, he could feel his cock twitch against the mattress.

“So,” Armie said softly, as he got up onto the bed and knelt down next to Tim’s hips. “The first thing I need you to understand, is that I expect certain things from you when we do this.”

“Okay,” Timmy whispered, keeping his gaze down, fixated on the navy colored bed sheets as he leaned on his elbows. 

“I punish you when you have crossed a line or broken one of our rules. I expect some respect from you, which is why you are to call me by your chosen Caregiver name. ‘Daddy’ or ‘Sir’, nothing less.” Armie ran a hand up and down Timmy’s naked back as he spoke in a quiet but stern tone. 

Timmy nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good,” Armie said, letting his hand trail down to the back of Timmy’s thigh. “I expect you to count. Every single time my hand touches you, you count out loud.” The boy nodded again, but he couldn’t give Armie a verbal agreement. His throat felt dry and he didn’t dare to look up or make a wrong move. He merely waited for Armie to start talking again and tried to focus on the gentle touches of fingertips against his skin.

“The last thing I want you to know, is that I am not going to hurt you,” he said, bringing his hand up to Timmy’s head, cradling the back of it. Timmy finally dared to look up and let their eyes connect. “I will not hurt you more than you can take and I will take care of you afterwards, okay?” Armie stroked his thumb over the back of Timmy’s neck and kept his eyes on him until he answered.

“Yeah.” Armie cocked an eyebrow. “Sir. Yes, Sir.” Timmy quickly added, his heart pounding in his chest. Armie nodded and brought both of his hands to Timmy’s naked hips.

“Good,” he stated, rubbing his warm palms over his boyfriend’s skin. “Up on your knees,” he told him, guiding his hips in position as Timmy immediately obeyed. He felt terribly exposed, waiting for his fate on all fours, but he just wanted to get this over with, so that he knew if it was worth it to even consider misbehaving a second time. He just wanted to know what he was in for.

“Since we haven’t agreed on a safeword for you yet, you can use the word ‘stop’ or tap out with a flat hand on the mattress and I will stop immediately, okay?” Armie ran a hand over the bare skin of his ass.

“Yes, Sir,” Timmy whispered. His insides were quivering and he didn’t trust his voice. 

The first blow to his sensitive skin caught him by surprise. Armie’s hand smacked down hard against his ass and it stung, but it wasn’t painful enough for him to respond to it, other than the little whimper that left his throat, caused by the sudden impact.

“One,” he softly spoke up, his voice trembling. Armie smoothed his palm over the abused skin and hummed in satisfaction.

“Good boy,” he praised, amazed at how well Timmy was taking this. He had expected the boy to be a lot more hesitant, maybe even struggle a bit, but he was taking it like a champ and the older man was pleased. He raised his hand again and let it fall back down a second time, this time against the other cheek. Tim gasped and let his face hit the soft sheets, hiding his facial expression. Normally, Armie would have asked him to stop hiding and look up again, but the man decided that he didn’t mind for now. Timmy was doing really well, so he felt like he could compromise a little.

“Two,” the boy mumbled against the fabric. Armie merely stroked his reddened skin, before he lifted his hand and smacked Timmy’s skin again, a bit harder this time. Timmy squeaked and jumped a little, his thighs shaking.

“Three.” He was merely breathing out the word, surprised by how his body was reacting to the spankings. He had been expecting to hate it, to feel so humiliated that he would never even think of disobeying the rules ever again. However, despite the pain and the embarrassment of letting himself be this vulnerable, he could feel his belly swirl with excitement and he frowned in confusion.

“You’re doing very well, Tim,” Armie said, softly stroking Timmy’s back. The boy shuddered and revelled in the feeling of Armie’s warm hand on him, temporarily exchanging the rough strikes to his behind for soft caresses along the length of his upper body. It emphasized how much Armie actually cared for him, how much he loved him and Timmy suddenly didn’t feel like he was being punished anymore. It felt like this was just Armie, teaching him what it was like to spend their future together and even though this wasn’t a conventional relationship, Timmy found himself feeling more than comfortable with it. 

_A little too comfortable._

Supporting himself on his elbows on the mattress, he casted a glance down to his crotch, noticing how his cock had hardened a little, suddenly hanging heavily between his thighs. Was he actually getting hard from this? Was that even possible? 

Before he could really give it a thought, Armie delivered the next blow to his ass and he hissed against the sting, clenching his fists. His body tingled in all kinds of ways and he tried to breathe through it.

“Four,” he panted, unconsciously pushing his ass back a little, back against Armie’s hand.

“You’re actually enjoying this, aren’t you?” Armie snickered, letting the tips of his fingers graze over Timmy’s ass cheek.

“Hmm, I’m sorry,” Timmy mumbled, pushing his face against the bed sheets again. He could feel his face heating up with embarrassment and he silently cursed himself. This was supposed to be a lesson, not something for him to enjoy too much. 

“Don’t be, it turns me on to know that you’re my perfect match,” Armie whispered, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the small of his back. Timmy shivered and whimpered quietly. The man calling him ‘his perfect match’ made his insides flip.

Armie handed out six more sharp slaps to his ass, giving Tim time in between to count them, before he finally sat back and ran both of his palms up over Timmy’s back, letting them rest on his shoulders. The boy looked up at him, his face flushed and his breathing shallow, before he pushed himself up on his hands and moved over to Armie, curling up in his inviting arms. Armie pressed him tightly against his chest and gently laid back against the mattress, taking Timmy’s weight with him. His boyfriend was trembling all over, but his heart was beating rapidly in his chest and his cock was very hard against Armie’s naked thigh. They rested for a moment, just recomposing themselves, before Armie kissed the side of the boy’s head and sat up.

“I’m going to get the lotion, give me a second, baby,” he whispered, before he leaned over the side of the bed and took out a small, green bottle from the drawer in his nightstand. Timmy watched him as he squirted a large amount of the contents in his hand and dropped the bottle somewhere between the sheets. He rubbed his palms together, warming the creamy liquid, before he brought them to Timmy’s ass and applied the lotion to his abused skin, gently massaging it in.

Timmy basked in all the attention and lay perfectly still, closing his eyes in pleasure. His entire body throbbed, his stomach was tight and his heart fluttered. He knew he wasn’t obligated to thank Armie for taking such good care of him, but he suddenly felt the need to repay him for it and he felt the top of his ears heat up at the thought of what he wanted to do for the man.

He waited for the man to finish his aftercare, before he rolled over and watched Armie put the lotion away again, wiping the excess product on his hands on the sheets. The man lay back down beside him and made an attempt to wrap his arms around Timmy, but the boy escaped his embrace and sat up, biting his lip in hesitation. He had no idea if he was allowed to do this, but he figured that it was easier to just try. If Armie wasn’t okay with it, he was certain that the man would stop him.

“Baby?” Armie frowned and tried to sit up, but Timmy shook his head and placed a hand against the man’s chest, pushing him back down. Armie’s eyes widened in surprise, but he lay back on his elbows and silently watched Timmy move. The boy parted his legs with soft hands and settled himself between them on his knees. His hands slid up over Armie’s thighs and his fingers dug into the hard muscle, admiring their shape.

“Hmm,” Timmy murmured, before he spread his own legs a little, getting comfortable on his knees and he bent over the man’s hips. Armie finally seemed to realize what Tim’s intentions were and he quickly sat up against the boy’s wishes, gently cupping his face in both hands.

“Timothée, baby, no,” he said softly. “This isn’t a requirement, this is not part of the punishment.”

“I know,” the boy answered quickly, looking up at Armie. His gaze was dark and hazy, but he still looked innocent and Armie felt his heart flutter. “I just want to,” Timmy whispered, almost shyly.

“Are you sure? You really don’t have to.” Armie stroked his thumbs over the boy’s cheekbones and tried to find insecurities or hesitation in his eyes, but he couldn’t trace any. 

“I just really… Armie…” Timmy exhaled a shuddery breath and grabbed on to Armie’s wrists. The man nodded hastily and let go of his face.

“Okay, okay,” he said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “But don’t feel pressured, okay? Promise me you will stop if you feel uncomfortable.”

“I promise, Daddy,” Timmy whispered seductively, before he pushed Armie back and sank down again, softly kissing the skin above the man’s erection. The heady scent that radiated from Armie’s manhood had Timmy’s head spinning and his balls tightening between his legs. He had never been this turned on before and he wasn’t sure if he should feel embarrassed or victorious. He brought his right hand up and wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft, before he parted his lips and slid them over the wet tip, cautiously testing the waters. He had only done this one time before and even though he hadn’t hated it then, he was still a little unsure. As soon as the smooth skin of Armie’s throbbing glans glided over his tongue, all of his hesitation went right out the window. It didn’t taste bad, he found that he could take his girth as easily as he had before and Armie’s shuddering thighs and sharp intake of breath made him feel more confident than he ever had before. He courageously took Armie in a little deeper and pressed his tongue against the underside of his cock, stimulating the thick vein.

“Nng, God, Tim,” Armie moaned, running a hand through the boy’s curls. The fact that Timmy was willing and apparently determined to do this was a complete turn on by itself, but him being so inexperienced and still doing a fantastic job was what drove Armie instantly insane. The boy seemed to have a natural talent and knew just where to apply pressure.

Timmy squeezed his eyes shut and bobbed his head up and down over Armie’s cock, making sure to cover his teeth as he slid up and tongued the sensitive slit. He moved his hips down a little bit, desperate for some kind of friction against his own abandoned arousal. The tip slid up against the sheets and he only barely knew how to suppress the gasp that threatened to come out. The contact caused hot sparks of pleasure to run down his spine and he noticed how embarrassingly close his orgasm was. He hadn’t even touched himself or been touched by Armie at all, but he knew that only the faintest touch would push him over the edge already.

He breathed deeply through his nose, trying to concentrate on the task at hand and keep himself from rubbing up against the blankets. Armie’s hips bucked up and his fingers tightened in his hair. He threw his head back against the pillow and gasped loudly. Spanking Timmy for the first time had him so worked up and even though he had told him that performing this act on him wasn’t necessary, he was very glad that Timmy had still insisted, because he was in absolute heaven. His balls were pulsing and drawing up tight between his legs, as his boyfriend dug his tongue into the leaking slit of his erection.

“Baby, oh… I’m so close,” he warned, gently petting the side of Timmy’s face. Timmy keened and tightened his fingers around Armie’s shaft, before he stroked them down and sucked him in until the tip of the man’s cock hit the back of his throat. Tim’s hips stuttered forward at Armie’s warning, too desperate for release to control himself. He moaned loudly and shuddered all over, before he slipped into his orgasm and spurted thick ropes of come all over the navy blue bed sheets, completely untouched. 

The vibrations in his throat flowed right over into Armie’s balls and the man growled deeply, coming powerfully against the boy’s tongue. As he rode out his orgasm, he watched through hooded eyes how the boy struggled with it, where he was trying to keep himself up between Armie’s quivering thighs. Timmy eventually pulled his mouth away and let the warm release slide down Armie’s shaft. It was only then that the older man noticed that his boyfriend was shaking violently, his half hard manhood covered in come. He leaned up on his elbows and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Did you actually come?” he asked in astonishment, still trying to catch his breath.

“I… I’m sorry, I just… Hmm,” Timmy stuttered, averting his eyes as his cheeks flushed bright red. Armie chuckled and sat up, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Oh, baby,” he whispered, shaking his head in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Is Timmy gonna behave from now on or will he misbehave even more? :')


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Armie is distracted and Timmy talks to Saoirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for being so supportive!♥

“Armz?” Timmy called out to his partner, as he tousled his hair in front of the large bathroom mirror the next morning. After enduring his first punishment the night before - and the orgasm that had followed - Armie had gently cleaned him up and tucked him into bed, slipping under the covers next to him and enveloping him into his strong arms. It had been a while since Timmy had slept as peacefully as he had last night and as he got himself ready for his first class, he felt well rested and ready to take on the rest of the week. 

“Yes, baby?” Armie strolled in and came to stand behind him, placing his hands on Timmy’s tiny hips and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. Timmy smiled at him through the mirror and tugged on a curl that fell over his eyes.

“I have a question, but I don’t really know if it’s even appropriate to ask,” he confessed, putting the tube of his hair product down on the edge of the sink. He turned in Armie’s arms and placed his hands on the man’s bare chest, softly tugging on a few chest hairs.

“You can always ask me any questions you have,” Armie said, lifting Timmy’s chin with two fingers. “You know that,” he added, before stealing a quick kiss. He thought Timmy looked good enough to eat.

The boy nodded and thoughtfully stared at his hands. “Well, Saoirse was asking questions yesterday. She thinks I’m hiding something and, well… I was wondering if, maybe, it would be okay for me to, you know… Tell her?”

Armie rolled his lips in and rubbed his hands up and down over Tim’s sides, considering his boyfriend’s words. He knew that the boy couldn’t keep their secret for long, especially not from his best friend and if Armie was being honest, he would have to admit that he hated keeping the nature of their relationship a secret. It was still so taboo, to love each other the way they did, and not many people understood the situation. However, Saoirse probably knew Timmy better than he did and he had a feeling that the girl might understand. He definitely understood Tim’s need to share, because Armie had already picked up on it and it might not be a bad idea to let someone in on their reality.

“I think that would be okay, yes,” he answered softly, bringing one hand up to the back of Timmy’s head. He pushed his fingers through the soft curls and pulled the boy a little closer. “But if things don’t go as planned, you call me, okay? I can come over and help you explain.”

Timmy nodded and licked his lips, staring at Armie’s slightly chapped ones. He wanted to kiss them. His stomach rolled pleasantly when he thought of what they had talked about on Saturday. Sometime soon he would be able to kiss them whenever he wanted to. Once he had moved in with the gorgeous man.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” he said, slipping a hand behind Armie’s neck. The man smiled and leaned in, angling his head a little bit.

“Good,” he whispered, before he closed the distance between them and kissed Tim deeply.

~*~

Armie twirled his pen between his fingers as he read the same paragraph on the case file in front of him for the third time in the last ten minutes. He couldn’t get himself to concentrate on his task long enough to actually get through it, his mind drifting off to what he had done to Timmy the night before and what they had talked about on Saturday night. He was still a little shocked by how well his boyfriend had taken the punishment, well enough to come without laying a single finger on him. Armie had never experienced that before with any of his littles. They usually had to be eased into the punishment and even after they had gotten used to it, it was still a struggle most of the time. Timmy just took it like a champ, even though he was the one with the most horrific history. It was as if he needed it, as if he needed someone to ground him and tell him wrong from right and Armie would gladly be that person for the rest of his life.

Offering Timmy to move in with him had made that goal a little easier, but it also freaked Armie out, even if it was just a little. He had never lived with anyone else before. He had worked hard to become as successful as he was now, earning himself a beautiful house, a luxurious car and a more than comfortable living. He had never felt the need to have one of his littles move into that life permanently; to have them around all the time. With Timmy, however, things were so different.

Timothée had awoken something in him that he didn’t know he possessed. The boy had made his way into his heart and he hadn’t even had to fight for it. It had all gone naturally, as if Timmy had this superpower without even realizing it, himself. Instead of just being attracted to him, Armie actually loved Timmy. He loved falling asleep with the boy in his arms, loved waking up to a mouthful of messy curls and he loved his presence, even when he was working or couldn’t pay a lot of attention to him. Just hearing the boy move around in the kitchen had his heart fluttering. He was sure that asking Timmy to come live with him had been the right decision. All there was to do now was wait for the boy to break the news to his friend and pack up his things. Armie would give him all the time he needed for that.

“Armie, seriously, have you even read anything yet?”

Armie looked up from his dreamy stare pointed at the paper on his desk, right into Nick’s amused, dark eyes. The man was sitting across from him on the other side of his desk, his hands folded around a big mug of coffee. Armie could feel his cheeks heating up a bit and he silently cursed himself. Armie Hammer did not blush.

“No,” he confessed, rubbing his hands over his face. “I can’t concentrate.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Nick asked, leaning over the desk as his eyes shifted from amused to concerned.

“On the contrary; everything is great,” Armie stated. He picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip, wiping his finger over his upper lip. “He’s adjusting really well to my lifestyle and I just… I mean, I love him.”

Nick snorted. “Yeah, I almost shit myself when you first said that.”

“I know,” Armie chuckled. “Believe me, it’s still a little unreal for me, too.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He shifted his eyes to those of his friend again and bit his lip.

“Spill,” the younger man immediately demanded. Armie hesitated, knowing his friend would either laugh at him or drop his jaw to the floor, but he decided to tell him anyway.

“I asked him to move in with me.”

Porcelain shattered on the floor and coffee spilled over their shoes.

“Get the fuck out of here,” Nick exclaimed.

Armie laughed and pushed his chair back to clean up the mess under his desk.

~*~

“Sersh?” Timmy shouted through the apartment when he walked in that afternoon. His last class had been cancelled, so he had been allowed to go home a little earlier and he knew that his friend would still be home. She had been assigned the night shift and she wouldn’t have to leave until after dinner. Timmy was hoping to talk to Saoirse about his situation before she had to go to work. He wanted it to be over with, to get everything out in the open.

“Hey, babe,” Saoirse answered from the kitchen. Timmy smiled and followed the sound of her voice. He found his friend stirring in a pot at the stove. “It’s just spaghetti today, nothing too complicated. You don’t mind, right?” 

“No, silly,” Timmy laughed and ruffled the girl’s hair. “I’m grateful enough that you’re willing to feed me almost every day.”

“You better be,” Saoirse answered with a grin, before she turned off the heat underneath the pan of pasta and drained the leftover water in the sink. Timmy grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge and two glasses from the cupboard above the kitchen counter, before he set the items down on the table and took a seat. His friend came up with their food only seconds later and filled Timmy’s plate, before she sat down and served herself a portion as well.

“Thanks,” Timmy said, diving into his dinner immediately. He hadn’t eaten anything since lunch and he was starving. Saoirse’s spaghetti was always a good solution to that, as simple as it was. 

“How was school?” his best friend asked, taking a bite as well. She looked up at Tim as she chewed, a curious expression in her eyes and Timmy knew she wasn’t exactly in for small talk. He had seen that look before.

“Do you want to just skip the small talk, or…?” Timmy asked instead, a small smirk playing around his lips. Saoirse sighed in relief and put her fork down on her plate.

“Yes, thank God, yes. Talk to me, what’s going on?”

Timmy chuckled and put his own fork down, too. This wasn’t a conversation to be held casually. This was something they were going to have to sit down for. It could either end up with Saoirse being understanding and open minded, or the girl was going to freak out and threaten Armie. 

“I just want to say - before we get into this thing - that Armie is really good to me, okay? He treats me with respect, he loves me and he makes me feel safe,” he started, searching Saoirse’s face for signs that would show him that his best friend believed him, but all he could detect was a lack of patience.

“Tim, come on, I know all that. You’re starting to freak me out.” 

Timmy nodded and exhaled a small chuckle. “Well, okay… Ehm, so Armie isn’t just, like… my boyfriend. He’s a…” He took a deep breath as he felt his hands shake. “He’s a Caregiver,” he finally finished.

Saoirse frowned. “A Caregiver?”

“Yeah,” Timmy nodded, fiddling with his fingers. “It’s a form of BDSM.”

Saoirse’s eyes popped open comically wide and her mouth went slack in shock. She had loved watching Timmy change into someone more comfortable and confident; had loved seeing him smile as much as he did. She knew Armie was the cause of that, but she had not expected _that_ to come out of her best friend’s mouth. Armie practiced BDSM with Timmy? With sweet, shy Timmy who hadn’t even been comfortable with touching himself just a few months ago? An image of Timmy tied up in all sorts of positions while Armie dominated him flashed through her mind and she shuddered in displeasure. She couldn’t believe that Timmy had agreed to that.

“Tim…” Saoirse started, but Timmy interrupted her immediately.

“It’s not what you think,” he said. “It’s not like the porn shit I know you watch sometimes. A Caregiver is way more loving, like a parental figure. You should google it, I’m not sure how to explain it all.”

Saoirse thought about that for a moment. It sounded a lot better than what she had assumed in the first place, but she was still a little uneasy about it. Timmy had always been vulnerable and she had always taken care of him. She hadn’t expected Timmy to dive into a relationship like this one and she was definitely going to do some research when she got home from work later.

“So, he doesn’t… like… spank your ass or something?” she asked with a little chuckle, but her smile fell when she noticed the red blush creeping up over Timmy’s cheeks.

“Well…”

“Timothée!”

“I broke a rule! It’s punishment, but it doesn’t hurt or anything,” Timmy explained, his voice lowering at the end of his sentence. It was a little embarrassing to talk about, but it also felt really good to tell someone. To be able to share the new, scary and exciting part of his relationship with someone who wasn’t Armie.

“How can it not hurt? I hated being punished when I was younger,” the older girl said with a grimace. Timmy shrugged and looked down at his plate.

“I never had parents who could put me on the right path, you know? I was taught to find myself disgusting,” he said quietly and Saoirse instantly understood why this was something that Timmy needed. He had never felt unconditional love like that.

“Isn’t it a little scary, though? To feel like someone has control over you like that?” she asked, genuinely curious.

“It was, at first,” Timmy said with a shrug of his shoulders, before he looked up at his friend. “It’s just really nice, now. He knows my limits and he never crosses them. He takes such good care of me, I feel like crying sometimes. No one has ever loved me like Armie does.”

“I’m happy to hear that, otherwise I would have fucked him up,” Saoirse stated with a serious expression and Timmy knew that his friend wasn’t kidding. “Just… If things ever go wrong and you can’t talk to him about it, talk to me, okay? Promise me?”

“I promise,” Timmy said, sticking out his pinky finger across the table. Saoirse smiled and grabbed it with her own pinky, before she slipped his fingers between Timmy’s and squeezed gently. Tim smiled sweetly and nodded, silently telling his friend that it was okay; that he was happy.

“So…” 

“Oh, God.”

“Has he tied you up yet?”

“Sersh…”

“That’s a ‘yes’, then. How was that?”

“Seriously, I’m gonna smack you.”

“Oh, that good, huh? Did you come?”

“Sersh!”

Saoirse laughed hysterically and dodged the stretched out hand that attempted to smack her across the cheek. She absolutely loved everything about her best friend and making him squirm in discomfort might have been one of her favorite things to do.

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop,” she vowed, wiping her eyes as her laughter died down to a quiet chuckle. She watched Timmy bite his lip and avert his eyes, his hands fiddling with his silverware on the table. The boy seemed nervous, all of a sudden. As if he was about to tell her that he had borrowed her favorite pair of shorts and then shit them. The boy took a breath and looked up, his eyes shifting back and forth between Saoirse’s.

“He, ehm…” His voice was wavering and he shifted in his seat. “Sersh, Armie asked me to move in with him,” he finally finished. His eyes searched those of his best friend for any signs of disappointment, but Saoirse merely stared at him.

“He did?” the girl eventually asked. Timmy nodded and swallowed thickly. He only now realized how hard this was going to be. Moving in with Armie still seemed wonderful and he wanted nothing less, but he had been living with Saoirse for two years and it had worked so well. She had been his everything for a long time and it was going to be difficult to pack up his things and leave the safe haven they had created in the small apartment.

“We talked about being together more often and you know that I would like that,” Timmy explained quietly. He took a sip of his juice and rolled his lips in thoughtfully, before he proceeded. “I love him a lot and I want to be with him. I just hadn’t realized how hard it was going to be to leave you.”

“Oh, Timmy, no,” Saoirse immediately said, shaking her head. She picked up Timmy’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “You are not leaving me. You may be moving out, but we will still see each other all the time and I will love you just as much.”

“So, you don’t mind?” Timmy frowned, but couldn’t help the sigh of relief that left his lips.

“Not at all. It’s time for you to find your happiness and Armie obviously makes you happy.”

Timmy smiled and blinked against the sting of tears behind his eyes. “I love you so much, Sersh.”

“I love you, too. Just tell me when you’re planning on leaving and I’ll be there to help you, okay?” she offered, running a thumb over the back of Timmy’s hand. “I’ll take a few days off from work.”

Timmy nodded and smiled gratefully, before he let go of Saoirse’s hand and recomposed himself. He picked up his fork again and took a bite of the pasta on his plate, his appetite growing back. Moving out may be difficult, but Timmy was sure now that he would never lose Saoirse as a friend, no matter the distance. His friend was right; it was time to chase his own happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you holding up? All still healthy and safe? Please be careful with yourself, the world is a scary place right now. ♥


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which work drives Timmy insane and Saoirse needs a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so sweeeet, omg! The support is so amazing, thank you so much! ♥ Enjoy this little filler chapter!

Armie walked into the lunchroom on Thursday with Nick on his heels. The place was crowded and he noticed Timmy working his bar skills at full speed. He had the coffee maker running, a kitchen towel over his shoulder as he rinsed a couple of glasses and there were several plates waiting on the counter of the chef’s kitchen. His cheeks were red from exertion and the dark curl that fell over his face, stuck to his forehead. Armie’s heart skipped a beat and he smiled affectionately. His boyfriend looked incredibly cute. He walked over to the bar and smiled when Timmy glanced up. The boy threw him a tired little smile back and placed the drinks he had prepared on a tray.

“Hi, Armz,” he breathed out, picking up the tray, before he rounded the bar. He halted in his steps for a second to give Armie a quick kiss and then walked over to one of the tables.

“Jesus, this place is packed,” Nick mumbled from behind him and Armie nodded absentmindedly, watching Timmy’s hurried movements. Was he actually doing this lunch shift alone?

“Baby, are you okay?” Armie asked as soon as Timmy appeared back behind the bar. The boy pushed the curl back from falling in front of his face with a huff and placed the empty tray on the counter. 

“Not really. Kiernan called in sick, Mr. Ramsey had an appointment and I’m doing every _fucking_ thing by myself,” he gritted out, pinching the bridge of his nose when the chef hit the bell on the counter, indicating that another order was up. Armie decided to let the curse word go for now, considering the boy was already struggling, but he did fix him with a stern glance. Timmy blushed and bit his lip, averting his eyes. “I really don’t have a free table for you right now,” he added quietly. 

“That’s okay, Tim,” Nick spoke up, completely oblivious to the heated glances between the couple. “Can we sit at the bar? We’re not in a hurry, we can order later.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Timmy immediately answered. He took away a few dishes that had been placed on the bar by customers and gestured for Armie and Nick to take a seat. “Cappuccino?” he asked them both, already grabbing some coffee cups from the shelf. The bell rang again and Timmy groaned, pressing his lips into a thin line in annoyance.

“Bring those orders to your customers first, we can wait,” Armie told him with a reassuring wink. Timmy nodded and quickly grabbed the plates from the counter, rushing out into the restaurant. Armie watched him go and frowned a little. He had never seen Tim like this. He looked so worn out and frustrated. He really wanted to take the boy home and pamper him.

“Do you need any help?” he asked Timmy once he was back. His boyfriend shook his head and placed their cups under the coffee machine.

“No, I’ve called Sersh. She has a day off and I’m not sure if my boss is gonna like it, but I need a pair of extra hands to help me out for the rest of the day. I can’t do this alone.” Timmy’s eyes filled with tears and Armie’s heart ached. The boy looked tired and completely ran down. 

“Do you want to extend our weekend?” Armie reached over the bar and picked up Timmy’s hand, softly stroking his fingers. The boy seemingly relaxed a little and threw him a questioning gaze. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Should I pick you up tonight?” Armie clarified. The bell in the kitchen rang again and he encouragingly squeezed Timmy’s hand.

“Yes, please,” Timmy breathed, tangling his fingers with Armie’s. The coffee machine beeped and he quickly let go of his partner to grab their drinks. He placed them in front of the two men and rounded the bar. Armie held out an arm for him and Timmy threw himself against his chest, sighing in relief. The older man held him and pressed a kiss to the side of his head, before he pulled back and ran a loving thumb over his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Go work your magic, you can do it,” he said and Timmy smiled. He stole a last, warm kiss from Armie, before he went over to the counter and grabbed the new orders.

“Hey,” Nick said, patting Armie’s arm. “Who’s Sersh?”

The door of the lunchroom opened and Armie watched the girl in question walk in, a black shirt swung over her arm. He was guessing that that was one of Timmy’s spare work shirts which the girl had brought with her from home. Timmy greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and pointed to the door of the employee’s room, before he went back to the people at the table he was waiting. Saoirse strode through the restaurant and gently patted Armie’s shoulder when she passed them. 

“Hi,” she greeted, smiling briefly.

“Hey,” Armie nodded, watching her walk through the door behind the counter. He turned back to Nick and smirked. “That’s Saoirse, Timmy’s best friend.”

Nick merely nodded somewhat absently and stared at the door that had just closed behind the girl.

~*~

Timmy threw his rag down on the bar, sighed deeply and flopped down in Armie’s lap. Nick hadn’t lied when he had said that they weren’t in a hurry. It turned out that both of them had the rest of the day off and they had been sitting at the bar for almost three hours. They had finished their lunch and quietly watched Timmy and Saoirse work the restaurant like professionals.

The lunchroom had slowly emptied itself, leaving only a handful of people quietly working in the corners where they could plug their laptops in. Timmy sank back against Armie’s chest and closed his eyes. The man’s strong arms wrapped around his waist as a kiss was being pressed to the side of his neck. 

“I’m beat,” the boy murmured, tangling his fingers with Armie’s, whose hand was resting on his stomach.

“You did great,” the man praised, nuzzling the mop of curls that had turned a little damp with sweat at the nape of Timmy’s neck.

Saoirse came up behind the bar and placed a few glasses in the sink. She smiled affectionately at the couple in front of her, before her eyes shifted to Nick. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt hot all of a sudden. The man’s dark eyes were staring at her so intently, she felt like they were looking right into her soul. His short black hair almost looked too shiney and the broad arms that bulged right through the fabric of his button up shirt had her stomach fluttering a little. He was more than handsome.

“I don’t think we’ve met before,” he said, his voice breathy and low. Saoirse wanted to sink to her knees right there. “I’m Nick.” The man held out his hand and smirked.

“S-Saoirse,” she stuttered, taking Nick’s hand and shaking it lightly. His palm was warm and his grip strong. She immediately wondered what else those hands could do and she had to look away to hide her flush.

“Thanks for helping out, dear,” Timmy spoke up, casting Saoirse a tired smile. The girl quickly let go of Nick’s hand and grabbed onto the hem of her apron, fiddling with the fabric to keep her hands busy.

“You’re welcome,” Saoirse answered, untying her apron. “Will you be home for dinner?”

Timmy turned his head and looked up at Armie with a questioning gaze. Armie smiled and shrugged, rubbing his unoccupied hand over Timmy’s underarm.

“Whatever you want, baby,” he told him sweetly. Timmy’s belly flipped and he smiled shyly.

“I think I’m gonna eat at Armie’s,” the boy stated, turning back to his friend. “But I’ll be home to change and pack a bag, so I’ll see you in a bit.”

The bell above the door of the entrance jingled as a middle aged couple stepped over the threshold. Timmy jumped up from Armie’s lap and grabbed a notepad and a pen from behind the bar. Saoirse passed him and squeezed his shoulder, before she went into the employee’s room. Timmy rushed over to the new customers and wrote down their orders, before he came back and put them into the system. The kitchen staff yelled an affirmative and Timmy stuck up his thumb without looking up, preparing the warm, foamed milk for a latte macchiato. 

“I love watching you work,” Armie told him, supporting his head in his hand as he leaned on his elbow.

“You love watching me in general,” Timmy shot back, a blush high on his cheeks. Nick snorted, but didn’t comment on it. Armie just nodded.

“That, I do.”

Saoirse emerged from the door behind the bar and zipped up her coat. Nick studied her for a couple of seconds, before he quickly stuck his hand in the pocket of his trousers and fished out a business card. He didn’t know the girl at all, they had barely spoken two words, but he was attracted to her like he hadn’t been to anyone in a long time. Just as Saoirse rounded the bar and passed him, Nick lay a gentle hand around her wrist and pulled on it, making her stop in his tracks. Saoirse looked up at him with wide eyes and Nick couldn’t contain the smile that formed around his lips. He slipped his card into the girl’s hand and let his fingers linger on Saoirse’s for a moment, before he winked and turned back to his coffee as if nothing had happened.

The girl fiddled with the card, before she put it in her pocket and took a shuddery breath. She wasn’t sure yet if she was going to do anything with it, but it was nice to know that the immediate attraction was mutual.

“See you later,” Saoirse greeted, waving her fingers at Timmy. The boy blew her a kiss while he added caramel to the coffee he had just made with his one hand and picked a piece of brownie from the cookie jar with a pair of tongs with his other hand. 

“We’re gonna go as well, baby,” Armie spoke up. He took his jacket from the back of the bar stool he was sitting on and slipped it back over his shoulders. “We’ll let you work your last few hours in peace.”

“Just two seconds,” Timmy said, putting the hot drinks he had made on a tray. He picked it up and expertly moved himself towards the table where the couple was seated. He served them their drinks with a smile, before he rushed back to the bar and put the tray down. “Pick me up around six?” he asked, stepping into Armie’s inviting embrace.

“How about I’ll pick you up here and we’ll go to the apartment to get your stuff together? I don’t want you to have to take the bus home,” the older man offered, tucking a curl behind Timmy’s ear. The boy smiled happily and nodded, before he stood up on his tippy toes and pressed his lips to Armie’s in a warm kiss. The man hummed in satisfaction and slipped his tongue between Timmy’s lips, kissing him deeply for a few seconds, before he pulled back and hugged the boy against his chest.

“Love you,” Timmy whispered, nuzzling Armie’s neck. He smelled like cologne, cigarettes and _man_ , making him feel a bit dizzy.

“I love you, too,” Armie answered, pulling back from the hug. He stole a last, quick kiss from him and threw a look over his shoulder to see if Nick had gotten his things and was ready to go as well. “I’ll be back in an hour or two, okay?” he told Timmy. The boy nodded with a grin and went back behind the bar. 

“Laters, Armz,” he said, picking up a kitchen towel. Armie smiled affectionately and winked at him.

“Bye, babe.” The older man waved briefly and then made his way through the restaurant and out the door, Nick - who threw a wave over his shoulder - once again on his heels.

~*~

When Timmy stepped over the threshold of his apartment that evening, his hand firmly gripping Armie’s, he could hear loud music blasting from Saoirse’s room and he frowned. Sersh wasn’t usually loud and especially not when it came to music. She liked soft, melancholic tunes, piano music and gentle guitar riffs. The heavy rock that reached Timmy’s ears concerned him. The only times he had heard his friend listening to similar music, had been when she was angry or upset.

“I have to check on her,” Timmy told Armie, pulling his hand free. Armie nodded and smiled sweetly.

“I’ll go to your room and roam through your closet, see if I can pack something for you,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Timmy’s head, before walking off down the hall to his boyfriend’s room. Timmy watched him go with a silly smile, before he shook his head to ground himself again and stepped up to Saoirse’s room, knocking on the door. He rolled his eyes when there was no answer. Of course there wasn’t; the music was so loud, he couldn’t even hear his own thoughts. He slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside. 

His best friend was sitting behind her desk, a blanket thrown over her shoulders and her laptop in front of her, but she wasn’t looking at the screen at all. She had her head in her hands, her fingers tangling in her hair as she stared at the wooden surface of his desk. Timmy frowned, feeling his chest tighten. He wasn’t used to seeing his friend this vulnerable.

He quietly walked up to the stereo that stood on a side table and turned the volume down. Saoirse looked up and smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Timmy went over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, softly rubbing them for a second, before he slipped them around her neck and hugged her tight, nuzzling her cheek. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. Saoirse shrugged and exhaled a shuddery breath. “Come on, tell me,” Timmy pushed, pulling back from the embrace and turning Saoirse around by the back of her desk chair.

“It’s just…” Sersh groaned and threw her head back. “It’s everything.”

“You have to be a little more specific, sweetie,” Timmy told her, a quiet chuckle leaving his lips. 

“I have this client at work, who suffers from a severe form of autism. He’s usually very sweet, but they put him on a different kind of medication for his anxiety attacks and now he’s just… out of control. He attacked me, last Monday. Just grabbed me by the throat and pushed me up against the wall. I had my alarm with me and it didn’t escalate any further, but now I have to write this report about him and it just sucks.” Saoirse ran a hand through her messy hair and sighed again. Timmy only now noticed how drained she looked and he instantly felt guilty. He shouldn’t have asked his friend to help out at the restaurant. She clearly needed some rest.

“I am so sorry, Sersh,” he said quietly. “You’re such an amazing person for being strong enough to work in that field, though. I can’t even imagine myself doing your work and I’m so proud of you.”

“It’s a rewarding job, mostly. Those people have their ways of working themselves into your heart, but this is the hard part and I forget about that sometimes,” Saoirse told him, fiddling with the blanket. “And then you come home on Tuesday, telling me that you’re going to move out…” The girl sighed dramatically.

Timmy’s eyes widened comically and he was about to stutter a few apologies, when he noticed the wide, sly grin that appeared on Saoirse’s face.

“Jerk,” he scolded her, but he smiled just as wide. He took a few steps back and sank down on his friend’s bed. “Will you be okay, though?”

“Of course,” Saoirse immediately reassured him. “I just want you to be happy. Besides, imagine all the things I will be able to do again, once you’ve moved out.”

“Like what?” Timmy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“I can walk around naked, watch porn in the living room, have sex in the kitchen…”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” the boy nodded with a snort. “If you can find someone brave enough to fuck you, that is.”

“I don’t know, Nick seems like a nice guy,” Saoirse shot back with a smirk.

“I thought I saw something! He slipped you his number, didn’t he?” Timmy wiggled excitedly on the bed and clapped his hands. His eyes twinkled and Saoirse chuckled. She really valued their friendship. Timothée was the most supportive and understanding friend she had ever had and she just knew that this would never fade. She wiggled his eyebrows at Timmy and nodded, watching the boy slump back on her mattress with a loud squeal.

Leave it up to Timmy to make her feel better. He never failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay optimistic, people! I love you all, stay safe! ♥
> 
> Just a small reminder that this story was originally written for a different fandom. If you see any mistakes or weird names that aren't supposed to be there, feel free to tell me! I try to edit as carefully as possible, but I'm only human :')


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Armie challenges Timmy to push himself a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the love once again, you guys! I'm super grateful! ♥ Enjoy this ALL SMUT chapter! ♥

Timmy woke up with a jolt on Friday morning. The sheets were tangled around his legs, a light sheen of sweat all over his body causing them to stick to his skin and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He was a bit confused at first, wondering what had woken him up. His alarm wasn’t supposed to go off for a long time, since his first class would be at noon. Before they had gone to bed the night before, Armie had decided that he would work from home, so his alarm wouldn’t be going off at all. He turned his head and casted the man next to him with a cautious glance. He was still fast asleep, his hair a mess and his lips slightly parted. His chest moved up and down steadily, exposed in the faint morning light that peeked in from between the curtains. Timmy’s stomach tingled as he studied the man and suddenly, he realized what had woken him up.

His underwear was soaked and his cock was still half hard, pressing up against the wet fabric. He had had a wet dream. The image of Armie pushing his tongue inside him while he was unable to move or do anything was still so vivid in his mind and he squirmed in discomfort. No one had ever done that to him before, he hadn’t even considered it an option, but his unconsciousness clearly had and he shivered. 

He quietly got out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The light that shone through the unclear window gave him the opportunity to study the damage and he grimaced. The front of his briefs were completely soaked and his balls were still tingling. It must have been an amazing orgasm and Timmy almost regretted that he had not been awake for it, but then he thought that it was probably better this way. If he had been awake and he had deliberately made himself come, Armie would have definitely had something to say about it. Or did having an orgasm from a wet dream also count as masturbating without permission?

Timmy decided not to dwell on it and slipped his underwear down his legs, wincing at the wet fabric against his thighs. With the piece of clothing in his one hand, he turned the shower on with the other and as soon as the water had heated up, he stepped under the spray. He quickly rinsed his underwear, before he squeezed the excessive water out and threw it over the glass cabin. He would put it in the laundry later. He washed his body, making sure his hair wouldn’t get wet and then rinsed himself and turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the heated towel rack, quickly drying himself with it, before he hung it up to dry. Padding back into the bedroom, he tried to be quiet, but gave up as soon as he noticed that Armie was awake.

“Hmm, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Armie asked, his voice low as he let his eyes roam over the entire naked length of Timmy’s body. The boy blushed and modestly covered his groin with his hands. He shuffled back to the bed and slipped under the covers again. 

“I forgot to bring a clean pair before I went to the bathroom,” Timmy said, his cheeks burning. 

“What happened to the ones you were wearing?”

As soon as Timmy dared to look up at his partner, he could see that the man was well aware of what had happened to his underwear and it made him blush even harder. He was embarrassed by the fact that he couldn’t control himself as well as Armie could and even though he knew that he was still learning, he wished that Armie hadn’t found out about it. 

“Shut up,” Timmy whispered, before he buried himself under the comforter and curled his knees to his chest. He could feel Armie moving around behind him until his strong arm snaked around his waist and pulled him flush against his chest. The man nuzzled his neck and gently rubbed his beard against Timmy’s shoulder, knowing the boy was more sensitive than anyone he had ever been with. The shudder that ran down Timmy’s spine was sensible against Armie’s front and the older man smiled in satisfaction. 

“You never, ever…” Armie kissed his neck and gently sucked on the skin, before he moved up and bit into Timmy’s earlobe. “Tell Daddy to shut up,” he finished, thumbing Tim’s nipple. The boy whined softly and slightly uncurled his body, pushing himself a bit closer against his partner. 

“S-Sorry,” he whispered, throwing his head back against Armie’s shoulder. The man was pressing teasing little kisses all along the length of his neck as his thumb still teased the stiff nipple and Timmy could already feel himself growing hard again.

“What did you dream about?” Armie asked, licking a fat stripe up over his pulse point. Timmy whimpered quietly and unconsciously rubbed his ass back against Armie’s morning wood.

“I don’t wanna tell you,” Timmy confessed quietly, still too embarrassed to admit it, even though he was more than a little aroused. 

“That only makes me more curious,” Armie said with a faint chuckle in his voice. He gently tugged on the nipple between his fingers and Timmy gasped, pushing his chest against Armie’s hand. He knew that if he wanted Armie to continue, he would have to talk about his dream eventually. The man would probably stop touching him if he didn’t. “Come on, baby… It must have been something really good if it caused you to orgasm in your sleep,” Armie pushed. His warm palm slid down over the boy’s stomach until the tips of his fingers bumped up against the exposed head of his erection. Timmy gasped and bucked his hips forward at the contact, trying to gain more friction, but Armie wouldn’t have it.

“Armie…” Timmy pleaded quietly, grabbing onto Armie’s wrist to try to guide his hand to his cock. 

“Na-ah, baby… You want this?” The pad of his index finger slid along the wet slit of Timmy’s erection, teasing him even more. Timmy nodded frantically and moaned low in the back of his throat.

“Yes, yes,” he panted. His body was throbbing with anticipation and his tummy felt hot, twisting in pleasure.

“Then tell me what you dreamt about,” Armie demanded, pulling his hand away. Timmy wasn’t sure if he wanted to scream or cry, but he figured that telling Armie was a better idea. His entire body was begging for sexual release and he knew that he wouldn’t get it if he didn’t.

“Your… You, ehm…” Timmy swallowed thickly and shifted on the mattress, turning over onto his back. He looked right up into Armie’s deep blue, smoldering eyes and his breath got stuck in his throat for a moment. “You had your, uhm… your tongue inside me.”

“Oh,” Armie breathed, letting his hand trail down over Timmy’s flat stomach again. “That is indeed quite hot.” He leaned in and softly captured Timmy’s lips with his, their chests pressed together. When he pulled back, he grinned and slid his fingers down into the crease between Tim’s groin and thigh. “Any particular details about the dream that turned you on?” he asked, fondling the boy’s balls.

Timmy moaned and bucked his hips up into Armie’s hand. “I think my hands were tied,” he confessed breathily, all shame and embarrassment slowly leaving his body. Armie was touching him in all the right places and he wanted it to go on forever.

“That’s interesting,” Armie mumbled, concentrating on what his hand was doing. The first and last time that he had tied Timmy up, the boy hadn’t been able to take it, so the fact that he had dreamt about it now made him wonder if Timmy’s mind had unconsciously told him that he was ready. “Would you like to try that again?” he asked, watching his boyfriend closely.

“As long as you just keep touching me,” Timmy said desperately, his voice breathy and needy. Armie grinned slyly and couldn’t help the surge or pride that spread through his chest. His boyfriend had grown so much over the past couple of months. He decided to tease him a little more, to see how far he could go before Timmy would start begging. His fingers loosened their grip on Tim’s balls and trailed back up to his cock, forming a tunnel around the hard shaft. He gently stroked upwards, before he pumped his fist down over the hot flesh, pulling his foreskin back over the sensitive tip.

“Like this?” he whispered, nuzzling his face in the crook of Timmy’s neck. He gently bit the boy’s earlobe again and caused a heavy shudder to run down his spine.

“Yes, please,” Timmy mumbled, pushing his hips up into the man’s hand. Armie immediately let go of his erection and only touched the tip, letting the pad of his finger stroke a small circle through the first beads of precum.

“What if I touch you here?” the older man asked, sneakily moving his finger down over the length of Timmy’s cock, passing his balls and letting it slide teasingly along the crease of his ass. He stroked Timmy’s entrance with the finger that was still wet with precum and was rewarded with a squeaky sound of pleasure from the boy beneath him.

“Oh God, please… Please do something, anything,” Timmy whined, spreading his legs a little wider. Armie hadn’t even touched him properly yet, but he was already squirming against the mattress, about to go out of his mind. He was so worked up; so turned on. He needed that proper orgasm.

“Anything?” Armie asked teasingly. He dipped down to suck Timmy’s nipple between his lips as he let his fingers wander along his most intimate area. With his thumb he caressed the boy’s perineum, as his fingers still slowly stroked back and forth over his hole. Timmy arched his back and grabbed onto Armie’s hand, pressing it more firmly between his legs.

“Goddamnit, Armie, just fucking do it,” he grunted, rolling his hips into the man’s touch. As soon as he realized what he had just said, his eyes popped open and he stilled in anticipation, awaiting the man’s reaction. He had already gotten so many warnings for cussing and his ass still felt a little sore from the intense spanking he had received earlier that week. He silently scolded himself and bit his lip.

Armie pulled back from where he was sucking on his nipple and cocked an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“S-Sorry, I… Armz, I’m sorry, but please… Please touch me, please make me come,” Timmy whimpered, his eyes pleading.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it,” Armie promised him in a low, dangerous tone. Timmy shuddered and shrieked when Armie’s hands gripped him around the hips and flipped him over onto his stomach, pulling him up until he was on his knees. He muttered a small, empty protest into the pillow, before he pushed himself up on his elbows and turned his head to see what Armie’s next move was going to be. 

His partner pushed the comforter down to the foot of the bed, lifted his hand and slapped him across his ass cheek, a quick, stinging sensation rippling through his skin. He hissed in pain and bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from cursing. Armie would not be amused. 

“Considering the fact that I can still see my handprint from Monday, I won’t give you any more of those,” Armie stated, gently petting Timmy’s ass, before he got up from the bed and walked over to his dresser. “You do deserve to be punished, though. Do you think you’re up for a challenge?”

Timmy watched the man open the top drawer and pull out a pair of handcuffs and the bar with the cuffs on each end. He swallowed thickly and his knees buckled, even though he had no idea what the device was for. He wasn’t very optimistic at this point. Armie walked back to the bed and let the two objects dangle in front of Timmy’s face.

“I asked you a question. Are you up for a challenge?”

Timmy considered his options for a moment. He could tell Armie that he wasn’t, but then their playtime would be over. The man was never going to make him come after the curse words he had just used. He could also tell Armie that he was up for it, with the risk of feeling uncomfortable and vulnerable. Could Armie ever make him feel uncomfortable, though? He had always given Timmy the chance to be honest and stop what they were doing, even in the heat of the moment and Timmy had never felt unsafe or too scared to back down. 

When he glanced down between his legs, his cock twitched, weeping copiously. His stomach was coiling tight with arousal and his thighs trembled. 

“Yes,” he breathed, without wasting any more time on the thought. “Yeah, I am.”

“Grab onto the headboard,” Armie demanded, shuffling over to the head of the bed. Timmy did as he was told and grabbed the slats of the headboard. He watched Armie click the handcuffs around his wrists, securing them to the wood in between his hands. When the man pulled back, Timmy tugged on them, testing their resistance and swallowed when he discovered that he was really stuck there for a while.

Armie climbed back on the bed and sat behind his upturned ass, picking up the spreader bar. He tied one of the adjustable cuffs around Timmy’s thigh, just above his knee and did the same to the other thigh, securing the bar between his legs. He expanded it a bit, forcing Tim’s legs apart a little further.

“I think this is a good opportunity to create a safeword for you,” Armie said, rubbing his warm palms up and down over Timmy’s thighs.

“A s-safeword?” Timmy stammered, trying to keep himself upright. His entire body was thrumming with anticipation, but his cock was still begging for attention.

“Yes,” Armie answered, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s lower back. “It’s a clear and fast way for you to communicate your discomfort to me. If you use your safeword, I will immediately abandon all actions and take care of you.”

Timmy nodded and stared at his tied hands, deep in thought. Armie was really considerate, thinking about every possible way that would make him feel comfortable and safe and he highly appreciated it. He had never experienced anything that was even related to this lifestyle, but the longer he lived it, the more he learned - mostly about himself. He had never thought that it would be something that he could do, but he was actually enjoying it more and more.

“So, what kind of word does it have to be?” Timmy asked, shifting a bit on the bed. His cock jerked between his legs and the tip brushed over the sheets underneath him. He moaned and let his forehead hit the pillow, his desperation more than obvious.

“Is there anything that you dislike? Anything that you’re allergic to?” Armie asked, letting his hands trail up over Timmy’s hips and lower back. The right one moved to the center of his back and slid down. Armie’s index finger ran along the crease of his ass again and he could feel his entrance twitch.

“K-Kiwi,” he answered with a gasp, pushing his ass back against Armie’s hand.

“Kiwi it is then,” Armie chuckled. “Whenever you feel the need to suspend all action, just say ‘kiwi’ and I will wrap you up in my arms. You’ll be fine.” Armie’s voice was soft and steady and it made Timmy’s heart flutter. He was ready.

“Yes, Sir,” he answered submissively, before he lowered his forehead to the pillow again and waited for Armie to touch him.

“As far as punishment for that potty mouth of yours goes right now, you’ll have to work for your orgasm. If you want to come, you’re going to have to achieve it hands-free, because I’m not going to touch your cock, Timothée,” Armie said, placing both of his hands on the smooth ass cheeks of his boyfriend.

“What? Armie, n-no… Please-,”

“I’m sorry, is that backtalk that I’m hearing?” Armie dug his fingers into Timmy’s sensitive skin and the younger boy hissed, immediately snapping his mouth shut.

“No, Sir,” he whispered.

“Good. Behave.”

Armie spread his ass and before Timmy could even turn and see what the man was doing, he could feel his tongue licking a warm stripe up along his crease and over his hole. He shrieked and tried clenching his thighs together, but the spreader bar between them kept him from moving at all and he whined pathetically. It was a strange, new sensation - one Timmy hadn’t thought he would actually experience - but it was also very intimate and arousing. 

His thighs trembled violently as Armie circled the tip of his tongue around his opening and pressed a thumb against his perineum again. The man knew exactly where to touch to drive a guy insane and Timmy wanted to cry in frustration. All he had wanted was to have a proper orgasm, one that would satisfy him, but he had to open his mouth and disregard Armie’s rules again and now he had to work for it.

His stomach was twisting in pleasure and his balls had drawn up tight between his thighs a long time ago. His cock was aching, he was that hard and he wondered if he really had to work for it. Something told him that it wasn’t going to take him long, especially not with Armie’s tongue pushing through the first ring of muscle.

“Oh God,” he breathed, as Armie’s tongue wiggled inside him and started pumping in and out steadily. It was an odd feeling, but definitely not unwelcome. Timmy felt terribly exposed, but he wasn’t ashamed or anxious about it. Armie was granting him with so much pleasure, he didn’t even know what to do with himself.

The urge to touch himself suddenly washed over him in a strong wave and he pulled on the handcuffs, but they didn’t budge. His cock twitched again and when he casted a quick look down between his legs, he was just in time to see a thick spurt of precum land on the bed sheets. A pathetic little moan left his lips and he pushed his ass back against Armie’s face, trying to get the man to penetrate him deeper. He knew that it wasn’t going to help him to reach orgasm any sooner, but it felt good and he wanted more.

As soon as Armie got the message, he thrust his tongue in even further and flicked it around inside him, spreading his cheeks even wider. The boy moaned and thrashed his head around on his pillow, restricted by his tied arms. His entrance was clenching around Armie’s tongue and the man could see his toes curling. He pulled his tongue back, kissed the saliva slick hole and ran a thumb through the crease.

“Come for Daddy, baby,” he whispered, flicking his tongue out again. He couldn’t get enough of his boyfriend and he was determined to taste every bit of him. “I know you can do it. Strain your thighs,” he told him, before plunging in again.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” Timmy rambled, before he took Armie’s suggestion to heart and strained his thighs, clenching his muscles. He could feel the pleasurable tingle in his stomach heightening, so he did it again. A high pitched moan left his throat and his balls tightened between his legs.

“Yes,” Armie hissed against his ass, his breath tickling the wet crease. Timmy rolled his hips against Armie’s face and shifted his knees a little on the mattress. The spreader bar obstructed his attempt to spread his legs even more, but it was just enough to be able to push the tip of his cock down against the mattress and as soon as it made contact, Timmy shuddered.

“Nng, oh Armie, gonna come, I’m gonna… Ah!” His stomach twisted, his thighs clenched and his ass contracted around Armie’s tongue as the first sparks of his orgasm tickled at his spine. He rolled his hips once more and that was it. His mouth fell open into a silent scream and his eyes squeezed shut tightly, before thick ropes of cum spurted all over the mattress. Timmy whimpered quietly as his orgasm rippled through him, feeling like it lasted for several minutes. His entire body was shaking and the pressure in his balls finally subsided. 

Armie pulled his face back and grinned at the sight of his boyfriend, completely spent and satisfied as he reveled in the aftershocks of his orgasm. The bed beneath him was wet and a healthy flush had spread out all over his neck and back. He was almost glowing and Armie could feel his heart surge in his chest. He was so in love with the boy.

“Thank you,” Timmy whispered, barely keeping himself together. Armie merely grinned slyly and leaned over him, pressing a soft kiss against his shoulder blade.

“You don’t think we’re done, do you?” he asked, bringing a hand between them to push his own boxers down. His cock sprang free of its tight confines and he had to take a deep breath to control himself. “Do you feel this?” He grabbed on to his erection and rubbed it up against Timmy’s ass. “That’s going inside you. Now.”

Timmy blinked his eyes in shock and watched as Armie leaned over towards his nightstand, pulling a condom from the drawer. He took a deep breath, before he braced himself.

“Yes, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was more of a reward than a punishment for Timmy, wasn't it?


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which feelings are shared and suggestions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys soooooo much for being so supportive! ♥

Timmy giggled as he skipped through the hall of the movie theatre on Saturday, a bucket of popcorn in his one hand and a large cup filled with coke in the other. When they had woken up that morning, Armie had decided that he wanted to have a nice, peaceful day with his boyfriend. He didn’t want to think about the load of work that would await him after the weekend, he didn’t want Timmy to think about his upcoming exams and projects; he just wanted to take the boy out on a date and enjoy his gorgeous smile. Which was exactly the reason why they were now heading to theatre room three, where the live action version of The Lion King would be playing. For the first time since he had started dating Tim, he felt like he was out with a little, going to see a children’s movie. He loved that Timmy was different; that he was new to the nature of their relationship and that he wasn’t acting like a little kid, the way the boys he had dated before had done. He hadn’t missed that at all, but it was fun to see that somewhere deep inside, his boyfriend was hiding a child in him. It made his heart flutter.

“Come on, Armz, we’re late already,” Timmy told him, waving him over. Armie snickered and caught up with the boy, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“We’re not late, you’re just excited,” he said, pressing a kiss to the side of Tim’s head. 

“I am, this is supposed to be really good!” Timmy hopped up between steps and giggled, taking a sip of his coke.

“I know, sweetheart,” Armie smiled, pulling the boy a bit closer against him. “Save some of your drink for when the movie starts, or you’ll have to pee halfway through.”

Timmy looked up at him with wide eyes and it was only then that Armie realized that he was acting like a Daddy in public. He smirked sheepishly and caused another giggle to burst from Timmy’s lips. 

“Yes, Daddy,” he said mockingly, but the blush high on his cheekbones betrayed the fact that he was actually enjoying it and Armie grinned, rubbing the hand around Timmy’s waist up and down over his side. He was completely smitten.

~*~

After the movie had ended and Timmy had stopped squealing and rambling about how good it was, Armie had offered to pick up some Thai food from the fancy restaurant downtown. It had caused another squealing fit that had made Armie chuckle and as soon as they had climbed back into the car, he had grabbed Timmy and kissed him all over. It was an urge that couldn’t be ignored most of the time. Timmy seemed happy and carefree today and it was that side of him that Armie didn’t get to see all that often. He loved it when he could make his boyfriend feel this way and he silently promised himself to take Timmy out on dates more often.

Stepping over the threshold of Armie’s front door, Timmy swung the bags with their food back and forth and hummed the tune from ‘I Just Can’t Wait To Be King’. He walked right into the dining room and dropped the brown paper bags on the table. Armie went into the kitchen and took a couple of plates and two glasses out of the cupboard above the sink. He quickly set the table and went back into the kitchen for cutlery and a bottle of juice. 

“This was such a fun day, Armz,” Timmy said with a bright smile as he sat down at the table. Armie took a seat across from him and smiled affectionately, reaching over to briefly stroke his boyfriend’s cheek.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, baby,” he told him sweetly. “We can do this more often, if you’d like.”

“I would like that a lot,” the younger boy nodded, before he dug into one of the bags and retrieved the first container his fingers touched. He picked up his fork and scooped some of the contents on his plate, before he passed it over to Armie and took out the next container. Armie snickered and quietly filled his own plate. He was quite sure that there wasn’t anything in the world that made Timmy happier than food did. 

They ate their food quietly, aside from the consistent humming of satisfaction that left Tim’s throat. Armie merely watched him and praised himself lucky. It was different and exciting to be so in love with someone that nothing else seemed to exist. He hadn’t experienced that before and he embraced it with open arms.

“Armie?” Timmy suddenly spoke up, putting his fork down. His plate was empty, if you didn’t count the few pieces of mushrooms that he had shoved to the side. He didn’t like those.

“Yeah?” Armie took the last bite of his food, clearing his plate, before he put his fork down as well and wiped his mouth on a napkin.

“Have you ever lived with anyone else?” the boy asked, fiddling with his fingers. Armie thought it was cute how Timmy still got nervous whenever they would discuss something serious and he smiled in awe. 

“No, baby, I haven’t. Why?”

Timmy shrugged and bit his lip. “What makes me different?”

Armie was at a loss for words for a moment. He hadn’t expected the conversation to take this turn and even though he knew perfectly well what made Timmy different and why he had asked the boy to move in with him, it still caught him off guard. Timmy was still so insecure, he looked so small as he sat there with his shoulders hunched. Armie wanted to wrap him up in his arms and run his fingers through his hair to make him forget about the world and just focus on the two of them.

“Why don’t you go relax on the couch? I’ll clean the table and after that, I’ll join you and tell you all about what makes you different,” he suggested, before he stood up and gathered the empty take out boxes. 

“It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk about it,” Timmy said, looking up at him with wide eyes. His voice trembled as he spoke and Armie could feel his heart tighten in his chest.

“I could write a book about what makes you special, Tim. Now, go sit on the couch and get comfortable, I’ll come cuddle you in a minute,” he told him, not unkindly. Timmy blushed and nodded, before he got up and did as he was told. Armie cleared the table and placed their dirty dishes in the dishwasher, closing it to start a cycle, before he went to the living room and scooped his boyfriend up in his arms, sinking back into the soft cushions of the couch. Timmy snuggled up to him and swung his legs over Armie’s lap, leaning sideways against his chest. The older man wrapped an arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders, cradling the back of his head. 

“I feel tiny,” Timmy stated, giggling quietly. Armie laughed and kissed the top of his head. 

“You _are_ tiny,” he said, squeezing his boyfriend against his chest, before he slipped the hand that had been cradling Timmy’s head down over his back and underneath his shirt, gently stroking his soft skin. “Are you comfortable?”

Timmy nodded and closed his eyes, placing a hand on Armie’s chest, right over his heart. “Very,” he mumbled contentedly. 

“Good,” Armie whispered with his lips against the boy’s forehead. He pressed a soft kiss between his brows, before he closed his own eyes and leaned back against the couch. “You are different, because we met under different circumstances,” he explained, running his fingers up and down over Timmy’s back.

“What do you mean?” his boyfriend asked, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Armie’s neck.

“There’s this website for people like me. It’s a dating site where Caregivers can sign up to meet littles and make connections. I’ve met my previous partners there; the boys that I dated before you. It was a convenient and easy way to meet people who were living the same lifestyle, but it was never something that I did from the heart.”

Timmy pulled back a bit and frowned. Armie could see his brain work double time, as he processed that information. Eventually, his eyes met Armie’s.

“You never loved them?” he asked, absentmindedly stroking his hand up and down over Armie’s pectoral muscle.

“I did,” Armie said, bringing a hand up to cup Timmy’s cheek. “But I was never in love with them. I knew from the start that those relationships wouldn’t last.”

“So, why me?” Tim’s voice was quiet as he cuddled up to Armie again and nuzzled his beard.

“Because I did fall in love with you,” Armie said, honest and straightforward, but that’s just how it was. “Aside from the fact that you were being harassed by a pig, I approached you that night at the bar, because I knew right away that you were special. You seemed lost, somehow. I wanted to help you find your way back to whatever it was that you were looking for and I ended up falling head over heels in love with you, Tim.”

Timmy’s eyes watered and he sniffled quietly. He curled his fingers around the neckline of Armie’s shirt and sighed. His heart fluttered and his belly flipped violently, the way it always did when Armie was being sweet to him. He thought back on that night, when Armie had saved him from an unwanted intruder and he sighed again, this time a bit more sorrowful. 

“It would have been my mom’s birthday, that night,” he told Armie quietly. “I felt alone and I missed her so much. I needed a distraction, but instead, I met the love of my life.”

“If that is true, then you understand perfectly well why I’ve asked you to move in with me,” Armie said, wrapping his arms a little tighter around his boyfriend.

“Hmm?”

The older man brought his lips to Timmy’s ear, kissed the shell and nuzzled his cheek.

“Because you’re the love of my life, as well.”

~*~

“Oh my God, Armie… Nng, s-stop!”

Armie smirked around the smooth erection in his mouth, before he pulled off with a loud pop, lapping the precum from his lips. He watched his boyfriend squirm on the mattress, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his knees pulled up, ecstasy written all over his face. He crawled back over the boy and supported himself on one hand on the bed, as he pulled the other one back from where he had three slick fingers buried deep inside his boyfriend’s tight entrance. Timmy shuddered and whined at the loss, but wrapped his legs around Armie’s hips and arched up against him.

“Are you okay?” Armie asked, latching on to the boy’s neck. He gently bit the soft skin, before he covered the abused area with warm, moist kisses.

“Yeah, just… Close,” Timmy whispered with a blush high on his cheeks. Armie grinned and moved his lips over Timmy’s chin, before he locked their lips and slipped his tongue into the boy’s mouth, giving him a thorough taste of himself. His boyfriend keened against his lips and buried his hands into his soft hair, pulling gently. Armie knew what he wanted, why he had stopped him, but teasing Timmy was just too much fun to give in so easily.

“Can’t have you coming already, can we?” he breathed, rolling his hips down. His cock slid up against Timmy’s and the boy’s thighs started shaking around Armie’s hips.

“No,” Timmy panted against his lips, bucking his hips. “Armz… I wanna… Hmm.”

“Do you want me inside you, baby?” Armie’s breath was hot against Timmy’s upper lip and he nodded frantically, throwing his head back in pleasure as their erections slid together wetly. “Do you want my thick cock deep inside you, hitting your little spot?” Armie whispered breathily, letting his teeth graze over the boy’s bottom lip, before he bit down on the soft skin and pulled gently.

“Yes, Armie… Oh God, please,” Timmy pleaded, pushing his hips up again. Armie moaned as the tip of his cock slipped between Timmy’s cheeks and nudged at his entrance. It was hot and slick with lube and if Armie had been more reckless than he had taught himself to be, he would have pushed in without thinking twice. 

Instead, he leaned over to the nightstand and roamed around in the drawer in search for a condom. Once he had finally found one, he quickly tore the package open and took the rubber out, rolling it down over his manhood. He was so hard it hurt and the sight of his boyfriend, physically begging for it, didn’t ease the tightness in his groin at all. 

“Come here,” he told Timmy, before he rolled over onto his back and grabbed the boy by the hips, pulling him on top. Timmy straddled his hips and placed both of his hands on Armie’s chest for leverage. “Sit on it like you said you would,” Armie said with a smirk. Timmy nodded and bit his lip as he pushed himself up on his knees. Armie reached between them and took a hold of his cock. He nudged the sheathed tip against Timmy’s entrance and hissed at the touch.

“Armz, when can we go without?” Timmy suddenly asked, before he lowered himself all the way down onto Armie’s cock, a loud moan escaping his lips when the head settled right against his prostate. 

“What?” Armie gasped and had to hold his breath to keep himself from losing it right then and there. He instantly knew what Timmy was talking about and as much as it shocked him, it also made his balls tighten and his stomach fire up with something he hadn’t desired before.

“Don’t want this stupid… Oh, nng… No more condoms,” Timmy panted, slowly rolling his hips. Armie’s cock was grazing deliciously over his prostate and he had to steady himself for a moment. 

“No more condoms?” Armie asked incredulously, wrapping his hands around Timmy’s tiny hips. Tim shook his head, his curls spilling over his forehead.

“Wanna… Oh… Wanna feel you come inside me.” Timmy moaned loudly and pushed himself up on his knees, before sinking down again, slowly fucking himself on Armie’s hard cock.

“We’ll get tested,” Armie breathed, bucking his hips, his balls slapping against Timmy’s ass. “Just… God, Tim, I need to fuck you now,” he said, completely violating his own rule of not using such words. Timmy nodded and bit his lip as he leaned in and supported himself on his elbows, next to Armie’s head on the mattress. 

“Do it,” he whispered. Armie groaned low in the back of his throat and thrust up into his boyfriend’s tight heat, slamming home, thinking about what it would feel like to do this without any barriers.

Needless to say, their love making didn’t quite last as long as it usually did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty, naughty boys...


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which anxiety flares, tests are done and Saoirse is not happy with Timmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little early, but I thought it might make some of you happy ♥ Thank you so much for the love and support, it means the world!

_2:56_  
**I got us an appointment at the clinic for  
Wednesday, baby. I’ll pick you up after  
school and take you to dinner when we’re  
done. Kick some ass today, I love you.**

Timmy felt giddy as he read the text and started jittering his knee under the desk he was sitting at. He wasn’t supposed to be on his phone, but before Armie had dropped him off at class that morning, he had told him that he would call the clinic for their tests and let Timmy know when they would be able to go in. As soon as he had felt the vibration in his pocket, he had retrieved his phone from his jeans and opened the message. 

Announcing that he wanted to get rid of the condoms had awoken something in Armie and Timmy could still feel the effects of it, as he sat on the hard, wooden college chairs. They had completely fucked their Sunday away and Timmy had refused to leave that night, not ready to go back and sleep alone. They had driven over to his apartment after dinner and he had quickly packed himself another set of clothing, before they had gone back home and cuddled up in bed, exhausted, but satisfied. 

“Mr. Chalamet, no phones in class,” his teacher suddenly spoke up and he blushed furiously as he stuffed the device back in his pocket.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” he apologized, before he turned back to his books and took a deep shuddery breath, trying to pull himself together. It was hard, concentrating on your study, when something so heavy weighed on your mind. He had said the words on impulse, wanting to feel as close to Armie as was physically possible in the heat of the moment, but as he thought about it more and more, he discovered that he had meant them. 

It was a scary thing to think about; to let someone get that close to him. _Again._ Although, this time would be very different and Timmy was well aware of that. He hadn’t let Nate get close to him; the guy had forced himself on him and he had suffered tremendously after that. This time he actually wanted his partner to get that close. He wanted Armie inside him, without protection and without that last barrier that kept him from feeling every little detail. Getting tested seemed quite useless, at least for him. Timmy had gotten tested several times in the last year, mainly to check if he was clean again, since he had not been intimate with anyone else. Weeks of antibiotics and several blood tests later, his results finally came back negative and he had vowed to himself to keep it like that.

It was the wisest thing to do, though; for them to get tested and make sure they were both clean, before going bare. It was just that he hated going to the doctor, but Armie had promised to go with him. What could go wrong?

~*~

“Breathe, baby,” Armie told him, gently stroking Timmy’s back in soothing circles. “Hey, look at me.” He pulled back from the embrace and cupped Tim’s cheeks, stroking his cheekbones as the boy in his arms trembled and hyperventilated. “Breathe, deep and steady. Come on, sweetheart, you can do it.”

Timmy grabbed on to the lapels of Armie’s suit jacket and held on to him for dear life. As soon as he had walked into the doctor’s office, the smell and the claustrophobic white walls of the waiting area had triggered anxiety he had thought he had overcome. He had tried to suppress it by shoving his hand in Armie’s, but it hadn’t been able to calm him down and his breathing had become irregular within the first few minutes. The bright lights, as he was rushed into the hospital; the smell of antiseptics and the white coats that passed him in the hallway… The memories of the day of his second rape had flashed before his eyes and he had wanted to flee the building. He had gotten up from his seat, only to stumble in place and almost lose his balance. Dizziness had attacked him like a flood wave and he was lucky that Armie was there to steady him.

“Armz,” he panted in between heavy breaths and Armie held him tighter, cradling him against his chest.

“It’s just a few simple tests, love,” he whispered. “Just to make sure that what we’re doing is safe. I would never, ever hurt you. Not in a million years, Tim. This is not like before. We’ll be out of here before you know it, okay? I promise, baby.”

“Don’t lea-…” Timmy swallowed and took a deep breath, nuzzling his face into Armie’s neck as he tried to control his breathing. “Don’t leave me,” he finally managed. His body shook and his knees buckled, but Armie held him up and pressed warm kisses against the side of his head.

“Never, ever, ever,” he promised, slowly rocking them back and forth into their embrace. He noticed the confused and concerned looks from several people in the waiting room, but he ignored them. There was nothing more important than his boyfriend and he would make sure that Timmy was comfortable before they would even move an inch closer to the examination room.

It took Timmy a few minutes to gather himself, but eventually his breathing slowed down and the trembling decreased to a minimum. He sagged against Armie’s chest and breathed in his familiar scent of cologne and cigarettes. It instantly made his belly flip and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Mr. Chalamet and Mr. Hammer?” 

They both looked up at the nice, young woman who had called their names. Her smile was friendly, but it didn’t comfort Timmy at all. The fact that she had called his name, meant that it was his turn to go in and his panic rose up in his chest again.

“Hey, no,” Armie told him, letting their eyes connect. “I’m here, I won’t leave and you’re fine. No panicking, baby, everything is going to be alright.”

Timmy nodded and turned in Armie’s arms, before he attempted a weak smile. He slipped his hand in Armie’s and squeezed tightly, making the man wince, but he didn’t say a word.

“The doctor will see you in room twelve, all the way down the hall,” the nurse said, gesturing down the brightly lit corridor, before she went back to her desk. Armie gently guided Timmy to the room with the number twelve on the door, their hands still linked together. When he opened the door, the doctor greeted them with a friendly smile from behind his desk. Timmy took a deep breath, before he shuffled over the threshold, trailing in Armie’s footsteps. If he wanted to be with Armie, _really_ be with Armie, then he needed to get this done.

“Mr. Chalamet, please have a seat,” the doctor told him with that same friendly smile, gesturing to the two chairs on the other side of his desk. “Armie, nice to see you again.”

Armie nodded and took a seat next to his boyfriend, as soon as he had sat down. Timmy looked up at him and bit his hip, not wanting to seem too curious. Before he could ask any questions, however, Armie answered them all for him in one simple explanation.

“I come here every six months. Better safe than sorry, right?” He pressed a quick kiss to Timmy’s forehead and rubbed his thumb over the back of the boy’s hand. Knowing that Armie was very keen on his check-ups actually calmed Tim down a little. Armie was mature enough to know that this was necessary and caring enough to guide him through it. He would be fine.

~*~

A couple of quick swabs and blood samples later, the couple walked out of the clinic, a relieved, heavy sigh leaving Timmy’s lips. It hadn’t been as bad as he thought it would be; the swabs were merely uncomfortable and he had only squeezed Armie’s hand a little when the doctor had drawn some of his blood. They had to answer a few simple questions on paper and after they had both turned them in, the doctor had told him that the results would be ready before the weekend. They had thanked the man and Armie had quickly led Timmy outside, keen on making him feel comfortable and cared for again.

“Are you okay?” he asked, rubbing a warm hand in soothing circles over Timmy’s lower back.

“Yeah, I am now,” the boy answered, smiling up at his partner. “I just really hate doctors and clinics and everything related to them.”

When they got to the car, Armie opened the passenger door for Timmy and let him settle himself comfortably, before he closed the door and rounded the car. He got in behind the wheel, buckled up and then he started the car.

“I know, baby, but you knew this was necessary, right? I mean, we shouldn’t have unprotected sex without making sure that we’re being safe,” Armie said, his voice low and calm. His eyes were focused on the road as he steered the car into traffic and Timmy was grateful for that, because he could feel his cheeks heat up at the mention of them having sex. Without a condom. Armie’s _naked_ cock inside him. He shivered and blushed even more furiously.

“I know,” he mumbled, picking on the nail of his index finger. He heard Armie chuckle and when he looked up at him, he could see that the man was amused by his reaction.

“You’re absolutely adorable when you blush,” he told him, shifting his right hand from the gear stick to Timmy’s thigh, squeezing softly.

“Shut up,” Timmy whispered before he could stop himself. Armie’s eyes flashed, before they turned back to the road, but his smile never vanished.

“You’ve been telling me to shut up an awful lot lately. Maybe I need to remind you of who is in charge here.”

“N-No, Sir,” Timmy stammered immediately, picking up Armie’s hand with trembling fingers. He slipped them over Armie’s warm palm and tangled them with his.

“That’s what I thought,” Armie grinned, affectionately tightening his hand around Timmy’s. “So, Italian food?”

Timmy nodded enthusiastically and his stomach grumbled. Just the thought of ordering a nice big bowl of some delicious pasta dish had his mouth watering.

~*~

After dinner, Armie dropped Timmy off at his apartment. He walked him up all the way to his front door and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist as soon as he had opened the door. Timmy slipped his hands up over Armie’s chest and melted against him, smiling sweetly.

“Have I told you lately, how beautiful you are?” Armie breathed, nuzzling his nose against Timmy’s. The young boy giggled and angled his head a little, letting his lips graze against Armie’s.

“Almost every day,” he whispered, his breath hitting Armie’s bottom lip in hot little puffs. “You’re so sappy sometimes.”

“You love it,” the man stated, flicking his tongue out to brush over Timmy’s upper lip. The boy hummed and closed his eyes.

“I love you,” he said, before finally smashing their lips together. He parted them and slipped his tongue into Armie’s mouth, initiating a kiss that was all hot and messy and he loved it. His boyfriend’s moustache tickled his lip and his hands were big and strong on his back. His belly started tingling and he wished he could take Armie inside and let him have his way with him, but he had a very early class tomorrow and a long day of work after that. He really should spend his night sleeping, instead of pushing for what he had in mind.

Armie broke the kiss with a few gentle pecks to Timmy’s bottom lip, sensing the boy’s mood. He really wanted to go inside with him, but Thursdays were rough for Tim and his boyfriend needed sleep.

“I love you, too,” he whispered with a smile, bringing a hand up to tuck a stray curl behind Timmy’s ear.

“Thank you for being so patient today,” Timmy told him with a blush on his cheeks. He was a bit embarrassed by his freak out at the clinic, but he really was grateful for the fact that Armie had calmed him down without judgement.

“You don’t need to thank me for that, baby,” Armie said with a smile, pressing a soft kiss against his forehead. Their hips touched and Timmy keened as his stirring cock brushed up against Armie’s. Before he could even think of pressing closer, Armie stepped back a little and cupped his face with both hands. “You need sleep,” he said, sternly.

“I know, I know,” Timmy murmured, closing his eyes as he nuzzled one of Armie’s hands. “Just… May I have permission to… You know?” 

“Promise to go to sleep right after? I don’t want you to stay up too late; you have a long day tomorrow.” Their eyes met, Timmy’s gaze pleading while Armie’s eyes were smoldering. There was a heat between them that the man couldn’t describe and he couldn’t wait until Timmy had moved in with him.

“I promise,” the boy said, nodding vigorously.

“Then, yes, you may,” Armie told him, his voice gentle. “Now, come here and kiss me so that I can go home and do the same.”

Timmy slipped his arms around Armie’s neck and buried his hands in the man’s hair, before he connected their lips again and kissed him deeply. They sighed simultaneously against each other’s mouth and then Armie pulled away and stroked a loving thumb over Timmy’s cheekbone.

“Goodnight, Armz,” Timmy said, kissing his partner one last time.

“Sweet dreams, babe.” Armie hugged him tight, slipped his hand down his back and over a firm globe of his ass, squeezing cheekily, before he moved away with a joyful chuckle. Timmy shook his head in amusement and went inside the apartment, closing the door behind him with a happy little flutter in his chest.

“Where the fuck have you been all day?” was the first thing that was thrown at him, as soon as he stepped into the living room. 

“I told you, I-,”

“No, that cryptic message from earlier doesn’t explain anything,” Saoirse said, placing her hands in her sides where she stood next to the armchair. “What do you mean ‘I have an appointment’? The last time you had an appointment, you went to the doctor without telling me because you had thought about ending your life. You freak me out sometimes, do you know that?”

Timmy gaped at his best friend, speechless for a moment. “Sersh…”

“No,” the girl said, her voice wavering. “I’m really worried about you, especially now that you’re doing things on your own again. If anything ever happens to you, I swear to God, I will kill that guy.”

“Hey,” Timmy said softly, going over to his friend and wrapping his arms around her waist. Saoirse immediately wrapped him up in a bear hug and tightened her fingers in the fabric of Timmy’s shirt. “Calm down, there’s nothing wrong with me.”

“Except for the obvious,” she mumbled against his shoulder, a smirk evident in her voice, even though her tone was still unsteady. 

“Jerk,” Timmy chuckled, pulling back from their hug.

“Where were you?” Saoirse asked again, calmer this time. She sat down on the arm of the couch and watched Timmy slump down next to her, sinking back against the couch cushions.

“At the doctor with Armie,” he said, holding up his hand when she was about to interrupt. “It’s nothing serious, don’t freak out again. We went to get tested.”

“Tested for what?!” Saoirse shrieked, obviously already knowing the answer.

“For everything,” Timmy said, nodding to confirm what his best friend was thinking. She sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through her hair.

“Well, at least you’re doing the wise thing,” she mumbled, before she sank down into the seat of the couch. “Goddamnit, Timothée.” She wrapped the curly haired boy up in her arms and closed her eyes, trying to stay calm. Timmy looked like he had really given this decision some thought and getting tested was a smart thing to do, but it still worried her tremendously that her best friend was thinking of putting himself in a vulnerable position like that. A position he had been in before, against his will. 

“It’s okay,” Timmy whispered, rubbing Saoirse’s back. “I want this. I’ll be fine.”

“You’d better be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sersh ♥ Stay safe, loves!


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they intimately spent a regular, domestic morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I forgot to post last week, didn't I? God, it's been a rough week, haha! I'm so sorry, loves! Hope this little bit of smut makes up for it! <3

“I wanna move in with you, this weekend,” Timmy stated out of the blue, as they were seated at the dinner table on Thursday evening. Armie had picked him up after work again and on their way to Timmy’s apartment, the younger boy had thought about how ridiculous that was; that he still had to pack a bag for the weekend. Their weekends had become longer as time went by. Timmy only really spent his Tuesdays and Wednesdays at home now and even those two days felt like eternity when Armie wasn’t there. He didn’t want to go back and forth anymore, he wanted to have all of his stuff at Armie’s place and wake up in the man’s arms every day.

“Yeah? Are you sure, baby?” Armie asked, putting his fork down. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and Timmy smiled affectionately. Sometimes the man looked so sophisticated, even the smallest of gestures made him look like he was perfectly put together and to Timmy, he really was. Armie was more caring and more intelligent than anyone he had ever met. 

“I am. I wanna live here and be with you. I’m sick of all this going back and forth and I don’t really have that much stuff to pack. I can put all of my things in boxes on Saturday and unpack them on Sunday.”

Timmy had thought about that as well. About how much effort and time it would cost him to move in with Armie and he had discovered that it really wouldn’t be that difficult. When he had moved out of his parental home and in with Saoirse, all he had taken was his entire wardrobe, his toiletries and his personal belongings, such as his laptop and his CD collection. Timmy wasn’t a materialistic person, he didn’t need much to feel happy and content. Saoirse’s guest bedroom had already been furnished with a bed and a closet and he had been able to move right in. 

“If you’re absolutely sure, then I would love it if you moved in with me this weekend,” Armie told his boyfriend with a smile, reaching over the table to stroke a thumb over his cheekbone. Timmy blushed and smiled shyly. Armie’s small touches still made his heart flutter like nothing else. “I’ll see if I can rent a van,” the man added. Timmy nodded and blew Armie a grateful kiss, before he went back to his dinner.

~*~

When Timmy woke up on Friday morning, it was still early. They had gone to sleep early the night before, both of them too tired to stay up after a long day. Armie had set the alarm for nine o’clock, since Timmy’s first class started at noon and Armie always had the opportunity to work from home on Fridays, unless he had meetings. Timmy noticed that it was still dark outside, but he felt more rested than he had in a while and he just couldn’t sleep anymore.

He rolled over to face his partner and smiled at Armie’s sleeping form. His hair was a complete mess, since it had still been a little damp from their shower when they had gone to sleep, and his lips were parted, as he slowly breathed in and out. He was snoring lightly and Timmy cutely wrinkled his nose. Even Armie’s snoring was irresistible to him. He shifted closer, wrapped an arm around Armie’s waist and placed his head on the man’s chest, snuggling as close as possible. He scooted his leg up and wrapped it around Armie’s thighs, suppressing the boyish giggle that wanted to come out when his bare knee brushed over Armie’s bare hip. Timmy had felt a little strange when he had slipped into bed, completely naked. Armie had suggested that they’d ditch the underwear, lamely stating that body heat was the best way to stay warm and Timmy had merely chuckled and agreed. He had never preferred sleeping in the nude, but as soon as Armie had spooned him, he had sighed in pleasure and sleep had knocked him out within a few minutes.

Armie hummed quietly in his sleep and wrapped an arm around Timmy’s shoulders, tucking the boy a little closer. Timmy smiled and gently stroked Armie’s skin, letting his fingers run over his side and stomach. He loved the man’s soft skin and the muscles underneath. He could almost feel a layer of goosebumps rise under the tips of his fingers and it made him smile even wider. He let his fingers trail lower and circled his partner’s belly button, before caressing the skin where the waistband of Armie’s boxers usually sat. His eyes shot open in surprise when his knuckles suddenly bumped into the tip of Armie’s cock, lying hot against his lower stomach. Timmy took a peek under the comforter and bit his lip as the sight of Armie’s erection greeted him, twitching a little as his knuckles caressed it. He noticed that Armie’s pubic area had recently been trimmed and his mouth watered with the need to explore.

He rolled himself on top of the man and gently nipped at his chin, rolling his hips a little. Their cocks rubbed up against each other and Timmy shuddered, feeling himself grow hard at the touch. He kissed up over Armie’s jaw and moved to his cheek, pressing his lips right next to his ear. The man’s facial hair tickled his chin and lips and Timmy grinned cheekily. His partner was so masculine, so broad and handsome, it always made his stomach flutter a little. 

“Uhf,” Armie muttered, slowly opening his eyes. His hands found their way to Timmy’s hips and he rubbed his warm palms up and down, before moving them back to cup Timmy’s ass.

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” the boy whispered, leaning in to press his lips against Armie’s, stealing a loving kiss from the man.

“Sort of,” Armie answered, his voice raspy and low. A shiver ran up and down Timmy’s spine and he moaned quietly in the back of his throat.

“I’m gonna suck you now, okay? Pay attention,” he said, before he moved down Armie’s body, pushing the comforter down as he went. As soon as his lips grazed over Armie’s lower stomach, he could smell the man’s arousal.

“Tim,” Armie gasped, pushing himself up on his elbows. The boy between his legs shook his head and brought his hand up to grasp Armie’s shaft. He swiped his thumb down the underside of his glans and wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking softly. Armie fell back against the mattress and closed his eyes as Timmy took more of him in and swirled his tongue around his hard organ. Armie hadn’t realized that he had been hard until his boyfriend had wrapped firm fingers around him, but it was all that he could think about now. He was throbbing, his balls were tight and Timmy’s mouth was warm and wet.

“Hmm,” Timmy hummed in delight, sucking his cheeks in as his lips formed a tight seal around Armie’s shaft. The vibrations of the little sound travelled all the way through his’s cock and balls, sending a pleasurable spark through his lower stomach. The man gasped and threw his head back, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Timmy hadn’t done this before they had gotten together and it wasn’t like he had gotten a lot of practice ever since, but the boy seemed to own a natural talent for it. He politely covered his teeth, put the right amount of pressure on his sensitive spots and he knew perfectly well what to do with his tongue. Armie was in absolute heaven and he wasn’t sure if he could control himself.

Everything felt tingly and hot and just as Timmy dug the tip of his tongue into the sensitive skin under the rim of his cockhead, his balls drew up tight between his thighs and his toes curled. His boyfriend flicked his tongue back and forth through his slit, collecting the precum he was undoubtedly leaking profusely, before he sucked him in again and took him all the way to the back of his throat.

“Baby,” Armie warned, reaching down to run his fingers through Timmy’s curls. The boy looked up at him with wide, dark eyes and if Armie hadn’t been so close to his release, he would have noticed the cheeky grin on his lips, which were stretched wide around his girth. Instead, he shuddered and closed his eyes, trying to hold back for a few more seconds. “I’m gonna come, pull off.”

Timmy took a deep breath through his nose, shook his head and swallowed even more of Armie’s length. His chin bumped up against the man’s balls and as he sucked hard, he was surprised to feel the smooth tip slide down his throat a little. He had known that his gag-reflex was barely existent, but he hadn’t been prepared for how easy it seemed to be to perform this act on Armie. He wasn’t frightened in the least, either. It felt good, almost powerful and as Armie panted, stuttered some incoherent words and started quivering all over, he knew that this was going to be one of his favorite things to do for his gorgeous partner.

“Tim, oh God,” Armie moaned, tightening his fingers in Timmy’s hair. He pulled his knees up, let his mouth fall open into a silent scream and started shaking all over as his orgasm finally washed over him. “Nng, yes!”

Thick, heavy streaks of cum spurted into Timmy’s mouth, covering the back of his tongue. It was much more than he had anticipated and it tasted bitter, but he didn’t hate the taste. He found that it was actually turning him on, because it was proof of Armie’s pleasure and it made his heart flutter. He managed to only spill a small trickle of Armie’s release over his chin, swallowing the rest with pride. He took a hold of Armie’s wrist and pulled his hand free from his hair, bringing it to his mouth. He pressed a kiss to the back of it and smiled shyly up at his partner. Armie’s forehead was glistening, a light sheen of sweat covering his face. He had a healthy flush spread all over his torso and he was still trembling, looking completely debauched. 

“I hope I didn’t overstep my boundaries,” Timmy whispered innocently, but his eyes were twinkling with mischief and Armie loved that he had caused that change in the boy. 

“Jesus, get up here,” Armie demanded with a breathless chuckle and he took a hold of both of Timmy’s arms as he pulled him up. Timmy giggled sweetly and supported himself on his elbows next to Armie’s head, as he lay down on top of the man. He dug his fingers into Armie’s hair and wiped it away from his face. Armie smiled up at him and tilted his head, collecting the trickle of his own cum from Timmy’s chin with his tongue. As soon as he reached Timmy’s bottom lip, he pried them open with his tongue and kissed him hotly, thoroughly. The younger boy greedily sucked the last drop of cum from his tongue and moaned, rolling his hips against Armie’s stomach. He keened desperately, quietly pleading for Armie to finish him off as well. He was achingly hard and he could feel the wetness coming from the tip, as he thrust his cock up against Armie’s skin.

“Armz,” he moaned, pulling back from the kiss. He kept rolling his hips, hoping that Armie would get the hint and touch him. Fortunately, he did and as he wrapped one arm around Timmy’s back, holding him steady, he brought the other down between their bodies. The tip of his index finger slid down through his wet slit, spreading the precum, before his hand wrapped around the boy’s cock and gripped him firmly.

“Fuck my fist,” he told Timmy quietly, the word slipping out of his mouth more easily, every time he used it. He could see the bright red blush that crept up over Timmy’s cheeks, but the boy obeyed and started thrusting his hips back and forth, pushing his long, erect cock into Armie’s channeled fingers. The slide was pleasurable, easy and slick from his own precum and Timmy shuddered. He had never done anything like this before; had never imagined himself being a top and he still couldn’t. He would happily bottom for Armie for the rest of his life. The thought of fucking someone had never really appealed to him, but this was an entirely different situation. 

Armie’s eyes were dark and hazy, his body almost scorchingly hot beneath him, and his fingers were strong where he was holding Timmy’s cock tightly. They were still wrapped around each other in the comfort of their bed, the sheets and mattress still warm from their night’s sleep. The atmosphere was hot and intimate and in that moment, it felt good to move his hips and fuck his cock up into something warm and slick, even if it was just a hand. 

Timmy sped up his pace and nuzzled his face into the crook of Armie’s neck as he panted his pleasure. His thighs were quivering where they squeezed shut around Armie’s hips to support himself and his heart was beating in his chest. Arousal pooled in his stomach and his balls throbbed violently, smacking up against Armie’s fist every time he thrust downwards. When Armie tightened his fingers around him even more, he yelped and pulled back from his hiding spot. His eyes connected with Armie’s and he bit his lip, breathing heavily through his nose. He was close, very close and if Armie didn’t make him change position, he was going to come all over his partner’s abdomen.

“Gonna… Oh! Armie, I’m gonna make a mess,” he confessed, still thrusting his hips back and forth. He couldn’t stop, even if he wanted to. The feeling of being op top while he wasn’t in control at all was such a big turn on. 

“That’s okay, baby, just let go,” Armie told him, running a soothing hand up and down along his spine. Timmy searched Armie’s eyes for confirmation, before he nodded and pushed himself up on his hands. He fucked Armie’s fist with abandon and held his gaze through the first tingles of his orgasm. When the fire in the pit of his stomach finally exploded, he had to close them in pleasure. Warm spurts of cum decorated Armie’s stomach and chest as Timmy shuddered and panted his relief. He moved his hips until the strong waves subsided a little and as he pulled his cock back from Armie’s hand, the last drop of cum slid down over Armie’s fingers. The man quickly brought his hand up to his mouth and lapped it up, grinning at Tim’s brief shocked expression, before they collapsed together and embraced, completely careless about the stickiness that was between them.

“Good morning,” Armie chuckled and Timmy’s heart skipped a beat in delight. He loved Armie’s laugh.

“Hmm, it is,” he agreed breathlessly. The sated, happy vibe between them was the start of a promising weekend and the alarm clock hadn’t even gone off yet. Timmy still had one entire day of school to get through, but he felt so well-rested; he wasn’t worried.

~*~

“Behave, for once,” Armie told his boyfriend with a grin, when he dropped him off at college later that morning. Timmy faked his indignation and slapped a hand over his heart.

“I can’t believe you’d suggest that I ever misbehave,” he said, trying to sound offended. Armie laughed and pulled him closer, running a hand through his perfectly styled curls. 

“Do I need to remind you of your potty mouth and the consequences of it?” he asked sweetly, tucking a strand behind Timmy’s ear. 

“You didn’t seem to mind my potty mouth this morning, when it was wrapped around your co-,”

“Okay! That’s enough cheeky comments for my baby today,” Armie interrupted him quickly, grinning widely as his boyfriend bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. “Have a great day at school, I’ll pick you up when you’re done.”

“Yes, Daddy. Love you,” Timmy giggled, stealing a kiss from Armie’s lips, before he opened the passenger door and got out of the car.

“I love you, too,” Armie answered, waving as his boyfriend slammed the door shut and took off to the entrance of his school. He shook his head in amusement and started the engine again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the love, the comments are really appreciated! ♥  
> I am @peachyperfectao3 on Instagram and getmehighonmagic on Tumblr.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which their test results come in, Timmy acts a little cheeky and Armie makes arrangements for Timmy to move in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought... since I forgot to update last week... I'd give you two chapters this week. Aren't I thoughtful? I hope you like it! ♥

Armie’s phone vibrated in the pocket of his slacks and he quickly whipped it out, throwing an apologizing look at his boss. The meeting he was in was important and the case they were going over was the one that he’d be in the courtroom for in a couple of days, but he was expecting a call and he’d been anxious for it all day. When the name of the health clinic appeared on his screen, he jumped up from his seat and stuttered a quick explanation.

“I’m sorry, this is important,” he said, before he rushed out of the conference room and into the hallway. “Armie Hammer,” he breathed into the phone after he had taken the call.

_“Hi, this is Dr. Samson. I’m calling to inform you of the results of your tests.”_

Armie knew that there was no reason to worry. Ever since he had been sexually active, he had gotten tested regularly. First on James’ insistence and later, because he had gotten wise and experienced. He had always been very safe and he hadn’t been with that many people, just because of the fact that he valued a connection with the person he would sleep with. Despite knowing all of this, his heart still pounded in his chest.

“Yeah, go ahead,” he told the doctor, not unfriendly. His voice was unsteady and he silently told himself to man up. 

_“I am happy to inform you that both you and Timothée are healthy young men. No need to worry at all,”_ the man on the other side of the line said and Armie breathed a sigh of relief.

“That’s good,” he answered, before remembering that he had been in the middle of a meeting. “I have to get back to work, but thank you for the quick results, Sir.”

_“You’re welcome, Armie. Have a good day.”_

Armie disconnected the call, slipped his phone back in his pocket and closed his eyes for a moment. A wide grin broke through on his face. He couldn’t believe that this meant that he would be allowed to be inside Timmy, _naked,_ but he also couldn’t wait.

There might have been a small skip in his step, when he walked back into the conference room.

~*~

_5:32_  
 **I’m done, come get me? xo**

Armie smiled at his phone, absentmindedly stirring into the pot on the stove. The spicy red sauce sputtered and he quickly turned off the heat, letting it sit there. He had stopped at the grocery store on his way home and picked up all of the ingredients for his own homemade lasagna, trading the meat for a vegetarian meat that he had bumped into. He had no idea if it was any good and if Timmy had ever eaten it before, but it was worth a try. He had started preparing dinner when he had gotten home, knowing Timmy would have classes until late. He couldn’t wait for the boy to get home and tell him the good news.

_5:33_  
**Say ‘pretty please’**

He texted back while slipping his feet back into his shoes and grabbing his coat from the coat rack. His phone buzzed in his hand and he opened the new message.

_5:35_  
**Pretty please, Daddy? I’ll choke myself on your  
cock again if you do.**

His knees buckled and his stomach flipped. Timmy was getting more and more confident every day and as much as Armie loved it and took pleasure out of it, he was going to have to teach the boy some self-control one of these days, before he got too cheeky and Armie succumbed.

_5:37_  
**You’re teasing again. Remember the last time  
you did that? Do you want another spanking?**

He pressed ‘send’ and left the house, slipping his phone in his pocket and locking the door behind him.

When he parked his car in front of the college building, Timmy was nowhere to be seen yet. It was starting to get dark outside and most of the lights inside the building had already been turned off. He checked his phone to see if Tim had sent him another message and wasn’t surprised when the little light in the top left corner blinked. 

_5:38_  
**No, I’m good (: I’m waiting inside, it’s too cold.**

_5:49_  
**I’m here, I have a present for you.**

He thumbed the reply with a grin, knowing Timmy would come running after he’d read that text. His boyfriend was cute like that.

Not even a minute later, the passenger door of his car flew open and Timmy climbed inside, yanking it shut behind him. The boy was panting, wiggling in his seat with a broad smile on his face and laughter burst from Armie’s lips. 

“Give me my present,” Timmy immediately demanded, clapping his hands in excitement. 

“You’re too greedy for such an innocent little boy,” Armie shot back, before he reached a hand behind Timmy’s neck and pulled him closer. With the other hand, he cupped Timmy’s cheek and he tilted his head a little. He leaned in and teasingly brushed his lips with his own, before he pressed them firmly together. Timmy almost melted against him and buried his fingers into the lapels of Armie’s coat. Armie gently moved his lips and let his tongue slip out from between them, softly licking Tim’s lower lip. As soon as the boy opened his mouth a little, their tongues tangled together and Timmy keened quietly. Armie slipped his arms fully around Tim’s shoulders and deepened the kiss even more, pouring his heart and soul into it.

When they eventually parted, Timmy’s eyes were hazy and his lips were swollen and wet. He looked up at Armie with a dreamy stare and blinked, trying to focus. The older man smiled affectionately and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“There, that was your present,” he whispered, watching the boy sag in his seat.

“Oh… Okay,” Timmy stammered and sighed happily, closing his eyes as if he was basking in the afterglow of their kiss. Armie’s heart fluttered and he had to grip the gearshift to ground himself and shift his attention back to the road, as he steered the car into traffic.

“I’m making spicy lasagna with vegetarian meat tonight. How does that sound?”

Timmy shrugged and kept his eyes closed. “Almost as good as that kiss,” he answered with a smile. Armie bit his lip and cleared his throat, before he reached over and picked up Timmy’s hand.

“I also got a call from the doctor today,” he announced quietly, rubbing a thumb over Timmy’s palm. That seemed to jolt the boy out of his daydream and he sat up straight in his seat, his eyes suddenly wide open. Armie could feel the boy’s grip on his hand tighten.

“What did he say?” Timmy asked tentatively. Armie turned his blinker on and drove away from the busy streets and into the suburbs. Once he was driving straight ahead again, he brought Timmy’s hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

“We’re both clean.”

Timmy slumped down and rested his forehead against Armie’s shoulder, breathing a deep, shuddery sigh. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, knowing that both he and Armie were careful, but it was still a very big relief.

“So, that means…” He lifted his head and looked up at Armie. The man drove the car into his street and parked in front of his house. He killed the engine and turned to Timmy, a sparkle in his eyes.

“It means that, whenever you’re ready, we can be intimate without using protection.”

Timmy nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt, before he slipped his arms around Armie’s waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of the man’s neck, his scruff tickling the side of his head.

“Can we try it when I’ve officially moved in?” he asked quietly, reveling in Armie’s warmth. He wanted it, had thought about it for a while, but he wanted it to be special. He also didn’t think he would be able to leave Armie’s side, once they had taken that step.

“Of course, baby,” Armie said, gently stroking his back over his coat. He kissed the top of Timmy’s head and pulled back a little. “Let’s go have something to eat now.”

Timmy nodded with a smile and got out of the car, making his way to the front door on shaky legs. It suddenly overwhelmed him a little, how far he’d gotten in the past few months. He had fallen for someone and tried out an entirely new and exciting relationship. He had let Armie get close, had overcome his fear of touching himself and being touched. Armie had gotten to know him and every part of his story and in just a few days, he would be moving in with him. The man who had never disappointed him; the man who took care of him, valued him and loved him. The man who was going to make his bad memories go away by replacing them with better ones.

Armie opened the front door and let Timmy step over the threshold first, before he followed and locked the door behind them, knowing that they wouldn’t have to leave the house anymore. He took Timmy’s coat, hung it up and pressed a kiss to his lips, before he left the hallway. Butterflies went crazy in Timmy’s tummy and he patted it gently, watching Armie’s retreating form.

~*~

A loud honking sound came from outside as Timmy was simultaneously putting his shoes on, looking for his house keys and trying to balance his phone between his cheek and shoulder on Saturday morning. He zipped up his boots, rummaged through the bowl on the hallway dresser and shrieked in triumph when he finally found his keys.

 _“Did you find them?”_ Saoirse asked on the other end of the line, chuckling a little.

“Yes, fucking finally,” Timmy muttered, glad that Armie wasn’t there to hear him cuss. “He’s here, Sersh, I’ll be there in a few.”

_“Okay, babe, see you soon!”_ The line disconnected and Timmy stuffed his phone in the pocket of his jacket, before he opened the front door and waved at Armie, who was sitting behind the wheel of a small moving van. The man smiled brightly and Timmy’s heart fluttered. They were about to pack up his stuff, back at Saoirse’s, and move it to Armie’s home and Timmy just knew that this was the best decision he had ever made. Armie was his home now.

He closed the door behind himself and grinned foolishly at the keys in his hand, picking up the new, shiny key. Armie had given it to him after they had finished dinner, the night before, and it made Timmy feel all kinds of things. He felt ecstatically happy, because it meant that Armie’s home was now his home as well, but he also felt a little nostalgic, leaving the safe haven that he and Saoirse had created at his friend’s apartment. It wasn’t a sad feeling, because he knew that he would be seeing Saoirse anyway. They were best friends and they needed each other, whether they lived together or not. It felt more like a brand new beginning - a new phase in life - and Timmy was ready to take it on.

After locking the door behind him, he slipped his keys back in his pocket and made his way over to the van with a skip in his step. Armie had gotten out of the vehicle and was holding the door open for him. He was clad in a pair of faded jeans with holes in them, a shaggy white T-shirt, his leather jacket and a pair of black converse shoes that had most definitely seen their best days and Timmy had been staring at him all morning. It was strange, considering that Armie walked around in tailored suits and dress shoes all week. Timmy hadn’t seen him dress this casual yet, but he wasn’t complaining. In fact, he was incredibly attracted to Armie and he couldn’t stop himself from appreciatively running a flat hand over the man’s pectoral muscle as he passed him. 

“You’re so cute,” Armie laughed, tugging him closer with a hand around his waist and pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Yeah, well… You’re hot,” Timmy answered with a shy smile, a blush spreading out over his cheeks. He climbed into the truck and buckled himself in as Armie shut the door for him. When the man got back behind the wheel, he buckled up as well and turned to Timmy with a grin on his handsome face. 

“Are you ready, baby? Are you absolutely, one-hundred percent sure that you want to move in with me?”

“Oh, for God’s sake, will you drive?” Timmy exclaimed, laughing as he grabbed on to Armie’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “I can’t wait to unpack here and you’re stalling my plans.”

Armie laughed as well and slipped his fingers through those of his boyfriend, rubbing a thumb over his palm. He studied Timmy’s face for a moment, before he leaned over the gearstick and pressed his lips against the boy’s. He closed his eyes as his stomach flipped, still a little overwhelmed by how fast and how hard he had fallen in love with Timmy, but loving every minute of it. Timmy quietly keened against his lips and slipped him the slightest bit of tongue, before he pulled back and smiled that dazzling smile, making Armie feel weak in the knees.

“Come on, Daddy. Help me get my stuff, let’s pretend that we’re a normal couple, moving in together,” he breathed, his voice teasingly soft. He giggled about what he had just said and Armie had to agree with him, because if there was anything that they were not, it was a ‘normal’ couple. Their love was real, though and that was the only thing that counted.

“Yes, let’s,” Armie answered, grinning like a fool. He stole one last kiss from Timmy, before he sat back and started the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you all still staying safe? I hope you have a great weekend! ♥


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy moves in and Armie turns domestic on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a shit day and I almost forgot to post again, but here it is! Thanks so much for the support, loves! ♥

“Nick?”

Armie’s brows furrowed in confusion as his best friend and coworker stepped into the living room of Saoirse’s apartment. Timmy wasn’t as confused as his partner, but more amused that it had taken his own best friend only a little over a week to give in to the man. He had seen the way Nick had come on to her and he had also seen Saoirse’s reaction. It was obvious that the two were extremely attracted to each other, but Armie had been a little blind to it, which was even more amusing to Timmy.

“Yeah,” the black haired man said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Saoirse stood to the side, trying to hold back her grin. The situation was just plain funny, watching the two older men stumble over trying to keep up their appearance.

“What are you doing here?” Armie asked, even though Timmy could read on his face that the man knew perfectly well why Nick was there. The man chuckled quietly, before he gestured with his thumb towards Saoirse.

“I’m doing her,” he said, before he threw Saoirse a warm smile. “But I was about to leave, don’t worry,” he quickly added.

“No,” Armie immediately said, before he smiled at his friend. “You don’t have to leave, we’re just here to pack up Tim’s stuff. I think it’s great.” 

“Thanks, man,” Nick told him, smiling back. Saoirse walked up to him and snuggled up under his arm. She wrapped an arm around Nick’s waist and petted his chest through his shirt.

“See, I told you. If Armie is patient enough to live with Timmy, he’d be okay with this, too,” she said with a giggle.

“Hey, I am a delight to live with, what are you even talking about?” Timmy exclaimed, trying to sound offended. His best friend wasn’t buying it and merely stuck her tongue out at him.

“Okay, let’s do this before I change my mind and lock you up here,” Saoirse said, making her way to Timmy’s room. The boy laughed, but his heart stung a little. He really was going to miss his best friend and that feeling was obviously mutual.

~*~

“Fuck, I have too much shit,” Timmy groaned mindlessly when he sank back against the pillows of Saoirse’s couch. They had been packing all morning, because even though Timmy had thought that he didn’t have that much to pack, it turned out to be a lot more than he had expected. Saoirse walked back into the living room with a stack of glasses and a large jug of water with slices of lemon.

“Twice in one sentence?” Armie asked incredulously as he sat down next to him, swinging an arm behind his boyfriend, over the back of the couch. “Boy, you must really want that spanking.” 

Timmy blushed furiously and looked down at his lap, fiddling with his fingers. He shifted a little closer to Armie and nuzzled his shoulder, silently apologizing for breaking a rule. Nick snorted, more than familiar with Armie’s ways, but Saoirse frowned and turned to Armie with a curious look on her face.

“He’s not allowed to swear?” she asked, pouring them all a glass of water. Armie smiled and ran a hand over Timmy’s curls, letting him know that he was forgiven. Timmy had physically shown him that he had taken the warning to heart and that was good enough for now. The events of the day were emotional enough as it was.

“Are you kidding me?” Nick laughed, taking the offered glass of water from Saoirse. “He even kicks my ass when I curse.”

“So, you get _spanked_ if you do curse?” Saoirse asked Timmy, already grinning a little. Timmy groaned in annoyance, but couldn’t help the awkward smile that broke out around his lips. It was weird to talk about this to his best friend and Sersh was just way too curious for her own good, but it also felt relieving to finally share it with someone.

“I’ve managed to keep it down to warnings for cursing, so far,” he answered, still blushing hotly. 

“That surprises me a little, ‘cause you curse like a fucking sailor,” his best friend told him with a snort. She handed Timmy and Armie a glass of water and took a big gulp of her own glass, before she glanced around the living room with a nostalgic smile on her face. Timmy studied her and when their eyes met, she smiled back, her eyes filling themselves with unshed tears.

“You’re being emotional,” he stated, blinking against his own emotions.

“Doh, I’m gonna miss you,” Saoirse answered, smiling a little when Nick placed a hand on her back and stroked it up and down. “You moved in with me when you didn’t have anywhere else to go and look at you now… You’ve healed and you’ve grown and I am just so proud of you.”

Timmy actually did let a tear slip down his cheek and as soon as it hit his thigh, a few more followed. Saoirse was right. He had moved in when he had nowhere else to go, he had come to his best friend for help when he was at the lowest point in his life and he had built himself up and worked hard to get to where he was now. He had been through a lot, but he had moved past all of that and now, he felt more like himself again. Being in love with a wonderful man sure helped a lot, but he had mostly done it by himself and he was proud of that as well. 

“I promise I’ll come over every week,” Timmy said, wiping away his tears.

“And you can invite Saoirse over any time,” Armie added, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Don’t worry, I won’t keep you two apart.” He grinned and sent Saoirse a friendly glance.

“You couldn’t, even if you tried,” the girl told him with a chuckle. Armie smiled affectionately at the looks between Saoirse and his boyfriend. Their friendship was something really special and he would never even try to come between that. He was grateful for the girl who had provided Tim with shelter and love for the past two years, but he was ready to take over. He was ready to take his lover _home._

~*~

Armie watched his boyfriend with an affectionate smile, as he sat next to him on the couch that night, swirling his whiskey around in his glass. He was too tired to drink it, too tired to lean over and put the glass back on the table, but he wasn’t ready to go up to bed yet, either. Timmy had fallen asleep with his head in Armie’s lap, completely out to the world. His right hand was clutching onto Armie’s torn up jeans and his left one was wedged between his cheek and Armie’s thigh. He was breathing steadily, even snoring a bit and Armie knew how tired the boy must have been.

They had unpacked most of Timmy’s boxes and they had spent all day putting it away and hanging all of his clothes in Armie’s walk-in closet. Timmy’s initial plan had been to do it all on Sunday, before he went to work, but Armie didn’t think that was such a good idea. Timmy would have to get up extremely early for that and he wanted his boyfriend to have a good night’s sleep.

Timmy’s working schedule had also been on Armie’s mind for quite some time. He worked two days a week and his only free day was Saturday, which meant that he didn’t exactly have a lot of time to work on his projects for college. He hadn’t complained about feeling stressed yet, but sometimes, when the boy was sitting behind his laptop, trying to get everything done, Armie could see it on his face. His brows would draw in and he would bite his bottom lip while rubbing his forefinger and thumb over the bridge of his nose. Armie wanted him to be able to focus on classes and his future. Spending most of his free time at the lunchroom wasn’t going to do anything good for him. Aside from that, Timmy had now moved in with him, which meant that he wouldn’t have to pay for rent and utilities anymore, even though he hadn’t told the boy that yet. Armie wanted him to live a carefree, healthy life. He wanted to take care of Timmy and he would make sure that Timmy was going to be provided with everything that he needed.

Finally finding the will to move, he placed his half empty glass on the coffee table and slid out from under his boyfriend. Timmy hummed and smacked his lips, but he didn’t open his eyes and Armie assumed that he was too far gone to be able to make his way up the stairs and into bed. Deciding to get his responsibilities out of the way first, Armie locked the house and turned down all the lights, only leaving the one that lit up the hallway at the bottom of the stairs on. Then, he went back into the living room, back to Tim. He bent down and scooped his boyfriend up in his arms, cradling him against his chest.

“Armz?” Timmy whispered, yawning as he rubbed his face against Armie’s pectoral muscle.

“Shh,” he soothed the boy, pressing a light kiss to his forehead as he made his way up the stairs, carrying him to their bedroom. “You can sleep, I’ve got you.”

“Love you,” the boy mumbled, before he closed his eyes once more, overly exhausted. When they reached the bedroom, Armie put him down on the bed and gently stripped him from all of his clothes, tucking him in under the comforter. He watched the boy curl up into a ball as he snuggled up under the blankets, before he went into the bathroom and got ready for bed, himself.

Stark naked and with a minty fresh taste in his mouth, Armie slid into bed with Timmy and quickly set an alarm for the next morning, before he curled up behind his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his waist. Timmy unconsciously snuggled back into the crook of his body and it made him smile. Everything that Timmy did seemed to make him smile, even when he was misbehaving. Not having control over his feelings used to scare him, but not anymore. Not with Timmy. He pressed a kiss against the back of Timmy’s neck, closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

~*~

“Honey, I’m home!” Timmy closed the door behind him and giggled at his own words, finding them to sound completely ridiculous. As he deposited his keys in the bowl on the dresser, Armie stuck his head around the corner of the hallway and chuckled.

“Seriously?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

“I just had to do that once, I’m sorry,” Timmy said, still laughing quietly. Armie walked up to him and grinned, before he wrapped both of his arms around him, dipped him and kissed him deeply, causing his stomach to flip wildly. 

“Welcome home,” he whispered huskily after he had pulled back from the kiss. Timmy blinked up at him in a daze and smiled absentmindedly, his eyes only processing the twinkle in Armie’s deep blue stare. 

“Hmm,” he hummed in satisfaction, running his fingers through Armie’s hair. The older man pulled him upright and took his jacket from his shoulders, hanging it up on the coat rack. 

“How was work, baby?” he asked, kneeling at Timmy’s feet to unzip his boots. Timmy wanted to protest, to tell Armie that he was being ridiculous and that he could take off his own shoes, but the words got stuck in his throat as Armie lifted his feet one by one and took them off for him. The gesture was so strange and yet so sweet, Timmy couldn’t protest.

“It was alright, quiet for a change,” he answered instead, his voice a little unsteady. Armie was radiating a vibe that Timmy couldn’t quite recognize yet. “Armz, what are you doing?” he asked, feeling a little confused. Armie got back up on his feet and tucked curl behind his ear, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m taking care of you.”

“I know,” Timmy said, frowning a little, even though a small grin was slowly creeping up around his lips. “But-,”

“Shh,” Armie interrupted him, kissing him soundly. “I have dinner on the table.”

Timmy was escorted into the kitchen and when Armie pulled a chair back for him, he sat down gingerly and watched Armie move back to the kitchen counter, where he grabbed two plates and filled them with the food that he had prepared. Timmy’s mouth watered when it was placed in front of him. Armie had bought them the cheese schnitzels that Michael had made for him when they had had dinner at Armie’s parents'. Also on the plate was a fair amount of potato salad that Timmy had once mentioned he absolutely loved and it was topped off with fresh, steamed vegetables. The pile of food on his plate was huge, it was more than he would usually eat and he looked up at Armie with wide eyes.

“I love this, but are you trying to fatten me up?” he asked with a snort. Armie merely smiled that dreamy smile of his, his gaze dark and intense as their eyes connected.

“No, Timothée, I’m making sure that you eat enough carbs to burn, later,” he stated, picking up his fork and knife.

“I… Enough carbs? Why?” Timmy was genuinely confused for a moment, but then Armie’s eyes flickered and his mouth suddenly felt dry. He knew perfectly well what Armie had in mind, even before he said it.

“Because I plan to make love to you all night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh, oh, Armie...


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which love is consummated properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babes! I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna try my absolute hardest to keep posting every week, but I'm not feeling like myself lately, so it might just take me a little longer sometimes. Forgive me in advance ): Anyway, I hope you're all going to have a wonderful Christmas! Stay safe, please ♥

Timmy keened quietly and bucked his hips. He dug his fingers into Armie’s shoulder blades, their lips connected in one of the hottest kisses they had shared up until that point. Armie hovered over him, his elbows supporting him on the mattress on both sides of Timmy’s neck. His arms were resting on the pillow next to his head and his hands were buried in his hair, massaging his scalp. Their chests and bellies touched when they moved and so did certain other parts. They were both very much aroused and the atmosphere in the room already radiated sex and heat, but there was no rush. 

Because aside from the sex and the heat, there was also love and romance. Timmy knew that this was it. This was the moment where they would get rid of the last barrier between them and consummate their partnership. He was going to let Armie inside him without any protection and the thought on its own caused shivers to run up and down his spine. He moaned in the back of his throat as Armie tangled their tongues and rolled his hips, creating an intimate kind of friction.

After they had finished their dinner, earlier that evening, they had taken a long and relaxing shower. Armie had washed them both thoroughly and as his fingers had slid over Timmy’s back, he had massaged the boy until he had turned to putty in his hands. That’s when he had announced that they needed to get out of the shower and into bed. He wanted to ‘pull some more of those wonderful sounds from Timmy’s throat,’ as he had so subtly put it. They had quickly brushed their teeth, before slipping under the covers. Armie had kissed him slowly, deeply and Timmy had wrapped his arms around him, longing for more. That’s how he ended up on his back with Armie on top of him, slowly sliding their equally hard arousals together over Timmy’s lower stomach.

“Armz,” Timmy murmured against his partner’s lips, bringing his hands up to run them through Armie’s hair. He brushed the thick blonde strands back from his forehead and softly played with his ears as their mouth’s disconnected. 

“Are you okay, baby?” Armie asked, smiling affectionately. His voice was low and husky and Timmy’s stomach flipped. He didn’t think that he could ever explain to Armie what his voice did to him.

“More than okay,” he answered, lifting his head to steal another small kiss from Armie’s lips. “I just…”

“Hmm?” 

Timmy stared up at the handsome man above him and smiled. He smiled so wide that Armie’s lips curled up into a grin as well. Armie’s eyes were warm and sparkled with love and lust. He had trimmed his beard that morning, making his lips look extra plump and even sexier than Timmy thought they already were. He smelled clean and musky, like showergel and _man_ and Timmy’s heart fluttered in his chest. He was so head over heels in love with Armie that he wasn’t even giving their decision a second thought. It would have frightened him, being as vulnerable as to let someone else inside him without any protection between them, had it been with anyone else. He didn’t think that he could ever trust anyone else like that. Armie, however, had completely changed him in the best ways. No more fears, no more sadness and a lot less insecurities. Just them and everything that was between them. 

“I just really want you inside me,” Timmy eventually whispered, finishing his sentence. He could feel Armie’s cock jerk against his tummy and he blushed and bit his lip, trying to hold back a giggle. He felt so proud that he could turn Armie on equally as bad as he did to him.

“Do you want to be on your back?” Armie asked him with a low rumble in his voice. He gently pried Timmy’s bottom lip free from between his teeth and gave him a pointing look. The boy blushed an even deeper shade of red and squirmed beneath him.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, pulling Armie a little closer. The older man softly kissed his cheek and nuzzled his way to his ear, nibbling on the shell. “I want to be able to kiss you, but…” Timmy shivered in pleasure and the words got stuck in his throat for a moment. Armie’s tongue was sliding over his pulse point as he thrust their hips together and it elicited a hot spark inside him, making his balls throb between his legs.

“But?” Armie breathed, pulling back from the crook of Timmy’s neck.

“It feels so good from behind,” the boy eventually answered shyly. Armie nodded and stroked a curl behind Timmy’s ear. He leaned in and kissed him softly, before he pulled back, all the way back. Timmy almost wanted to whimper at the loss of contact, but he knew it was going to get better. Armie always made it better.

“Roll over onto your side, love,” Armie told his boyfriend quietly as he rolled off of him. Timmy immediately did as he was told and got comfortable on his left side, pulling a leg up to steady himself on the mattress. Armie pressed up close behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. His fingers danced back and forth over Timmy’s stomach and his mouth found its way back to the boy’s neck.

“Oh, Armie,” Timmy panted, throwing his head back against the man’s shoulder. Their position felt so intimate, as if they were closer than they had been before. Armie’s naked erection was rubbing up and down between his rear cheeks, leaving a sticky trail of precum and Timmy was basking in the idea of it. He could feel his entrance twitch and he arched his back a little more, pushing his ass back against Armie’s crotch.

“You’re so beautiful, so incredibly beautiful, Tim,” Armie murmured, bringing his hand up over Timmy’s chest and gently thumbing his hard nipples. The boy hissed and moaned lowly, grabbing on to Armie’s wrist to ground himself. He slowly guided Armie’s hand back down over his stomach and pushed it between his legs, over his hard cock. 

“Please,” he whispered, humping Armie’s hand with small movements. He was so turned on and he needed some kind of friction, anything to take the pressure off a little. The man wrapped his fingers around his cock and pumped him up and down a few times, slowly pulling his foreskin back. Timmy shivered and let his mouth fall open a little, panting heavy breaths already. Knowing what they were about to do, made him even more sensitive than he already was.

“Let me get the lube, sweetheart,” Armie said, before he pulled his hand back and pushed himself up on his elbow, reaching over to the nightstand. He rummaged through the drawer and pulled the small bottle of lube out. He uncapped it and quickly slicked up his fingers, using more of the sticky liquid than he usually did and put the bottle aside as he brought his hand down between them. His fingers easily found Timmy’s entrance and the boy hissed, pushing back against Armie’s touch.

“Yes, yes, in me,” he mumbled, bringing a hand over his shoulder to grab on to Armie’s neck. He turned his face towards his partner and as if there was some magnetic force between them, their lips met. Armie circled Timmy’s hole with a wet fingertip, before he slipped it inside, just as he pushed his tongue between Timmy’s lips. Timmy was overwhelmed with sensation for a moment and he shuddered through the first intrusion. 

“Good?” Armie asked after he broke the kiss. He rested his lips against the side of Timmy’s head and slowly thrust his finger in and out of the boy’s tight body. 

“Always so good,” Timmy answered, a slight tremble in his voice. When Armie curled his finger and rubbed the tip over his prostate, Timmy grabbed on to the pillow and gasped for breath. It sent electric shocks of pleasure from his lower regions out through his limbs and suddenly, one finger wasn’t enough. “More, more Armz, I want more,” he pleaded, rocking his hips back and forth.

Armie silently complied to Timmy’s plea and lined up a second finger, before slowly pushing them in, stretching his muscles a little more. His boyfriend shook in his arms and Armie couldn’t suppress an affectionate smile. He loved making Timmy feel this good.

After having stretched him with three fingers, curling them to enhance his pleasure, Armie pulled them back from his entrance, wiping them on the sheets. He couldn’t care less about making a mess, all he could think about was that he was going to enter Tim without a condom and he felt like he was on cloud nine. He would change the sheets tomorrow. He picked up the bottle of lube again and squirted some more on his fingers, slicking himself up until his cock was glistening in the faint light that came from the lamp on the nightstand. 

“Are you ready, baby? No second thoughts?” he asked his boyfriend, gently pressing a kiss to the back of his neck as he put the lube away. 

“None. I want you inside me,” Timmy answered softly, but determined. He reached back again and pulled Armie closer by the back of his head. Armie leaned in and kissed him, gently pressing his lips against Timmy’s full ones. He took a hold of his cock and lined the tip up against the boy’s twitching entrance. 

“Breathe,” he mumbled against his lips. He waited until Timmy complied and when he exhaled, he gently pushed in, letting his first few inches be engulfed by Timmy’s contracting heat. Armie hadn’t thought that it would feel that different from having protected sex, but it did. Timmy was hot inside, even hotter than usual and everything felt wet and slick. It heightened Armie’s pleasure immensely and he had to take a deep breath to control himself.

“Armie,” Timmy moaned, still not pulling back from their kiss. Armie’s breath was warm against his upper lip and his hands were firm where he was holding on to him. His cock felt big inside him, but that wasn’t anything new. Armie always felt big and Timmy had adjusted to his size quite well. What did surprise him was how much more intimate it felt, but he suspected that that was more something psychologically. 

Armie grunted low in his throat, before he moved and slowly pushed the rest of his erection inside, settling his hips against Timmy’s backside. The boy whimpered and arched back against him, needy and more than ready for him to move, but Armie had to keep still to recompose himself. For a moment, he felt frustrated with himself. Never before had anyone been able to mess with his head as much as Timothée did. He was able to make him lose control within the blink of an eye and most of the time, Armie wasn’t even aware of it. It was scary, but it was also a relief, sometimes. Armie trusted Timmy with his life.

“Please, move,” Timmy whispered, his voice pleading and trembling. He pulled his mouth back from Armie’s and nuzzled his jaw. “I feel like I’m gonna burst.”

“Me too,” Armie answered, a little embarrassed by it, but it was the truth. He was close to the edge already, but they had all night. He wrapped his one arm around Timmy’s chest and held him by the shoulder with the other, before he pulled his hips back, took a deep breath and shoved back in. His balls slapped against Timmy’s ass and he moaned out loud in pleasure. 

“Armie, oh God, yes,” Timmy gasped, grabbing on to the pillow he was lying on. Armie was stretching him beyond his limits and the angle was amazing, the tip of his cock grazing over his swollen prostate with every thrust. The position they were in was incredibly intense and Timmy grinned between his sounds of pleasure, thinking that he was definitely going to make Armie do him like this again. 

The older man sped up his pace and panted against his neck, sinking his teeth into the soft skin every now and then. He gently thumbed Timmy’s nipples, his hand roaming back and forth over his chest and he sensually rolled his hips, every time he thrust into him. Timmy was melting under his touches and everything around them vanished. It was just them between the clammy sheets, creating a friction that they had slowly perfected.

Soon, way too soon for his liking, Timmy could feel the telltale tingle of the beginning of his orgasm in his lower stomach. As if Armie could sense that he was close, he picked up his pace and brought his hand down over Tim’s stomach. His fingers lingered there for a moment, caressing the soft skin, before they wrapped around Timmy’s leaking erection and pulled his foreskin back. He caught the amount of precum that was gathering there with his thumb and spread it around the head, before he started pumping his hand up and down over the boy’s manhood, intensifying the sparks in his belly. Timmy bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, letting every single emotion wash over him.

“I love you. God, I love you so much, Tim,” Armie panted against his ear, pressing hot little kisses along the shell. “You’re everything to me. You’re mine, forever.”

Timmy choked out a sob and arched his back as his orgasm washed over him in waves, making him quake in Armie’s hold. Thick, white ropes of cum spurted over the bedsheets and his thigh. His hole spasmed around Armie’s cock and held him in a death grip, trying to milk the orgasm from him. Timmy wanted to _feel_ it.

“Yes, in me, Armz, in me,” he whimpered softly, shuddering as his orgasm finally subsided. The last trickles of cum slid down over Armie’s knuckles, but he wasn’t even aware of the mess he had made. All he could feel was Armie around him, all over him... _Inside him._

“Baby, nng oh,” Armie groaned, pushing his face into the crook of Timmy’s neck, before he began to tremble at last. His thighs clenched as he shoved his cock deep inside his boyfriend and stilled, and then shot a heavy load of cum inside him, decorating his inner walls with the evidence of his pleasure. His hips rocked back and forth, riding out his orgasm until he collapsed against the mattress, his heart beating in his chest.

Timmy closed his eyes and bit his lip, squirming a little, but not from discomfort. He felt full and warm and he could feel the wetness between his rear cheeks from where it was seeping out of him around Armie’s cock. It all felt so intimate that he couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. Armie was in him, really in him. He had made love to him and he had come inside him, officially marking him as his. Timmy thought that there was absolutely nothing in the world that could top this feeling.

“Are you crying, baby?” Armie whispered, pulling his face back from its hiding place. He pushed himself up on his elbow and gently tucked a strand of hair behind Timmy’s ear. The boy shrugged and sniffled, turning his face towards Armie. His cheeks were wet and his eyes were filled with new tears, but Armie couldn’t detect any form of sadness. Timmy looked like he was on cloud nine.

“You did it in me,” Timmy whispered, before he grinned right through his tears.

“Yes, I did,” Armie chuckled, leaning in for a loving kiss. Tim answered it by pressing his lips firmly against his, before he pulled back and looked up at him with a pleading look in his watery stare.

“Don’t pull out yet,” he told him, snuggling a bit closer to his body. Armie’s half hard cock shifted inside him and the boy whimpered softly.

“I won’t,” Armie assured him, before he wrapped both of his arms around his boyfriend and kept him close to his body, both of them slowly regaining their breathing under the warm sheets.

“I love you,” Timmy whispered, tangling his fingers with Armie’s. Their hands were clammy and Armie’s fingers were still sticky, but it was perfect. He experimentally wiggled his bum a little and Armie grunted behind him. Timmy could feel his cock twitch inside him and he gasped quietly. Armie’s hard-on hadn’t gone down all the way and the younger boy was suddenly extremely curious to what would happen if he started moving again. He rolled his hips and tightened his sphincter, squeezing Armie deep inside him and the man’s grip on his torso tightened. He moaned against the back of Timmy’s neck.

“Tim, what are you doing, baby?” Armie’s voice was a little shaky and he nipped at Timmy’s earlobe, already interested in more.

“Just…” The boy moved his hips forward, pulling himself halfway off of Armie’s cock, before he shoved back onto him, seating himself on the thick rod of flesh. “Oh, please… Again,” he moaned, shivering in Armie’s hold.

“God, you’re unbelievable,” the older man breathed, gently sinking his teeth into the skin on Timmy’s neck. He pressed a soft kiss to the abused flesh, before he pulled back. “I want to be able to kiss you properly, so I’m going to turn you around, okay?”

“No,” Timmy immediately protested. “Don’t pull out, don’t leave me.”

Armie frowned and brought his hand up to Timmy’s face. He cupped his jaw and turned his head to connect their eyes. When Timmy looked up at him, he smiled affectionately and let his thumb slide over the boy’s cheekbone. 

“I am never going to leave you,” he assured his boyfriend. Their lips met in a soft kiss, before they parted again. Armie carefully pushed himself up on his knees and moved Timmy with him by the hips, so that his bottom was resting on his thighs. He moved Timmy’s top leg up a bit more, pushed it up to his chest and then moved it to the other side of his hips, spreading his boyfriend’s legs. He settled between them and immediately shot forward, hovering over Timmy’s light body as he supported himself on his elbows next to his head.

“You’re so strange,” Timmy chuckled, wrapping his arms around Armie’s neck and tangling his fingers into his hair.

“But I didn’t pull out and I moved you onto your back like a pro. Are you complaining?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Sir,” Timmy whispered, lifting his head to press his lips against those of his partner again. Armie hummed against his mouth and slowly started to move his hips, his cock hardening inside his lover. Timmy gasped against the man’s lips and rolled his hips up to meet Armie’s thrusts, eager for more. His own cock was throbbing, jerking against his stomach as it tried to fill itself with blood again. It wasn’t difficult, considering the sight he was granted with. Armie’s strong, broad chest was moving right in front of his face and Timmy’s stomach flipped when he pulled away from their kiss and let his eyes roam freely. The man’s defined muscles moved beneath his skin and he was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Timmy let his hands slip from Armie’s neck and trailed them down over his pecs, flicking his erect nipples. Armie hissed and sped up his pace, angling his hips so that he was hitting Timmy’s prostate on every downwards thrusts. The boy grabbed onto his shoulders again and panted breathily.

“Oh, baby,” Armie moaned, lowering himself onto his boyfriend. He pressed his face into the crook of Timmy’s neck and sucked on the skin there as their chests collided, creating even more friction between them. Timmy tilted his head to the side and shuddered in pleasure. Armie’s cock was hitting him in all the right places, his pelvis was rubbing right up against his tight balls and his skin tingled where it touched Armie’s. The man’s mouth was working wonders on his neck and it didn’t take long for Timmy to feel his stomach tightening again, the second orgasm approaching just as fast as the first one had. He let his right hand slip from Armie’s shoulder and trailed it down his own front, letting it hover on his lower stomach in hesitation. 

“May I… Nng, oh!” Armie slammed into him so hard that it knocked the wind right out of him, his words getting stuck in his throat for a moment. He swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, squeezing his thighs around Armie’s hips, before he tried again. “May I touch myself, Sir?” he asked, the blush on his cheeks deepening. 

“Yes, God, yes,” Armie panted, biting into the skin over Timmy’s pulse point. The boy moaned loudly and shoved his hand further down, grabbing onto his erection. The vein on the underside throbbed in his hold and his shaft was wet with precum that had erupted from his slit, making the slide all slick. He stroked his thumb over the head, his thighs quivering at the touch. He was extremely sensitive and he pumped himself quickly, chasing the second wave of release. 

“Armie,” Timmy moaned, throwing his head back into the pillow as his balls tightened and his stomach fluttered. 

“You feel so good, baby,” Armie panted, pushing himself up on his hands and looking down between their bodies to watch Timmy pleasure himself. “Are you gonna come for Daddy?”

“Yes, yes, yes… Fuck!”

Timmy startled and his hand faltered when a stinging slap landed on his ass cheek. When he looked up, Armie was smirking down at him and it was only then that he realized he had cursed. He bit his lip as his cock jerked in his hand, squirting a thick drop of precum over his fingers. Armie’s eyes were dark, but his lips were curled up into a grin as he kept pumping him full of his cock.

“F-Fuck,” Timmy whispered, provoking Armie to spank him again.

“Behave, Timothée,” Armie warned, before he roughly slammed into him and slapped his ass again, making the boy cry out. Timmy shook and whimpered. His hand stilled on his cock and thick ropes of cum streaked across his stomach. 

“Oh God, nng yes, ah…” he moaned softly, completely spent.

“You like that way too much,” Armie stated, his brows furrowing as Timmy’s sphincter tightened rhythmically around his cock. His hips stuttered, his eyes closed and his mouth fell open into a silent scream, before his own orgasm finally hit. He shot a second load of hot release into Timmy’s ass, riding out the waves of pleasure with the last few thrusts of his hips. 

They collapsed onto the bed together, panting heavily in the aftermath. It took Armie a few minutes to find his strength back, but when he did, he pushed himself up and rolled off of Timmy, finally pulling himself free from his entrance. The boy sobbed in discomfort as he was left empty and gaping open, cum running down his crease. Armie kissed him gently and stroked his thigh, trying to sooth his boyfriend. It must feel extremely strange for him and the man suddenly wondered if that second round had been a smart decision. Timmy rolled over and cuddled up to his chest, wrapping his arms around Armie’s neck.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Timmy murmured against his shoulder. Armie ran his hands down the boy’s back and pulled him closer.

“I love you, too,” he answered, pressing a soft kiss against the side of his head. “Let me clean you up a bit, baby.”

Timmy merely nodded and kept his eyes closed as he rolled back over onto his back, squeezing his thighs together. Armie stole a kiss from his lips and got up from the bed, making his way over to the ensuite bathroom.

The boy opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, smiling goofily. Armie’s cum was _in_ him. He squirmed and gasped when a small trickle slipped out, creating a wet spot beneath him. He frowned and checked to see if Armie was coming back already, but he could still hear the water running. Letting curiosity take over, he spread his legs a little and brought his hand down between his thighs. He carefully slipped a finger between his cheeks and took a deep breath, before he pushed it into his entrance. He keened and bit his lip, finding it strange to feel himself like that. He had never fingered himself before and he might have given it a better try, had he not been so sensitive from his previous orgasms. When he pulled his finger back, he studied it and noticed that it was tipped in Armie’s cum. He wrinkled his nose, but his stomach fluttered.

“God, Timothée, you are so naughty sometimes.”

Timmy let his hand drop to the mattress and blushed furiously, closing his eyes in embarrassment. Armie came walking into the room and climbed up on the bed, settling on his knees next to him. When Timmy looked up at him again, he could see a smirk of amusement around Armie’s lips and he was holding a wet washcloth. 

“Sorry,” Timmy whispered. Armie winked and picked up his hand, sucking his finger into his mouth without any hesitance. Timmy squeaked and tried to pull his hand back, but Armie licked his finger clean and then released him.

“You’re supposed to be my innocent, little boy,” he said, cocking an eyebrow. He brought the washcloth to Timmy’s stomach and cleaned the cum off of him, before he trailed it down between Timmy’s legs and cleaned him from his own traces.

“I am, I promise.” Timmy watched Armie drop the cloth onto the floor next to the bed and as soon as the man pulled the covers up over them and lied down, Timmy slinked up against him and wrapped all four of his limbs around him. Armie brought their lips together and kissed him, before he ran a hand through Timmy’s hair and pressed him up against his chest.

“Hmm,” Armie hummed against his hair, gently caressing his neck and back as he rocked his innocent, little boy to sleep, feeling completely satisfied and more loved than ever. Loving Timmy was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this worth the 46 chapters of waiting? Please let me know :')  
> getmehighonmagic on Tumblr and @peachyperfectao3 on Insta! ♥


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy gets too greedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! How was everyone's Christmas? Did you eat too much like you're supposed to do? In case it sucked, I come bearing porn to make you feel better! I hope you enjoy ♥♥♥

Timmy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as he wrote down the notes that Miss Thomas had put down on the board. He felt incredibly sore and his muscles were aching, but it had been so worth it.

After Armie had cleaned him up the night before, they had fallen asleep peacefully, only to wake up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason. Timmy had rolled over to Armie and the man had immediately covered him with his body. Not a word had been said, but they had done it again, making lazy, passionate love under the sheets, before nodding off again, feeling more than satisfied. He had been a little shy in the morning, but once he had gone through the embarrassment of cleaning himself, finding Armie’s dried come in every crease from his hips down to his thighs, he had gotten dressed with a happy flutter in his stomach that didn’t seem to be planning on leaving him soon. His relationship with Armie felt so real now and he had silently vowed to himself that he was going to do everything in his power to stay with the man forever. 

“Will you sit still, for fucks sake?” Anna quietly asked from her seat next to him, tucking her red hair behind her ear. “What’s up with you, anyway?”

“Nothing, sorry,” Timmy mumbled, a dark shade of red creeping up over his cheeks. Maybe three times in a row was a bit too much, but thinking back to how good he had felt and how loving Armie’s hands had roamed all over him during their sleep-induced round of pleasure, he knew that he would do it again any time.

“Your face is like an open book,” Anna chuckled, putting her pen down. She checked to see if their teacher wasn’t listening in on their conversation, before she turned to Tim and smirked.

“My… What?” Timmy stammered. He bit his lip and glanced around the classroom, but not a soul was listening in on them.

“You totally got laid last night,” the girl stated, resting her chin in her hands, leaning her elbows on top of the desk. “Tell me everything.”

“What?! I… No!”

“Timothée.”

The boy turned in his seat to look at his teacher, who had called his name. His cheeks heated even more and he bit his lip in embarrassment. He was never one to draw attention to himself and Miss Thomas was his favorite teacher; he did not want to have bad blood with her.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“We work quietly in this room,” she said, sending him a stern glance, but Timmy could see a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth and he sighed in relief. 

“Yes, Miss,” he nodded, before he turned back to face his desk, running his hands through his hair. He was tired and he just wanted to go home and crawl into Armie’s lap and feel small. 

_Or play with what was in his lap._

Timmy closed his eyes for a moment and willed the thought away, thinking with a scowl that Armie had absolutely ruined him. He couldn’t even go a few hours without imagining himself doing something naughty. 

“So…” Anna whispered, wiggling in her seat. “How many times?”

Timmy snorted and sighed, knowing that protesting against this conversation was pointless. “Three,” he finally answered in a whisper. Anna gasped and covered her mouth with a hand.

“You’re so goddamn lucky,” she hissed, giggling quietly and Timmy couldn’t agree more.

~*~

“I hereby grant sole physical custody of Eva and Mark Stevens to Mr. Sander Stevens.” The judge picked up her gavel and let it come down on the wooden pad, before she picked up her files and nodded towards the petitioner. “I expect you to handle this case from here, Mr. Hammer,” she told Armie with a faint smile. The slightly aging lady had always been very civil.

“Certainly, Your Honor,” he answered, stacking his own papers. They rose up from their seats when the judge left the courtroom and once the door had been closed behind her, Mr. Stevens turned his watery eyes on him and grinned from ear to ear. Armie held out his hand, but the man smacked it away and enveloped Armie into a quick, masculine hug.

“Thank you, thank you so much,” he said, glancing back at his ex-wife, who was crying her eyes out at the table on the other end of the room. The woman had been offered around the clock therapy for her frequent drug abuse and her parents were waiting for her by the doors of the courtroom to take her there. It was tragic, really, but Armie was always happy to see people get the help that they needed.

Once his client had collected his kids and taken them home, Armie slid his coat over his shoulders and picked up his briefcase. He gathered his files from the desk and put them back in there, before he closed it and fished his phone from his pocket. He sent Timmy a quick text to tell him that he was on his way home and then made his way out of the building.

Armie closed the door behind him and heaved a sigh, rubbing his temples. His eyes were stinging a little and he thought to himself that perhaps he was getting too old to function on only a few hours of sleep. He hung up his coat and placed his briefcase on the dresser while toeing off his shoes. With his face fixed on the hardwood floor he went to leave the hallway, but before he could even step over the threshold and into the living room, he bumped into his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he apologized, but Timmy shook his head and placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back into the hallway and up against the wall. He pressed himself against his man’s front and smashed their lips together.

“Hi,” he breathed against Armie’s lips, before he deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Armie immediately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him back greedily, but just as he was about to steer Timmy back into the living room, the boy disconnected their lips. He dropped to his knees and grabbed on to Armie’s belt buckle, undoing it with quick fingers, before he unzipped his trousers and lowered them a little. He pushed Armie’s shirt up over his stomach and yanked the waistband of his boxer briefs down, freeing his cock. The man wasn’t hard yet, but he was definitely getting there and Timmy wanted it. He looked up at Armie from underneath thick lashes, before he opened his mouth and placed the tip of his partner’s cock on his tongue, letting it harden just inside his mouth. He gently wiggled the tip of his tongue against the sensitive strip of skin under the rim and breathed hot air onto the swelling organ, his eyes still fixed on Armie’s.

“What are you doing?” the older man asked, already feeling a little out of breath. He wouldn’t usually let someone take control over him like this, but Timmy’s eyes were almost pleading for him to surrender, twinkling with a desperate kind of sparkle. 

“Wanna suck you,” Timmy breathed, wrapping his hand around Armie’s shaft, which was now thick and throbbing in his palm. He slowly stroked him a few times and lapped at the head, tongueing at the slit, which was starting to leak a little. “All day… I just wanted… Oh yeah,” Timmy panted, before he gave in to temptation and sucked Armie into his mouth. He bobbed his head over his erection and made sure to cover his teeth.

Armie threw his head back against the wall and let his mouth fall open as moans of pleasure left his throat, progressively growing louder and louder the longer Timmy had his mouth on him. His exhaustion and headache had completely vanished and all he could feel now, was pure pleasure. Timmy hummed around his cock and took him down his throat, almost choking himself on his length, before he pulled back and tongued the head. Armie’s balls pulsed and he spurted a small drop of precum across Timmy’s pink upper lip. He looked excruciatingly desirable. 

“Tim, oh,” Armie panted, sliding his fingers through the boy’s hair. Timmy grinned and licked his lips clean, before he took Armie in again and started sucking in earnest, on a clear mission to make him come and come hard.

After the long day that Armie had just sat through, it wasn’t a difficult task.

His knees buckled, his thighs clenched and his fingers tightened in Tim’s hair as he could feel the first signs of his orgasm in his stomach. A hot shiver ran up and down his spine, spreading out to his limbs and before he even noticed, he was filling Timmy’s mouth with cum, spurting in thick streams all over his tongue. Timmy keened in surprise, but swallowed it submissively, running his tongue over the underside of Armie’s cock until the man had given him everything.

“God, baby, that was-,”

“I’m not done,” Timmy interrupted him, quickly rising to his feet and guiding Armie to the living room by his hand. Armie followed, stumbling a little over his trousers. Tim seemed so determined to get what he wanted and Armie didn’t have the heart to stop him. It was arousing, to see his boyfriend so secure in his actions. When they reached the couch, Timmy shoved him in the chest again and Armie fell onto the seat willingly. He glanced up at his lover and noticed that the boy was hard in his jeans, straining against the zipper. He tried to reach for him, but his boyfriend sank down to his knees again and settled between his legs on the floor. Timmy didn’t waste another second and took a hold of his cock again, taking it back into his mouth. Armie hissed and grabbed on to Timmy’s shoulders. He was almost too sensitive from his previous orgasm, but his cock was fighting to get hard again. It was ridiculous how fast Timmy could get him there and he almost wanted to laugh when he realized that he wouldn’t ever have to be afraid of being left unsatisfied. Timmy couldn’t seem to get enough.

The boy hummed in satisfaction when Armie hardened inside his mouth and he curled his tongue around the engorged head, dragging the tip over the sensitive skin under the rim once more. His own cock gave a needy twitch inside the tight confines of his jeans, but he tried to ignore it as best as he could. The last time he had gone down on Armie when he was this worked up, he had come completely hands free against the bedsheets. Armie hadn’t been mad about it, he knew that it was difficult for Timmy to control himself, being as inexperienced and overly sensitive as he was, but the boy had the feeling that he wouldn’t let it slide so easily if it happened more often.

Timmy shifted in place on the floor and grabbed on to both of Armie’s thighs, the skin hot under his fingers where his trousers had slipped down his legs. He took the man’s erection all the way to the back of his throat and sucked powerfully, hollowing his cheeks. The thick vein on the underside throbbed violently against his tongue, which he flattened and kept pressed firmly against it, stimulating Armie in all the right places. He was leaking copious amounts of precum and Timmy swallowed it greedily. 

“You’re so good… So good, baby,” Armie gasped above him, running both of his hands through Timmy’s curls. The boy looked up at him through dark lashes and blushed up to his hairline, his eyes sparkling with need. Armie sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he kept his eyes on the beautiful boy between his legs. He let one of his hands trail down over Timmy’s cheek, along his swan like neck and over his collarbone, down to his chest. His fingers gently circled the hard nipple that was evident through his shirt, before he flicked it softly, applying the slightest bit of pressure. 

“Uhnnf,” Timmy moaned with his mouth full, his eyes falling shut in undeniable pleasure. A surge of heat went straight to his cock and he could feel himself leaking profusely, wetting his underwear. His balls tightened and his heart thrummed in his chest. He realized that, no matter how hard he tried, he was so close to soiling his jeans. He wasn’t able to hold it back.

He took a deep breath through his nose and swallowed around Armie’s cock, lowering his lips until they were kissing Armie’s hips and his nose was rubbing up against his trimmed pubic area. He was determined to make Armie come, because he wasn’t going to last much longer, himself. It was pathetic, really. The way his thighs shook and his stomach tightened, without laying a single finger on his cock. He had never experienced arousal to this extent before he had met Armie and now he didn’t even need stimulation to reach orgasm. 

“Yes, oh God… Yes, Tim… Baby,” Armie rambled, throwing his head back against the back of the couch. Both of his hands found their way into Timmy’s hair again and he gently guided the boy’s head. It had been a long time since he had received an extended round of oral and every fiber of his being was appreciating it immensely. He could feel his balls draw up between his thighs and his mouth fell open into a silent scream. His fingers dug into the back of Tim’s head and the boy keened, pulling back on his cock, until only the tip was resting between his lips. He lapped at the slit and sucked on the purple head, the tip of his tongue dragging up and down over Armie’s frenulum. The man shuddered, groaned loudly and sank into his second orgasm, thick spurts of hot, white liquid filling Timmy’s mouth.

“Nng, your mouth,” Armie gasped as another strong wave washed over him and he released more cum onto Timmy’s tongue. “Your mouth feels so good on my cock, baby.”

As soon as Armie’s low, hoarse voice hit Timmy’s ear, the boy surged forward on the floor and pulled his mouth off of Armie’s cock to hide his face against one of his naked thighs. He swallowed the remnants of the man’s orgasm and bit his lip to suppress his whimpers. His cock pulsed and the tip rubbed up against the soft fabric of his briefs as his hips bucked. Armie seemed to have caught on to what was happening and he stroked a soft hand down over Timmy’s back, his palm warm through his T-shirt.

“Are you coming in your jeans for me, baby?”

Timmy hummed and shook his head, trying to suppress the strong spikes of pleasure that were shooting up and down his spine, but it was inevitable.

“Oh, no, no, no, no… Armie, God!”

His entire body spasmed and he collapsed against Armie’s thigh when the orgasm finally hit. His cock jerked violently inside his jeans and coated the material with warm cum. His pleasure lasted longer than usual, due to the lack of touch, and when he shot a quick glance down to his crotch, he could see the evidence seeping through his clothes. It caused fiery aftershocks in his lower regions and he quivered in place, until it finally subsided and he was left feeling entirely consumed. It was his handsome partner who eventually snapped him out of his haze by lifting his chin and making him look up at him.

“This can’t happen again,” he said, but his lips were pulled up into a soft smile.

“I’m sorry,” Timmy whispered. He loosened his grip on Armie’s thighs and brought his hands up to wrap them around the man’s wrist. He brought Armie’s hand up to his face and nuzzled his palm, closing his eyes in embarrassment. He really had nothing to say for himself.

“I will let this slide for now, because you’ve been very good to me, but we’re going to have to work on your control,” Armie stated, cupping Timmy’s cheek and fixing him with a stern glance. “The next time this happens, I’m going to treat it as masturbating without my permission.”

Timmy’s breath hitched in his throat. That meant _punishment._

“Yes, Sir,” he agreed quietly, his stomach twisting in knots. He wasn’t quite sure whether that was from anxiety or anticipation.

“Good boy.” Armie smiled and finally leaned in to press a soft kiss to Timmy’s lips. “Now, let’s get you out of those clothes,” he suggested, after he had pulled back. Timmy nodded immediately and stood up on shaky legs, adjusting himself in his pants. It didn’t feel all that great now and his face contorted into what could have either been a grin or a grimace. He had to start doing better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timmy is turning into a courageous little shit, isn't he? Do you like his development? :') Please let me know! ♥  
> getmehighonmagic on Tumblr and @peachyperfectao3 on Insta.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy fucks up. Big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still Wednesday here, so it counts! Enjoy, loves! Thank you so much for your support ♥

The rest of the week was quite uneventful. Timmy went to college and worked his regular days, while Armie was at work until late every day. He had taken on a big case that required multiple meetings and long hours at the office. When they came home at night, they fixed up a quick dinner, ate it on the couch with the television on and after that, they took their time to unwind, tangled up in each other until it was time for bed. Even in the state of pure exhaustion, making love was still too tempting, especially now that they had gotten rid of condoms. They hadn’t skipped a day and despite his tiredness, Timmy couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face. Life was good.

By the time Friday rolled around, Tim was thrumming with excitement. Saoirse had asked him if he wanted to go out that night and he had agreed immediately. It had been far too long since he had been out dancing with his best friend. 

He stirred his spatula in the wok pan on the stove, mixing his vegetarian chicken chunks with green beans, bell pepper, corn and carrot. He had added a simple Thai sauce and stirred in some garlic and chili powder. The rice was cooking on the other burner and he had already set the table for him and Armie. He figured cooking Armie a nice meal would increase his chances of getting permission to go out that night. Actually, he wasn’t even sure if he needed permission, but he was going to ask nicely, just to make sure that he wasn’t overstepping his boundaries or breaking any rules. Timmy ran a hand over his head and tucked a stray curl behind his ear.

He had gotten home early that afternoon and he had had some free time before he would have had to start making dinner. He had spent almost forty-five minutes doing research on his laptop. He had found the term ‘Daddy Dom/little boy’ and he had scrolled through a couple of stories from other people, describing the way their relationship worked. He had even found the hashtag on Instagram and he had read some new things that had immediately gotten his attention. He hadn’t thought that this lifestyle, the way it was actually meant to work, was something that he could get used to, but he had slowly gotten used to the idea of being Armie’s little and he thought that perhaps now was the time for him to adjust a little more. To read into it and see if he could make any changes to please Armie, even though the man had said that it wasn’t necessary. Armie had told him that he loved him for who he was and that he wasn’t required to act in a way that didn’t feel comfortable or natural. The things Timmy had found online, however, made his stomach tingle and he couldn’t help the curiosity that bubbled up inside him. The websites showed a few things he could definitely work with. 

“Babe?”

Timmy was startled from his thoughts as the front door closed and Armie’s voice reached his ears. His stomach flipped in the way it always did when Armie came home, but this time there was also a nervous flutter present. He knew that there were certain rules he would have to obey when he was out on his own. Armie had written them down very clearly. No alcohol abuse, no dressing provocatively and no misbehaving in public. Timmy would try to keep them in mind, he had promised that to Armie, but he just wanted to let loose for a while and he hoped that Armie would understand that.

“Hi, Armz,” Timmy said, smiling at the man when he entered the kitchen. Armie came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a soft kiss against the exposed skin of his neck. “Did you have a good day at work?”

“No, but I’m already feeling better,” the man answered, tightening his hold on his boyfriend and nuzzling his neck. Timmy giggled and leaned in to the touch, butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He foolishly wondered if those would ever calm down. Probably not.

“Still the same case?” Timmy asked, turning off the heat underneath the rice. He placed the lid on the pan and picked up some potholders, regretfully stepping towards the sink and out of Armie’s embrace. He had used way too much water.

“Yeah, it’s horrible. Domestic abuse has never been something that I can easily read into,” Armie sighed, watching his boyfriend as he drained the water from the rice and scooped it up and around in the pan, letting it air for a moment. Armie turned his back to the kitchen counter and leaned back against it, a smile forming on his face. “You’re amazing,” he told Tim affectionately. 

“Armz,” Timmy whined, but he wasn’t actually complaining. His cheeks were turning a beautiful shade of pink and his lips curled up into a tiny modest smile.

“No, you _are_ ,” Armie said, taking a hold of Timmy’s wrist when the boy had put down the pan. He gently pulled him towards him and steered him to stand between his slightly spread legs, before he wrapped his arms around Timmy’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You’re the sweetest, most beautiful, diligent boy I’ve ever met.”

“Am not,” Timmy mumbled, but he giggled breathily and snuggled up against Armie’s chest, nuzzling his nose under his chin.

“You are and the best part of it all is that you are _my_ boy. I’m so lucky,” Armie sighed, hugging his boyfriend tightly against his chest. He silently scolded himself for being so clingy and sappy, but it’s what domestic abuse cases did to him. He could never understand how a person could hurt their partner out of anger; out of hate.

“Stop being so cute,” Timmy murmured into the fabric of Armie’s navy blue button up shirt. He squirmed in place to press himself even closer against the man’s body. Armie was warm and he felt affectionate. He also hoped that Armie’s mood would work in his advantage.

“I mean it, Tim. I would do anything for you.”

Timmy bit his lip and pulled back from the embrace a little, looking up at Armie from underneath his lashes. “What about allowing me to go out with Sersh tonight?”

“What does ‘going out’ entail?” Armie asked, frowning a little. He pulled one of his hands back from Tim’s shoulders and cupped the boy’s cheek, stroking his cheekbone.

“Dancing,” Timmy answered, his voice suddenly soft and a little shaky. “We usually go to this club in town.”

“It depends, Tim,” the older man said, slipping both of his hands behind Timmy’s neck. “Are you going to think about the rules that we agreed on while you’re out?”

“Yes, yes, I promise,” the boy immediately answered, nodding fiercely.

“Then yes, you may go out. I expect you home before two o'clock, though.”

Timmy jumped up in excitement and quickly moved himself back to the stove, turning off the heat underneath the sauce. He picked up the pan and set it on the table, on one of the heat-resistant coasters. He did the same with the pan of rice and gestured for Armie to sit down. The man smiled affectionately and complied. He waited for Timmy to finish filling his plate, before he served himself some of the delicious smelling mush. He carefully took the first bite and chewed on it. Timmy was looking at him expectantly and he swallowed his food, before he smiled in approval.

“Very, very good,” he commented, causing Tim to grin widely.

~*~

It was only a few hours later when Timmy came sauntering down the stairs in a different outfit. An outfit that rendered Armie completely speechless for numerous reasons. Tim’s black top was sheer, see-through to the point where his nipples were easily visible. It had no sleeves and a low cut V-neck. His endlessly long legs were clad in a sinfully tight pair of black jeans with a shimmery silver layer. On top of that, he was wearing shiny, black, laced-up boots that had Armie wondering if his boyfriend looked as good in them naked as he did clothed.

And if Armie was wondering it, then other men would, too. His blood was starting to boil.

“No,” he immediately said. Putting his laptop on the coffee table and abandoning his work for a moment. “Absolutely not,” he added.

“What?” Timmy asked, his eyes wide open as he blinked innocently. Armie noticed that he had put a lot of work into his physical appearance, too. His hair fell down over his forehead in perfectly styled curls and his skin looked radiant. His lips were glossed and looked plump and ready to be kissed. Armie groaned.

“I need you to go back upstairs and change,” he said, his voice stern. Timmy obviously had a different idea of what appropriate meant. This was definitely a provocative outfit.

“What? No, Armz,” Timmy protested. He ran a hand through his hair and adjusted the strap of his top.

“It wasn’t a question and it is not up for discussion either, Timothée.” Armie stood up from the couch and went over to where Timmy was standing at the bar in the kitchen, stuffing his wallet and his phone into his jeans pockets with difficulty.

“I don’t have time to change, Armz,” the boy said, adjusting his belt. “Sersh will be here any minute and I like how I look.”

“I agree, you look gorgeous, but I still need you to change your outfit. Listen, Tim,” Armie said, gently taking him by his arm and turning him around in place. Their eyes connected and Armie sighed. “I love how confident you’ve gotten and I don’t mind that you want to look good, but right now, you look like you’re ready to be devoured. You’re going to give other men the impression that you’re available and you’re not. You are mine.”

“Don’t be silly, Armie. I know I’m yours,” Timmy chuckled, stroking a hand over Armie’s pectoral muscle through the fabric of his shirt. 

“I am not being silly. I’m going to tell you this one more time, Timothée,” Armie said, lifting Tim’s chin between his finger and thumb. “Go upstairs and change into something more appropriate.”

“No-ooo, Armie,” Timmy whined, stomping his foot on the floor. “I don’t want to.”

“Tim-,”

The doorbell rang loudly through the house and Timmy ducked away and out of Armie’s grasp. He giggled and attempted to escape into the hallway, but Armie was a lot quicker and caught him by his arm.

“That’s Saoirse, I have to open the door,” Timmy muttered, but Armie tightened his hold on him.

“I’m giving you a last opportunity to do as I say, Tim. Are you going to disobey me?”

“I don’t want to change! It’s not that bad, you worry too much,” Timmy said, standing up on his toes to press a kiss to Armie’s cheek, but the man wasn’t having it. He stepped back, let go of Timmy’s arm and gave him a disapproving glare. 

“I hope you realize what you’re doing. You have just made things very difficult for yourself,” he said, before he went back to the couch and sat down, turning back to his work.

Timmy swallowed down the lump that was forming in his throat. It was only then that he realized he was breaking one of Armie’s rules. He watched Armie’s tense shoulders move as he typed and contemplated going back upstairs to obey Armie after all, but the doorbell rang again and Timmy figured that he had screwed up already, anyway. He sighed, picked up his bag and turned to the hallway.

“I’ll be back before two,” he told Armie softly. The man nodded, but didn’t look up.

“I hope it’s worth it,” he eventually said, his voice strained. Timmy’s eyes stung, but he blinked away his tears of disappointment. Why couldn’t he have done what Armie had asked from him? He had been so excited for a night out and if he hadn’t pissed Armie off, he could have come home to a loving partner with the potential of a late session of love making. Now, all that he would be coming home to was the punishment that he had gotten himself into. He sighed and went over to the door, opening it for his best friend. Saoirse grinned widely, but her face fell a little when she noticed that Timmy wasn’t as excited.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked, watching Timmy put on his coat, before he pulled the door closed behind him.

“Nothing, I… Armie is just grumpy,” the boy answered, looking down at his shoes.

“Is everything alright, though?” Saoirse gestured to the cab that was waiting for them and followed her friend down the path of the front yard. 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” Timmy answered, making a vague gesture with his hand. “It’s my own fault, anyway.” He got into the car and scooted over, so that Saoirse could sit down next to him. The girl quickly told the cab driver the address of the club that they were going to and then turned back to her gloomy looking friend.

“We’re just going to have tons of fun, okay? Make you forget all about whatever it is that has happened,” Saoirse promised, sensing that Timmy didn’t want to explain any further. The curly haired boy nodded and forced a small smile. 

“Yes, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you happy now? :')


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy learns what it truly means to disobey Armie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so considering current events regarding Armie, I've been a little conflicted about posting this chapter. I even asked you guys whether you want me to post or wait on Instagram, but since almost all of you want me to post, I'm just going to do it. I can imagine that reading is also an escape for some of you, so I don't want to keep this from you. I am, however, going to put out an extra warning, so here goes:
> 
> **WARNING:** This chapter contains spanking with a paddle as a punishment. I want to clarify, before you start reading, that this punishment is not dealt out in anger and both parties are consenting adults. The scene contains emotions and struggling, but is in no way forced, due to the availability of a safeword. A very extensive ritual of aftercare follows. If this triggers you, maybe skip this part or read when you feel stable enough to do so. I care. ♥
> 
> Okay, that out of the way, I'm sorry for being a day late, but I'm struggling too. Love you all, enjoy! ♥

Timothée snorted into his rum and coke, as he watched his best friend do her horribly executed robotic dance moves. The music was loud and the thrum of the beat pounded all the way through Timmy’s stomach. They had been dancing for hours and Timmy could feel his knees buckle every now and then. He suppressed a giggle, thinking that he had probably had one too many drinks, thanks to Saoirse sneaking him however many he wanted. He wasn’t exactly drunk, but he was well on his way there and he knew that he was going to have to switch to non-alcoholic drinks after he finished the one that was currently at his lips.

He was about to turn back to the bar, when he felt someone press up behind him and he shifted uncomfortably. He glanced over his shoulder and found a tall guy with blonde, tousled hair and dark brown eyes smiling at him. When the man’s hand settled on his hip, Timmy couldn’t help but think that the guy wasn’t nearly as handsome as his Armie. Not even close. He shifted away and dismissively pushed the guy’s hand away from his hip.

“I’m not interested,” he said, quickly checking over his shoulder to see if Saoirse was still there.

“Oh, come on,” the strange guy urged, stepping closer to Timmy again. “You look like you could use a strong man to satisfy you.”

Tim actually blurted out a laugh. “I have one at home and I’m very satisfied,” he reassured the guy, still chuckling. The situation was just plain ridiculous. 

“I bet I can do better,” the guy said, stepping into Timmy’s personal space. Timmy attempted to get away from him, but the bar was pressing into his back and he realized that he was trapped. The guy placed his hands on the bar, caging Timmy in between his arms, and grinned.

“Hey,” Saoirse suddenly interrupted, raising her voice. She grabbed the guy by the back of his shirt and yanked him away from Timmy with a strength that he didn’t recognize from the girl he’d known for so long. “I believe that my friend told you to fuck off.”

“Who the hell are you?” the blonde guy shouted, his brows furrowing. Timmy was starting to feel more uncomfortable by the second and he shifted closer to his best friend. 

“I’m the one who’s gonna fuck up your face, if you don’t get lost,” Saoirse shot back, looking up at the guy with icy fire in her blue eyes. For someone so delicate and caring, she could be very intimidating and Timmy thanked heavens that he would never have to wonder if his friend would stick up for him. She was always right there by his side.

“You guys are crazy,” the blonde spat, before he scampered off and disappeared into the crowd. Timmy sighed in relief and put his drink down on the bar. He turned to Saoirse and gently tugged on her arm, drawing her attention.

“Maybe it’s time to go home,” he said. It was only a little after midnight, but he didn’t want to stay any longer. He was starting to think that, maybe, Armie had been right. He was attracting the wrong people and he was obviously giving them the impression that he was up for grabs. The blonde guy hadn’t been the first who had been eyeing him that night, he had just been the first to actually approach him. 

“Yeah, let’s go hail a cab,” his best friend agreed, much to Tim’s relief. He just wanted to go home and see if he could fix things with Armie. His ass was probably going to be sore by the end of it, but he might still have a chance to reduce his punishment a little.

~*~

When Timmy entered the house later, everything was quiet, but Armie had left a small light in the living room on. He quickly took off his coat and bent over to unlace his boots, stumbling in place. The boy giggled, but immediately clasped a hand over his mouth, muffling his sounds. He was a little tipsy, but not enough to forget that he couldn’t let Armie know that he was. He had messed things up enough for one night.

Quietly padding into the living room on socked feet, Timmy turned off the light and moved himself up the stairs, towards his fate. He quietly opened the door to the bedroom, in case Armie had already fallen asleep, but when he stepped over the threshold, he was greeted by a faint light and the sound of the TV. Armie was sitting up in bed, one hand folded behind his head and the other resting on the bed sheets, cradling the remote. His was a mess on top of his head, still a little damp, and his chest was bare. Timmy wanted to smack himself for being so disobedient. If he had just been the good little boy Armie expected him to be, he would have been all over him by now. Instead, he closed the door behind him and cautiously shuffled to the bed. 

“Did you have fun?” Armie asked, not looking up from the TV. Timmy bit his lip and sighed. He took off the few jewelry pieces he had put on earlier that night and placed them on the dresser at the foot of the bed. 

“Yeah,” he answered, but it came out as nothing more than a whisper. He sat down on the edge of the bed with the intention of unbuckling his belt and taking off his jeans, but his butt hit something solid and he frowned in confusion. He picked up the item that he had sat on and studied it, before gasping for air as he realized what it was.

“Don’t look so surprised,” Armie said, finally looking up at him. “You knew this was coming.”

Timmy threw the wooden paddle back on the bed and jumped back on his feet, taking a few steps away from the bed. His heart was pounding in his chest, his legs trembled with anxiety and his stomach twisted. He was immediately sobered up.

“I thought you were just going to use your hand again,” he stammered, folding his arms in front of his chest. He felt vulnerable.

“No,” Armie said. He turned the TV off and shifted until he sat on the edge of the bed, merely clad in his boxers, his feet flat on the floor. “You deserve way worse than my hand right now, Timothée.”

“Please,” Timmy whispered, bouncing on his unsteady legs. “Armz, please, no… You said you wouldn’t punish me out of anger.”

“I’m not angry,” Armie said and he really did sound calm. Timmy winced, finding that to be almost worse than when Armie would have snapped at him. The older man held out a hand, but Timmy didn’t take it. “I promise you, I’m not angry,” Armie said again. He sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy locks. “I am, however, very disappointed.”

“That’s worse,” Timmy whined, digging his fingers into the crooks of his elbows in frustration. “I’m not coming closer.”

“You have brought this upon yourself, Tim,” Armie scolded, before he picked up the wooden paddle and petted his thigh, obviously not patient enough to deal with Timmy’s impending tantrum. “Come here and bend over my knees.”

“No, I don’t want to,” Timmy murmured, glancing down at the floor. He knew that protesting against Armie’s demands was only going to get him into more trouble, but how much worse could it get?

“Get your ass over here, right now.” Armie’s voice was louder and his tone was harsh. It was very clear that he didn’t tolerate Tim’s behavior, but the boy still couldn’t find the courage to move.

“No,” he said, backing up against the wall. 

“Do not make me count to three, Timothée,” Armie warned.

“Armie, I don’t want to!” Timmy stomped his foot on the floor again and thought that he probably looked like a little brat at the moment, but he really just didn’t want the punishment right then, even though he knew that he deserved it. What he really wanted was to brush his teeth, before Armie got any closer. Armie, however, didn’t take his protest for an answer. He pointed at his lap and shot Tim a glare.

“One… Two…”

“Okay, fine!” Timmy shrieked, scurrying over to Armie. 

“Pull your pants and underwear down,” the man commanded when Timmy reached the side of the bed. The boy fiddled with his belt and undid his pants, before he pushed the denim down to his ankles. He hooked his thumbs behind the tiny briefs he was wearing and let those slip down his legs as well, before he modestly covered his groin, waiting for Armie to give him his next instruction.

“Over my lap,” he said and Timmy did as he was told. He was shaking in anticipation, but not the good kind. This wasn’t going to be like last time. Armie was actually upset with him, now.

“Armie,” Timmy tried, but he was silenced by the man’s voice.

“Has anyone tried to make advances at you tonight, Tim?” he asked, placing a hand on his lower back. Timmy bit his lip and contemplated if it would do him any good to deny it, but he immediately abandoned the thought. If he lied to Armie, it would just be another broken rule. A broken promise. 

“Yes,” he whispered, shifting in Armie’s lap. His knees chafed on the carpet and he held on to his partner’s thigh to ground himself. Armie’s hand slid up over his back and cradled the back of his head, forcing Timmy to look up at him. The older man leaned in and cocked an eyebrow.

“Did I not tell you that that was going to happen, when you dress as provocatively as you did tonight?” 

“You did,” Timmy whispered, blinking against the tears behind his eyes.

Armie frowned, studied his face and sat back up. He switched the paddle to his dominant hand and placed his other one on Timmy’s back between his shoulder blades. Timmy bit his lip and watched Armie’s face fall in disappointment. Even more so.

“You are nineteen years old, and yet I smell alcohol on your breath,” he stated and Timmy closed his eyes, no longer able to look at Armie.

“Saoirse, she… She bought me… But I asked for-”

“How many have you had, Timothée?” Armie interrupted his fumbling attempt to somehow justify himself for not only breaking one of their rules, but also the law.

“Four,” he answered softly, before he dropped his chin to his chest and pressed his forehead to the side of Armie’s thigh. 

“Hmm,” Armie hummed. “So, if I understand this correctly, you dress up inappropriately, which I have specifically told you not to do. Then, I give you an order and you, flat out, refuse to listen. You go out like that, you drink too much and then, when I try to correct you for your rebellious behavior, you protest again?”

“I’m so sorry,” Timmy sniffled, tightening his hold on Armie’s thigh. “I’m so, so sorry, Armz.”

“Do you need your safeword?”

Timmy shook his head. “No, Sir,” he answered, his voice barely audible. He was aware of the fact that he could use it, but he didn’t want to. He deserved this.

“Good. Twenty, count them out loud,” the man merely said, before he placed the paddle against Tim’s rear cheek. The boy gasped for breath and then held it, waiting for the first blow. When it hit him, he cried out in pain and dug his nails into Armie’s flesh. It hurt a lot more than the first punishment he had gotten. That had merely been a stinging sensation and Timmy hadn’t experienced it as ‘being disciplined’ then. He had been a little naughty and Armie had introduced him to it in a gentle way. This wasn’t gentle. He could feel Armie’s disappointment in the strength behind the smack of the paddle.

“One,” he counted hoarsely. Armie gave him a second to breathe, before he let the paddle come down on his other cheek. Timmy cried out again and felt the tears roll down his face.

“T-Two,” he stuttered, barely audible. Armie smacked him again and again and Timmy kept counting. The paddle was hard and Armie’s force was merciless, as he turned his perfectly smooth skin red. Timmy wanted to scream, he wanted to curse, but most of all, he wanted to scold himself for being so stubborn. He could not believe he had let it come to this. Armie had warned him. They had agreed on rules and Timmy just had to break them. Maybe his partner was right, maybe he did still have a lot to learn. _No self-control._

As soon as he counted into the double digits, he started squirming in Armie’s lap. The pain was getting to be too much and though he was well aware that he didn’t have the right to complain, he simply couldn’t keep his pleas in anymore.

“Please, please, Armie,” he sobbed, scrambling at the man’s thigh to steady himself. “I can’t, it hurts, please!”

“I have been very generous, Timothée,” Armie said, pausing for a moment. “I have given you three opportunities to do as I said, but you took neither of them and then you break two more rules, for whatever reason.”

“Daddy, please,” Timmy tried, but Armie paddled his ass again and the boy counted. _Thirteen._

“No. Do you have any idea how much it hurts when you disrespect me like that? Believe me, your ass hurts less.”

Timmy felt that. He felt those words all the way to his core and he knew that Armie’s reaction was absolutely justified. He had hurt him and now he had to take the punishment. Those were the consequences. 

The last seven blows to his ass felt more forceful, but it was nothing compared to what he felt in his chest. It wasn’t worth it. Being naughty was fun. Throwing Armie the occasional swear word and getting his ass slapped for it; that was fun. This? This wasn’t fun, and Timmy was going to make sure that he would never push Armie to his boundaries again. 

As soon as he had counted to twenty, Armie dropped the paddle to the floor. It hit the carpet with the sharp edge of the wood and it bounced over the edge of the plush wool, onto the hardwood floor. Timmy flinched, but didn’t say anything. There was a big lump in his throat that he couldn’t seem to swallow. So, he kept quiet as he lay there in the aftermath of what had been one of the most painful experiences in his life. Mentally and physically. He kept quiet as Armie shoved his arms under his body and he kept quiet as he was lifted and cradled against the man’s chest. 

“You did very well,” Armie whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Timmy’s chest twisted, before the lump in his throat finally came up and out in a heart-wrenching sob. 

“I’m sorry I h-hurt you,” he choked out, clinging to Armie’s shoulders for all he was worth.

“Sshh,” Armie gently soothed him, running a warm hand over his back. It was like all his anger and all his hurt had disappeared as soon as he had completed Tim’s punishment. Armie was a master in aftercare. He would never punish Timmy and leave him in pain; that wasn’t how this worked. “Come on, let me take care of you now,” he whispered, before he lifted Timmy up in his arms and carefully walked him into the bathroom. He lowered the boy back onto his feet on the bathmat and turned on the faucet of the bath, checking the temperature for a moment. Then, he turned back to Timmy and started undressing him.

“I can do it,” Timmy said quietly, still sniffling a little. Armie smiled affectionately and pushed Tim’s jeans down from where they were still bunched around his ankles.

“I know you can, but let Daddy do it anyway,” he answered, his voice soft and loving, and Timmy nodded. He stepped out of his jeans and socks and lifted his arms when Armie pulled up his top. When he lowered his arms again, he rubbed his eye with his knuckles and stifled a yawn, feeling completely drained by the events of the day. Armie hooked his fingers behind the waistband of his underwear, the skimpy pair bunched around his thighs, and pushed them down to his ankles, where Timmy kicked them away and left them on the floor. Armie held his hand and guided him to the bathtub.

“Aren’t you getting in with me?” Timmy asked, but Armie shook his head and steadied him as he stepped over the rim and sank down into the warm water. The younger boy hissed when his ass hit the water, the temperature stinging on his already glowing cheeks.

“I’ll put some ointment on it before you go to bed, but you need to relax, baby,” Armie told him gently, running his fingers through Timmy’s hair when the boy finally sat down and leaned back against the side of the tub. He picked up Timmy’s facial cleanser and a cotton pad from the shelf above the sink. He gently started wiping at the boy’s eyes, his cheeks and then the rest of his face. The aloe would soothe his tear streaked skin, so that it wouldn't be red and puffy in the morning. When his face was pure again, he threw the pad in the bin, put the bottle back on the shelf and crouched back down beside the bathtub.

“I want you to hold me,” Timmy mumbled, looking down at his hands where he was wading them back and forth on the surface of the water.

“Here, hold my hand,” the man offered, holding out his hand for Timmy to grab on to. The curly haired boy slipped his fingers through Armie’s and squeezed his hand, closing his eyes with a deep sigh. The warm water that surrounded him all the way up to his shoulders was a very welcome sensation and he could feel himself slowly nodding off.

He was startled awake a little later, when Armie stroked a hand over his face, gently tracing his features. He smiled and leaned into the touch, pressing a kiss to Armie’s palm.

“Come on, baby,” the man whispered. “I’ll dry you off and put some lotion on you. You need to sleep.”

“Hmm, I was asleep,” Timmy answered cheekily and Armie chuckled, before he carefully tugged on his hand to get Timmy up and out of the bath. He wrapped the boy in a large, fluffy towel and dried him off, making sure to be extra careful on his behind. After he had made sure that he hadn’t missed a spot, he guided Timmy back to the bed and made him lie down on his stomach. He fished the aloe ointment from the nightstand and squirted a fair amount into his palm, rubbing them together to warm the liquid. When he had made sure that his boyfriend was comfortable, he slowly brought his hands to his behind and massaged the abused globes, rubbing the soothing balm over the skin. Timmy hummed low in his throat, the content little sound music to Armie’s ears. 

“Better?” he asked and Timmy immediately nodded with closed eyes and a small smile around his lips.

“Much,” he whispered. Armie wiped the excess lotion on the bed sheets and crawled under the covers with Timmy, wrapping both arms around him. The younger boy cuddled up against his chest and pressed a kiss to his sternum, before he relaxed in his arms and let out a deep breath. Armie pressed a kiss to the top of his head and that seemed to have been the perfect sign for Timmy to let himself slip off into dreamland. Armie smiled and blinked against tears he hadn’t known he was holding back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all okay ♥ Please let me know in the comments, so I can breathe again.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a lazy morning makes up for the previous evening's punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really back yet, but I felt stable enough to edit a chapter. Thank you so much for being understanding ♥ I hope you enjoy some fluff!

When Timmy woke up the next morning, it was already light outside and he could hear the shower running. It was Saturday, so he knew that Armie didn’t have work or any other work related appointments. He frowned in confusion and sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Why would Armie be up already? They loved waking up together on the weekends, loved staying in bed until their appetite or a full bladder interrupted their peace. It’s what they usually did and he was a little disappointed that Armie had chosen not to wait for him to wake up.

And that’s when Timmy’s heart sank. Was Armie still mad? He had been so caring and sweet, after Timmy had endured his punishment. Had that been a front? He frowned and quickly shook his head. No, that couldn’t be it. Armie would never treat him like that.

Timmy sighed and threw the comforter away, before he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. There was only one way to find out. He padded across the room in all his naked glory and shivered, noticing how cold their bedroom had gotten over the night. Winter was really showing itself and the boy grimaced. He hated being cold. Rushing over to the bathroom door, he pushed it open and shuffled inside, quietly closing it behind him. 

The glass walls of the walk-in shower were a little fogged up, but not enough to shield him from Armie’s perfect form. He let his eyes roam over the man’s body and felt his stomach flutter. Armie was very tall and his chest and abs were sculpted like the ones of those models in the magazines that Timmy used to hide from his father. Timmy loved looking at his partner, he loved every inch of the man and as his eyes trailed lower, he remembered what else he had come to love. Armie’s cock was half hard, hanging heavily between his thighs, but he didn’t seem bothered by it. His partner slowly ran both of his hands through his hair. His eyes were squeezed shut as water trickled over his face and Timmy couldn’t resist any longer.

He made his way over to the shower and walked right in, pressing himself up against Armie’s back. He wrapped his arms around the man’s waist and pressed his forehead against his back, closing his eyes as he was enveloped in the warmth from the shower and Armie’s body. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, planting a kiss to his partner’s spine. Armie stayed quiet, but placed his hands on Timmy’s and rubbed his thumbs over his knuckles. Timmy sighed and shuffled a little closer, turning his head to the side, so that his cheek was now resting against Armie’s shoulder blade. They stood like that for a minute, maybe two, before Armie finally turned in his hold and wrapped both of his arms around Timmy’s shoulders.

“You know why I did what I did last night, don’t you?” he asked, gently rubbing Timmy’s back in soothing circles. He pressed a kiss to the side of the boy’s head and nuzzled his hairline.

“Yes,” Timmy breathed, hiding his face in the crook of Armie’s neck. “I’m sorry for disrespecting you,” he added, his voice barely audible over the splashing of the water, but Armie heard.

“It’s in the past now,” he said. “No more of that, okay?”

“I promise,” Timmy nodded immediately. Armie pried the boy’s face away from his neck and looked down at him with a warm gaze.

“I love you,” he stated, before stooping down and pressing his lips against those of his boyfriend. Timmy keened and sighed happily against his upper lip, but as soon as he was about to sink into the kiss, he remembered why he had snuck up on Armie in the first place. He pulled back and glanced up at the man from beneath wet lashes.

“I love you, too,” he answered. “Why are you up already? We didn’t even cuddle.” The boy pouted and ran his hands over Armie’s lower back.

“I wanted to get you some breakfast and be back before you woke up,” the man explained and Timmy wiggled against him, suddenly very aware of his stomach, which was growling. 

“That sounds good,” he giggled, grazing his fingers over the top of Armie’s buttocks. “Did we run out of bread?”

“No, I was thinking more along the lines of…” Armie leaned in, softly kissed his neck and nibbled on his earlobe. “Donuts and one of those iced coffees you like from Dunkin’,” he finished seductively and Timmy shivered in his hold. Armie’s voice, Armie’s goddamn voice…

“Marry me,” Timmy jokingly moaned, letting himself collapse entirely against Armie’s chest. The older man laughed, but didn’t respond. Timmy wanted to dwell on it, but he decided not to. He hadn’t been serious at all, but if Armie never wanted to get married, then that would be completely fine as well. He was sure that he wouldn’t love the man any less.

“I’m going to get dressed,” Armie announced, stealing one last kiss from his boyfriend, before he let go of him and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel from the heated towel rack and wrapped it around his body. “Take a long, hot shower, okay, baby? It’s good for your muscles.”

“Can’t say no to that,” the boy answered, stepping under the spray and letting the water hit him in the face. The warm water did feel incredible and when he stretched again, he could feel why Armie had been concerned about his muscles. His back was stiff and his thighs ached, probably from cramping up during his punishment. He turned the water temperature up a little and sighed in pleasure, feeling his tension disappear while he watched Armie dry himself and slip into a pair of boxer briefs. He dried his hair, threw his towel in the hamper and blew Timmy a kiss, before he slipped out of the bathroom. The younger boy exhaled slowly and felt his heart flutter. He hoped that Armie wouldn’t be gone for too long.

~*~

“What are you wearing, baby?” Armie asked with a grin, when Timmy came sauntering down the stairs. The boy’s legs were bare and his hair was falling in frizzy little curls over his face. He was wearing a large white T-shirt, that Armie recognized as one of his own. It ended just below the boy’s butt and Armie could see a sliver of a silky, burgundy colored pair of briefs. His boyfriend looked cute as a button and he wanted to wrap him up in his arms.

“I found it in your closet and it looked so cozy,” the boy said, fiddling with the hem of the shirt. He shifted on his feet and blushed. “I’m sorry, Armz. Do you want me to put it back?”

“No,” Armie immediately said, moving himself towards the boy and pulling him into a hug. “You look good in it, I love it when you wear my clothes.” He kissed the top of Timmy’s head.

“I read that…” Timmy swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to find enough courage to confess what he had been doing. “I went online, yesterday and I searched for… Well, you know. I wanted to know more and I read that Daddies like it when littles wear their shirts and hoodies and stuff,” he muttered and Armie tightened his hold on him.

“That’s true. We do like that, very much,” Armie confirmed, before he lifted Timmy’s chin with his thumb and finger. “But I thought I had told you that I didn’t want you to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable?”

Timmy bit his lip. “I don’t feel uncomfortable anymore,” he whispered. Armie grinned.

“That makes me feel very proud,” he said, kissing the boy’s forehead, before he stroked his thumb over his bottom lip and pulled it free from where it was caught between his teeth. He shook his head and Timmy blushed even deeper, remembering what Armie had said. _It turned him on._

His stomach chose that moment to growl aggressively and Armie laughed, stepping away from the boy and into the kitchen, where he had left the bag with their breakfast on the counter. He took out the cups of coffee and handed Timmy the one that read ‘caramel’ on the side. His boyfriend took it gratefully and watched him unpack the box that contained six donuts, all different colors and flavors. His mouth watered and he squealed in excitement. Armie laughed and gestured to the couch.

“Go sit down, while I put these on a plate, baby,” he suggested and Timmy nodded hastily.

“Yes, Sir!” he cheered, before he skipped into the living room to do as he was told. _For once,_ Armie thought and he shook his head in amusement.

~*~

“God, I am stuffed,” Timmy groaned, sinking back against Armie’s chest. He rubbed his stomach and hummed happily and the man nuzzled the side of his head. As soon as Armie had come back in with their breakfast, he had put on a series on Netflix and squeezed himself behind Timmy, spreading his legs, so that the boy could settle in between them. Timmy had gladly done so. They had eaten their donuts in silence, occasionally sipping from their coffee and commenting on the series they were watching.

“Just relax, we have nowhere to be today,” Armie told him, wrapping his arms around the boy. Timmy wiggled his toes against the arm of the couch and hummed in contentment. He was warm and comfortable and he could definitely get used to living with Armie, if this was how it was going to be. He had cranked up the heat as soon as he had gotten out of the shower, so that he wouldn’t be cold in just a T-shirt. He desperately wanted to please Armie, but he was not going to do that to his own disadvantage. 

They watched a couple more episodes, before Armie got bored and busied himself by kissing Timmy’s skin wherever he could reach. Timmy smiled absentmindedly, but didn’t look up once, completely engaged in the murder mystery that the detectives in the series were trying to solve. The older man slowly pulled on the neckline of the shirt that Timmy was wearing and exposed the boy’s shoulder. He pressed his lips against the soft skin, before he parted them slightly and blew hot air into the crevice of his neck. Timmy sighed and tilted his head to give Armie more room, but he still didn’t respond otherwise. The man grinned in mischief and gently bit into the skin on Timmy’s neck, letting his tongue run up and down along the vein. He soothed the red marks that he left behind with peppering kisses and rubbed his nose back and forth over Timmy’s smooth jawline, eventually letting his lips rest against the shell of his ear. Timmy moaned and shifted between the man’s legs, pressing himself a little closer against him. He took a hold of Armie’s hand that was resting on his stomach and guided it down over his pelvis and between his legs.

“Armz,” he keened quietly, rolling his hips up when Armie pretended to ignore the erection against his palm.

“What is it?” he asked innocently, nibbling on Timmy’s earlobe. The boy gasped and squirmed, squeezing his thighs together. He trapped Armie’s hand between them and rolled his hips up again.

“Touch me,” he whimpered, finally averting his eyes from the TV. He looked up at Armie with a pleading look in his hazy eyes and bit his lip. Armie’s stomach flipped and he wiggled his fingers where they were pressed up against Timmy’s balls. The boy hissed and spread his legs again, glancing down as Armie cupped him through his underwear.

“You’re so hard, baby,” the man whispered, stroking his thumb up and down over Timmy’s length. 

“Your fault,” his boyfriend murmured, scowling up at him.

“I would never do such a thing,” Armie said in feigned offense, but he couldn’t suppress a chuckle. He had totally turned Timmy on, on purpose. He had woken up, feeling a little frisky that morning and he had wanted to have his way with Timmy as soon as the boy had joined him in the shower. It just hadn’t been the right moment, but Timmy was so relaxed now. He wasn’t going to let the opportunity slip. However, that didn’t mean that he couldn’t tease him a little, first.

“Please?” Timmy kissed Armie’s chin, the man’s stubble tickling his lips and lifted his hips again, silently begging his partner to take things further.

“Hmm,” Armie hummed against the side of his head. “Because you ask so nicely.” He slipped his fingers under the waistband of Timmy’s briefs and curled them around the hard shaft he found there. Slowly pulling the foreskin back, he slipped his thumb through the slit and collected the first sign of precum, before he pulled his fist back up and smeared it over the throbbing vein on the underside.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Timmy hissed, throwing his head back against Armie’s shoulder. He wrapped his hand, which had previously been on Armie’s hand, around the man’s wrist and brought his other hand down between his thighs. He hooked his thumb behind the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down, exposing his private parts and Armie’s handy work.

“Jesus,” Armie growled, watching his hand move up and down over Timmy’s cock. He remembered the first time they had been in this position, when Timmy had been so reluctant to pull his underwear off, because he was anxious about being naked in front of someone else. That seemed ages ago, considering how far the boy had come in such a short amount of time.

“Ah, nng,” he moaned, thrusting his cock up into Armie’s fist. Armie turned his eyes back to his boyfriend’s face and studied his beautiful features. His eyes were closed, his mouth open as he panted and exclaimed quiet little sounds of pleasure and his cheeks were an enticing shade of pink.

“Gorgeous,” he mumbled quietly, kissing the boy’s temple, before he let go of his erection and slipped away from him, getting up from the couch.

“Armie, no,” Timmy whined, already letting his own hand creep down to his crotch, undoubtedly to finish the job, himself. Armie chuckled, caught his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of his fingers.

“I’m going to get the lube,” he said, letting his eyes connect with Timmy’s pleading ones. “Daddy wants a little more out of this, so be a good boy and keep your hands above your waist for a few more seconds, okay, baby?”

Timmy quickly nodded and watched Armie hurry into the hallway and up the stairs. His cock was pulsing between his thighs, impatient for Armie’s touch and the release that was building inside him, but he did as he was told and folded his hands on his stomach. If this was going to turn into a long, lazy session of love making on the couch, then he could definitely wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're doing okay ♥ Hang in there, you're not alone. My inbox is always open, everywhere.  
> getmehighonmagic on Tumblr and @peachyperfectao3 on Insta


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Timmy gets an assignment and prepares for his exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry this is taking me so long. I've had a bit of a tough time and the current cirumstances concerning Armie aren't exactly helping, but I'm feeling a little better and I'm trying to finish my WIPs. I'm also still writing other stories, but it's just taking me a while. Thank you so much for your support, you have no idea how much it means ♥ Are you all doing okay? Hanging in there? Take care of yourselves first ♥

Timmy woke up on Monday morning with a bright smile on his face, even though he found himself alone in bed. He had known that Armie needed to get up at some unreasonable hour, because he had a conference call and he had happily turned around once more when he had heard Armie leave the bed earlier. He stretched his limbs and wiggled his toes, feeling his calves cramp up a little. 

But then again, they had been in _several_ unnatural positions over the course of the weekend.

He giggled quietly and stuffed his face into his pillow. They had, indeed, made love on the couch on Saturday. Timmy had been on his back, with his legs folded over Armie’s shoulders, he had been on his face, with his knees pressed up against his chest and he had been on his side, his thighs spread so wide that they had had to stop several times, just so that he could adjust himself. It was all worth it, though, Timmy thought as he felt his stomach flutter. Especially since Sunday had found Timmy waking up with his wrists tied to the bedpost and Armie’s face between his rear cheeks, lapping at his ass and balls until he had turned into a shaking mess and shot his load all over the mattress, a very nice surprise right before he had to leave for work. So worth it.

Timmy yawned, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and threw the comforter back, before he sat up and glanced at the alarm clock to see what time it was. He only had three classes and he wouldn’t have to be at school before noon. Armie had offered to wake him up if he wasn’t awake by 10AM, but the clock only read 9:16AM, so he still had plenty of time. He slowly got up and stretched his arms above his head, before he rounded the bed and made his way to the bathroom. When he passed the dresser, however, he stopped in his tracks as his eyes caught sight of a post-it note, placed on top of a small piece of black fabric. He picked it up and frowned.

[](https://ibb.co/4ZfsnDk)

_Put this on for Daddy and come downstairs for breakfast. No attitude. xo_

He picked up the piece of fabric and unfolded it, inhaling sharply when he figured out what it was.

A pair of tiny, black, lacy panties.

Timmy groaned and stomped his foot on the floor, ready to throw a tantrum. This was _so_ not what he had in mind for today. He had to prepare for his exam and sit through an excruciatingly boring lecture and he just wasn’t in the mood for this. He was completely unfamiliar with the underwear and he hadn’t thought that Armie would ever ask something like this from him. Timmy scowled at the piece of clothing when he thought that this was probably just the tip of the iceberg. He trudged into the bathroom, dragging his feet reluctantly.

Fresh out of the shower and styled to perfection, Timmy strolled down the stairs, plucking his underwear out from between his butt cheeks. He grumbled in annoyance and tried to fight the flush that was creeping up over his face. When he walked into the kitchen, Armie was perched at the bar with his laptop, a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon sitting right next to him. The younger boy scowled at the meat for good measure and passed the man on his way to the dinner table, where his breakfast was waiting for him.

“Good morning, baby,” Armie greeted him, way too cheerful for Timmy’s liking. The boy hummed but didn’t say anything as he sat down and stuck his fork in his blueberry pancakes. He realized that he should be more grateful. His partner had made him a delicious breakfast and they had had an amazing weekend, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not in this state.

“Morning,” he eventually muttered.

“No attitude,” Armie said, repeating his message from the post-it note. “I thought I had been clear about that.”

Timmy sighed and turned to his partner, his shoulders sagging. “Why do I have to wear this?” he complained, a whine evident in his voice.

“Because I said so,” Armie simply answered, shrugging his shoulders. “Because we are going to work on your self-control.”

“Well, I’m about to crawl out of my fucking skin already,” Timmy mumbled quietly, but Armie heard him loud and clear.

“Hey,” he said, raising his voice a little. Timmy startled and bit his lip. “Language,” the man warned him, and Timmy nodded.

“Do I have to wear them all day?” he asked carefully, making sure that he didn’t sound like he was protesting. He was already walking on thin ice. 

“Yes, I will let you know when you’re allowed to take them off,” Armie informed him, before he closed his laptop, shoved it into his briefcase and joined Timmy with his breakfast at the table. He cupped the boy’s cheek and brought their faces closer, stealing a soft, loving kiss from his lips.

“You know that I love you, right?” he whispered, nuzzling his nose against Timmy’s and his boyfriend keened, leaning into the touch. He rested his forehead against Armie’s shoulder and nodded.

“I love you, too,” he said, before he sat up and started on his breakfast, squirming in his seat. He was far from comfortable.

~*~

“One last thing, ladies and gentlemen,” Miss Thomas called through the classroom, as people stood up to collect their stuff. “Don’t forget to bring your script and your materials. You only get one chance!”

Timmy sighed and could feel the exam stress building on his shoulders. He had worked very hard on this project, had read and reread his script in class and he had turned in all of his assignments on time and gotten them back with good grades. There was a sketch with his costume ideas in his backpack and he had figured out his cast with the help of his classmates, but he hadn’t quite figured out how he was going to get his nerves under control in the hours before his exam. The exam was scheduled for Wednesday, next week. He had already texted Kiernan to see if she wanted to do something, but she would be working the lunch shift at the restaurant and he had thought that she was his only chance of distraction, until he remembered that Dru had offered to help him out if he needed her. The idea of bringing his ‘mother-in-law’ made him flush, but the woman had been incredibly nice to him and he had felt at ease with her, the moment he had set foot in the Hammer-home. It didn’t sound like such a bad idea. 

“God,” Anna groaned, from where she was packing her notebook and pencil case into her bag. “I have no idea how I’m gonna survive this stress.”

“What about your sister?” Timmy asked, remembering that the girl had brought her sister to several of their exams, just so that she’d have a familiar face to come back to and help her feel grounded. Anna had two sisters, of which the youngest one still lived at home. They all sported the same, gorgeous red curls and a fair collection of freckles. Timmy had always thought that if he had been straight, they would be the type he would have gone for.

“No, she has her midterms next week. Mom told me not to distract her,” the girl sighed, tucking a lock of hair back behind her ear. “Are you going to do anything in order to keep your shit together?”

Timmy shrugged. “I’m thinking of asking Armie’s mom if she wants to have lunch with me.”

“Uhg, could you be any cuter? Seriously, Timmy,” Anna laughed and playfully hit him in the shoulder. “Why are you gay, for fucks sake?”

“Because I like-,”

“Don’t!”

Timmy laughed and picked up his bag, before he left the classroom and strolled down the hallway to his locker. He cringed when the lace of the panties creeped further between his butt cheeks with every step he took, but he tried not to dwell on it. He had a phone call to make.

~*~

“Hmm, hi,” Armie purred, as soon as Timmy entered the living room and walked right into his arms. They shared a loving kiss, a quick and gentle swipe of tongue, before they pulled apart. Timmy threw his arms around the man’s neck and clung to him, taking a few deep breaths. He had been on edge all day, too aware of the strange fabric rubbing all over his private parts and he just needed to ground himself for a moment. “You okay?” Armie whispered, gently rubbing his back.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Timmy told him, before he pulled back from the embrace and looked up at Armie with a grin. “Can I borrow your phone, please?” 

“My phone?” Armie frowned in confusion, but pulled his phone from his pocket without hesitation. “What do you need my phone for?”

“I need to call your mother.” Timmy giggled and took the phone from his partner, before he went over to the couch and sank back against the pillows, grimacing when the panties slipped right between his cheeks once more. He unlocked the screen and scrolled through Armie’s contacts. When he found Dru’s number under the title ‘Momma’, Timmy’s heart fluttered. He clicked the call-button and held the device to his ear. 

_“Oh dear heavens,”_ he heard, after it had only rang twice. _“Is my son actually calling me? I’m going to inform the newspaper.”_ Timmy chuckled.

“Actually, it’s Timmy,” he answered shyly. Dru gasped in his ear and Timmy could almost hear the grin on her face.

_“That’s even better! How are you, sweetheart?”_ she asked and Timmy’s heart warmed.

“I’m doing really well, thank you,” he said softly. He wasn’t used to being treated like this. Before Armie had come into his life, the only person who had ever asked him how he was doing was Saoirse. “How are you?” he asked politely.

_“I’m great,”_ the woman answered and she laughed softly. _“So, to what do I owe this phone call, sweetie?”_

“I actually have a question,” Timmy admitted and when he looked up at Armie, the man frowned and pulled his eyebrow up in curiosity. Dru hummed to let him know that he could proceed. The boy bit his lip and grinned. “Will you have lunch with me before my exam on Wednesday?” 

_“I would love to!”_ she immediately cheered and Timmy sighed in relief. That was his last problem, solved.

“Is it okay if I put your number in my phone and text you?” he asked, a little unsure. He had only met the woman once and even though she had been nothing short of absolutely lovely, he didn’t know if it would be inappropriate or not.

_“Of course, my dear, go ahead! Oh, I can’t wait to spend a little more time with you.”_

Timmy beamed. “Me too, Mrs. Hammer.”

_“Oh, baby, call me Dru,”_ she almost scolded him and Timmy blushed.

“Okay,” he giggled and Armie shook his head in amusement, knowing exactly what his mother had said without hearing her actually say it.

_“Well, it’s dinner time. Please tell my son that I’m still alive and that I said hi.”_

“I will,” Timmy chuckled. “Enjoy your dinner!”

_“You too, sweetheart. Talk to you soon!”_

With a last greeting, Timmy disconnected the call and handed Armie his phone, before he got up from the couch. He attempted to enter the kitchen, but he was held back by Armie’s strong arms. The man wrapped him into another hug and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

“She loves you, you know?” he said and Timmy shrugged shyly, deciding not to comment on it. It was still so new to him, being part of a family. 

“I’m going to set the table,” he said, but Armie shook his head and cupped his cheeks.

“I want you to do something else.”

Timmy gaped up at him, a little mesmerized by the look in Armie’s eyes. “Oh?”

“I have placed one of my hoodies on the bed for you. I want you to undress, put that on and then come down for dinner,” Armie told him, his voice gentle and warm. “I’ve made broccoli casserole with that fake kind of ham that you like.”

Timmy did like that, a lot, but his stomach was already twisting up in knots. Armie had mentioned that they were going to work on his self-control and he was a little anxious to find out what the man had in store for him. He had a feeling that wearing the panties wasn’t the only challenge for today.

“And the panties?” he wondered out loud.

“They stay on, baby,” Armie answered with a smile and Timmy nodded, dreadfully biting his lip. He stood up on his tippy toes and kissed Armie softly, before he trudged to the stairs and went up to do as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who needs to reach out, my DMs on my socials are always open.  
> @peachyperfectao3 on Instagram  
> getmehighonmagic on Tumblr


End file.
